Unexpected Changes
by AkibaraLatina
Summary: Aiyana Weiss, just a normal teen from Metropolis with typical family & friends drama. But what happen when she's forced to move to Star City & meets Roy Harper? Just one thing, a hell of a drama ball and dangers. Roy x OC complete SEQUEL ALREADY PUBLISHED (going through some editing, you know writing)
1. Chapter 0 INFO

All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completly mine.

Name: Aiyana Weiss  
>Nickname: Ai (It means Love in Japanese)<br>Age: 17 (Roy:17)  
>Birthday: December 20<br>Height: 5'4 (Roy: 6'0)  
>Personality: Loud, loyal, clever, smart, kind, rebel, brave, daredevil, tough, and stubborn<br>Talents: Draws, sings, dances, fights, play intruments, skates, and parkour  
>Singing style: Flyleaf like<br>Dancing style: Urban  
>Drawing style: Free<br>Fighting style: Urban and kick-boxing  
>Family: Eric (dad), Melissa (mom), and Keith (brother)<br>Info: Everything personal will be in the story. Aiyana is the lead singer and guitarist of a garage rock band called Marca Eterna and had already done some gigs all around Metropolis. She is consider a smart ass girl that everyones loves except for the teachers and the 'popular kids'. But soon her life will do one heck of a turn.


	2. Chapter 1 Fun Ride

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

****Revised and check dec/11/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- FUN RIDE<strong>

Aiyana POV / Metropolis Central Park - Skate Rink / Friday July 15 - 2pm

I fly off the rail, completing a perfect rail grind, and when my skateboard hit the floor I smile when I hear my friends cheering for me.

"That's our Ai!" Mike screams from the top of the stairs surrounded by our friends and band members as they all continue to clap and cheer for me.

After all this years of skateboarding I always fail to do a long rail grind and I finally did it. I stop myself with my foot and in a swift turn around I bow at them with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said out loud so they can hear me as they run or walk down the stairs chuckling, finding my theatrical moment slightly comical.

"Nice one Ai, even though I can do better." Kary said with a fake english accent of ego dramaticly pointing at herself and we all suddenly burst laughing.

I hold my board with my foot but when I was about to say something funny with the same english accent a trash can violently falls down behind us with a distant 'ouch' mixed with the metal sound. We look over my shoulder only to glare when I notice what is going on.

"Those guys again." I growl, my glare hardening as the 3 pain in the ass punk laught at a small middle school kid that is holding his sobs as he slowly start to lift himself to be on his fours, using the fallen trash can as support, his skateboard rolling away from scene.

"What's wrong little boy? Are you gonna cry for your mama?" the big guy in the middle said in a mocking manner as his friends laughed at the victim.

This is your typical high school senior bullies. The middle guy is the leader and the strongest of the trio. He has the typical guido jersery look with his fake tan skin, black gelled Pauly D like hair, and his body is radiating with ego. the one on his right is a fatty with light brown Beiber like hair with some blonde highlight; is noticable that he is trying to look just as hot as his leader but with that red pimpal attack that he has all over his white face doesn't help him much. The one of the left is mega skinny, mega short almost bald hair, and black skin with few muscles on his arms.

All of them are wearing black shirts of different kind of bands and different color of skinny jeans. Guido is wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, something that break my heart seeing on his body, that is too tight for his gorilla muscles with black skinnies. The fat kid is wearing a Slipknot shirt with red skinny that just begs for freedom and don't get me started on torture he is giving us visually. While the black guy is wearing a Korn shirt with blue skinnies with holes on the knees.

"They are soo trying to look like hot bad boys." Kary said scowling at the group and maybe thinking the same thing as me, that they are a disgrace for rockers especially when wearing those shirts. "Dick sucking wanna be." I said through my teeth slowly turning to face them when the fat guy pushed the little kid back to the floor with his foot, the kid's chin making contact with the floor.

I scowl pushing my skateboard towards whoever that is behind me, which is Mike, really expecting the person to catch it but a muffle ouch reach my ears giving me the answer that he failed, knowing very well that a bruise will be forming on his ankle.

"What are ya gonna do?" Dexter asks watching me, worried knowing what is in my mind but he didn't want his feeling to be confirm.

I stretch my finger until hearing satisfactory crack and pop and when I look at him over my shoulder with a smirk and a raised right eyebrow he swallos hard, his feeling confirm. It always a bad sign for Dexter this look but a fun and entertaining sign for Mike, Kary, and to his brother Lester.

"Take a wild guess of what I'mm going to do." I answer as I start to walk away my mischievous face never changing as I walk towards the wanna-be giving Dex a teasing wink.

I turn to look at the scence my face changing to one of evilness. the little kid slowly starts to crawl towards me and when his hand touched my worn out Converse he quickly and fearflly looked up, a tear running down his dirty cheek.

"Get up and scram kid. I'll handle it from here." I said to him wiping my evil smirky look away and giving him a honest compassionate look with a warm smile.

The kid quickly crawls toward his board, scrambling to stand on his feet, mumbling a low thank you at me as he runs out of the park never looking back, my eyes following his every move.

"You'll handle it?" the fat guy ask trying to look intimidating but fails when his face reminds me of an ogre

"Yeah, I'll handle it. Got a problem with that?" I ask my evil smirk coming back, slipping my hand in my pockets as they all glare at me but for some reason the glare that Guido is giving me is more lustful than mean.

Guido chuckles at me and steps closer to me, completely towering over me making me look up a bit.

"Listen little girl, you don't want to mess with us." he said as trying to intimidate me but I can feel his eyes checking me out.

I stay quite as he starts to walk towards me to stand beside me with a 'sexy smirk'.

"Now be a good girl and come with me. Maybe cook us something and have the best day of your life." he said smirking futher, knowing very well what the last part of his sentence mean.

I smirk looking at him and bite my lower lip, starting to act all flirty ignoring completely my friends giggle knowing very well this move.

"Best day of my life huh?" I ask taking a step closer to him, giving him a fake interested look.

One thing I hate the most is a bully and let alone a bully that has the 'I can have which ever girl I please' personality.

"You wanna know what would be the best time of life, at this moment?" I ask as he stares at me with desire as I stand literally inches away from touching as he nobs.

"Damn, he is lucky." one of his friend mumble as he stares at the moment.

In a blink of an eye, I took a quick step back, firming my footing, and throw a right hook at the center of the Guido's chest, my fist literally going deep in. I hear and fell his breath coming out completely and when I step away from him, he falls on his knees, holding his stomach as sweat falls from his face. My evil smirk widens as he starts to cough and wheeze taking in air, as his friends stare at us in shock while my friends let out an ooooooooh laughing at the misfortune of the man.

He glares at me in hate and I look at him in victory.

"Bitch." he said between coughs as he tries to catch his breath.

The black guy runs to me recovering from the shock, letting out a scream of battle, his fist balled up ready to attack. I easily dodge him, grabbing him by the shoulder, pulling him towards my knee, my knee connecting with his stomach.

"Pitiful." I mumble as I push the guy away from me taking more steps back and with a swift spin I kick him on the rib cage, his body landing at his fat friend's feet.

The leader finally regain his breath and ran to me when his black friend hit the floor. He tries to tackle me football style bit I backway from him, doing a back flip, my foot kicking him under the chin.

"THAT'S OUR AI!" Mike and Lester shout as I complete my cartwheel, all my hair on my left side and almost on my face, my feet throwing the wanna-be away, blood coming out of his mouth, clearly biting his tongue or cheek.

"You biiiitch!" the fat guy shouts as he runs to me and sigh when I notice how slow he is.

(This fight is just way too easy.) I thought as I move aside dodging his weak swing and I simply put my feet out, making him trip and fall on his face letting out an 'uff', his body literally bouncing.

My friends and I laugh at the scene around me as I slip my hands once again inside my pocket, standing straight.

"Wasn't that fun boys?" I ask between laughs and stare at them with an teased smile.

The fat guys rolls off his chest, trying to regain his breath, and he stares at me with trembling like a leaf. The leader push himself to his knees, holding his bloody mouth, as blood runs down to his chin.

"Now." I change my voice and wipe the smile off my face, to give them my infamous dark glare.

"You'll leave this park and if I ever see you three again bothering someone," I start leaning close to them.

"I'll make sure that you'll leave with something broken." I said with an icy cold voice that even the bravest of warriors will shake in fear.

I walk to the center of the circle snickering while Dexter hides his face when I notice the small crowd that formed around us. I lean a bit lower and glare at each of them.

"Get.. out." I hiss at them making them tremble more.

They try their best to get up, running backwards, but they would tumble back on their asses. They finally got enough coordination to stand up and start to run away from me.

"This is not over!" the leader screaming, pointing at me as he stops by one of the gates his lacking running ahead of him.

He gives me the best glare with a growl and I just stick out my right middle finger at him as he runs away.

"Am I suppose to be scared?" I ask my friends turning to them, hand raised with a smile.

Everyone but Dexter laugh and the crowds slowly return to what they were doing, as Lester and Mike high five me. I grab my board from Mike snickering some more as I high five Kary. "You taught them!" Kari said as she stands beside me with a smile giving me a side hug.

"The best show yet." Lester said with a huge grin as Dexter let out a defeated sigh.

"Did you really had to go that far?" Dexter asks starring at me with a defeat look.

"Hey, I went easy on them." I said with a innocent voice, giving him a goofy smile.

He sighs knowing that I'm too hard headed to admit that he was right. I know that I let out more strength that I suppose to use on someone normal but heck they deserve it, I just regret not breaking the guys nose or breaking some ribs.

Lester turn to his brother and slightly shove him. "You're no fun Dex!" Lester squeals with a fake annoyed face.

"I'm just saying she over did it." Dexter said in his defense as we start to walk towards the west gate.

"Prune." Lester mumbles as he glares at his 3 years older brother.

Dexter shrugs his brother whines off and we chuckle lowly at him. Dexter and Lester are like water and oil, completely different. Dexter is the brains of the two and very serious, always having in mind his public image while Lester is carefree and doesn't care much about what people think of him.

"So what ya guys gonna do from here?" I ask tuning towards them walking out of the gate backwards.

"We are gonna go to the movies. Ladiiiiiiiies night!" Kary shrieks pulling Mike free right arm close to her seeing it with a flirty smile, making Mike blush slightly.

"I need to do some homework." Lester said with a true bored pout. "If I don't get at least a B in that science project mom will kill me." Lester said his pout growing bigger knowing that he made a bad choice of leaving said project to do at the last moment.

"And I need to watch him actually do it and not copy past it from somewhere else like last time." Dexter said shifting his board to his left side as Lester roll his eyes all grouch out.

I laugh at him remembering the last time he did a science project by himself.

"You guys remember Lester's last project?" I ask between laugh making them join me, except for Kary and Lester.

"Hey that project was awesome." Lester said looking down.

"Telling how many are A to D boobs, graft it, and saying who had more boobs than the rest in the whole school is not a science project." Kary said glaring at him remembering that her name was in it that list of best boobs in school.

"I said I was sorry." Lester said looking at her ignoring Mike's slight glare.

"Whatever." Kary said snuggling closer to Mike as Lester let his head drop.

"Anyyyyyyways." Dexter said to change the atmosphere around us.

"What you gonna do?" Dexter ask pointing lazily at me.

"Walk around. Mom said that I can arrive around 5 to 6 so I have time to kill." I said with a small smile on my face. We grab all of our bags from the control booth and I slip my board in my bag to be hands free.

We exchange some words and then went our ways, they're going to the subway while I just walk around the park slightly bored. I walk towards the lake that's on the center of the park and smile at some kids as they run by me, the boy shooting at a little girl with his water gun laughing with no control just like the girl. I watch them run towards a pagoda and notice that there's a birthday party going on.

I keep walking, passing the pagoda, my smile still on my face when I watch how the little kids enjoy the party to the fullest. I pass through some trees and finally reach my favorite spot. A huge rock that over look the whole lake, giving anyone that stand on the peek a clear view of the surrounding. Some people say that this cliff is dangerous, that it may fall at anytime all cause someone slipped off the edge and fell on the water head first saying that the rock shifted or something, but I find this cliff interesting beautiful, and some how safe to me. Maybe that's why I love this place, cause no one can bother me here.

I walk to the peek of the cliff that stand right on top of the water and when I lean to look at the water I smile like a small kid when I notice a remote control boat floating away. I slowly sit on the edge letting go of my bag and let my legs dangle freely. To my right is the boat house with boats and duck floating around the water, enjoying the summers day, while to my left is just trees with kids and adults doing the same, enjoying the sun.

I let myself lean back, my arms supporting my body up, as I cross my legs. I slowly close my eyes and let my body bask under the pleasant summer sun.

(How I wish that every day stay like this.) I thought as I let my body lay on the warm rock smiling some more and enjoying every second of the sun as it hits my arms, cleavage, and face. God I love spaghetti tank tops.

"I can actually stay here the rest of the day." I mumble to myself letting out a content sigh as birds fly over me, unknown to me of the danger that is close. Have I mention, that bad luck actually follows me?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Revised and check dec11/2012****


	3. Chapter 2 Ice, Run , Arrow

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

****Revised and check Dec/11/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: ICE, RUN, ARROW<strong>

Aiyana POV

As I lay there enjoying my solar bath I quickly jump out of my trance with a gasp when screams of terrors reach my ears. I push my body to be on my elbows and gasp at the scene in front of me... a human glacier in a dinghy.

"What... the.. hell?" I ask out loud as I quickly jump to my feet and quickly turn to look at the boat house when I hear laughter.

Standing on the roof a pagoda near to me is a maniac man dressed in a bluish winter suit slightly tight on his built body, white fury ugh boots, white fury gloves, and white fur around his hood, holding something similar to a gun.

"Ah greeeeaaat! What is this, villain's day?" I growl a short flashback of the bullies from earlier, as I grab my bag running off my cliff just in time to a miss a shot.

When I stop by the now empty pagoda my eyes widen at the sight that is behind me. The whole cliff is frozen into an upward ice mountain the water slowly starting to freeze with it.

(Wow! That's cold power.) I thought as the dude keep shooting to the other side of the lake laughing like a psychopath.

I start to run once again on the path that I came in, being the closest exist to me, getting farther away from the maniac. Woman, man, elderly, and children were running everywhere screaming out of fear, some even crying. As I run I notice people already in glaciers around the path, some at mid run and other at mid fall.

"Momma! Mommaaa!" I turn to my right and gasp when I notice a little boy screaming at a glacier that holds a woman in a awkward position, as if she was pushing something or someone out of the way and here eyes just plain desperate as if the push depend on her life.

"Mommaa!" the kid screams as I came to a halt and watch him band the ice with all his might, trying to break the it with his small and nimble 6 year old hands, so he can get to his mom.

(That kid is gonna get himself killed!) I shout in my head as I continue to watch him band the ice more and more, tears and boogers running down his face.

I hear the maniacal laugh closer than last time and when look up ahead I notice that ice man walking down another path, at our direction, quickly noticing the little boy.

"Shit!" I shout as I drop my bag not caring at the moment that I'm leaving my iPod, skateboard, wallet, and house keys behind, and run to the kid at full speed, as the kid look at the villain in fear.

"Say goodbye to momma little boy!" the ice man shout with a wide smile as he lift his laser as the kid stand their frozen.

I growl picking up my pace and just when he shots at the boy I dive in and shove him out of the way, missing us by just some inches, chill running through my body as the ice projectile pass by me. We roll on the floor, the kid hugging me for dear life, and as I protect him, my hand behind his head. We stop rolling and I growl feeling pain on my head, probably hitting a rock or something as I land on my side.

"Damn it." I whisper sitting up, the kid still clinging to me, giving the ice man my back.

"Why you little slut!" I lift my gaze over my shoulder before I could check on the condition of the kid and held my breath when I notice that the laser gun is pointed at us now, the man showing his anger, his hysteria long gone as his glasses shine at us.

"Shit!" I lift us as fast as I could and start to run, missing every shot by inches, slightly shivering by the temperature that whoosh on every side of me, hugging the kid closer as he continues to cry on my chest.

"Stand still you fucking wench!" he shout as he continues to shot once again as I run behind the boat house and lean on a wall to catch my breath, hiding from ice psycho for the time being. I look down at him, short breath, and notice that he is unconcious, the shock and the experience being too much for his little body.

(Where are the damn heroes?) I growl in my head with the hope that someone hears me but like that gonna happen unless the Martian guy is brain searching.

Heroes always appear when the city has major casualties or when a gorgeous damsel is in distress. I guess I don't even qualify as a damsel. I hear some step from afar and held a gasp when I notice that ice on the ground is spreading towards me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he screams laughing once again holding the kid closer.

(Villains make me sick.) I thought as I suck up the pain that is in my lungs and legs and start to run away towards the trees, hoping that man didn't see me.

Less people were running around, some were even hiding. I keep running and scream in shock as a shot missed me again but when the shot hit the tree, the force launches me to a clearing making me lose my grip on the little boy. My body rolls to one side of the clearing, very close to some bushes while the kid lands right on the center of the clear, at full view of the maniac. I grunt feeling pain on my side but gasp once again when I notice psycho ice man walking towards the kid, the laser pointing at him with a smile.

"Freeze tight, little boy." he said standing with the kid at his feet as the gun start to charge full power.

"No." I let out as I search my surrounding to use as a defense weapon and the only thing I found is a rock.

I quickly grab it and throw it towards his head, which I successfully hit him right on the temple making him tumble and shot away from the kid. He turns to me, blood oozing down his cute, and growls.

"Pick on someone your own size, ice freak!" I shout as I stand up holding my left side as I flare at him.

"I was getting bored with the kid anyways." he said quickly pointing his laser at me.

My eyes widen slightly for a while when an idea hit me as I start to run once again, away from the kid.

(Better my life than his.) I thought running to the north side of the park.

As I avoid tree and roots, I also avoid ice bullet or ice shots that by every second the shots are closer and more precises. I growl in frustration and annoyed that there still no god damn mother fucking hero! I keep running and reach the northern hills. I ran to the top, the buildings finally coming into view, and smirk when an idea hit me. I stop suddenly and turn around to glare at the ice man as he stand on the base of the cliff, both of us panting and tired.

"You were a good hunt." he said chuckling as he lifts his gun.

"Now say your prayers." he finish as the guns starts to load once again.

"Before you do that, I have a question." I said stopping him as I quickly catch my breath. Thank god for tracking team. I put my hands on my hips and put my weight on my right side.

"You really don't have much balls, right?" I ask giving him a evil smirk.

"What did you said?" he growls, his free hand balling into a fist as he hols the laser steady pointing at me.

"I thought so." I chuckle as if someone just made a joke.

Some may say that I'm crazy right now by insulting a man that can freeze me to my death, but there's something all man have in common. Their macho bravado.

"You don't have balls at all. Doing baby jobs like picking on children, the elders, and innocent parent just for your delighted " I said pointing at him in a mocking way.

"And for what? To have your 10 to 20 minute of fame!" I shout as raise my hand to point at the news paper helicopter that slowly start to fly around us.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouts completely missing me just like the rest by inches but this time I didn't flinch nor move.

"Doc. Freeze must be desperate to try and get the League's attention by using a minor league like you." I chuckle once again mocking him completely I can see clearly that is about to pop a vein just need to keep playing my cards right.

"Do you even know who I am?" he shouts pointing at himself and he moves his gun away from me. "I'm Capt Cold!" he shouts glaring at me.

"Hell if I know you." I said with a carefree face really not knowing him.

"Again a miserable henchman trying to get some pointer." I said cutting his upcoming ego speech short. "You just a mega villain's sidekick, a doormat." I said as he starts to growl, more veins starting to pop out.

"A ball-less henchman that can be replace just like this." I said snapping my fingers at him and his face completely angry red.

The ice man, now named Capt. Cold, growls and my smirks widens when he throws his laser and charges to me.

(Hooked, lined, and sinker.) I thought enjoying his act of desperation all cause his macho ego has been squished to the floor.

One thing that I know over the years of TV shows is that most henchman are horrible in hand to hand combat. Too bad for him I'm kick boxing champ in my division. He finally reach me and I just dodge his pitiful weak and slow punch, throwing my own left hook on his face shivering slightly when I feel his nose breaking under my fist, sweat hitting my hand.

(Ewww.) I shout in my head as he stumbles away for a bit but before I could regain my footing for another punch, he punches me on the face making me take some back.

My check is sooo gonna get bruised. I throw a kick with a loud HA and him right on the temple, hitting the previous wuond I inflected. He falls on the ground and start to moan in pain, his world clearly disoriented.

"New flash henchy, heroes may be merciful towards scum bag like you." I start walking at him and prepare my finishing blow, his body between my legs.

"But I'm no hero!" I shout pulling my fist back and shout as once again I put all my strength on this hit and I smash him on his left cheek knocking him out.

"Ay carajo!" I shout in a perfect Puertorrican accent as I hold on to my right dominant hand, even though I'm ambidextrous but my right is still the strongest. He just had to have a metal plate right on his cheek bone. I felt wind from the helicopter a bit closer to me and when I look at the sky I growl once again when I notice a camera man, with his camera recording me.

I lazily push the guy with my foot and watch his body roll to the end of the hill a hand away from the laser. I turn toward the news-copter with a smirk and gave them the goofiest smile I can manage, giving them a peace sing with my left hand.

"HI MOM!" I shout the best I can striking a pose.

I point at my shirt with pride to show of the name of my band, taking this chance as free advertisement as the police start to filter the park. Don't judge me, you would do the same. I wave at the camera, unknown to me that the Capt Cold is still conscious but disoriented clearly fighting his mind to faint. I stop at mid wave, starring behind the helicopter when finally, after all the thing I went through, members of the league start to appear.

"Now that everything is taking care off they appear!" I shout loud enough hoping that my voice reached the camera's audio as the Capt reach for his laser and tries to aim at me.

"Ma'am are you ok?" a cop shouts running towards me as more his man runs around the park, a small group following.

"Yeah, the guy is at the bottom of the hill." I said pointing over my shoulder with my thumb as Cap finally get a close aim.

"He's knocked so less struggle for ya." I finish not hearing the gun loading all thanks to the copter.

I smile, still proud at my feat, but my breath and body literally freezes when an arrow pass by my head and through some strand of my hair, hitting something or better said someone, making whoever it is grunt. I look over my shoulder and blink in shock as Capt Doofus lays on the ground with an arrow on his chest, electricity running through his body, knocking him out completely the gun now in his hands.

"Wow." I said out of breath as the cop and I stare at the henchman.

I turn towards the direction that the arrow came and around the streets. A red and black blur jumps out of the trees and I roll my eyes when I notice who it is.

"Well, if it ain't the rogue hero himself. Um Speedy right?" I ask with fake curiosity as he walks towards me, his quiver safely around his shoulder.

"The name is Red Arrow." he corrected me with his deep smooth voice in a way of a snap as he stand beside me, looking at the knocked down ice maniac as the cops hand cuff him and took hold of the ice gun.

"Riiiight, forgot." I mumble truly not caring his change of name let alone ask why the hell he is in Metropolis and not in Star City.

"Anyways, nice shot... Robin Hood." I said taking a step away from him and the arrest just to flinch when I feel pain on my side once again resurfaced. Bye adrenaline and hello pain. I turn my gaze to where it hurt and notice a small cut on my side, a small trail of blood oozing all the way to my jeans.

"Damn it and there are one of my good jeans." I mumble as I lift the side of the shirt to check on the wound. Just a minor long cut.

"You should get that checke." Red said as I keep checking my stomach for any other wound.

"And you should work on your super hero timing." I said back at him, truly mad at the league, as I limp down the hill. An extra pointer on my hate list.

A police woman runs towards me and quickly went to mother hen mode when she saw blood and bruising. She pulls me to where all the ambulances are and a nurse pulls me away from the officer, letting her to return to help others.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and check dec11/2012**


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting YJ

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

****Revised and check dec/12/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 MEETING YJ<strong>

Roy's (Red Arrow) POV

I watch as the girl limps away from me, my body at ease, as a certain someone walks towards me starring at the same person that I am.

"She got spunk, I tell you that." I glance side way and stare expressionless at my blonde ex-partner Oliver Queen better knows as the carefree hero Green Arrow.

"She's a retard if you ask me." I snap watching how the cops shackle Capt Cold with specialized cuffs.

"Fighting someone that has the upper hand is just plain stupid." I said turning again to where the girl limped away as I watch the female cop walk with her towards the ambulance, losing her with all the people running around trying to get help all in need.

"You got to admit that was pretty cool. Who would of guess a civilian no less just beat up Freeze 3rd best man." Olive said acting once again like a teen as he snickers.

I got to admit, if I wasn't a hero I would say that what the girl did was kinda of cool, but the fact that situation was a death or run situation just made her stupid. Run would be the wisest decisions. I let out a grunt and turn around.

"Whatever." I said walking away from the scene, leaving everything to the big dogs, not caring to return Oliver's good bye.

I slowly slip in to an alley and with skill I go to the roof top so I can look over the city, the crowd clearly unaware of me. I watch how the media start to run around trying to get the latest scope and for some reason my masked gaze falls on the girl as she starts to get cleans and patched by a male nurse. I stare at her for a while as she laugh with the nurse quickly regretting it when she felt pain on her cheek.

(Why you fought?) I ask myself as I stare at her bit and then walk away, my new mission: search for my car and go straight to Star City.

Aiyana's POV

When the nurse finish wrapping my right hand I smile. He told met to stay put, assuring me that with the bandages that I have around my stomach would protect the wound of infection but I still need stitches as he walks away to search for his partner so he can take me and maybe someone else to the hospital. I watch as how some cops pull the still unconscious Capt Cold and violently throw him inside a cargo police car, possibly sending him straight to prison.

"That gonna leave a mark." I mumble wincing when I try to close my hand. I watch the cargo car drive away and for some reason my gaze fell to a little boy that it's across the street sitting on his father shoulders.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasp quickly standing up ignoring the pain on my side.

"The boy!" I shout and start to walk away from the ambulance.

"Woooh Woooh Wooh slow down, where you think you're going?" the male nurse from earlier cries popping out nowhere as he stand in front of me, quickly stopping me.

"You can't go back there." he said in the calmest way possible but with a look that said 'if you walk any further I'll tie you down'. I ignore the look and try to pass by him.

"Are you serious?" I shriek, my panic at full, not noticing a certain woman looking at us.

"There's this little boy pass the trees in a clearing, sorta close to the Boat House, he still might be knocked out!" I shout at him trying to go by him but he won't let me. I may not know the kid but I risked my ass for him and if I don't find out his state I'll freak out and if I freak out, I'll make sure that everything that just happen would be compare to a kid's game.

"He is safe." a strong female voice said behind me, making me look over my shoulder, and I jump slightly in shock. Why is everyone taking me by surprise today?

"Wonder Woman." I whisper in shock as she stand in front of me with a small smile.

"The police found him, crying in the clearing along with other kids, and of now he is on his way to the hospital for a check up." she informs me as I stare at her in awe.

I might hate almost ever super hero but Wonder Woman followed by Hawkgirl and Batman are my childhood favorites. I slip out of my fan like stare and let out a sigh in relief. "Thank god." I said as I turn around to face her with a small smile.

"Now can you pleeease sit down? If you move a bit more you're going to open that gash some more." the nurse said softly but with authority and to please him I slowly went back to sit once again on the bumper of the ambulance as a female nurse attends a man that's inside the wheeled life saver.

"What you did back there was very brave." Wonder Woman said giving a short nob to the hill that I was standing on.

"Nah, it was nothing." I said slightly blushing not expecting to hear a compliment from my favorite hero. It's a dream come true.

"Anyone with the right set of guts would of done the same." I finish blushing a bit less as she stares at me. I let out a sigh when I notice once again that something else was missing.

"I lost my stuff." I mumble remembering my bag getting a short warning from the female nurse when I was about to hunch down to rest my elbows on my knees.

"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked noticing my slightly annoyes face.

"My bag. When Captain Psycho went to attack the kid that I helped, I let go of my bag, grabbed the kid and ran away like hell." I mumble remembering everything that is inside of it. My house key, some clothes, my sketch book, 30 bucks, girly needs. MY SKATBOARD. I was relieved when I found out that my iPod and cellphone are in my pockets, still finding it a miracle that either of them got fucked up.

"Does your bag has any ID?" WW asked now noticing that the nurse just finished with the man and started to clean up maybe to take me and the other man to the hospital.

"Yeah, I think my high school ID is in my wallet." I said wincing slightly when my right hand start to pulsate in pain.

"Do not worry, we'll find it and the police will give you call as soon that is found. And if your lucky one of our man will find it." she said in a promise like voice that made me believe her 100% making me nob with a smile.

I quickly look a head of us hearing camera sounds mixed with shouts and I notice that some news people are rushing towards us.

"Oh shit." I said sliding farther away to sit at the corner of the truck really not in the mood to deal with them now.

"Manhunter." I turn towards WW suddenly her fingers in her right air.

"I need some assistance " she said as I stare a bit confused. Maybe she's using telepathy or one of those FBI ear piece communicator thingy.

"I have the girl that beat up Captain Cold and she's about to be surrounded by the media, she's not in shape to take them on." she informs as she walks towards the line of police man that are blocking the media from passing.

"Roger, thank you." I blink at her but I shriek when a blur of yellow and red suddenly stop right in front of me.

"Hey beautiful." the teen looking hero said as he push his goggles off his eyes giving me a goofy smiles. I quickly recognize him as the Flash sidekick, Kid Flash or something like that.

"Kid, please take her to her house, the media will eat her alive with question if she stays here or go to the hospital." Wonder Woman orders, body half turned, starring at the cheerful green eyes ginger head.

"You got it." he said giving her a thumbs up as he walks closer to me.

"It was nice to meet you kid." Wonder Woman said smiling slightly as she slowly took step closer the police line.

"Same here. The name is Aiyana or Ai." I said finally introducing myself to her, at the same time to the teen hero.

"Shall we leave?" Kid ask stretching out his hand for me to grab.

"Um sure." I said slightly confused of why he is offering his hand.

"You gotta hold on, I'm flashing us out of here." he said pulling me off the bumper, his attitude way to cheery for a normal hero.

(Something that he must of pick from his mentor.) I thought as I let out another sigh and grab his hand only to shriek when he pulled me to his side, holding me by the waist, as I held down a wince.

In a literal blink of an eye everything became a blur as he dash away from the ambulance, a mix of green and brown passing by us, and we appear in front of a ramp of some red air ship thingy. Dizziness wash all over my body and I let out a weak grunt when my legs start to feel like jello.

"Opps, forgot that first timers get dizzy." I hear him say as he let's go of me but stayed close to my now tilting side to side body.

"I feel like I went in and out of a tornado." I mumble as I let my body fall, not caring that I might hurt myself as I sit on the plush grass holding my spinning head.

"Sorry beautiful." I shake my head hearing his voice, the dizziness slowly starting to leave.

"There we go." I said finally returning to normal, blinking quickly just to make sure that I'm stable. "And the name is Aiyana not beautiful." I said starring at the speedster as he blink surprise at sudden snap of attitude.

"Sorry, habit." he said scratching the back of his head as I push myself to stand up, sucking in the pain that it's on my side.

I look up the ramp and I can hear muffle voices inside. "Come on, the others are inside." Kid said as he walks up the ramp giving me a wide smile. I slowly follow him and for some reason I feel like the ship is starring at me.

(Creepy.) I thought, a shiver running up and down my spine as we pass a sliding door and reach some sort of command center filled with other sidekick. I only recognize 3 out of the 5 heroes, one of the 3 by the skin tone is logical who she might be.

"Aiyana this is my team. Miss Martian or Miss M, Robin, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy." he said cheerfully as he point at each of his team mates as they all give me their own way of greeting as I gave them a short wave.

"Nice meeting ya." I said giving them a weak smile.

"Oh my god, you're cover in blood." Miss M said as she flies to my side, surprising me a bit.

"Nah, it was just a cut. All I need is a quick trip to the hospital for stitches " I said trying to calm her down as she stand beside.

"If you wish we can attend to your wounds." Aqualad offers as Miss M takes some steps away from me, her face still cover in concern.

"Nah, I'm good." I said lifting my shirt up a bit to show them the bandages that's around my stomach.

"All I have to do is clean it, change bandages, keep them tight, and don't do rash movements." I said still remembering all the instruction that the doctor gave me when I cut up my arms from elbow to shoulder in a parkour accident. Miss M sigh seeing that there's nothing to worry about and flies back to the seat that's on the center of room with some sort of pillars with a sphere heads.

"Well, let's get moving. I wanna take a bath." Robin said jumping on his seat that suddenly popped out of the floor.

"Yeah. That slime thing was all over me and I still smell of it." Artemis said as she also sit down on a chair that suddenly popped out in front of me.

I gasp feeling something come out behind me and I blink seeing one of the chair behind me. I slowly sat on the dark red chair and shriek when a belt suddenly wrap around in an X form around my body.

"Cool." I mumble as Miss M stretch out her hand to put them on the sphere, the ship suddenly becoming alive, light appearing on some part of the ship.

As the ship start to go up I told M the address of my house, as she nobs saying everything I said out loud for the ship to hear. Weird a ship with hearing.

"Soooo, why you did it?" I hear Kid ask as his seat turns to look at me, looking over Artemis.I blink confused, raising my right eyebrow at him, truly not knowing what he means.

"He mean, why you fought Captain Cold? Is very unusual to see a civilian stand up to him especially him being the 3rd hand of Doctor Freeze and all the things he has done." Robin said also turning his seat to look at us as he sits on the front center of the ship.

"Oooooh, that." I said finally understanding Kid's question and told them everything, from when I was lying on the cliff to when Red Arrow saved me from becoming a human popsicle.

"Wow!" Kid said with a mouth full of a chocolate bar that came out of nowhere, truly amaze at my story.

"That was very brave of you." Aqualad said as he stares at me with a small warm smile.

"Indeed." Miss M agrees as I stare at the Kid slightly disgusted as he completely shoved the candy bar all the way in his still full mouth. Artemis look over her shoulder noticing my face and then look at me.

"I know." Artemis mumble as I change my grossed out face to a normal one as I turn to the rest of the team.

"Nah, it was not bravery. I just did the right thing." I said as I cross my leg.

"Villains fed on fear and the more you panic the more psycho they get." I said as I lean back on the chair. "When they see that one is not frighten, they feel intimidated and scared that their tough act is growing weak." I explain as if I was professional psychologist making Robin chuckles.

"The beauty of reverse psychology " Robin mumble as they a stare at me.

"It was foolish thing to do if you ask me." Superboy suddenly said quickly catching my attention. "You could of been killed." he finish in a grumpy voice slightly reminding me of Red Arrow but his eyes showed me his true feeling, curiosity.

"I know, I usually act and then think." I said giving him a chessy excuse. "And I rather be the one frozen to death than a helpless kid, knowing that I could of had one something to stop him." I said surprising everyone.

There are good Samaritans in this world but very few would actually risk their life for another. My words just remind them of the hero's of now that will sacrifice their life for an individual.

"Aren't you a daredevil." I smile at Artemis word and we start to laugh as Miss M continue to fly.

I notice through the window that my neighborhood is near by and smile.

"This place is beautiful." Aqualad mumbles as every stares at all the Victorian style houses.

"Destination reached." Miss M said as she slowly land the aircraft behind what looks to be my yard, shutting the ship off. How the massive ship fitted on my yard, I dont know, but I rather let it happen than ask how it happen. The belt softly let go of me and when I stand up the chair melted back to the floor.

"You know, that that is creepy in a cool way." I said pointing at the floor staring at Miss M as she giggles, Robin chuckling at my comment remind him when he first got in to the ship.

We walk down the ramp and in a blink I was pulled into a crushing mother hug, letting out and an uff when the arms crush my wounded side.

"Estaba tan preocupada." I hear my mom whisper in a perfect Puertorrican accent as she continues to hug me with tears of joy. TV just had to show her what happened.

"Ma', I'm okay." I said patting her back, ignoring the slight pain that I have on my steps back, not letting me go and smile as more tears run down her face.

"Ma' stop crying for reals, I'm okay." I said looking at her giving her a small smile.

"Wooow! A real space ship!" a small boy shouts as he dash out of the house as I look over her shoulder. Keith, my little brother and also a alien/super-hero fanatic, runs out of the door with his favorite aviator goggles on his head, leaving a serious dad on the doorway.

"Can I ride it?" he shouts passing me and stopping in front of the alien girl with big wide begging eyes.

"May-"

"No." dad snap cutting Miss M sentence short and coldly crushing the kid's dream.

"Awwwww. Not fair." Keith whines as he walks to stand beside me and stare at the soon to become full fledged heroes. I know that his mind is running with millions of questions but Keith is still shy especially around girls. I still remember when he hid behind mom's skirt when Black Canary threw him a kiss from a caravan float. The poor boy was a red face mess and I laugh as Canary stared at the kid amuse at his reaction.

"Miss Ai." I turn around and notice Aqualad standing in front of everyone as they stand on the ramp.

"In behalf of the Justice League, we thank you for your fight against crime." he said in a elegant bussiness matter as he slightly bow at me with a fist on his heart.

I blink confused at his gesture, thinking that it just an Atlantian way of thanking others, and smile.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as they walk up the ramp.

"Thank you for bringing my baby back." mom said making me hide my face out of embarrassment ignoring Keith's whine about still wanting to go for a ride on the ship.

"Bye beautiful, don't get in to more trouble!" Kid screams waving at me with a wide smile as Robin drags him by the back of the belt.

"I'll try and the name is Aiyana!" I shout as the ramp slowly start to lift as the ship starts to levitate above us. In second the ships flies away making Keith squeal in excitement.

"Ai." I turn to my mom as she cleans herself sniffing a bit, ignoring my father's glare.

"I may be glad that you're ok but you better have a valid reason of why the hell you risked your life." she said in a wavy demanding voice as she puts her hand on her hips. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"I have a valid reason." I said smiling as I walk a bit limping at the house as Keith start to bombard me with questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and check dec12/2012**


	5. Chapter 4 Farwell

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and check dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Farwell<strong>

Aiyana POV

After a heated explanation of why I risked my life, my mom let me off the hook but not Eric. Noooo I wasn't even one inch off the hook with him. He grounded me for over a week which angered me beyond levels saying that the punishment would be a lesson that people should think straight first and then act. My friends were more than amaze at what I did, saying that I can even become a citizen hero and win one of those special awards that the Justice League give at the start of the year but I laughed it off saying that doctors or some genius deserve it more than me.

The media did appear on really random time of the day and there were time that I had to like put double curtain on my windows or sneak some how out of my house. But my mom will literally stop me on mid escape saying that I need to rest so that my wound could heal

**FF-July 22 Friday**

Aiayana POV / Living Room

"We are WHAT?" I shout as standing off the sofa in shock while my 10 year old brother Keith smile brightly.

"We are moving to Star City." my dad answers me, emotionless as always. My dad and I never meet eye to eye in anything and us being hard headed is just like living with two bombs. And don't get me started on what I think of his job.

"All right, Green Arrow territory!" Keith shouts jumping on the couch, full of sudden energy.

Keith is a hero fanatic and he loves all cities that has their own hero, hell he even has a world map with pins that said where and which hero is in that part of the world. You know like Superman in Metropolis, Flash in Central City, Batman in Gotham, etc. I growl in rage and turn to glare at Keith as he continues to rant in joy.

"Shut it shorty or ya gonna get it!" I shout making him stop with his arms raise and he stick his tongue at me.

"Aiyana!" mom shouts in a demanding way, not liking the tone I just gave to the kid.

"Don't Aiyana me. Why do we have to move and when?" I ask not wanting to sit down unlike my parent that are seated in each of their love chairs very calmly on the other side of the coffee table. I know mom will do anything that my dad said, if he said jump she will and that what infuriates me.

"We are moving on Wednesday. The lab gave me an immediate transfer to continue my research in Stars Lab." he explains as if with that would calm me down, which in reality just made me angrier.

"And you think that I'll move just like that, in the last minute?" I ask them shaking more in anger, my face getting redder by the minute as I fight the tears of anger.

"I was born and raised here. I have friends here that I consider them as family! And what about school? I start senior year!" I shout glaring at him demanding for answer.

"We are arranging transfer of yours and Keith's papers to a school that is near to where we are gonna live and well about your friends, you can work it out. Technology has adva-"

"IS NOT THE SAME FUCKING THING!" I interrupt surprising everyone that I'm actually using such a colorful language in front of them.

"Unlike you dad. I'm not anti-social and I'm also a band leader. I can't just leave whole thing behind like it doesn't matter!" I shout leaning a bit forward glaring at the main reason of my anger.

"My decision is final. We are ALL moving and that's it. Friends come and go everyday, so stop making a drama out of this." he growls as I growl finally having it with my dad insensitivity. I know that I'm gonna lose this fight no matter what I do but it doesn't mean that I'm gonna go down without a fight.

"And if I don't? What? You'll send me to juvie or something." I growl in a challenging way as we glare at each other, as mom and Keith looking at us expecting for the battle to finally ease down.

"I had it with you Eric, always making decisions without hearing us out and putting work first." I shout as he slowly stand from his chair, crossing his arms.

"As long you live under my roof, you will do as I say." he simply said back to me as I ball my hands into a fist, really wanting to punch something.

"Take this whoever you want, but as soon as I graduate you I'm out your life." I promise him through my clench teeth turning to run up the stair, ignoring my mom's calls.

I slam the door of my room shut and locked, letting a loud and angry shriek punching the first thing that appear in my sigh which in this case had to be my dresser, making a nice size dent on it even though I just punch with my slightly still wounded hand. I grab my cellphone and quickly speed dial all my band-mate as I pace around the room trying to vent out all my steam.

I told them as calmly as possible that to meet me at the kid park that is on the center of our block ASAP hanging up, not wanting to hear what else they would say. I silently open my window and jump off the window landing in a crouch position, thanking god that mom is not in the kitchen. She likes to cook when frustrated or overly stress. I slowly stand up and walk towards the park, pulling my hood on, to hide my face from the world.

*20 minutes later*

"You're WHAT?" I sink in the bench, sadness covering my face, as Mike, Lester, Dexter, and Kary scream at me in disbelief.

"You heard me damn it, I'm moving this Wednesday." I said arms crossed, my hands in a fist, my nails sinking into the palm of my hand.

"He can't do this." Kary said standing up as she holds her hair in frustrated.

"What about the band? Senior year?" she ask her voice mixed with anger and sadness as the other stand there in shock at my news.

"He doesn't give a damn, you know it. He already order for my school to fax all my paper to that other school in Star City." I said bitting my lower lip, not daring to look at them as my eyes stayed on my knees.

"Argh!" Mike screams as he pulls his silky short hair in frustration just how his girlfriend is doing and walks away from me for a bit to steam out his angers.

"You guys better find another singer and guitarist cause this band is officially broken." I said pulling my legs on the bench, wrapping my arms around them and hide my face from them holding all my tears.

"This is such a predicament " I hear Dexter say breaking the 5 minute of silence we just had. "Dex for once stop being a brainiac." I said, my head still hidden in my knees.

"This is all fucked up!" Lester shout making us jump when he kicks a near by metal trash can with a growl. Kary and Dexter look at him, understanding his anger, and then look at me.

"He can't do this, he just can't." Kary said holding her sadness not wanting to break just yet.

"Kary he doesn't care-" I take in a deep breath holding my voice from breaking into sobs as tears dare to fall.

"He doesn't care if my life gets fucked up. He is an asshole that loves his job more than his family." I said as I felt her sit beside me as I hug my legs tighter, my nails digging deeper into my fist, blood slipping out of them.

We stay silent once again and I can hear Kary and Lester sobbing. Knowing Mike and Dexter they won't cry in front of me; Mike cause he needs to be a support for his 2 year old girlfriend and Dexter cause he got to be clear headed to cool an impulsive and unpredictable Lester. I dig my nail deeper into my palm and I can feel droplets slipping by my nails trying to escape my tight squeeze.

Kary pulls me into a hug crying her heart out silently and I just couldn't hold it anymore; I cried. I know Mike and Kary since kinder garden while the brothers first appear in our life in 5th grade. They are all my siblings and leaving them behind is just more than heart breaking. Mike sits on the other side holding my hand, while Lester squats in front of me holding my feet, and Dexter move to stand behind me to hold my shoulders. I swallow some calming breath and raise my head.

"I think we cried enough for today." I said with a wavy voice as I shake them off a bit. They finally let go of me and we start to clean our face especially Kary that has her face all cover in black eye-liner make up. I wipe my face my face with the sleeve of my jacket and watch how the rest clean themselves.

"Now, what?" Lester as he push himself to sit on his butt with his famous careless face.

"I don't know. I guess hang out while we still can." I said putting my chin on my knees starring at them as Dexter put his chin on top of my head.

"Let's throw a party!" Kary said excited but with sadness still in her eyes but I know that is to cheer us all up a bit and forget about me leaving for a while.

"Yeah, my house is big enough to do a party." Mike said offering his house. Our band practice are at his house most of the time so why not throw our own little private party, we sorta live their anyways. Lester chuckles with a sniff and jumps to a stand, with a sudden volt of energy.

"We can have loads of food, dance all night, and maybe a sleepover." Lester said already imagining everything as I look at him with a playful glare.

"That's sound great but if you do something in the middle of my sleep I'm gonna leave a little reminder on you." I said pointing at my perverted best friend as I remember the last time I slept with him in the same room. Let's say I woke up in his arms scaring me to death and I beat him up so bad not only cause of that cause he always sleeps in a thin sweat shirt and boxers.

"Uuuh, I'm sooooo scared." he said shaking his hand in fake fear making us chuckle. We laugh some more, planning my 'See ya later' party and in the end we decided to be a candy sleepover party seeing that I love sweets, a lot.

My smile turns into a temporary grunt when I received a text of my mom saying to go back home. I sigh putting my cellphone away as I turn to to my talkative friends.

"Guys see ya on Monday " I said interrupting their planning.

"The submissive queen requested my presences." I said as I scowl at the thought of being under the same roof as Eric. Lester chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders, squeezing it slightly.

"Don't worry baby girl, we'll have the awesomest party you have ever been in." he said pulling me closer with a huge grin. I smile and hug him remembering the first time he called me baby girl.

"It better be cause I'm not leaving until I faint." I said with a smirk as I hug them all and made my way back home.

From Saturday to Tuesday everything has been a wild roller coaster ride. Fights between me and my dad has been escalating to the point that on Sunday I have to leave the house and sleep at Kary's. My mom would call me to try to convince me to go back home just to help pack but I refused saying that I have everything ready to leave, in short words all my clothes.

The day of the party arrives sooner than I expected and it was the best sugar party ever. Sweets here, sweets there, SWEET EVERYWHERE! They actually bought all my favorite sweets and I was more than happy when I saw funnel cake coated with sugar and strawberries. I got so hyper that my friends classify this kind of hyperness as sugar drunk, I even dare to rape Lester, with clothes on of course, and I glomp Mike and Dexter so much and so unexpected that in one time when I glomp Dexter we fell forward and we crash on the floor.

Result: Dex got a huge bump on his head.

The sleepover part was a bit tricky cause Kary and I are the only girls and how Kary is Mike's gf they sleep together on the sofa bed, leaving me all alone in a air mattress on the floor with Dexter between me and Lester knowing very well that if I sleep next to Lester I'm gonna wake up with him glomping me from behind or laying almost on top of me and really not wanting to feel his thingy in the middle of the night.

Wednesday July 27 / Airport / Morning

I hug my friends tightly in a group hug as ignoring the megaphone that calls the number of my flight for the 3rd and last time.

"Aiyana come on! We gonna miss our flight!" mom screams as she walks quickly to the gate with he hand bags. I roll my eyes and let go of them slightly sad.

"How I wish to do that." I mumble to them side glaring at my retrieving parents and over excited little brother making them chuckle a bit at my pout.

Kary and Mike hug me tight almost leaving me without air, holding their tears, knowing that words aren't needed. I move to Dexter and he hugs me softly, enjoying the moment when his cologne enter my nose.

"See you later Kid. Don't get in to much trouble." he whisper giving me a gentle squeeze as I smile.

"I'll try my best." I said letting him go, pinching his cheeks a bit. I move to Lester just to get lift into a hug, making me shriek in happiness. I giggle as he spins knowing very well the meaning behind it and he puts me down.

"Gonna miss you Baby Girl." he said in my hear and I sniff holding my tears when he used my old nickname.

"I'm gonna miss you to- HAND!" I scream when I felt his hand stop right at the end of my back, literally a millimeter away from my butt, making him snicker as I pinch him hard on the stomach praying that I left him a bruise. We may be best friend but Lester would always be a perv.

"I had to try one last time." he said as he let's me go, rubbing the pinch spot. Ever since I meet him he declared that my butt is the hottest butt the world has ever seen.

"My pervy Lester." I said as we both chuckle.

"AIYANA!" my father screams getting closer to the doors that concentrate all of the gates. I exchange some final words with my friends and went to the doors.

I enter the plane and when I take my seat I sink in as my mom sits beside me with Keith and dad behind us, all of us in first class.

"Ain't the military nice, first class and all. Woopy!" I said with fake excitement starring out in the window with a scowl.

"Listen to me young lady, your attitude is getting old." I hear my dad growls as he glares at me.

"You're getting old and annoying and you don't see me complaining." I said crossing my legs and arms still staring out of the window.

"Why you little-"

"Eric please." mom stops him giving him a pleading stares.

(Typical mom.) I thought rolling my eyes, taking out my iPod as the flight attendant start to do the shitty safety speed.

As the plane takes off I put my Skull Candy headphone on to block the take off and turn my iPod on, ignoring the attendant and whoever that dare to try to talk to me, that includes Keith and my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and check dec12/2012**


	6. Chapter 5 She's my neighbor

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and check dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 5: SHE'S MY NEIGHBOR!<span>**

Still Aiyana's POV

After 2 hours and something of flight we finally arrive to Star City Airport in California and I never been so happy to be in land. I really hate height and the turbulence wasn't helping. Yeah the view was awesome and entertaining enough to forget my fear but I still have it. We walk out of the plane and straight to the luggage pick up belt and in the way I almost got into a fight when a huge business man pushed me and wasn't even decent enough to stare at me as apology but my mom rescued him by pulling me away.

God damn it, the dude almost open my head with the cement pillar and mom would still be submissive to a man.

I grab my 2 extra big wheeled suitcase, my backpack on my back, and we walk out to the departure door, my headphone still on. The whole way I was with my iPod ignoring Keith rant about a book that he bought days after we leave about Star City and it's crime fighting days. I quickly roll my eyes ignoring him, really wishing for him to shut up, and when we walk out of the doors we see a limo driver with a sigh saying 'Eric Garcia and Fam' standing right infrong of the door with a bored look.

"Great more special treatment." I mumble as my dad gives me a side glare while mom stares at me, silently begging for me to stay quiet. I sigh and we enter the short limo when I finish helping loading the small van.

"Melissa, you and the kids are gonna go first to the house and then I must leave." Eric said as he sits beside a woma that was already in the limo.

"I need to take care of some work in the lab." he finish as he take some papers that were on the seat. I roll my eyes and lowly sing as I continue to listen to my iPod but at the same time listen to them, Keith way to entertained with his book.

"Are you gonna stay late?" mom asks with her usual timid voice. I roll my eyes once again and look at my mom over my shoulder.

"That was a stupid question." I mumble starring at her and then return to stare out the window as the limo drives through the city.

"Aiyana, you will change that attitude or-"

"Or what?" I snap as we glare at each other. "Are you gonna send me to, I don't know, Canada? You just love to destroy my life." I said my glare hardening some more at we glare at each other, as his personal assistant now known as Clarisa, stares between us witnessing our first fight in front of her.

"Please no more." mom pleads as she looks between us with sadden eyes. I roll my eyes again and keep quite considering my mom as Eric returns to whisper with Clarisa about the papers.

The drive lasted around 30 minutes and we quickly enter a middle town high end suburb. The place seem so disgustingly perfect. Kids playing around in their yard, enjoying the water sprinkler or any water game. All of the houses are update, most of them with attics, and all of them have huge yards, some with wooden picket fences to keep people out of their yard.

(Is official, I dislike this place.) I thought as a scowl appear on my face.

My kind of house is an ols style house with morden touches like a Victorian House that we left behind or a halfway house or an apartment, I really dislike the american dream like house finding it slightly hypocrite. So if I don't have 2 or 4 children and become a dedicated house wife then I'm not a model to follow as an american dream girl. Pfft. They can grab that concept of theirs and shove them up their ass. The limo keep driving and stops in front of house but my eyes are fully glued on the red Mustang GT that's park on the driver way that next to the house.

(Nice set of wheels.) I thought as I keep staring at the car but turn towards my mom when I hear her gasp.

"Oh my god Eric, this house is beautiful!" my mom shrieks as she walks out of the limo from the door as Keith rubs his eyes half awake.

(Jet lag.) I thought starring at him with a very small smile.

I roll my eyes as mom pass by my window and was not afraid to show her excitement as she jumps around the side walk. I slightly smirk at her but at the same time I feel disgusted. I'm glad that mom is happy with her new home but I also mad that she easily forgot her life back at our true home, back in Metropolis. I crawl out of the limo and stand on the sidewalk starring at the 2 story and attic baby blue with white border and porch house. The house is big, a long white porch, plants hanging from the roof and a driveway to the right.

(At least is not a bad looking house.) I thought digging my hands inside my skinny jean front pockets,

My brother stand beside me and stares at the house as my mom stands by the porch steps, mesmerize at the house.

"Do you think there some kids around here?" Keith asks as he stare at the house still a bit sleepy due to the jet lag as I put my headphone around my neck. "Hell if I know." I answer examining the house. "And I don't really care." I finish my scowl still on my face.

"Yesh, sorry I ask." Keith said as he runs towards the house when he notice mom open the front door.

"Aiyana." I look over my shoulder and glare at Eric as he glares at me by his new seat on the limo.

"I expect you to be in a better mood when I return." he said, his right eyes twitching, a thing he does involuntary when mad.

"No more sour face and snapping attitude, you hear me?" he finish giving me a strong glare giving me a quick point as if that gonna scare me.

(I'm a fighter to the end.) I thought letting out a chuckle and turn to him.

"You know when that will happen?" I ask lowering myself a bit as I cross my arms.

"When I go back home!" I shout startling Clarisa at my outburst as mom stand by the door, with a sadden face. I straighten myself and start to walk to the door.

"Aiyana!" mom shout as I pass by her and up the stairs not caring to look around as my boots slams on the wooden floor, Eric dashing out of the suburbs. I look around the space in front of the stairs and notice a door with my name hanging on it. I slowly open the door and blink surprise at what's in front of me.

"Wow, not bad." I said as I close the door.

My room is painted with my favorite color, lavender, a white dresser to my left, a wooden closet door to my right, a queen size bed on the farther right corner, and two huge window one facing the back yard and the other one facing the neighbors house, both covered in short black drapes.

(Mom made good choices, for once.) I said finally glad that mom made an actual decision of my liking.

I drop my back pack and spin around admiring my new room. I know that room back home was big but this one is just a bit bigger. I can even have a band rehearsal here and have enough room to walk around.

(I need some posters and other stuff.) I thought turning to look towards the closer lifting my hands to make a square doing mental images.

(Maybe some Chinese lanterns here.) I thought turning to my bed.

(Glow in the dark stars.) I said looking up the roof biting my lower lip thinking of the possibilities I turn to to look at the window just to hold my breath at what I see.

(A girl can get use to that.) I said as I stay frozen watching a sexy ginger head guy that's around my age walking around his room shirtless and talking on his phone. I can see the guy clearly, his body is cover in muscles and I think I can see some scars here and there. All and all the guy looks sexy.

(Wait a minute.) I thought remembering the red Mustang that next door, for some reason knowing that that is his car.

(Nice.) I thought as I return to the possible renovations.

Roy POV

"Dan would you take a breather damn it!" I shout as scratching my messy red hair as my blue eyes glare at the wall.

Dan Dresdon, one of my friends, is one of his girl related crisis complaining about a girl that was stacking him or what he thought as stacking.

"I'm telling you man the girl is a psycho. She already texted me 6 times." Dan shouts as I start to pace around my room searching for a shirt, carefully shoving some arrows that are laying on the floor. Talking about me being lazy but I don't care.

"Just block her or something." I said turning to stare at my window to freeze wide eyes at who is in the house next door.

"Is her." I whisper not realizing that I said out loud.

"Who her?" Dan ask hearing me. I stare at the girl some more and move out of the window.

"Nothing. Dude just put a stop her, you know, confront her." I said to him taking a peek at the window and stare at the girl as she walks around the room.

(What is she doing here in Star City?) I thought remembering the time that I saw her in Metropolis.

"Easier said than done. All of your stalker are in school, she is working here, in the same place and she's a school mate." Dan said in his defense and I chuckle.

(Of all the placed to move, she moves next door.) I thought looking at her as she look at herself in the mirror.

"Whatever man." I said rolling my eyes to him chuckling remembering the group of girls that were in the bleacher last year.

Girls are just weird. You rip your shirt and they will all faint. I talk some more to Dan finally finding a black tight shirt. I pass by my window again and notice the girl walking back into her room, dragging some suitcase in, only to fall when she trip with her back pack. I stare at her some more and for some reason I can't stop looking at her.

(What's wrong with me?) I thought as I walk out of my room finally hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and check dec12/2012**


	7. Chapter 6 First day of school part 1

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and check dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART 1<strong>

Aiyana POV

From July to September everything was uneventful but not completely.

The fights between me and Eric have escalated to the point that I ran away from the house but always return around 10 to 11 pm knowing that mom would have a heart attack if I stay all night in the streets especially how we are still strangers to this city, in short terms an easy target to get mug.

(Well is their funeral if they attack me.) I thought every time I walk around the neighborhood.

Keith has been more pumped than ever, always glued to the TV especially if there's a report about any superhero that defend this hell hole called Star City especially if the report is about Green Arrow and his ex-sidekick Red Arrow or how I like to call Robin Hood. I still don't get what Keith sees in them that is soo cool, the arrows are doing most of the work. I chuckled every time Keith whined about me meeting Red Arrow and not getting his autograph.

I'm mostly locked in my room and in random moments I take glimpse of my mystery neighbor. He mostly not in his room but when he is he mostly walking around shirtless or with a very tight shirt.

Eric has been working his ass of as usually does, so no surprise there, and the more he stays in that military lab the better. Mom told me that she enlisted me in Star High and I don't need to take the entrance exam all cause of my grade. I may be a rebel and a bit lazy but I'm still a honor student, which still surprise people cause I rarely study. Thank you good memory.

I been video blogging with my friends back in Metropolis at least twice or mor a week and they been fine excpet for the fact of me so being so far away. On random occasion, I video chat with them and one of the main topic were of them searching for a new lead singer and maybe a new guitarist but they will always ignore me saying that they will wait until I graduate and return and if I don't, Marca Eterna will be a fun part of our past.

Wednesday - September 14 / 6am

"Aiyana! Time to wake up honey!" mom scream from the end of the stair as I snuggle deeper into my bed, hugging my pillow, moaning tired.

"Aiyana come on! You and you're brother gotta be in the bus stop around 7!" she shout making me growl into my pillow. I lift half of my body with my elbows and I can tell that my hair is a big poofy mess, one bang covering my left eyes.

(I really shouldn't have chat with Mike and Kary till 2am.) I scold myself remembering the conversation that we had, they said that I'm lucky to live in a city so close to the beach cause going to the beach from Metropolis is literally a whole day and a half away.

I push myself to sit on the edge of the bed and scowl, already feeling annoyed by the day that is ahead of me.

(First day of school sucks.) I thought walking toward my closet to search for today's outfit.

I grab my Jack Skeleton shuffling pants and a black tank top, take a quick bath, iron my brown almost to the waist silky hair and change into my outfit. I walk to stand in front of my dresser to start to apply some make up but I stop when I notice movement on my mirror. I look up and smirk as I notice Red Head, the nickname I gave, literally running around his room in just his briefs. I start to laugh as I watch him by my mirror jumping around trying to put his pants on.

(How I wish to have a video camera right now.) I thought to myself and literally held down my laugh when he literally disappear, his legs flashing for a while showing me the knot he has on his pants.

(Man, I so totally need a video cam.) I thought sucking in my laughter.

I trot down the stairs calming myself down and when I enter the kitchen, my good mood literally went away when I see Eric sitting by the end of the table drinking coffee while reading today's paper.

"Jolly start." I mumble as I sit on the other end of the table as he gave me a quick warning glance. Mom puts a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast infront of me as well some fruit juice as she gave me a pleading look that I quickly understood.

"Keith is already ate and he is getting ready." mom said as she took her seat between me and Eric.

"If he not ready by 7, I'll leave him behind." I said taking a bite on my bacon.

I want to be there early all cause I wanna find my way around the school. I visited the school with mom and Keith 3 weeks ago and the school is huge. The school has a huge football field, a 2 basketball court stadium, their's even a theater for music and other stuff.

I finish eating my breakfast and left to the living room to avoid the speech that mom and Eric would give me about how I should behave today, as if I was gonna listen to them anyways and wait for Keith as I listen to my iPop, my black bag pack already by the door. I stare at the clock and notice that is 5 minutes till 7 and still no Keith.I push myself out of the couch and stand by the door, spinning with the house keys.

"Keith! I'm leaving so hurry your butt down!" I shout as I keep playing with my key liking the chiming sound that it makes when they hit with each other, quickly reminding myself to get a wind chime for my room or a dream catcher. I hear fast running upstairs and then a thud joined by an 'ouch' making me chuckle.

Diferente city, same old Keith. I open the door and start to walk out of the house, Keith running down the stairs struggling to put his backpack on. I knew where both of our school are and it only take a school bus drive, one stop for him and a final stop for me.

We stand on the bus stop and we wait with some other kids. Keith stand infront of me and I mess his hair a bit.

"Heeey, don't mess the hair." he whines and he glares at me with a pout. I chuckle a bit but then my attention was drawn when the red Mustang speed pass by us, giving me a quick glance at Red Head.

(Oh well.) I thought returning to picking on Keith just to pass the time.

I fix his red and white striped polo and then he turns to me.

"Are you gonna pick me up when school ends?" he ask fixing his hair a bit more.

"Yeah squirt, I'm gonna pick you up." I said as the bus finally arrives and we climb in, giving a short greet at the driver.

Keith sits at front, being him the first be drop off, while I sit on the back with the other high schoolers. I take a empty seat at the end of the bus and start to listen to Avenged Sevenfold with one earphone on as I stare out of the window bored. The bus stops once again but quickly went back in to motion as other kids walk in the bus.

"Hey is it taken?" I rip my eyes from the outside world and stare at the rocker blonde.

"Take it." I mumble glancing at the empty space of the seat and then return to look outside.

"You're new, right?" she asks making me turn to look at her once again and nob.

"The name is Ciara." she said extending her hand for me to shake which I did and smirk feeling a comfortable aura on her.

"Aiyana. You can call me Ai." I introduce as we let go of hands.

"People call me Cia or C.I.A, you know like the government division thingy." she said smiling at me.

"C.I.A?" I raise my right eyebrow fully confused. She giggles a bit at my face and jump in her place so she can sit facing me.

"I been in the news club since 8th grade. I'm very curious and I like to investigate stuff until I'm fully satisfied." she explain as I look at her making me nob at her understanding why the nickname as I shrug it off.

"What grade are you?" she asks curiosity gliterring in her eyes.

"I'm a senior." I answer with a small smile as she gives me a small nob, letting out a small pout.

"Aww, I'm a junior. Do you have your schedule there? Maybe we have a class or two together." she said quickly becoming energetic with a wide smile. She is just as hyper and mood swingy as Lester and I love it.

"Sure." I said to her taking out my school paper from my messenger front pocket and give it to her. There we found out that we have 2 classes together but the rest are just senior classes.

(So far so good.) I thought as I continue to chat with Ciara.

The bus stop once again and I wave at Keith as he walk off the bus, wishing him a nice dace in sign language. Yes, Keith and I know sign language all cause one of our cousin Larry, that lives in Smallville is deaf and he doesn't know how to read lips, yet.

I keep talking to Ciara and found out that as long I imagen Lester in a girl form is was really easy to talk to her, I just hope she not just as perverted as him. The bus finally stops in front of our school and when I step out, I whistle surprise at the scene in front of me.

"Movie like much." I mumble making her laugh.

"I soo wanna hear why." Ciara said with a chuckle as we start to walk.

"Ok, hear me out." I said leaning close to her with a smudgy smirk.

"The jocks and I quote 'popular kids' are on the largest part of the entrance." I said pointing to out right to where cement/mini garden is, the ledge filled with uniformed cheerleader and some other jocks.

"You got your nerds and rockers on the farther right end." I said pointing as Ciara laughs as she moves her hand in sign to continue and then I stop to think over the view.

"And nationalites groupies, you know, latino, asians and blah at the same time mix with others." I said looking at the center of the entrance making her giggle.

"And to the left is a mix of people mainly the newbies." I finish as I smile as she laugh some more and nobs.

"And this looks like a movie scene to you? For me is a typical school day." she said as we continue to walk.

"Girl this look like in the movie Freedom Writers. Everyone is literally divided into groups by social status." I said to her as we look around.

Ciara laughs but she quickly stops laughing when her eyes look up ahead. I turn to look at her I blink confused seeing a mix of concern and anger in her face. "What's wrong?" I ask worried of her sudden change of mood.

"Jade, don't." she whispers making me more confused as she held tighter to the belt of her backpack.

I turn to look in her direction and notice a small shy looking brunette girl talking to a towering blonde jock, both of them standing in front of all the jock and cheerleaders.

"Jade don't do it." Ciara whispers just to grunt closing her eyes in defeat as the blonde jock laugh at her, his friends joining in. Ciara quickly walks away from me and I follow just in case she need extra help. I may have meet her just some minutes agao but I already consider her a friend in progress.

"Did you hear this guys? She said that III loved HER!" the blonde jock screams in disbelief as he starts to laugh some more with his friend, mocking the poor kid.

"Dan, why are you doing this?" the girl now named as Jade asks in her timid voice holding her tears, starring at the ass of a man.

"I thought-"

"Listen geek freak." blondey interrupts calming down, a cocky smirk on his face as his friends look at her with hate.

"All cause I passed some time with you in summer camp that doesn't mean I like you." he said shocking me, already imagining what's going on.

"And look at me. You think that I'LL go out with YOU!" he said as I watch the girl lower lip tremble, looking soo fragile that I can bet that if someone touch her she might shatter like the fragilest glass of the world.

"Jade." Ciara shouts as she reaches the girl, interrupting the blonde from humiliating the girl any further, and stand by her.

"Oh look at this! Lesbo to the rescue!" a blonde with amber eyes cheerleader shrieks laughing in a mocking manner. I roll my eyes, unknown to me that a certain red head is staring at me but the crowd of jock completely blocks my side vision but not his.

"Dan please." Jade begs, her voice wavy and broken.

"Jade come on, don't lower yourself." Ciara whisper to her but to her bad luck the blonde jock heard her.

"Yeah listen to your dyke friend." Dan said moving his hand away, trying to shoo the girls away, as if the poor broken girl is a fly. Jade stand there and stare at him as a blonde girl wraps her around his waist, with a I'm better than you look.

"What your waiting for you four eyes pussy licker? Leave!" the girl shouts, snickers heard all around.

"Jade come on." Ciara pleads as she struggles to pull her away.

"I thought you loved me!" Jade said as she struggles with Ciara's grasp as her tears roll down her peachy cheeks. The clingy cheerleader finally had enough with the girl and just when she took some menacing steps I swiftly step in front of her giving her a glare, blocking her from Jade and Ciara.

"Back... off." I said in a menacing way that made her back off a bit not expecting me to step it.

"Or what?" she said giving me a disgusted look as I ignore her horrible breath, her shrieking voice annoying. Why I dislike almost every cheerleader?

"Or your fixed nose is gonna meet the either my knee... or the pavement." I said with a smirk a she stare at me wide eyes. She doesn't know me and she can tell by my expose arms that I'm strong enough to do something and that's without counting the dark aura that I'm letting out.

"Ai let's go." Ciara said as she pulls the broken girl away from the scene as I take some steps back. I smirk and wink at the cheerleader in a evil taunting way.

"Don't drown on botox." I said walking backwards for a bit and then turn around to follow Ciara to the spot that I named as the geek and rocker spot.

Roy POV

I watch the girl, that is my neighbor, walk away and smirk a little at what just happened, loving the whole thing.

(Trouble just follows her.) I thought smirking a bit more holding my chuckles as Mirna ball her fist. No one has stepped up to Mirna [the clingy cheerleader] and to be stopped by a newbie with just a look, is not the way that Mirna wanted to start her first day of Senior Year as the cheerleader captain.

"The nerve of that girl." Mirna shrieks as she walks back to us and sits beside Dan glaring at the retrieving woman.

Dan Dresdon may be one of my best friends but that doesn't change the fact that he a mega womanizer and honestly I won't be surprise if he calls me saying that he might have AIDS or that he knocked up a girl. In short term, he is the typical movie jock that thinks that with his looks he can do whatever he want.

"Who was that anyways?" Karla ask starring at the trio as they sit on the nerds and rockers table.

"The hell if I know but she shut you up." Ty said laughing making me laugh with him. Mirna spoils face turns to her in law with a scowl and slap him on the shoulder.

"Shut it Tyler. That bitch is just lucky that I'm in a good mood " Mirna said sliding closer to Dan as he wrap an arm around her shoulder, as a sign to consolation. I stare at Dan and roll my eyes knowing very well what Jade was demanding.

(Those two are just sluts.) I thought starring at the slutty couple

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and check dec12/2012**


	8. Chapter 7 First day of school part 2

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completly mine. The lyrics used here belongs to Avenged Sevenfold**

**Revised and check dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PART 2<strong>

Aiyana POV

"Ok sorry to butt in but I'm already involve." I said sitting down in front of them as Jade cleans her face hearing Ciara soothing words.

"So... what the fuck was that?" I ask pointing over my shoulder with my thumb at the group of jock as they laugh, forgetting about the whole Jade and Dan thing. Ciara clams Jade's down and then turn to look at me.

"I'll tell you later." she said to me as she continues to pet the semi-calm Jade. I stare at the broken girl and let out a long sigh.

(Lame way to make a new friend.) I thought letting out a low grunt out of frustration. I lean forward and stretch out my hand to the broken girl, her watering eyes starring at my hand confused.

"The name is Aiyana, call me Ai." I said to her as she raise her eyes to stare at my half smile face.

"Jade." she said shaking my hand with her clean hand, as she use the other clean her make-up smudge face.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't talk without knowing what's going but I can sorta understand what was going on." I said leaning forward so we can talk in private.

"Soo... do you really want to hook up with that empty plastic man?" I ask with scowl already classifying the guy as a total jerk ass.

"That's what I been telling her but she too hard headed to listen." Ciara said elbow prop on the yellow holed table resting her hand on her palm.

"I know, but you guys didn't see him as I did." Jade said in her defense looking at us and then over my shoulder to stare at the ass hole.

"Girl, I'm really honest and in truth he not worth it." I said but with a soft voice. "

I know what you're going through but you can't submit yourself by his words." I said as she stares at me with her wide green eyes. No wonder why her parents name her Jade, her eyes are the same color. She nobs at me and before we could say more words the first bell ring, telling everyone to go to homeroom.

"Come on girl, we need to get to class." Ciara said as everyone start to walk towards their homeroom and first class.

"You need a quick clean up." she point pointing at Jade as the timid girl nobs.

I follow Ciara to were my homeroom is and she left me to take my own seat on the back, very close to the window. I take out my schedule and divided notebook and write down my schedule and which division each class fall in the notebook.

(Ok I got World History, then English Lit, and then Mandarin.) I list in my head as I write it down, putting a label mark on top to make it easier to find the division.

(I take a break to later go to Biology and Gym.) I write down as the classroom slowly starts to fill up, mostly in groups chattering.

(I go to Lunch, then Music and last but not least Algebra.) I finish writing putting the schedule away, getting ready for what's ahead. Thank god I didn't get any advance classes this year. I know that advance classes are good but the people in their are such sour puss that just get into my nerves.

"Okay! Everyone take your seat and listen up." a young brunette man dress in white medical like shirt and brown paints said as every rush to their seat, Roy and his friends following in the door.

(Oh great Botox is here.) I thought as I ignore Botox's glare and slump down starring at the young teacher.

"My name is Mr. Anderson." he said putting his hand on chest as if he is some sort of poet.

"Your home-room and World History teacher." he finish leaning on the edge of his desk, looking at us with a smile.

"Some of you are new here, so let's start with the traditional filling of info cards and then oral introductions." he said with eagerness as he hands out a small handful of index card to each row. We pass through the oral introduction stuff, a small verbal fight exchange between me and Botox, and when we reach the last person, the bell rings once again indicating teachers to start class and to late student to not bother enter and just go directly to the school office for a late paper.

**FF** Break

I laugh as walking out of Mandarin with Ciara and Jade and I clean my face from tears of joy. I swear this teacher is soo fun. The timid of Jade is slowly yet quickly opening up to me and Ciara told me that that's a good sign. We made out way to the cafeteria and for some reason I feel a bit claustophobic finally realizing something.

"Guys, why is this school soo damn fucking closed?" I ask remembering my old school and the mega open concept.

"What do you mean?" Jade ask as we alk pass the table and straight to the snack machines.

"Well, I know I'll sound a bit nolstagic but my high school was reeeaaally open." I said leaning on the wall next to the bending machine as I wait for Jade and Ciara to choose their junk food. A good green apple, granola and yogurt for me.

"Theirs more classes and a slightly bigger but it was open like a squared U." I said as Ciara pick her chips and stand beside me to wait for Jade, as she search her bag for her wallet.

"Really?" Ciara ask as she opens her chips.

"Yeah." I answer with a smile remembering my school and all the memories I made.

"The cafeteria would be a bit smaller but most of the tables were outside, under a tree, random pep rallies." I said remembering everything with a smile as Jade pick her cookies.

"The school sounds cool." Jade said as we walk away and go out to the yard.

"Mjm, so many memories." I said remembering more friend times. I look around with Jade and Ciara, smile when I notice a table beside a tree.

"Treee!" I shout all happy like a little kid as I run to the huge shady tree, with a very wide smile.

"Ai wait!" Ciara shout as I reclaim my new favorite spot, leaning on the tree trunk in joy as I start to take out my apple. I just love to sit around nature especially under a tree, for some reason finding it soothing.

"Maybe we sit somewhere else." Jade said as she looks around nervously.

"Why?" I whine my hand covering my mouth full of juicy apple, giving them puppy eyes.

"This is the popular spots." Ciara said putting quotations marks on the word popular and she look over her shoulder for a short time. I can tell she really doesn't want to see those seniors jocks again but me being me I shrug it off.

"So what? This is a free country and I sit wherever I want." I said sinking in my spot, enjoying the comfortable tree trunk as I mumble about daring Mirna Botox to move me.

"You really like to pick fight." Ciara said with a smirk as I smile at her with mischief.

"A fightah to the end." I chuckle swallowing my mouthful of apple.

"Please Ai." Jade said, her voice slightly wavy, squeaking when she notice the senior squad walking out of the cafeteria. I lazily look over her shoulder and glare at the jolly Dan. I already heard all sort of things about him and that was just in one class alone. I let out sigh looking at Jade and then push myself out of the chair.

"Cause it's you, I'll move." I said to the timid girl as I ruffle her hair as we walk away.

"Heeeey!" she whines as we walk away just in time when the jock claim the spot.

"But that doesn't mean I won't sit there in the near future." I said as they follow me earning a chuckle of Ciara and sigh from Jade.

**FF** Gym

I follow Ciara as we chat along as we start to know each other more and more. And it just so weird that out all the sweet our top 3 are almost the same. The lemon cake of Sam's Club, pocky but mine is strawberry and her is chocolate, and of course our ultimate favorite all chocolates excepts Whoopers and Resse's cups. I'll eat one of those on random time but very very rarely.

"Oh fucking shit." I mumble staring forward when I notice the group that is in front of us, chatting among themselves.

"What? Oh!" Ciara said following my gaze to see why my sudden change of mood. I love gym damn it and they just got to ruin it.

"Don't worry. Let's just stay away from them." Ciara mumbles as we walk to the bleachers and we sit as far away from them as possible as the girls of the group glare at us.

"If looks could kill." I said as Mirna Botox glares at me and I laugh it off.

"Ok everyone take a seat and be silent." a buffy teacher said as he stands in front of us in sports gear, holding a clipboard and dragging a metal chair.

"I'm coach Gonzales. In my class you do as I say and if you don't is 10 extra laps. If you still don't do what I say, it will be 10 more laps plus the rope. On the 3rd, is detention." he said, his voice booming as he has a megaphone.

"Coach can be a slight pain in the ass, but he not a bad guy." Ciara whispers in my ear as she sit behind me, and I nob at her to show her that I listened.

"You can call me Coach or Coach Gonzales. I'm not Coach G or Mr G." he said as he pulls his seat forward and sit down. He start to do roll call, each giving our way to let our presence know.

"Aiyana Weiss Garcia." the coach booms looking around.

"Yo!" I said raiding my hand lazily as he stares at me.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he ask studying my face making me gulp. "Um not that I remember." I answer as he keeps looking at my fave and then snaps his fingers in realizations.

(Oh god, please not another news watcher.) I thought as a lump form in my throat.

Ever since I saved that kid from Capt. Cold people have recognize me not only by the new but also cause of the medal of bravery that the Justice League is gonna give me at some time.

"Of course, were you in last years track and field nationals?" he ask making me calm down. I nob and he laughs, remembering.

"How to forget. Ai Weiss." he said laughing a bit remembering of my track and field days. I slightly blush as all eyes are now on me, not exactly the way I want to have eyes on me.

"This girl right here, beat up one of my top senior students of last year and she was just a rookie junior." he said pointing at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Big whoop." Mirna said rolling her eyes, making me glare at her. "She was just lucky." she said, flipping her hair, as Coach ignore her, already used to her horrible voice and ranting. While all I want is to grab a dodge ball, throw with all my force, and slam it on her face.

"I will talk to you at the end of the class." he said as he returns to his roll call.

Ciara leans closer to me and stares at me surprise.

"You were a jock?" she ask surprise that I'm actually a athlete.

"Not exactly " I answer looking at her.

"I did track and field cause my friend and I dare each other to go to the try outs." I said quickly remembering of Mike and the dare.

"He failed big time yet without noticing I did the track part so perfectly that the coach put me in the team as a runner." I explain to her remembering Mike's and my face literally fell when we heard my name through the megaphone of the school as an official runner.

"My true passions is music and liberal arts." I finish as she nobs understanding my answer at the same time giggling imagining the whole dare thing.

I'll crush my hand first than be a true jock. I'm not against all jock cause I gotta say some are worth trying to be their friends, I just hate their air heads ones like the cheerleader that thinks they can buy the world and sports player that just suck the energy out of someone. I look over my shoulder feeling a stare and my eyes almost widen when I notice who it was, mixed with the seniors jocks.

"Is him." I whisper watching him mumble with his friends.

"Who him?" Ciara said as she looks around the benches. I can be looking at anyone right now seeing that the gym is literally a salad of freshman, sophmores, junior, and seniors.

"The ginger head with blue eyes. Red shirt." I said as I keep looking at him from the corner of my eye. Ciara gasp and jumps to sit beside me.

"Oh, that dreamy and mysterious Roy Harper." Ciara whispers as she leans forward biting her lower lip.

"A senior, lived all his life here in Star City or so I think, a american football player and a swimmer." Ciara informs as if she was reading a biography making me look at her with a skeptical eyes, my eyebrow raised.

"And you know all that, how?" I said a little worried that Ciara might be a stalker.

"I did a sports report on him, Dan, and Ty when they won a championship and a medal as the most valuable players in the nationals." she said proudly and I chuckle, calming my suspicion.

"Sure you did." I said returning my attention back to Coach.

Roy POV

As I talk to Dan about what to do at lunch hour, I saw from the corner of my that the girl, now known as Aiyana, starring at me in surprise. After all this time and some other classes together now is the time that she notice me. We take almost all of our classes together and she didn't even notice me, maybe cause I was sitting on the back, bored out of my freaking mind.

(How I wish for a smoke right now.) I thought having a sudden craving for a cigarette or weed. I know, I'm a hero and I'm suppose to be an example to the community but I don't care as long as I keep it to myself.

For me the hero concept of being an example and be clean, pure, to the community is bullshit. Coach once again catches out attention and start to rant about all the equipment that wee need for this class like extra clothes, dihoderent, and other necesties. I act as if I was listening but I just can't stop myself from giving Aiyana some quick glace.

(What the hell is wrong with me?) I growl in my head as I rip my eyes off of her and tune out everyone that talks to me.

Aiyana POV

Gym finally ended and I walk to the coach asking Ciara to wait up for me.

"You wanted to talk to me Coach?" I ask adjusting the belt of my bag to be in a more comfortable angle.

"Yes, I was wondering if you're planning to join the track and field team or any other sport?" he ask already eager to sign me up for any team. I think about it for a while and then shame my head.

"Not at the moment, I'm thinking of joining the band or something artistic like the arts club or the dancing team." I said giving him my honest answer, hoping that will get him off my back. He nobs with a frown but I can see determination in his eyes.

"If you change your mind, don't be afraid to ask for a spot in the team." he said as he walks away bidding me goodbye. I trot to Ciara and we walk away, totally eager to get out of there.

"Are you gonna join?" she asks as we make out way to the cafeteria.

"Are you nuts?" I ask looking at her in disbelief that she asked me.

"Hell to the no, I don't wanna be in a team that will make me be in the same room as those assholes." I finish looking at her shaking my head, shaking the image off my head. We finally made it to the cafeteria and walk to stand on the back of the line.

"Did you see jade in the line?" she asks looking around, trying to find her brainy friend. I swear Jade is like Dexter but a bit more conservative and younger.

"No. Want me to check?" My lunch is in my backpack so I don't need to make line." I offer pointing at my bag with my head.

"Please. Knowing Mirna, she'll try to do something to the poor girl while we aren't there." she said as I nob already knowing what kind of girl is, a drama queen and a bully.

I walk out of the line and notice the poor Jade at the start of the line, paying her lunch, but at the same time struggling with her bags and tray. I run to her and grab her bag.

"Pay up kid, your holding the line." I told her taking her bag from her hand and she finally pays for the rest.

"Thanks really, that bag is too heavy." Jade said as she walks to one of the circular wooden table and sits down.

"What you have in this anyways? It feels like a boulder is in it." I said putting her bag on the floor between us as I sit beside her.

"Books. I just love fairytales." she said bashfully as she prepares herself to eat her mexican food. Ciara finally came to us saying that she was too hungry to wait as she takes out 3 bags of chips, another bag of chocolate prestles and a sprite.

"Now, that's the weirdest combo yet." Jade said as I stare at her.

"That's too much junk food." I said looking at all the stuff that it's scattered around the table.

"So? I never gain a pound." she said in innocent voice as she opens a bag of chips. "I need some god damn curves." she said making me giggle.

"Girls, this kind of food won't help you get curves." I said as I take out my lunch.

"What you need is a good old home cooking." I said opening the container showing them my salad.

"I have eaten my mom cooking and all I get is stomach poisoning." she said as she eat her chips as Jade nobs remembering all the weird food she has seen making me laugh as she does a puffy mad face.

"Girl have you tried latin food?" I ask her as she looks at me funny.

"Latin food does loads of body miracles. I didn't got this ass just by my latin heritage, mami." I said taking a mouthfull of my greens.

"Latin food, got it." she said placing it in her mental list as she continues to eat her chips.

As I eat, I notice that most of the senior aren't here, same goes to some juniors.

"Hey where's the rest of the people?" I ask looking around confused.

"Those with cars and parental permissions can eat outside on the shopping court that's 10 minutes away." Jade said as she finish her chicken and grabs a chocolate pudding cup.

"Damn for reals." I said finally liking something of this school other than the awesome air conditioner and my new friends.

"Then I need to hurry and tell my friend to fix up my car. I miss my Shadow." I said as I pout remembering my beloved black eclipse gxt.

"You have a car?" Ciara said as I nob with a pout.

"Wow, that is soo cool." Ciara and Jade said as we continue to eat.

"I know, I got her by miracle. The man was asking for too much for a car that was a total fixer upper, so yeah, it was a cheap awesome buy." I said smiling as I remember when I bought Shadow.

We finish eating and how their's still time, I pull the girls out to the yard.

"Ai, what you are planning?" Jade ask as we stand on a secluded part of the yard and we sit on the grass as I search my bag.

"Aha." I shout as pulling out a small video camera.

"My friends and I promise to do random video blogs, so that way we won't miss each other's life so much." I explain to them as I play with the camera.

"I promise my best friend Lester that I will do a small video blog about my first day. But of course I ignored his request for cheerleaders." I said to them as I pull them under the shade of a tree and smile.

"So would you guys video blog with me?" I ask with puppy eyes as they stare at me. After minutes of begging I only convince Ciara to do it with me, Jade offering herself to video tape us.

I inform my friends about the day I had so far, of course jumping the part of the stand off between me and Mirna not wanting to upset Jade. The bell finally rings and we all went out separate ways. I run up the stairs and when I enter the music room, I notice an electric guitar at the end of the classroom and choirs pictures.

(Yay!) I cheer in my head as I took a seat on the front row, waiting for everyone else.

The classroom starts to fill up and I blink when I notice Roy entering the classroom with Tyler, the good one of the Dresdon brother duo. For some reason they sit beside me and not with the other seniors that are on the back but I snicker as Roy get comfortable beside me, remembering his fall in his room.

(I'm soo gonna tease him.) I said to myself as the teacher enters making me look at him amaze.

The man looks just like Gibson from Disney Channel's Ant Farm. He has the afro and everything but his shirt is tighter.

"Don't laugh." I hear someone said between teeth and when I look to my right I notice Roy biting his lower lip to hold his laughter.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Elvin Rock. You can call me Mr Rock or Mr Elvin, which one you like the most." he said putting his suitcase on the table as he took a seat on his spinning stool.

"I'm your music, band, and choirs teacher. How most of you already know much about music, I'm just gonna give a small review of the basics later on." he said as he looks at everyone with a small smile.

"Now, I want you to present yourself to everyone, say where you from, and tell us a musical talent." he said crossing his legs. Ok, correction Gibson has nothing on him but still wtf with the similarity in the face and clothes.

Rock starts from last row to first, leaving me and the other two last. As the presentation start to come closer to my row I notice Rock asking those that sings to sing a piece of whatever song they wish. The presentation finally came to me and I push myself off my seat, turning to everyone so I won't give them my back.

"Well my name is Aiyana, I just moved from Metropolis, and I'm a singer, violinist, and guitarist." I said lazily as slipping my hand in my back pockets.

"So your a singer too. Amaze me." he said as he smiles warmly at me.

"Um, let's see." I said thinking of any song. "Ok, this is just the first verse of Avenged Sevenfold 'Dear God'." I said as I clear my throat a bit closing my eyes, a method I use to remember songs.

"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line

Miles away from those I love

Purpose hard to find

While I recall all the words you spoke me

Can't help but wish that I was there back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God,

the only thing I ask of you

is to hold her when I'm not around,

when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired

I'm missing you again oh no

Once again."

I finish my song and when I open my eyes, I blink surprise at everyone. Everyone is starring at me as if I was some strange being but we all jump from our state when Mr Rock starts to clap slowly.

"That was beautiful." he said as I slightly bow and took my sit back.

Roy finally stands up and I stare at him as he turns to everyone with a scowl.

"I'm Roy Harper, Star City, and I'm a guitarist." he said taking his seat once again as his friend start to introduce himself.

"Well now that we know each other, this is how this class will go." he starts as he jumps off his chair and start to write on the board with a green marker. I hear tapping beside me and I look at Roy, I see him pointing at the corner of his notebook with his pen, with a smirk.

[Awesome singing.] he wrote as he acts as if he was writing what Mr Rock is saying. I write on the corner of my notebook and tap to get his attention.

[Thanks.]I wrote back returning to writing down.

I smirk and then wrote again right below the thanks, holding in a evil smile, and tap to call his attention.

[How was the floor?] I wrote and continue to write down while listening to Rock.

I hear tapping and when I look at his notebook his answer is a question mark. I quickly start to scribble one of my chibi like drawing and smile at my recreation. The cute chibi is falling face first to the floor, wearing just briefs, his pants tangle around his ankles. I tap on my notebook and showed it to him. I hear an intake of breath and then rapidly tapping.

[U saw that? O.O] he wrote as I held my laughter by sucking in my lower lip.

I let out a low mjm at him but just when he was about to answer Rock turns around to talk to us face to face to continue his speech. The bell finally rings and before we could continue our talk, I walk away in dash seeing that I only have 5 minutes to get to my class that is downstairs.


	9. Chapter 8 End of first day

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: END OF FIRST DAY<strong>

Aiyana POV / 3pm

"Freedom!" I shout walking out of my algebra class with a chuckling Ciara and Jade as they walk out of biology.

"Was it that bad?" Ciara ask with a smirk as we walk between the crowd, holding our bags tight. Our goal: to reach the front door.

"Nah, but I'm sleepy right now and I want to take a nap." I said stretching a bit to un-tense myself. Jade giggles and walks closer to us with a small smile.

"It happens when you take class with Mrs Baxter, she is just soo boring." she said as we stop by the 1st floor on the locker area.

I enrolled bit too late to get a locker so when I told Ciara and Jade that I don't got one, Ciara said that she'll share hers until the office gives me one knowing why Jade couldn't. I silently steal glances at Jade and smile at her. We might know each other for some hours but she just grew in to me so fast and I'm glad that we could entertain her enough to forget her problems at least for a while. Jade opens her locker, leave some books there and we quickly walk out.

"So what you guys gonna do?" Jade asks as we pass through the crowd of chatters.

"Well, I need to take a bus and pick my little brother." I said rolling my eyes praying that Keith is ok.

Like me, the little guy is a trouble magnet and get's bullied with ease not only by his mouth, which he learned from me, but he yet has to learn how to defend himself verbally nor physically, yet.

"I need to take the bus too, unless your mom is willing to give me a ride" Ciara said throwing a indirect question as we wait on the bus pick up spot, starring at Jade.

(How I wish for my Shadow!) I thought begging for my baby to be repaired as soon as possible.

"You know that mom won't mind giving you a ride. You do live close from our route." Jade said as a loud hunk of the 1st bus resound around the school.

"I'm taking this one." I said to them quickly giving them a 'kiss' on the cheek as a way to say good-bye and jumped into the bus, taking a seat at front so I can be close to the door to get Keith. I look out of the window and blink rapidly when I notice Roy, walking to his car at the same time talking to his douche of a friend Dan and Ty.

(What does he sees in him as a friend?) I ask myself as the bus starts to move. It made it stop on Keith's school and I was glad that the kid is okay. I really, really don't wanna deal with over size bullies... again.

The bus left us on the same spot as this morning and as I walk down the stairs, Keith literally runs down the sidewalk, his backpack bouncing.

"Geez, thanks for waiting up!" I shout at him walking towards the blasted new house.

I'm not gonna call it my house or home, not in the near future. My home is Metropolis with my friend and in that old Victorian house. I reach the entrance of the white picket fence but stop when I hear a familiar engine roaring down the road. I look over my shoulder and smirk when the red mustang drives up his driveway almost at full speed. I slowly start to walk to the house, already wanting to lay down on the bed or on a hammock, if mom hasn't thrown it away.

"Hey Aiyana." Roy shouts as he turns off his car and slams the door shut.

(Here we go.) I thought reaching the porch's steps and lean on porch entrance.

He stands in front and from where he is standing I can see a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

"How much you saw?" he ask scratching the back of his head as I let out a chuckle crossing my arms.

"Just you jumping like a rabid rabbit around your room and then POOF you disappeared." I said between chuckles as he stand by the fence, chuckling nervously. I let myself slide down the wood and lazily sit on the steps of the porch horizontally, crossing my legs.

"You don't have to stand so far, you know?" I said with a smirk as we stare at each other.

"I don't bite." I finish taking off my school bag and wait for him. He slowly walks to me and then lean on the other side of the porch, hands in his pocket, starring at me.

"What you did this morning... was sorta brave?" he said as he smirk at the same time catching me off guard .

"What you mean?" I ask looking a him a bit confused.

"You're a newbie and to do that to her is something well not normal at the same time a bit stupid." he said making me laugh lowly as I turn to sit side ways, still looking at him.

"Pfft, like I'm gonna be scared of a girl filled of botox." I said smirking widely with a very challenging stare.

"I can beat her anorexic ass in 10 seconds tops." I finish making him shake his head with a chuckle.

"Just be careful, Mirna can be a real pain in the ass and you're not the first nor the last that has crossed path with her." he said in all seriousness yet with a smirk, yet for some reason his eyes wish for something happen.I roll my eyes and then let out a 'tsk' sound.

"Bring the bows and arrows, I'll beat her ass so much that she'll need more than her daddy's money to fix her face." I said with a grunt, sinking in my spot as he chuckles.

"Aren't you a daredevil." he said making me shrug his comment away.

"Aren't you her friend?" I ask looking at him with a bored face and he quickly shakes his head.

"She's just Dan's current in-school girlfriend and I can give a damn what happens around her." he said shrugging slightly. I sigh and push myself from the floor, taking hold of my backpack.

"Just an advice or take it however you want." I said glaring at him slightly, doing a complete 180 attitude.

"Keep your friend and his gf in place cause if she dares to do something to Jade." I start slipping a hand in my front pockets.

"I'll beat both of their asses and I will take down whoever get's in my way." I said hardening my glare making him look at me a bit surprise as I walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow." I said entering my house and smile slightly seeing Keith jumping around the living room telling mom everything that happen today.

Roy POV

I stare at the door for a while and smirk slowly walking away. "Not bad for a newbie." I mumble as walk to the sidewalk and straight to mine. I enter my almost always empty house and throw myself on the couch slightly tired.

(That girl is really something.) I thought remembering the first time I meet her and the videos that are about her in the internet.

To fight a super villain and save a kid almost with no wound it was a great feat that even Justice League is surprise that a civilian would do so. I even heard from Oliver that they are gonna give her the medal of bravery and citizen of the year. I let out a sigh but then growl when I fell my cellphone vibrate. I quickly grab my phone and read the ID caller.

(Oliver? What the hell does he want?) I thought lazily answer, putting it on speaker.

"What ya want Oliver?" I ask in a demanding way, covering my eyes with my arm.

"What? No hello or how are ya doing?" he said and I can tell that he's smirking and judging by the wind that I'm hearing on the phone that his luxury cars with the window down.

"Hi, Oliver." I snap as I try to relax. (I need a smoke.)

"What do you want?" I ask once again as I control my craving.

"You not going to the meeting aren't you?" he ask knowing that we are in a insecure phone line, better be safe than sorry.

"You already know the answer Oliver." I said softly biting my lower cheek still feeling the need to smoke something right now and if not a smoke a sniff. I hear him sigh but then honks.

"Well, if you do tell me, ok?" he said as I quickly hand up not bothering to say good bye."

(I need a fix.) I thought jumping from the couch and run to my room to search for my bag filled of cocaine really not know how to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that Roy in the Cartoon is not a druggie but I'm mixing it with the Comic a bit.<strong>


	10. school schedule

School starts around 7:45 and ends around 2:30 to 3:00

Aiyala's Schedule

World History (with Roy)

English Lit (with Roy)

Mandaring (with Ciara & Jade)

Break

Biology (with Roy)

Gym (with Roy, Ciara, & Jade)

Lunch

Music (with Roy)

Trigonometry (with Roy)

* * *

><p>Roy's Schedule<p>

World History

English Lit

Spanish

Break

Biology

Gym

Lunch

Music

Trigonomety


	11. Chapter 9 Just a normal day

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: JUST A NORMAL DAY<strong>

Aiyana POV / Monday - October 10 / Lunch

"For reals an open field concert?" I ask looking at Ciara and Jade in excitement my eyes sparkling.

The girls and I became really attach to each other with such ease that it scared me in a way. I'm social but not that social to feel that these two girl are like my best friend.

"Yeah, something about International Under the Stars." Jade said, her hands up as if she was rolling out an imaginary banner making me chuckle. I lean a bit closer in full curiosity, really wanting to know more.

"Do you know who's gonna play?" I said as I took a bit of my crispy chicken wrap.

"I heard that is mostly rookie bands, you know like musicians living their dreams for a day." Ciara said slurping on her drink in contempt through a straw.

"Believe me, it's a cool thing. I been to one and it was just awesome, especially the shooting stars." she finish, her eyes glittering remembering her last Under the Stars Concert.

I roll my eyes with a wide smile and my eyes unconsciously landing on Roy sitting with his friends at the usual 'popular table'. Ever since our last talk, we haven't said a word to each other except when needed it too like in music class and I haven't seen him much through the window but I don't care. I return my attention to my friend and we start to laugh as Jade start to fight with her juice, finding it impossible to open.

Roy POV

"International Under the Stars?" I ask lazily starring at my friends.

"Yeah, is this Friday " Karla said twirling her hair at me, giving me a flirty look.

(She just won't give up.) I thought holding the urge to scowl.

Karla has been after me since freshman year and even though we dated like two times, she still clings on the hope that I might hook up with her or at least have a one night stand which will never happen. She got to many millage in her meter.

"So can you come?" Dan ask leaning forward with a smirk.

"I'm bringing beer." he said in a hush voice, knowing very well that if someone heard him and word might reach the principal we could get into trouble cause we are making a bad example of the school. If you ask me that just a load of shit to control us.

(It doesn't work so ha.) I thought but jump slightly feeling vibration in my pants.

"Be right back guys." I said as walking towards the yard to hide behind a tree, leaning on the trunk. I take out my phone and grunt when I notice that the phone I pulled out wasn't the one vibrating.

"Great of all times, a job." I said between my teeth as I slip my citizen phone back in my pocket and take out my ear piece, clicking on the communicator to answer.

**FF**

Aiyana POV / Friday - October 14 - 8pm / Central Park

"Wow this place is huge!" I said in amazement, starring at the huge field with a small smile.

The place is slightly packed, with people sitting on their rugs with friends and/or family enjoying their night as Irish music echo all over the field.

"Yeah, they do this occasionally. This is one of the things they do mostly on autumn." Jade said as we start to walk a bit closer to the half sphere theater stadium.

"I just love aaaauuutumn!" Ciara sings as she twirls around with happiness.

"Orange, brown and yellow trees. A crispy cool atmosphere and just lots of changes in the air." she said as she continues to dance, making sure not to step or hit someone with her bag filled with snacks.

"And who can ignore Halloween " I said joining her, already wishing to be Halloween even if it lands on a Monday.

"I know, I already got my costume." Ciara said with joy as we get closer, unknown to us that we pass by a certain group of classmate that were happily drinking their beer.

"You only. I'm just glad I can wear something crazy for once." I said pulling them to an empty spot, even though I wish to get closer.

"This will do." Jade smiles as takes out her sky blue blanket from her bag.

"What are you guys dressing up either way?" I ask looking at them as I pull off my backpack and open the zipper.

"I'm gonna be a princess."Jade said with a smile make me and Ciara stop at mid task of getting out blankets. I look at her, leaning forward a bit seeing that Ciara is blocking my sight path, and we just stare at her glittery face.

"A princess?" I ask to make sure that we heard the right words.

"Yeah, I love fairy tales and I want to dress like a princess even if it has to be Princess Peach." she said with her head held high as she unfolds her blanket and place it on the floor.

"Twerp." Ciara mumble earning a playful glare of Jade as she sits down. We call her that from time to time especially when she's in one of her fairy tale dream zone. I laugh a bit and touch my black with red hearts blanket.

"I'm dressing as Zatanna." Ciara said as she throws her rainbow blanket on the floor mixed with her pillow. I throw my blanket on the floor and with both sit down, Ciara indian style and me laying down on my stomach facing the theater.

"The girl may still be in training but she sure can kick some ass." she said proud of her selection as the songs moves to a sad Irish song.

"I'm gonna be a pirate or something, not sure." I answer as I pull my bag closer and pull out my snacks from my bag, hearing my stomach growl. I just eat a small sandwich and that was on midday.

"Why not dress like Wonder Woman?" Ciara ask looking at me with a smile making me look at her.

"You look a bit like her." she finish already imagining me dressed like the amazon warrior.

(If they only knew that I meet her.) I thought as Jade sit crossed legs, leaning to look at me.

"Yeah, you both share some similarities." she said with a smile.

"Blue eyes, hour glass figures, assets." she finish listing our similarities making me chuckle when she compares my body to Wonder Woman.

"Unlike all citizen that will squeal by such comparison, I don't like heroes." I said surprising them as I return to open my large container filled with caramel popcorn.

I felt eyes on me and when I look at my friend, I blink confused at their weird stares.

"What?" I said slowly chewing on my caramel popcorn. I just love my caramel popcorn.

"You... don't like... heroes?" Jade ask in middle of her shock, both of their mouth ajar.

"Not a bit." I answer throwing another popcorn in my mouth with joy.

"Why not?" Ciara ask blinking at me finally coming out of her shock. I shrug and swallow my treat.

"I find them hypocrite " I answer as if it was the normal thing as I throw more popcorn in my mouth.

"Hypocrite?" Ciara ask truly confused at my statement.

"Think about it." I said swallowing what's let in my mouth.

"The villain attacks, the hero arrives, they fight, hero win, and villains goes to jail." I said listing the step of events.

"Heroes made a self oath to protect and serve the innocent, be the first line of defense against mayor enemies like aliens and Lex Luthor for example." I said as they nob at me understanding what I mean.

"If they made that oath, why let the villain live or go free?" I ask not expecting them to answer as they start to eat their own snacks and treat, wanting to hear more of my theory.

"Lex Luthor and Dr Freeze, has been in and out of prison so much that even if I use my toes to count it still won't be enough." I said looking at them as I play with my popcorn.

"So you rather see them to be dead or in jail for life?" Ciara ask making me nob instantly.

"They won't change anytime soon, so death or life jail is the answer." I said as if it was nothing, not noticing that I stroke a nerve on Jade.

"You shouldn't say that. The League may be superhuman or super-talented in some kind of fighting, but they aren't mercyless." Jade said looking at me with her debating face. Have I mention that Jade is the vice president of the politics club?

"The League are not only democrats by they are also against the death penalty. Everyone deserves a second chance." she said going all politic geek on me. I roll my eyes and turn my body to lay on my side, facing her.

"Girl, today is a day to have fun so take this as a last statement and then we continue this discussion another day, ok?" I said pointing at her and she slowly nobs, agreeing me.

"Lex Luthor had more than 10 chances to redeem himself and turn good, productive, yet he hasn't." I said looking at her as Ciara just sit between us, amuse at out debate.

"As long the heroes don't take matter into their own hand, no one would be safe." I finish but I can tell that Jade is holding her tongue to say something else. She let's out a sigh and then smiles at me.

"We'll continues this tomorrow or in school." she said as the Irish music slowly start to pick up to a happy upbeat song. I start to move my head with the beat, smiling.

"Dance time." I said jumping to my feet pulling Ciara up, knowing that Jade is too stuff to dance. Ciara starts to stiffen, saying that she doesn't know how to dance but I just trnsform myself as a dance teacher.

Roy POV

"Dude stop drinking so fucking fast." Dan screams to his brother Ty as he drinks his 4th beer can.

"Oh shove it to someone that cares." Tyler shout as he snuggle with his date. Dan is snuggling with Mirna while I'm stuck with a craving Karla as she talks with another friend bit I can feel her eyes on me.

(Of all days to put a hit on the city, I just have to have a horny woman on me, damn it.) I thought looking around the field, a beer on my hand as I rest my bod on the blanket, legs stretched out and my upper body being held up by my elbows.

"Hey guys, guess what I got?" Mirna said, taking out a small bag of white powder, dangling between her index and thumb finger. I look at the powder with desire but knowing that I can't due to the orders I received on Monday.

"Nah, I'll sniff some later on." I said brushing the girl and my favorite drug away but deep inside I really want some just too relax a bit.

"We aren't gonna take a sniff now." Dan said with a smirk as he took the little bag and hid in his pockets, quickly returning to snuggling with Mirna.

"Well, would you look at that?" Karla said with fake amusement as she looks ahead of us. We all follow her sight and I blink seeing who it is. "Is lesbo, geek shit, and macho girl." Karla said looking at them with a scowl. "What the hell are they doing?" she ask as we watch them trying to dance with the upbeat irish song. Karla and her friends start to joke about them while Ty and I just stare at them as they dance with each other or at least trying. (Argh I need a walk.) I thought finding their laughs annoying. "I need a walk." I said as I drink what's left of my beer and threw the empty can at Ty to put it in a trash bag. I start to walk around ignoring the stares that other schoolmake gives me and I start to look around for any sign of suspicious moves. (Please let it be a false alarm, I really want a smoke.) I thought craving like crazy some cocaine. I haven't smoke nor sniff something in 2 months, I don't know why but it's driving me nuts. For some reason my left brought me closer to where Aiyana is and smirk when some little kids start to dance with her and Ciara.

Aiyana POV

"Can we dance?" a girl with big brown eyes ask as she held hand with her little sister.

"Sure." I said turning away form Ciara, finally giving up on her. She is more uncoordinated than a blind walking on a straight line.

"Thanks." the girl said with excitement as her sister hides her face with her blankey.

(Soo cuute.) I thought giving them a smile.

I start to dance with them and they easily caught on to me, making me laugh at the disappointing face of my blonde friend. The music changes once again but stays upbeat and slowly I get surrounded by kids, as they follow me with joy.

"And we spin!" I shout spinning slowly and blink surprise seeing Roy standing there watching me.

(Blah.) I thought as I finish my spin and continue to dance with the kids.

The song finish, with us dancing around the field and everyone clap enjoying both show and I gesture at the kids to them take the whole glory.

"Well now that this fest is going perfectly is time for America to step up." a man in the microphone said as the kids walk away from me, some saying that they will be back if I start to dance again.

I let my body fall on my blanket and when I look over my shoulder to see if Roy was still there, but he's long gone.

(Creepy much.) I thought as Ciara pulls me to a side hug.

"Wow, you sing and dance. What else can you do?" Ciara ask with a smile as I put a finger on my chin, starting to list all my talents.

"I sing, dance, draw, play guitar, fight, and do parkour." I said listening all my talents out loud making her look at me amaze.

"Parkour! Show me." Jade said with sudden excitement.

She told me some days ago that her brother does parkour and she tried it but fail miserable but she just love to watch all the movement, the jumps, the risk.

"Nah some other time." I said earning a pout from her making us laugh.

As the american division get ready to play I got out of my blanket to walk to the cotton candy stand that's by the stage, a literal bomb detonates just at the corner of the theater, making us and everyone else that's close to fly, debri falling everywhere. I lay on my stomach completely stun, disorientation going through my body, and all I could hear is a whistle mixed with muffle screams.

"Aiyana." a muffled far away voice said but I'm too dizzy to know who is the one calling me. and sooner than I expected, I pass out, finding my dizziness to hard to fight against.

Roy POV

I quickly run towards the explosion and growl when the smoke starts to rise close to the theater.

(It just had to explode when I'm far away and farther from where I hid my gear.) I growl in my head as I run towards the chaos.

People are running like mad from the explosion, especially those with children, leaving everything behind. My friends were already long gone but I notice Ciara running against the current of people.

(What the fuck are you-) my thought was caught short when my eyes fell on a mass of brown hair laying on the ground far from both of us and completely unprotected and vulnerable, dressed with familiar clothes.

"Shit!" I shout as I start to run towards Aiyana as well.

I know that I'm suppose to be changing into Red Arrow but with all these people running would be impossible to get the backpack that is hiding at the tops of the trees, change and jump down ready to fight without getting notice.

"AIYANA!" Ciara shouts as she reach the knocked out brunette and kneels beside her.

"Aiyana please wake up!" she pleads checking her pulse.

I finally reach her, sliding on my knees, surprising Ciara.

"What are you do-" before she could finish her question I lift part of her hair just to see a cut on her forehead, a rock under her head.

"We need to get her out of here." I said going survival mode, something that the late Brave Bow taught me when in middle of a panic. I slowly turn her around and Ciara let out her breath when she see the only wound she has.

(Let's just hope it doesn't end as a concussion ) I thought hoping that the only thing she'll get is a concussion and not a cracked skull. I pick her up bridal style and run beside Ciara at the same time searching for something out of the ordinary.

(A time bomb.) I thought as I keep running and checking my surrounding as Ciara leads the way from the explosion site.

(Anyone can set that, damn it.) I growl in my head glaring slightly at nobody as Ciara took us out of the park where everyone is gathering with the police and paramedic that appeared on record time.

"Bomb victim!" I shout catching the one paramedics attention as we carefully run to them so Aiyana won't his her head with someone.

"Found unconscious and bleeding!" Ciara shouts as we place her on a stretcher as the paramedics start to check her vitals and her eyes.

"Syron, come here we got an unconscious one!" he shouts as a buff black man run to them and they start to run away with Aiyana towards the ambulance, Ciara behind them as Jade randomly appears and follows her as well.

(Is the second time I save you.) I thought looking at Aiyana as he body get loaded to an ambulance, her friends quickly getting in. Just another normal criminal day in Star City but slightly more psycho seeing that the target was no one and just to cause harm.


	12. Chapter 10 Plain Suckish

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: PLAIN SUCKISH<strong>

Aiyana POV

"This sucks." I said sitting on a hospital bed as I glare at the bandages that are being wrapped around my head.

I woke like 40 minutes ago only to see myself in an X-Ray room, completely disoriented and confused. I didn't remember anything other than the explosion and the shouts, so yeah nurses had to hold me down when I start to have a panic attack. I was glad that Ciara and Jade were okay with just minor scratches while I'm stuck here in this stone ass bed with a mummified head. A rock hit my head, almost to the center, giving me a small concussion and a cut. I pout, letting out a growl, and cross my arms making the female nurse giggle.

"Don't worry Miss Aiyana, just one more roll and-" the lady said cutting the strip of the bandages and then staple it to the rest of the bandages, making sure that are tight and secure.

"Done." she said with a smile and a small wink.

I can tell that this woman has enough experience not only by her age but is noticeable due to the patience and care she took on me.

"You just be careful with those, change them at least in 2 to 3 times a day, clean your wound but don't remove the Skin Clippers." she said remembering the name I put on those triangle thingies that hold cuts together.

"Love the look." Ciara jokes and I just give her the middle finger, sticking my tongue out.

"I love you too." she said as she walks in the room with an extra cup of hot coco.

"Now Miss Aiyana, you have have a small concussion so I want you to take it easy." the lady said standing up and taking her latex glove off.

"You feel headaches, take some pills but if doesn't leave come here, ok?" she said as I slowly nob at her.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I'll check if your parents arrived yet." she said walking out the room, throwing the gloves in a trash can.

"That was so fucking scary." Ciara said as she sits beside me on a comfy chair.

"Where's Jade?" I ask not seeing the dark brunette anywhere.

"Her mom came and pick her up. So, it's you and me until one of our parents appear." Ciara said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I swear I never felt this scared in my life." she said completely serious, knowing that this event will haunt our head for a while.

"A friend almost died and the chaos." she continues her head replaying the whole event.

"And Roy-"

"Roy?" I ask my attention quickly caught, blinking confused. "What about him?" I ask as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were knocked out." she said chuckling lightly.

"Roy carried you out of the bomb sight." she said making me look at her in shock.

"Roy? The ginger head jock that goes to our school and lives next door?" I ask making her nob but then blink confused.

"He's your neighbor?" she ask but I ignored her to in my had.

"I thought he hated me." I said trying to think a reason why he saved me.

"What you mean by that?" she ask as she drink some more. I let out a nervous laugh and give a small smile.

"I might of gave him, and I quote, an "innocent" advice." I said remembering the time that I threaten him and all of his friends, all to defend Jade.

"Advice?" she ask truly confused. "I might of threaten him and his friend that if they do something to Jade and they get in my way, they'll regret it." I said plainly as I lean back and smile. Ciara blink at me and then chuckle.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you." Ciara said sinking a bit on her chair for some reason with a distant smile.

"He might be just a little surprise, that's all." she finish as if it was nothing which made me more confused especially with the distant looking face.

"What you mean by that?" I ask, truly hating being confused. Being confused make me thing a lot and most of the time it bugs me for days until I find a solution or get an answer.

"You're one of the few that actually step up to him and to Mirna that is not a native from Star City. I'm from Central but I moved here when I was 5." she said moving her drink around thinking an easy way to explain to me.

"But you are the first to actually put a hit on all of them at once." she continues looking up trying to remember if someone else had done that.

"Well, the first girl in school." she said making me slightly proud at my feat. I'm breaking the system of the schools society and anarchy, and I love it.

"The point is he doesn't hate you. You should of seen him." she said pushing herself to sit right. "He carried and held you so close that I was jealous." she said making me chuckle. Ciara was an ex-Roy fan but she was over it when she starts to know his attitude and the group he always hangs with but she still goes a bit fanatic on time to time.

"He was protecting you. When we were searching for help, he held you so close to his body. It was sooooo cute." Ciara squeals making me look at her confused.

Roy, the swimmer and basketball jock, saved me and not ran with his friends to save his own butt not knowing if a second detonation could of happened. I let out a growl and sink deeper into the bed, my arms hitting the bed.

"Damn it." I growl sinking deeper into the bed.

"Now I fell horrible by threatening him." I said with an angry pout, glaring at the ceiling.

"And I can't believe I have to thanked him." I said not expecting to Ciara say something.

She just chuckles but stop when the megaphone on the roof called her to front desk.

"Well, I think my mom is here." she said as she finish her drink and then stare at me. "You better drink this, cause I didn't waste $1.25 just to throw away." she said point at the cup in her hand.

"No mom, I won't throw it away." I said with a smirk as she smirks back at me.

"Good. Later girl." she waves at me and leaves slowly towards front desk.

I let out a sigh and start to stare at the light panel above me. I was just sitting on one of the beds of the emergency section and the nurse strictly told me to stay put so my headand body can red at least for a bit.

(He helped me.) I thought replaying Ciara words on how Roy carried me and held me close to his body.

(I need to thank him sooner or later.) I thought as I start to think of ways on how to thanks him.

(I can't do it in school cause I really don't want to be even a foot close to his friends. Maybe when he is with Ty but that about it.) I thought as I start to narrow down possible thank you moment.

(So his house is the best place.) I thought as I hear the curtain slide open.

"Aiyana." mom whisper as she walks closer to me with a worried look. She hugs me softly and I can feel her shaking, hearing small sobs from her.

"Ma', I'm okay it's just concussion " I said petting her back softly.

"I just can't believe this. First that villain and now this." mom said with a broken voice trying to control her weeping as she shit on the bed crying. I should be the one crying or in a panic mode right now, yet here I am sitting on the bed like nothing happened.

"I'm okay it was nothing really." I said trying to calm her down.

Things happen cause it happens and I'm not the kind of girl to cry, get a trauma, and isolate myself cause of a stupid it ass villain or terrorist who wanted to get some attention. That's why I think that heroes should kill villain or keep them in jail. Mom controls herself a bit, let's me go, and start to clean her face.

"See, I'm okay." I said trying to cheer her up.

I know that I don't like my mom much due to her submissive attitude but I still love her with my life. She understands me even though she wishes for me to be more lady like but she knows how to talk to me... most of the time.

"I just have a very small concussion with a cut and all I need is to like take some pain killers and not do something that will make my head very dizzy like running or going on a roller coaster. So don't worry much, ok?" I said cleaning her face with the blanket that's under me. She nobs at me slowly, starting to clam herself.

"Where's Keith and Eric anyways?" I ask when I see her finally calmed and cheeks all clean.

"Keith is at a neighbors house and Eric is at the meeting, so I couldn't get a hold him." she answers as she sits up and takes a deep breath. I nob and push my body to sit on the side of the bed.

"Can we go to the house? I hate hospitals." I said slowly getting into my feet, already knowing what will happen if I stand to fast in my condition. I had a concussion before due to some parkour mishaps and let me tell you, the ones on the back of the head are just plain bitches.

The drive back home was silent but comfortable, mom letting me rest a bit on the passenger seat as my eyes roam through the dark sidewalk of the city. Mom finally arrives on the driveway of the house and I let out sigh for once really glad to see the house.

(I want some sleep.) I thought as I lazily step out of the silver Aereo and slam the door shut.

"Aiyana, I'm going to pic up Keith, yo go inside and rest up." mom said as she start to cross the street. I nob at her and when I start to walk up the driveway my eyes moved to my right to Roy's house.

(His car not there.) I thought seeing the empty driveway, unless his car is in the garage which I doubt it cause he always leaves it outside.

"I'll thank him later." I said as I walk to the porch slowly and directly go to my room, not really in the mood to change of clothes, and I crawl on my head just in time to pass out, my head slamming on the pillow.


	13. Chapter 11 Say it and regret it

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Checked and revised on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: SAY IT AND REGRET IT<strong>

Aiyana POV / Bedroom / Next Day

I slowly open my eyes, letting out a long yawn and when I turn to look at my clock I notice that it's 6am.

(Is too damn fucking early.) I thought grunting into my pillow, holding the side of my pillow in a tight fist.

I just want to sleep some more and maybe all the way into the evening. I hear something outside but I ignore it but as I drift in and out of sleep, I notice that the sound is very familiar to a car motor.

(Roy?) I thought as I look over my shoulder and at the window that faces Roy's room.

(Nah, I'm hearing things. He gotta be sleeping.) I thought as I lift, turning my body to sit on the edge of my bed, and my body feels like jelly at the same time my head feels like I just came out of a 3 days hangover.

(Sleep ain't coming back soon.) I thought standing up as I massage my neck, my legs a little tingly.

I went into my drawers and took out some dark blue pj shorts and a white sphagetti shirt that stops right above my belly button. I slowly start to remove my long sleeve shirt, wincing slightly feeling all my muscle sores.

"Stupid bomb." I said as images of the explosion came to my head, the wave of power slamming into my body and making me fly. As I start to move my arms to get rid of my stiffness, a certain teen enters his room dressed in full hero gear.

Roy POV

(What a fucking night.) I growl in my head, closing my door silently, making sure not to wake up my mom.

Last night was just pointless and a complete pain in the ass. When I made sure that Aiyana's ambulance was far away from the bombing sight, I quickly ran to where I hid all my gear and quickly change in the tree tops and may I say that is a feat, balancing and changing clothes all at the same time and making sure that nothing fell that was just a further miracle.

Green Arrow and Canary where already on the scene, checking the sight and communicating with other members of the league, mainly Manhunter, so their could be a record of everything. Not only we didn't find clues of who planted nor who activated the damn bomb. The security tape of the theater was destroyed, leaving us zero evidence to work with. Not even with a quick patrol to check if anything was left worked.

"Argh." I growl throwing my quiver on the floor with anger, more than happy that no arrows activated themselves and take my mask off.

(I need a fix, now.) I thought as I start to walk to my bed only to stop dead on my tracks when something caught the corner of my eye. I look out my window to just stayed glued on the spot, truly surprise at what I'm seeing.

"She actually has a body." I mumble staring at Aiyana as she starts to rotate her arms, making pressure on her sore shoulder due to the explosion. Her shirt is just around her shoulder, giving me a full view of a bare back and a black bra. I stare at her back and smirk admiring her hourglass body.

(Those shirts really cover up.) I thought as I admire her cream-ish pale slowly start to take her shirt over her head, her back tensing a bit in pain as she throws the shirt away. I look from her head to her hips and smirk.

(She ain't that bad.) I thought crossing my arms and take notes of her body, for some reason starting to get horny. Her arms are built but still feminine, rounds hips tightly hugged by her cargo jeans, and silky brunette hair ending right on the base of her round ass.

(Now this is something I can watch all day long.) I thought leaning on the dresser, crossing my legs as I watch her, oblivious of me looking at her. I see her hand fidgeting with her pants and before I knew it she took her pants off, surprising me with the view.

(She wears hot pants.) I thought surprising me as she bends down to untangle her ankles, giving me a whole view of her tight 'flower'.

She starts to put on some blue shorts as she turns half way to check if the back was down, she surprised me once again.

(She's a D!) I thought wide eyes as I notice that her bra is strap a bit tight pressuring her boobs close to her body.

Something that I picked from Oliver was how to visually measure a girl and the technique have come really handy. Not only he taught me that but he also showed me ways tell which is a natural girl and which is a not. Hell it saved me myself when a she-man was trying to flirt with me in Germany, trying to get me drunk. Oliver never let it down till a drunk guy in Panama appeared out of nowhere and pet his face as if he has been his long lost lover.

Aiyana slowly put a small shirt on making sure not to damage her bandages and in a quick move she un-straps her boobs making them jiggle in freedom. I swallow hard as I stood in shock admiring them. All this time thinking that she was a low C, she actually a middle to high D. I feel some pressure between my legs and when I look down I notice that 'someone' just woke up.

(That's my cue.) I said reluctantly push myself away from the dresser and sit on my bed, taking off my shirt and spandex pant letting my body fall on my bed, not wanting to deal with my boner, not cause I just don't want too but I'm too tired to do it but images of Aiyana body just keep flashing in my head, making my boner grow bigger and harder.

(I just had to look at her.) I thought, wrapping my hand on the hard member.

Aiyana POV / Sunday - October 16 / 3pm

"Aiyana, you shouldn't be moving too much." mom said from the living room as I slowly walk down the stairs with a trash bag in hand that came from my room.

"Mom, I'm ok." I said as I tie the bag shut.

"And I can't be laying all day long, I need at least a bit of movement." I said to her as I walk into the kitchen towards the deck door to take a short route to go to the trash deposit.

My mom sight with a nob as she return to her knitting. Since the accident, all I have are just sore muscles and random headaches but nothing that a good Panadol can solve. I open the deck door, walk down the right steps with a sigh, and threw my trash away on the metal can.

"Hey." I look over my shoulder but blink confused when I find no one behind me nor near me.

"Up here." I heard and when I look up I notice Roy sitting on the window frame, shirtless and with a smirk.

"You never consider wearing a shirt?" I joked with a smirk as I walk up the deck and stand beside the barbecue set, arms crossed.

"Pfft, I'm in my room so blah." he said shrugging his shoulders, looking back when some birds start to do noises in the trees. I start to play with my fingers nervously, remember something that I have to say to him.

"How's your head?" he asks turning to me and stare at me, leaning on the window frame.

"My head's okay, I'm still as crazy as ever." I answer biting the corner of my lower lip, sucking in a bit.

"Just a cut and a very small concussion " I inform him pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He nobs and I let out a sigh.

(To hell, I'm just gonna spit it.) I thought letting go of my hands.

"Thanks." I mumble looking down to hide my blush with part of my hair.

"What?" he ask, truly not hearing what I just said. I clear my throat and quickly look up at him, my blush spreading some more.

"I said thanks!" I shout at him, blushing more.

"Thanks for rescuing me from the bomb sight." I said as he stares at me with his clear blue eyes, confused.

"Ciara." I pause and swallow hard to control my nervousness. Why the hell am I soo fucking nervous by saying a smiple thank you? I should be praising him or something but here I am scared as hell as if the guy is gonna jump on me or something.

"Ciara told me everything you did. You know, the carrying and the running." I said controlling my nervousness some more and the blushing.

"So yeah, thanks." I finish letting out another sigh, looking at the floor. I hear him chuck and quickly look at him confused.

"What's so funny?" I ask tilting my head sideways. "Of all things to be shy about, you shy to say a thank you." he chuckle making me blush, but of frustration.

Of all times to be a jerk he choose now, now that I'm sucking in my pride due to the amnisty we have due to his friends and now he acts as if what I'm saying is a joke. I just ball my hands into a fist as my faces reddens with anger.

"You know what, fuck you." I shout taking some step backs and catching him off guard.

"Mock me all you want but in my count, I thanked you." I said making him look at me in shock and panic.

"Heeey, heeey, I'm not mocking you." he said as I start to walk back inside.

"AIYANA!" he shouts but I ignore him as I open my door and slam it shut. Mom jumps hearing the door slam and quickly turns to me, stopping her search in the fridge.

"Ai, what's wrong?" mom asks, seeing me stand in my spot boiling mad and red.

"Nothing. I'm going to my room." I calmly answer as I could and storm towards the stairs and went straightly to my room, ignoring Keith as he walk out of the bathroom. I quickly open my room only to growl when I notice Roy still at his window looking inside my room.

"Would you please listen to me?" he ask as I slam my door shut and walk straight to my window.

"Why? So you can mock me some more?" I shout as I cover my window with my black silky drapes with a scowl.

"Would you stop being stubborn and listen to me?" he shout as I turn, leaning beside my window with arms crossed. 5 minutes of silence pass and I stayed there leaning on the wall, staring at the drapes a bit more calmed.

"Fine have it your way!" he shouts as his slams his window shut, making me jump surprise.

I push myself from the wall and stand in the middle of my room, starring at my window drapes I did acted a bit stupid and impulsive, hell who wouldn't when someone is laughing at you when giving a thanks for something really difficult, but he was just trying to ease the tension between us.

"Argh!" I shout walking towards my bed and lay down.

"Now I got to repeat everything, again." I said as crossing my legs and close my eyes, trying to find a way to say sorry and tense free thanks.


	14. Chapter 12 Back to normality

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Checked and revised on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: BACK TO NORMALITY<strong>

Aiyana POV / Monday - October 27 - 6 am

I slowly start to wake and lazily stare at the star filled roof, eyes half opened. It been almost a week since the incident at the park and the doctor finally gave me the okay to go to school but of course with the warning to take it ease and be careful with my head. I haven't talked to Roy but I had glimpse of him by the window or when I sit on the porch to get some sunlight but we haven't talked.

(I really need to say sorry.) I thought every time I see him.

Eric has been gone most of the time, only appearing late at nights to sleep and then leave very early in the morning to continues his job, whatever his jobs requires so many hours of walk. But that doesn't mean we haven't butt head with each other, he even dared to say that it my own fault for being out as if my friends were some sort of bad influence.

Ciara and Jade had visit me through the whole week, not only to give me worksheets but aslo to know how I'm doing and giving me updates of what's going on in school. I laugh so fucking hard when they told me that Mirna and Dan broke up in the hallways and Mirna literally humiliated herself in middle of the break up when she slipped on a puddle and fell, taking a bucket of dirty mop water with her, getting all soaked up from head to toe and smelling like puke and urine. I chuckle a bit remembering how Jade said everything to me, with a devilish look saying how she deserve it. Karma fall upon those that deserve it. I slowly push myself out of bed and walk to my dresser not caring that I'm just in panties and a blue tube shirt, my window is still covered.

(I need a massage.) I thought, massaging the back of my neck, to ease the knot.

I still feel a slight soreness in my body but not as much as last time, just on some places like my head and neck. I hear knocking on my door and when I look at my door mom's head pop out.

"Hey Ai, how are you feeling?" she ask lowly so she won't wake up sick Keith.

"I'm okay, the usual soreness." I answer to her with a small tired smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that Keith is staying today, so take your time." she said smiling warmly at me as I let go of my neck and nob at her as she starts to close my door.

"Oh, almost forgot." she said stopping herself from leaving and then stares at me.

"Have you study the map of Star City?" she ask giving me a stare. Between the week mom gave me a map of Star City and asked me to learn it so that way I can know my way around and not get so lost.

"Uh um uh." I blabber as I start to think of an answer.

"I take is as no." she chuckles as I smile at her widely.

"Please learn it. You know just as I know that you have the worst navigation than all of us combine." she said smirking as I instantly remember all the times that I got lost in Metropolis especially in the mall. Hey in my defense the mall is 3 floors, mega huge and long, and with so many people around, who wouldn't get lost.

"Yea, yea, I'll learn it eventually." I said as she smirks wider and leaves closing my door silently. I take a clean pair of underwear from the shelves, grab today's outfit and walk to the bathroom for a warm bath.

I slowly change and look at myself on the mirror to check how I looked. Black cargo pants tightly hugged around my hips, a tight purple shirt of Speedy Gonzales, and combats boots.

(Not bad.) I thought as I look at myself and frown a bit.

(I really dislike my boobs.) I thought glaring at the round melons on my chest, slightly mad.

I knew since young that I would have big boobs due to family heritage but I find it annoying that in the end I end up with the biggest boobs in the family. I let out a sigh and tighten my bra so it won't look like their normal 36D and transform into a big C. Mom said not to do that cause it can cause damage on them but I just want them a little bit smaller.

I walk down the stairs and when I reach the kitchen I smile when I notice Keith sitting by the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Coco Puffs.

"Hey squirt." I greet as I took a seat beside him, ruffling his hair.

"Hi." he said all stuffed as he sniff back his boogers Ewww.

The poor kid got the cold and all cause of the change of temperature and maybe cause he just need to get use of the atmosphere of this state. Metropolis atmosphere is slightly identical to Star City but Star is a bit more humid due to the beach being so close. Mom place a bowl of honey cover fruit in front of me and my mom literally start to water.

"Thanks mom." I said as she smiles at me and start to do her breakfast.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." she said turning around to lean on the island right beside her chopped fruit.

"A boy named Roy dropped by." she said making me stop at mid bit on a melon, making me look at her in shock.

"He dropped by yesterday saying that he wanted to talk to you, but you were asleep." she said making me blink at her surprised. Roy dropped by and actually made the 1st step to talk to me.

"Oh yeah, I know who he is." Keith said with his stuffy voice and a smile.

"He's the guy that helped me with my bike chain." Keith said as he took a spoonful of his cereal mixed with milk as I turn to stare at him. Letting out a sigh I continue to eat my breakfast thinking of ways to talk to him.

I slowly walk out of the house, grabbing my black messenger bag and my black and red stripped jacket and trot down the porch stairs. I slowly reach the sidewalk and stop with a shiver when an autumn wind hit me full on as I look up at the cloudy sky. I let go of my bag for a while and slowly put my jacket on, enjoying the smooth cotton feeling.

(Much better.) I thought as I took hold of my bag and start to walk.

Thank God for Jade that took most of my books with her to put in my locker, so my bag only has my notebook. I start to make my way towards the buss stop, not noticing a certain ginger head walking out of his house quickly noticing me.

"Aiyana!" he shouts making me stop and look over my shoulder just to create a knot in my stomach.

(Oh great.) I thought as I see him walk towards me and stop some steps away from me as I turn to stand sideways.

"Yeah?" I ask arms crossed, really not wanting to deal him yet. I know we need to talk sooner or later but I prefer later.

"Just uh-" he mumble as he starts to think over his words making me raise my eyebrow and stare at him with a curious face.

He starts to fidget with his words, trying to let out words but his face just made me hold my laughter, finding his face way out of character. Roy is always collected and calm and now he is all nervous and slightly jumpy. He let's out a grunt, slamming his foot on the pavement, and stand in front of me in a defeated manner. I let out a deep chuckle and then slip my hands in my pockets.

"Listen, when you find your words search for me." I start with a smirk, his confusing face is way too pleasing. "I need to catch a bus." I finish walking away from him, leaving him slightly dumb fold.

Roy POV

Aiyana starts to walk away, as words and thoughts literally scramble all around my head. Ever since her outburst and that indirect strip tease I can't get her out of my head, not even out of my dreams, and I don't know why. Even on patrols or when I'm high, all I can imagen is her and her bright blue eyes and that body of hers.

(SAY SOMETHING YOU DICK HEAD!) my conscious screams as she starts to get further from me.

"Do you want a ride?" I shout way to fast, making her stop again and look over her shoulder. Those eyes, her eyes are just too hypnotizing and way too haunting.

"What?" she asks, her voice carried by the wind like always giving me goosebumps. I let out a calming breath and relax. Why does she makes me feel this way?

"Do you... want me to take you... to school?" I ask slowly with short pauses, slowly returning to my normal collected self but deep inside of me I'm just nervous and anxious and I still don't get why. She suck in both of her lips and looked at me curiously.

"You? Jocky Roy want to take Outcast Aiyana to school?" she ask, both of her eyebrows raised in disbelief and for some reason with doubt.

Red Arrow instincts instantly kick in and I start to read her body language. Her body is all tensed up and her eyes as open as a book, here eyes are telling me that she's not trusting me and she just studying all my moved as if something will jump on her at any time.

"Nah, I'm fine with the bus, thanks for offering though." she said as she continues her walk towards the stop. I let out a sigh and start to ruffle my hair trying to think of something. I really messed up by laughing at her but it was just to ease the tension between us, not thinking that the whole carrying her out of there was a big thing but I was thinking as Red Arrow not as normal teen Roy Harper. Aiyana doesn't know that other side of me and for her this whole thing is a big for her.

"I'm sorry." I said out loud making me jump slightly registering right there what I said. She stop dead in her track, her shoulder tense in surprise but she doesn't turn to me.

"I'm sorry that I laughed." I said scratching the back of my head not noticing that the bus just stopped up the corner and starts to fill up with kids.

Why am I so fucking out of character? I'm Red Arrow damn it, I'm the hard headed serious rebel that doesn't back away from a fight nor a challenge and yet I'm here nervous as hell, all cause of this girl. She lowers her head a bit but snap when she finally hears a familiar motor roar.

"Uh no no no no no." she shouts as she start to run but stops when the bus drives away making her growl out loud.

Aiyana POV

I stop running watching the yellow machine drive away and I let a growl out loud. Roy just apologize to me and I don't know what to say or even what to do.

(Fuck it all.) I thought shoving all my insecurities away and turn to him.

"Is the offer still open?" I ask letting out a sigh as he stares at me. He nobs turning away and starts to walk towards his car. I follow him and blush slightly when I notice my mom on the living room, giving me a weird stare but I just wave at her just to make her laugh.

(Embarrassing much) I thought as I continue to follow him

"Give me a minute." Roy suddenly said as he runs to his car and start to clean the clutter he has on the back of his car.

"You know, you don't need to clean up just cause of me." I said as I walk closer to the car as he pulls the back of the back seat, and throw all his stuff in the trunk, unknown to me that he is stuffing some of his superhero gear like shirts and lose arrows, that's without counting him searching for any man stuff that he might of left on one of his one night stands.

"Just give me a minute would you." he said in a snap as he push close the back with a grunt and then let out a sigh.

"There. Come on." he said stretching out his hand for me, so I can hand him my bag.

"No need to kiss up to me." I said but I still give him my bag to later put it on the now cleared seat.

"Well sorry for being a gentleman." he said with a small smirk as he steps out, slamming the door.

"You really like to comment." he said as he opens the driver seat while I go around it, to get to the passenger.

"What can I say? I can't hold my tongue." I simply said back as I open the door and jumped in slamming the door shut at the same time as him as he chuckles.

He ignites his cars making me shiver, hearing the motor so close to me. He starts to back up and I strap myself down but stare at him as he start to drive away with no seat belt on.

"Seat belt." I said as he gave me a side glance with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft, I'll put it on later." he said but I can tell that he won't do it.

"Roy." I said crossing my arms as he turns a curve.

"All right. Geez, your worst than my mom." he snap with a chuckle as he drives with his knee and straps his seat belt on.

"Don't blame me, blame Mike." I said relaxing on the black leather seat, feeling super comfortable.

"Who?" he ask as he continues to drive but stops on a red light.

"Mike, a friend back in Metropolis." I answer, looking up ahead as I slightly smile remembering my friend.

"We were on this buggie trip in the dunes and he had an accident. The reason he got so banged up, is cause he didn't have the seat belt on." I explain remembering when I saw his lone buggie car rolling down the dune and how he looked with that casket on his left leg and a brace around his neck.

Roy nobs and start to drive forward but there I notice that this is a different route.

"Where are you-"

"You take the bus route, picking people up and then stopping at the middle school." she said cutting my question short. "That's the long route, this is the short one," he finish as he continues to drive making me ease up.

I let out a sigh and start to look out of the window, feeling Roy's eye glancing at me from time to time.

(Why is he starring at me?) I ask in my head, biting the inside of my cheek out of nervousness. The school quickly came to view and I smile, finally hitting me some came to me.

(Let the fun begin.) I thought as Roy pass through the driveway of the school, catching the attention of other schoolmates, some of them already whispering when they saw me on the passenger seat.

"Well, I got you some attention." I said as 2 cheerleader follow Roy's car with their eyes and start to gossip, as they walk towards the school main hangout point. He chuckles and parks his cars on his usual spot.

"I don't care." he simply said, turning his car off, and opening his door.

I step out of the car with him and when I close the door, I notice all eyes on me but at the same time moving away from me. I let out a grunt and when I look over my shoulder, I notice Roy out of his car with both mine and his bag pack in his hand.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my bag, brushing my fingers with his but I didn't give it any importance, ignoring the skip that my heart had.

We start to walk towards the main entrance, some whispers around us seeing it weird that both of us were in the same car and walking side by side. I smile widens, seeing Jade and Ciara talking on their usual table, laughing as they read a text.

"See you around and thanks." I said trotting away from him and ran straight to my friend.

Everything is back to the way it use too, I'm back in school with my friend, video chats and blogs here and there with my friends back in Metropolis, Roy is back to his usual social group with less tension between us, and everything is just the way it use to, unknown to us some things just won't be the same.


	15. Chapter 13 Halloween Party

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: HALLOWEEN PARTY<strong>

Aiyana POV / Friday - October 28 - 5:30 pm / Aiyana's Room

"Ciara for the thousand time, I'm not telling you details of my costume." I said out loud standing in front of my dresser mirror, staring at my reflection.

"Pleeaase, you know mine." she said through the speaker of my phone making me chuckle and stare at my phone.

"But you said it at your own will, I didn't pry it out of you." I said in a smarty pants way with a smirky smile.

"Can you at least give me a hint of what it might be?" she asked in hopse to get something from me. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Sexy." I said as my hint and I hear a hmph on the other side of the line.

"You're mean, you know that." she said whining as I roll my eyes at her.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" she ask, giving up with her interrogation.

"Nah, Roy said that he has no problem in taking me." I answer, finish fixing my hair and start to do my make-up.

"Oooooh Roy and Aiyana, sitting in a tree." she sang between laughs.

"Oh shove it and not even close to that." I snap as I paint around my eyes black, making my eyes pop brighter.

"Girl, in just this week he has given you 3 rides and this is the 4th." Ciara said remembering the times that I arrived and left in Roy's car.

There's a whole gossip about us saying that we are dating while in truth is that he's just giving me rides cause two of those time I missed the bus while the other time cause the rain caught up to me. Today is cause mom is at Keith's school as a party chaperon while Eric is working, like always.

"Ever since Roy had his car in junior, no one but his friends and his girlfriends has been in his car." she said, going all gossipy on me. Ciara knows everything that happens in school and she always informs me on real facts and not the fake things. In shorter, Ciara is the good kind of gossip queen.

"Ciara, for the thousand time, Roy and I aren't an item." I said to her as I color my other eye.

"He just giving me rides, we aren't even close friend. We just exchange short hello, small conversations, and that's about it." I said as I continue to color my eyes.

"To exchange words with you and give you ride while being friend with Dan and the other, which by the way hates you, is a huge status risk." she said as I hear crunching sound.

"Pfft Dan can kiss my ass and if Roy is so worried about what Dan thinks, then he wouldn't give me rides." I simply said as I start to paint 3 diamonds under each eye.

"Anyways, talk to you later. See ya in the partyyyy!" she squeals in excitement and I can tell that she's already high in sugar. I roll my eyes and finish doing my make up and hair.

"Aiyana!" I look at the door hearing my mom scream and blink.

"Roy is here!" she finish and I gasp. "IN A MINUTE!" I shout back running towards my closet, grabbing my shoes, and rush to put them on.

Roy POV

"Well, you heard her." Miss Weiss said as she let's me in, closing the door behind her.

"Do you need anything? A drink maybe?" she asks, standing beside me with a warm smile as she walks to stand on the base of the stairs.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said as I wait for Aiyana.

"So, what are you?" she ask smiling at me, her eyes sparkling.

(So there's where Ai got her wide smile.) I thought as I stare at the middle age woman.

"I'm a gladiator." I answer giving her a very small smile as I hear steps behind her only to go wide eye when I see her.

"Aiyana, I thought you were gonna be a pirate?" he mom ask as I stand there, in slight shock.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind." she simply answers, as she keeps going down the stairs. Everything look just right on her, her boobs are finally unpressed and fuller than ever, her legs finally are uncovered and look actually longer and sexier than usual. She just look plain damn sexy, of all days.

(Wow.) I said in my head as she finally reaches me and smiles fixing her hair.

"Let's gooo, gladiator." she said all pumped up, grabbing her things instead of a purse.

"Aiyana." she turns to look at her mother and before we could stop it, she takes a pic of us.

"Have fun." Miss Weiss squeals as I open the door and we walk out of the door. "Call me when your on your way or if something happens." she said making Aiyana nob at her while all I did was swallow hard, holding my urge to imagen things. She looks extremely sexy and I just know that I'll have a hard time not to look at her boobs.

"Haaaau, haaaau, haaau!" Keith screams making us both laugh when we look at him doing a war like pose by the door trying his best to act like a gladiator.

(It will be a hard ride.) I thought as we start to walk to my house, more than eager to go straight into the school.

Aiyana POV

I wave bye at my mom, rolling my eyes a bit seeing her wave from the porch and then go inside, pulling a pump Keith inside, to finish preparing herself.

"Let's go before she comes out and take another picture." I said shoving him forward, slightly liking the warmth that comes from his bare back, making him chuckle as we literally trot towards his car.

I quickly walk towards the passenger seat and carefully sit down so my skirt won't lift up and show him more than just my thighs. We both slam our doors shut and Roy turn his car on.

"Hey, I'm going to make a quick stop first, ok? I need to pick up something for my friends." he said as he buckles up, knowing very well that if he doesn't I'm gonna do it myself like last time.

"Whateves, as long you take me, I'm okay." I answer smiling slightly as he starts to back up.

As always and habit, I doze off looking out of the window, legs crossed but in reality I just want a good excuse to not drool over him. Roy is beside me shirtless and showing off his build abs, making me blush just thinking about it. For some reason, I been thinking about him lately but I mostly ignored it or find a way to distract myself.

(God, of all costumes he chose that.) I thought starting to bite the inside of my cheek, unknown to me that Roy is just having the same dilemma as smirk when I first meet him all shirtless, ideas going through my head.

"Hey." I turn to look at him, as he speeds away quickly classifying him as a speedster, really not wanting to be in the same car when he's in a highway. "Why you chose that costume?" I ask smirking as I prop my elbow on the window and rest my head on my hand.

"I wanted to wear something simple." he answer making me raise my right eyebrow, not believing his answer.

"Simple due to comfort or simple as a way to show off?" I ask as I stare at his abs making me smirk wider.

Some may consider my attitude right now as flirty but in reality I'm just teasing him or I hope I am and not the other way around. Unfortunate for me Roy is considering it as a flirt. He chuckles lowly and glance at me.

"Maybe is both." he said smirking back at me as he continues to drive. "Is it working?" he ask giving me a quick wink.

(Is he flirting?) I ask myself, looking back at me but I just roll my eyes, holding the urge to smile.

(You wanna play like that? Fine, I'll play.) I thought turning to him, puffing my chest a out a bit.

"It all depends on who your showing off for." I said and smile seeing him gulp. Showing off my boobs always works, rarely fails. He laughs, gaining his confidence again and stops on a red light.

"Maybe the person is closer than you think." he said catching me of guard making my eyes widen.

(I'm the one he wants to impress?) I ask myself making me blush. He chuckles as I jump to sit straight, pushing my hair to cover my chest, and stayed quiet.

(Okay, this is weird now.) I thought as I start to play with a stand of cloth that's in my hair.

Roy finally stops in front of a mini market and he slowly steps out of the car and went inside, promising me that he'll be back. I sink in my chair and then laugh, shaking my head.

(Nah, that can't be flirting with me. He just fooling around with me.) I thought, as I continue to play with my hair, chuckling in disbelief.

(That's it. He just playing with me.) I thought, brushing off his comment, and laughing some more.

(As if he would want to date me or see me as girlfriend material.) I thought rolling my eyes as I wait for him to come back.

I look at the clock and sink deeper in the seat, finding it completely comfy really liking the smell of leather, closing my eyes. I open my eyes once again and notice that 5 minutes has passed since he walked out of the car to get whatever it is.

(What's taking him so long?) I thought, turning to look at the mini market door, slightly annoyed. How hard is to find some chip or sodas? Whatever he was looking for. Just when I was about to open the door to get him, he walks out with a bag of chips and other stuff, quickly entering his car throwing everything on the back.

"Sorry for delaying." he said as I stare at him for a while making me blush slightly as I stare at his pecs as I nob. What is wrong with me, damn it? Ciara can't be right, right? I can't be falling for the ginger head, I just can't. In minutes, we reach the school and he parks near to his usual spot, making me let out a sigh.

"Let's go." I said unbuckling myself but when I look up, I held my breath when I see him a bit closer, closer than usual.

"Um, Roy?" I said blushing looking at him as he leans closer starring at my lips.

My ear suddenly block all sounds, the only sound I can hear is my heart as it speeds away in surprise. My nose caught his perfume, finding it hypnotizing, and my eyes just stayed on his lips. He suddenly gasp and back away, shaking his head, quickly unbuckling himself, leaving me in my spot.

"Let's go or we'll miss more stuff." he said as he grabs the package that he bought and step out of his car, slamming it shut.

(What just happened?) I thought in shock, blush covering my whole face.

(What just happen?) I thought in shock as I sit there not caring that he is waiting for me.

(Did Roy just did that?) I thought as I look ahead and stare at his back as he wait for me. I open the car door and slam the door shut, the car beeping to let me know that the security is on and he starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I shout as I run to him as he march away from me. "I said, wait." I repeat, grabbing his upper arms and force him to stop and turn to me. His face is just as I meet him, collected and almost unreadable.

"Wha- what was that?" I ask pointing at the car still in shock as I let go of him arm.

"It was nothing, forget it." he coldly said, turning around.

"Oh no." I snap as I slide in front of him, blocking his path.

"That wasn't nothing." I said a bit more calm but for some reason, he just giving me a face of emotionless.

"It was nothing, okay?" he snap coldly making me look at him surprise. He was all nice and friendly a minute ago and now he treating me as if I was no one, all jerked up like Dan.

"It was nothing." he repeat walking by me as I stand there, not understand his sudden change of attitude.

"You coming?" he ask as I let out a depressing sigh, all spirits to party totally gone, and I turn around just to pass by him, eyes glued to the floor. As I walk away, I ignore his stare as I follow the pumpkin path. We finally reach the gym and when I enter, I suck up my depress state and present myself to everyone with a smile as I run directly to Ciara and Jade, ignoring Roy completly.

Through the whole party, I dance with my friend, took some video for to put on my private video blog page, and took pics like mad. All this with fake happiness. Roy and I avoided each other, now wanting to talk with each and honestly I lost sight of him half way through the party, unknown to me that a certain black head disappeared with him.

My brain keeps repeating what happened in the car over and over and just made my act harder to commit. I know that what happen wasn't slip or my imagination, he actually leaned on me and then gave me the cold shoulder, thinking that with just that he will scare me off. Two can play the same game. Good luck trying to make me talk to him back. The clock finally hit 11 and the principal said that it's time to leave.

"That was soo much fun." Ciara said as we start to walk towards the main entrance, arms linked together with me in the middle, laughing our hearts out.

"I want to party some more." Jade said as we reach the entrance laughing with us while all I want to go home and forget what happened after I got here.

"Soo, is Roy taking you back home?" Ciara ask in a teasing mode as we stand in their usual spot, waiting for their ride.

"Yeah." I snap suddenly all bump out, not wanting about him right now and not in the way Ciara is thinking.

"Oooooooooh, how intresting. Don't be late in the streets doing some stuff." Ciara said putting emphasis on the word stuff, making me roll my eyes as I look at the floor, my mood going lower and lower. Ciara and Jade exchange looks and then look at me, all worried.

"Ai, are you ok?" Jade ask as they lean close to be more secretive.

"I'm fine." I answer giving them a weak smile. "I just don't want to talk about it now, ok." I told them, giving them a look that told them that I promise to talk to them later and to avoid the topic for the time being.

"Okay, just cause you promise to talk later." I smile at Ciara, glad that they understood what my eyes meant, and I hug them both really happy to have them at the moment. But happiness can never last long.

"Where's Roy's car?" Jade ask looking at the student's parking lot as I let go of them.

"Near on it's usual spot." I answer not bothering look up, as I took out my phone and text mom that I'll be there soon, not noticing that Jade is looking around the parking lot.

"Noooo, it isn't." Jade said slowly making Ciara and I look at her in disbelief. "Look." she points over my shoulder and when I turn, my heart literally stopped when I notice that what she is saying is true. Roy's car is gone and no where in sight.

"What the fuck?" I shriek as I run towards the parking lot and start to search for the red speed machine but saw it no where.

(He... ditched me?) I ask myself in disbelief as I run out of the sidewalk and stand in the middle of the parking road to see if he moved it somewhere else but found it effortless.

"He ditched me." I mumble looking around the parking lot in lost. Of all things to do, he does this, something that for me that has a deep meaning. He literally abandoned me, not caring that if I might go home safe in one of my friend's car or walking which is more dangerous at this time of night.

"That dick head!" Ciara shout from the sidewalk in anger as Jade stares at me, but my ears tuned her out, thinking about how can he be so cruel to me.

"Aww look at this girl." I look up with a jump when Mirna and her cheer-leading friend stop in front me, all inside Mirna's silver Corolla.

"Ragidy Goth Doll got ditched by Sexy Gladiator." she teased with a smirk, making her ass of a friends laugh a growl escaping my lips while my hands ball into fist.

"Fuck off!" I growl struggling to keep the hot tears of anger to roll down my cheeks. Or are they tears of hurt? Mirna let out a dry laugh and return to look at me with fake hurt.

"Too bad. I guess, Roy found his Angel more entertaining " she cooed as she drive away, their laughter echoing through the parking lot while I stand there in shock knowing very well who is this Angel she just talked about.

(He abandouned me for her.) I thought as images of Karla flash by my head in her whorish angel costume.

Jade and Ciara walk to me and they both hold my shoulder. "Ai?" Jade called smoothly as I stand there, completly frozen and defeated.

Right there it hit me, Ciara was right. I am falling for the ginger dick head and it took me this long to realize it. All the sudden move swing, the small chat in the music class and in his car, his image glued to my head, the flirting in the car. He just had to abandoned me to realize this.

"Ai?" Ciara pulls herself closer, trying to get me out of this state of mine, but I'm way into my head to pay attention to her. A honk echo's on the drive way of the school, making them look up ahead and notice that it's Jade's mom, coming to pick them up.

"Come Ai, let's get you home." Jade as they pull me and I follow her silently, not bothering to talk her out of this.

Jade told her mom that my ride ditched on the literal last second and she agreed to take me. The whole drive was silent and I didn't bother to look nor talk to anyone, they know how to get to my house.

"Ai. Ai, we're here." Ciara smoothly said as Jade's mom stops her mini van Sienna in front of my house. I let out a shaky breath and slowly open the slide door.

"Thanks for the ride, bye." I simply said slamming the door shut and when I look to my right, I notice his car right there.

I held my tears, as they start to peek, and walk quickly towards the door, opening it in automatic mode as Jade's mom drives away just when I slowly close the door.

"AI!" Keith screams with joy, running from the living room, still in his skeleton costume but stops when he notice the mood that I'm in. "Sis." he calls confused, as tear silent fell from my face. He abandoned me and he right now an alley away from me, a window if your count our room level.

"Ai, dear, what's wrong? Did something happened? Where's Roy?" mom's voice echos around my ears, not noticing her sitting on the couch and just with the mention of his name I exploded in tears.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said running up the stairs and lock myself in my room and slide right behind the door, sobbing my eyes out. My sob get stuck in my throat when i hear a muffle sound coming from my open window.

"What now?" I ask myself pushing myself off the floor and walk to the window, really not remembering when I opened it. As I got closer, my world literally went from cracked to just shattered as I notice that the noise is moaning and it's coming from next door.

"Oh god! Roy!" Karla moans in pleasure and there's no need to be a rocket scientist to know what is going on in that room. I forcefully shut the window, glad that I didn't shatter the crystal, drew the drapes on it as if would block the sound found it useless, for some reason the sounds just get louder.

"Oh baby, please do me hardeeeer!" she screams in pure bliss, as I slid down the wall right beside the window, covering my ears as hard as I can, closing my eyes trying to stop the tear but they still come out. He ditched for sex.

SEX! I just had to realize that I have a crush on him and right now that he is with another girl, having the blast of his life. Happy Pre-Halloween to me.


	16. Chapter 14 I just want to Disappear

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/14/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: I JUST WANT TO DISAPPEAR<strong>

Aiyana POV / Monday - October 31 - 6amish

"I want to disappear." I mumble sitting on my bed, hugging my knees close to my chest, completely depress.

Not only am I depress but I'm a complete mess, literally. I haven't sleep since Saturday seeing that I knocked myself out last Friday night and I haven't took a decent bite. Hell, I only left my room to go to the bathroom and take warm bath and I would just crawl back into the same spot of my head, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

All my tough girl persona is gone and the only thing anyone would see is an empty person walking as me, with baggy and puffy eyes. Jade and Ciara called in conference on Saturday and I only answer to shut them off just like I'm doing with mom and Keith. Eric came around but he didn't care how I was reacting saying that I was being melodramatic and to move on, as if nothing happen, and that happened when I was getting an apple and a glass of water on Sunday breakfast. And lady and gentlemen [if there's any reading] that earned him a free bath, done by yours truly, not caring that I lost the drink of the day as I ran up my room, slamming my door shut. Mom defended me, which surprised me especially when I notice how loud she was being, saying that he deserved it as I heard her through the door. At least something good happen. Mom is finally becoming stronger and independent, sorta.

Keith tried to cheer me up trying to be funny or at least make me fight with him when he started to talk about superheroes and villains knowing my point of view about them, but still nothing. I just sat there starring at nothing but I did ruffle his hair, mentally telling him to try another time. Friday night was just horrible and when awake my mind is at limbo but when I try to close my eyes to get some sleep, all I can hear is Karla's moans and have mental image of possible positions and where they were doing it.

(I want to go home.) I thought as images of Mike, Kary, Dexter, and Lester appeared in my head, all of them smiling, and waiting for me to join in for the group hug.

(That does it!) I thought as sudden energy runs through my body and bolted to my dresser.

I open my money music box and start to count the all the money I had won when in Marca Eterna only to grunt, seeing that I have enough money for maybe, MAYBE, a one way bus drive to Metropolis. I just had to buy stuff for this room. THIS IS NOT MY FUCKING ROOM! I growl, throwing all the money back in the box, and shut it close.

I walk to my closet, took out some blue skinny jeans and the latest shirt of Three Days Grace, took a quick bath, washing my hair, and change, not caring to dry my long silky hair. I put on a black over sized hoodie and worn out converse and grab my bag. It still 6:20, the first bus might be on it way, and I really want some alone time in school. I trot down the stairs, surprising my cooking mother as I grab a green apple from the fruit basket, taking a small bite.

"Morning, Nana." mom said using my baby nickname, in hopes to crack a smile from me but nothing, I just give a hmm in response.

"Do you need anything?" she ask as she look at me as the smell of bacon start to wrap the room, making my mouth water, but my mind is holding the urge back to grab a piece.

"No." I answer openning the fridge to grab a yogurt and a granola bar, shutting the door, seeing that everything that I grab is today's school meal.

Mom looks down, not knowing exactly what to do. This is not the 1st time a guy break my heart but this is 1st time that I look this broken. She know that I'm the kind of the girl to hide all my pain and rather help other out even if they don't help me back, so for me to show it this clearly is something of a new level.

"Actually I do need something." I said shoving my yogurt and granola in the bag and looka t her with empty blue eyes, remembering my pocket situation.

"I'm going to Metropolis for Thanksgiving. Is it possible that you can lend me some money?" I ask in an empty voice, not caring to debate the point with my mother. Right now, I don't care, I just want to take a breather. Mom let's out sigh, expecting this from me and smile in an understanding way.

"Of course Nana. Later on, we check how much you need and we'll organize everything." she answer in a soft voice, knowing that if she goes against my decision a new war would happen and I will win by either running away or finding other ways of getting the money. And no, I'm not a hooker.

"Thanks." I said walking out of the kitchen door, not bothering to say good bye. I stop in the middle of the drive way, not caring of the cold misty atmosphere that it's around me and glare at a certain red machine that's on my left, covered in little droplets. How I wish to pop his wheels and key his car! But my funk took the best of me as I continue my walk towards the bus stop.

The wait wasn't long seeing that the bus takes 3 round around this route, one at 6:30, the other at 7 and at 7:30 in the morning and then repeats it again but at 3, 3:30, and at 4 pm. The bus driver was surprise to see me but I don't give a damn as I walk to the back and hide myself under my hood and between my knees, my hand slipping inside my hoodies pocket.

The ride was short seeing that almost now one takes the 6:30 drive and when I step out of the bus I found it slightly empty, very small groups here and there, some are actually sleeping on the table seat or on a bench. I took my seat on my usual table and just hid myself again between my arms.

"Ai?" a soft voice asks and when I looked over my arms, my chin resting on them, I stare blankly at a green eyes brunette.

"Hey." I simply said and stayed the way I am, not showing any emotions. How I wish to sleep but I know that if I do all I'm gonna hear are the moaning and imagen other things that might of happened.

Jade sits beside me and put her head on my shoulder, petting my back smoothly. No one really know what to do, neither do I. I just want to go back to Metropolis and hug Lester tight, the guy may be a true pervert but he really knows how to cheer me up in seconds. I quickly clean away a the lone tears and just sit there, close to Jade as she continues to pet me. The school slowly start to fill up and I can feel eyes on me.

(Leave it to bitch Mirna to spread the word.) I thought as stares continue to fall on me and some even laugh, my inner self hoping that they are laughing at something else but I just know that I'm main topic.

"Aiyana." I hear Ciara voice as I stare up ahead with empty eyes, her voice just mixing with all the other voice.

Jade shakes her head in sadness and Ciara sits on my other side, glaring at anyone that dare to stare at me in a mocking way or as a gossip theme.

"Come on Ai. Let's go inside." she whispers in my ear as I sit there.

"Ai, come on. Let's go." Jade said in a hush voice but with a slight hurry but she doesn't need to tell me why, I saw HIS car drive by the driveway with HER on the passenger seat.

"I don't care." I mumble as I keep staring forward.

"Come girl, you don't need this now." Ciara said, literally ripping me off the table and take me to my homeroom.

Hours passed by longer than ever and for some reason, I see that damn girl everywhere I go, on every turn, and to make it worst she's Mirna's sidekick. So Mirna get dumped yet she gets more popular by hanging with Roy's new gf. Pfft, freaking fucking fantastic, more power for the ego maniac.

Ciara and Jade tried to cheer me up but it was just a waste of time, as more stare keep following me as I walk from class to class like a zombie, and not paying attention, ignoring Roy's presence on my other classes. Gym came in a flash and I keep walking, not bothering to glance at Roy as she stands near the entrance of the gym talking to Dan, Karla clinging to his arm. Ciara instantly gave him a heated glare and flip him off as she walks backwards, following me to the farthest of bleacher I could find.

"Aiyana come on. I know that Roy is a fucking dick head but as you said to Jade, a guy doesn't deserve tear unless he is worth it. And he is not worth it, not even a micro tear." she said becoming the strong one of the trio.

Yeah, Ciara is strong but I'm stonger and more hard headed. I let out a pfft sound and lean back on the cold metal, as shadow falls over my face all thanks for my hoodie.

"You didn't hear what I did." I said, surprising her not only cause I talk but by the coldness of my voice.

"What do you mean?" she ask but I couldn't reply when a loud whistle interrupt our talk.

"Everyone change! Today we're going to sweat our butt off! And by we I mean you guys!" Coach shouts as Ciara looks at him while I just stare down at my stomach, both of my hand resting on it.

"Go, I'm not gonna change." I told her as she stares at me, she knew better than to fight me in this state of mind let alone go against with what I say, and she walks away still worried about me.

"Miss Weiss." Coach screams as he walks to me but I don't even glance at him.

"Why aren't you changing " he ask crossing his arms, giving me a demanding glare but I don't flinch or move.

"Not in the mood." I simply said with the same empty voice as I keep my eyes glued to my stomach.

"Not in the mood, you say?" he said, repeating my words and let's out a a humorless chuckle.

"Young lady, you better go to the bathroom and change before I add you 10 laps." he said in a demanding voice but deep inside he knows that something is wrong with me. I never disrespected him so it weird for him that I do so.

"I don't give a damn." I simply said, closing my eyes, just wishing to be alone.

"I beg you're pardon?" he ask in disbelief that I'm using a disrespectful language, in a way wanting to repeat myself to see if he heard right.

"I said, I don't give a damn." I repeat sucking in my lower lip, a really bad habit and by the time I'm through this funk, my lip would be completely worn out and maybe bloody. He let's out a sigh and lean closer to me.

"Miss Weiss, I can tell from your attitude that something is deeply wrong, so I won't add you the laps. Join us when you wish." he whispers to then walk away as both girls and boys start to walk out of the bathroom, ready to work.

* * *

><p>Ciara POV<p>

(I swear the nerve of that guy,) I thought as he trots beside the black head girl, the girl flirting with him while he trots with her emotionless.

(How I wish to strangle him!) I shout in my head as I glare at the dick head as we trot around the gym, stealing glance on Aiyana. She hasn't move an inch and I know if she is looking or not, hopefully not, knowing that if she see Roy with the chattering Karla she would break apart again.

"Ok, that's enough!" Coach screams as we all line up at one of the court.

"I'm gonna call your name and I want you to step up and stand beside me." he starts to instructs as I side glare at the new couple, really not expecting this pair to happen.

Roy and Karla never got along, they were just know each other due to the link that Mirna and Dan had when they were together. I still don't get the new reason of union of this jocks and I'll never will.

(His dick will rot.) I thought glaring at him, knowing the history both him and Karla have outside of school, as Coach keep going on about this little competition.

"Ciara Jones!" he shout making me jump out my imaginary world. How I wish to cut both Roy's and Karla's-

"Karla Wellers." I walk toward Coach and smirk when I see Karla walking towards me. Oh, how I love you fate.

"Alright, both of you will race. Three runs which will be count when you come back to starting point." Coach instructs as I glare at the black head chearlead as she stare with a winning smile at Aiyana. How I wish to shave her head and rip those fake boobs.

"In your positions." Coach shout as we stand on one end of the court, everyone rooting for Karla so no surprise there.

Coach blew his whistle and we all bolt to the other end of the court. I'm way faster than the girl, which surprise me cause I'm not a sports girl, and in the end I won more than a body away as I stand on my starting point, panting as the girl finally reaches me.

"Winner, Ciara. Hit the fountains lady." coach said as he calls another pair to compete. Karla follows me to the water fountains and when I took my drink, I lean on the machine facing her with a glare.

"You're a whore." I simply said making her let out a tsk.

"And you're a dyke." she said still not used to her level voice.

"I rather be a LESBIAN than a cheap slut." I snap back surprising Karla that I'm using such colorful language.

"Tell Roy, that he better watch his back." I threat pushing myself off of the machine.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her jaw tightening, ready to attack me if needed.

"Tell him to stay away from Ai, the same goes to you." I finish walking away from her, leaving the cheerleader whore in front of the machine.

I stand with the rest of my schoolmates, Karla glaring at me as she walks to stand by Roy. I just know deep inside my gut, that a fight will erupt sooner or later and it's gonna be bloody especially with the force that we are up against. I look at Aiayna and frown when I see her in the same position.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

Gym finally ended and with a small wait for Ciara to change back to her clothes, we both went into the cafeteria, my hood so low that almost over my eyes.

"Come on, Jade gotta have a table by now." Ciara said grabbing hold of my hand and making me trot to the round table.

"Hey." Jade said, as I sit down but Ciara gave her the signal that told her that I have done no progress. I hear plastic laugh near me and I can tell that Mirna and Karla are standing behind me surrounded by her bitch squad.

"Look what we have here girls." Mirna said out loud, catching everyone's attention making me ball my hands into a fist, my nails digging into my palm.

"The Trio Rejects." she announce as she slowly start to walk around the table.

"One, a brunette that lost her virginity, unknown to her that there's a video about it." she announce as she pass by Jade, surprising all of us, bringing me out of my funk state. There's a video, which we didn't knew off, and she saw it. Who knows who else had watched it? Who else had seen Jade losing one of the most precious thing for a woman.

(This can't be.) I said in my head raising my gaze to stare at a frozen Jade but then I glare at Mirna as she walks to Ciara, my anger level raising in a fast alarming rate.

"A dyke, that fell in love with one of my girls and embarrass herself in front of the whole school." she said making her friends, except for one, to laugh.

(How dare they ridicule all of us, all cause we are real?) I thought as a tremendous anger starts to boil through my veins.

"And last but not least, the Metrojunk." she said as she stands behind me once again.

"Ditched in middle of the Halloween party and left alone, with no way to go back home." she giggles as she stand beside her friends. "It gotta feel awful to be you, Metrojunk. To be abandound by a guy and all for a girl." everything froze to me.

All their laugh, all the whisper, tune out of my ear and before I could return to my senses, I stood up, grabbed the laughing blonde by the hair and smash her face into my knees, my savage fighting instincts taking control of me. He plastic nose breaks under the pressure and I pant as her body falls on the cold white floor, her lunch flying to the ground.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" I shout with all my might, the whole cafeteria silent, as they stare at the whole scene in shock. They never expect me to do such a violent act and I was more than happy when I felt her nose crack.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout again, my voice close to an angry banshee as Mirna whines, with tears of pain rolling down her face, the tears mixing with her blood. I glare at her and stand closer, towering over her, as her squad steps away scared for their own faces.

"I had it with you and your bitch of a friends!" I shout, the last part almost compared to a shriek as tear of anger rolls down my cheek, my nails digging into my skin.

"You can mess with me but if you mess with anyone, with one of my friends!" I pant as blood start to drip down my fist, my glare can literally be compared to one of a monster.

"You gonna leave senior year with more than fucking broken nose!" I threat with all the venom that I could muster, quickly grabbing my bag pack, and walk away, shoving a certain someone out of my way.

I walk straight out of the school and kick the first thing that appear in front of me, which in this case a metal trash can, letting a loud scream of anger, my hoodie falling off my head.

(I need to get out of here!) I shout in my head as I held my head in annoyance.

I can't just stop my tears from running down my face, as I keep walking out of the school, passing the parking lot. The guard tried to stop me but I just keep going, not caring that if I leave I might get a suspended. I'm already gonna by breaking one of the most beloved high schooler nose.

"Aiyana." A boy calls but I just keep walking not really wanting to deal with anyone. The boy grabs me by the arms and when I look at the person, ready to snap, I freeze when I notice who it is.

"Ty...ler?" I whisper as he gave me a very small smile.

"For the thousand time, call me Ty." he said with a smile, letting go of my forearm.

"What do you want?" I snap turning around, starting to walk away.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asks, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I ask in a whisper, looking at him over my shoulder truly confused.

"Would you... like to go somewhere?" he asks again, walking closer to me with a warm smile as he takes out some car keys from his pocket and jingle them in his hand. I raise my right eyebrow at him and turn half of my body to him, confused. My eyes automatically goes from him to his keys and then back to him.

"Why-" I pause and clean my face, even thought it won't due much due to how puffy my eyes are and the black bags under them. "Why should I trust you?" I ask weakly, my voice breaking up a bit, my throat sore due to the screaming that I just did. His smiles get's a bit wider and start to twirl his keys around his pointer finger.

"Why not?" he ask as he stops his keys in his fist.

I look at him for a while and start to list the cons or pros with him. He is Roy's friend and Dan's little brother, he's indirectly part of the drama between me and the jocks but he did glare at his brother when the argument between Jade and Dan. Ty rarely hangs with the jocks but I can tell that there's some sort of loyalty between the him and the group. I let out a sigh and completely turn to him with a serious stare.

"You do something or I feel the slightest of deception or set up, you will remember me for life." I said walking to him as he follows me towards the student's parking lot.

"Don't worry, I'm not my brother." he said as a way to reassure me that nothing will happen to me.

I jump into a black Lamborghini, which I have only seen Dan drive, and in a flash he drives out of the school, the guard screaming at us to stop.


	17. Chapter 15 New Friend

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Checked and revised on dec/14/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: NEW FRIEND<strong>

Aiyana POV

"Sooo, where you want to go?" he ask as he continues to drive.

"I don't know." I said, almost in a whisper, as I sink in the seat, hiding into my hoodie.

"What you mean, you don't know?" he ask, looking at me but then let out an ooh when I don't move.

"Forgot, you're new to Star City. You don't know you're way around, right?" he asks making me glare at him as he smirk, unfazed of my glare.

"I'm right." he said as he continues to drive to who knows where.I roll my eyes and sighs. Ty looks at me, scowling when he notice that all I'm doing is stare at my knee, head down.

"Where to go, where to go?" he asks himself as he stops on a red light, drumming his hand on the steering wheel, while I'm in my own little world. I just had to fall for Roy and have all his friends, except for Ty, all over me and my friends.

"Oh, I know." he said as I see sparkles all around his eyes.

(Why is he helping me?) I thought as I stare at him from the corner of my eyes.

"South Shore, here we go." he announce with a smile and starts to drive.

"South Shore?" I ask confused, never hearing of the place. I really should of read that Star City District map. He chuckles and I watch him drive of the suburben area.

"Is time for a little bit of Star City geography." he said as if he was announcing it in a TV show. I look at him, putting some of my hair strands behind my ear so I can get a better look at him, really not understand his happy attitude towards me.

"We are located on the north part of Star City, Westchester." he said and I notice that he is heading for the high way.

"South Shore is in the lowest coast of Star City which is south." he said as I continue to stare at him, to see if there's any foul play.

"The beach there is awesome and you can compare it to the beach of Seaside Height, New Jersey." he said with a very wide smile.

"Have you seen that beach?" he asks all excited and I just nob, remembering that beach all thanks to TV as he drives all excited.

"Well South Shore is just like that. There's a boardwalk, some carnival rides, carnival food." he said as he finally reaches the highways and drives fast, but not too fast.

"I promise you, you will have the funnest time of your life." he continues with a wide smile, warmly looking at me. "And if you don't, you can punch me as hard as you want and anywhere you wish. But I beg of you, not the face." he said, trying to be funny, giving me a look that told me to believe him.

I let out a sigh and shove some of my funk back, finding his chipper attitude a bit too contagious. "I'll hold on to your promise but let me make it more simple, you're mission is to crack a smile out of me or you will be punched." I said making him smile, agreeing to my terms.

Through the whole drive the only sound was the radio and I felt relief that we have the same taste of music as Skrillex booms through the speakers, making me nob my head with the rhythm An hour later, we reach South Shore and I blink surprise as we drive down the road.

"Wow." I let out pushing myself and look at the place in slight I didn't knew that I better I would think that we are in Coney Island.

"Yay, I got you to say wow." he said, all happy that he just did an accomplishment as I look at him.

"Don't let it get to your head. I haven't smile." I said to him as he start to drive around, searching for a parking spot not to far from the main attraction.

"Fucking shit, all this space and there's not a fucking spot for a simple car." he growls glaring around, slowly searching, making me roll my eyes and frown when his line just remind me of Kary and her driving habits. Just on requirment, you better have good blood pressure and patience cause the woman fights with everyone and everything while driving.

"Uh, sorry. I have cursing problems." he said but I shrug it of, telling him that I have the same problem as well. He suddenly let's out a shout of happiness when he saw a spot up ahead.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine." he shout driving a bit faster and took it happily.

"Ok, let's go." he said shutting the car off and unbuckle himself, to later turn to me with a goofy smile.

"Now, there's one rule while hanging out with me." he start, lifting his left pointer finger.

"Leave all funks in the car." he said, making me look at him curiously. He acting completely genuine to me, something that I haven't seen on a man for some time, and I slowly nob. "Good, now we can go." he said, jumping out of the car, his energy reminding me of a little kid.

(This is a weird day.) I thought as I step out of the car and follow him to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

Today was the longest day of my life. Everywhere I went, Karla was there clinging at my arm like leech while all I want to do is to shot myself with a stun arrow just to free myself from this torture. That's without counting all the glare I get from those around school, clearly showing their anger at me by abandoning Aiyana on Friday. I know that what I did was wrong but I was soo high that I didn't notice until the next morning and it won't surprise me that Ai won't talk to me in the near future. I slowly walk towards the parking lot only to blink in curiosity as I stare at an angry Dan, cursing his lungs out as he throws his book bag and start to kick it.

(What's with him?) I ask in my head I get closer to him.

"Where is Ty?" he snap, glaring at me, instantly making me stop.

"Hell if I know." I answer to just let out a short 'oh' when I notice that a familiar expensive car is long gone.

"That fucking ass licker is dead!" he curse taking out his phone and start to call someone, maybe the culprit.

I slip my hand in my jeans and stare at him boredly. I can bet where and with who is Tyler, a flashback of seeing him dash out of the cafeteria just when Aiyana left. I know that the brunette Dresdon has a liking towards Aiyana and for some reason just thinking about it made my blood boil and I don't get why.

"Tyler! You better answer the fucking phone soon cause I'm gonna beat your sorry ass if I don't see MY car by dinner!." Dan shouts through the phone, hanging up with a growl, his hand holding the iPhone so hard that it was a miracle that it didn't crack.

"Man, I'm going to kill him." he said grabbing his bag in anger but I look over my shoulder when I heard laughter behind me. Ciara stands on the sidewalk that leads to the end of the parking lot and she evily smirk at us.

"What's wrong Dan? Did YOU got ditched by a girl?" she ask in a evil teasing way and she walk away laughing before Dan could say something to her.

I follow her body with my eyes to later roll them, biting my tongue to ignore my inner self. Guilt has been trying since Saturday to take control of me and talk to Aiyana. I really expected that my little escape would of been fast but I didn't count of the extra dose of weed I took back home and judging by how loud Karla was, I knew that Aiyana had heard the whole thing.

(Fuck it all, I did what I did and it's too late to turn back.) I thought shoving all my guilt and ignore my subconsciousness.

"Hey Dan." I said and he turn to me with a glare.

"Do you have some H at your pad?" I ask and he quickly smirk, his anger gone for the moment. We both know what H stand for and he chuckles.

"Worned out?" he ask recalling the conversation we had earlier about Karla and her clingyness.

"You have no idea." I answer just to jump slightly when Karla pop out of no where, wrapping her bumping arms around mine.

"Hey babe." she said making me hold the urge to sigh. If she only knew that she was just a way to have fun.

"Let's go, I wanna have some fun." Dan said as we all walk towards my car, ready to have what we call fun, and who know maybe sex. One good thing about this, there's no Mirna to bother us and hug most of the drug.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

"Oh, no no no no no!" I said turning around as Ty pulls me towards the amusement park.

It's already 3:30 and Ty and I had done lots of stuff. We eat, seeing that we literally skipped it and with a small fight I was able to leave money for the waitress, Ty trying to be all gentleman on me. Ty has been joking ever since we got out of the call and all I gave him was shakes of head or roll of eyes but on few occasions I almost laugh but when I was about, I always remember Roy and what he did just by every ginger head I see. "Oh come on, are you scared?" he tease smiling at me and I just roll my eyes.

"No, I don't want to ride roller coaster right now." I said as a few shouts of joy were heard on the roller coaster, as I put a hand on my stomach already feeling quizy.

"Oh." he said nobbing at me, understand what I meant, and then laugh, turning to look at the metal machine.

"I know what you mean." he said as he follows the metal machine with his eyes.

"I used to be strong stomach until I poison myself with a burger." he said as he start to walk away from the amusement park with me beside him. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and then I look at him.

"Barbecue or fast food?" I ask, as we start to walk towards a dock that's right infront of the amusement park.

"Burger King." he chuckles hiding his hand inside his pocket, making me shake my head.

"That's why I never eat at Burger King." I as as we walk through the empty dock.

"They use month old grease to cook their food. Now, count how many burgers are cook in just one establishment in a whole day?" I ask him, our eyes locked on each other, making him look at me curiously.

"And you know this, how?" he ask as we walk pass the center of the dock.

"A friend of mine at Metropolis work there and every since he knew about that, he only eat the chicken or the salad." I said remembering how green Michael's face was but he still worked there for at least 6 month.

"Damn! No wonder it taste horrible." he said, shivering with a scowl, knowing that this info will be in his head for a while. We finally reach the end of the dock and claim the bench as our own, starring calmly at the cold semi wild water that rebels under us.

We stay silent for some time and I sigh, resting my elbow on the handle and rest my head on my first and started to think things over. I knew that deep inside Roy was gonna be a pain from the beginning, I knew that moving here was a mistake in the first place, I just regret not fighting enough to convince my mom to stay back in Metropolis or at least run away, so that why I could of avoided this drama.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ty suddenly ask, making me rip my eyes away from the cold water.

"Of?" I ask, my voice sounding really distant.

"Talking about it, let's you release stress." he said not looking at me, his eyes completely glued to the horizon.

"That's what I do when I have lots in my head or write it down." he said his face all serious and when he looks at me, I can only see honesty and trust. "I won't tell anyone." he said as I stare at him, slightly in fear.

Ciara nor Jade knows what I heard that same night I was ditch as if saying would give me mental images of that night, no ones other than my friends know exactly why for me abandonment is so serious to me yet here is Ty, Roy's friend, helping me and tell me to trust him. I let out a sigh, thinking about it and before I knew, I drop half of my body to hide it between my knee, hot tears running down, letting out all the pain and let out all my tear that I was holding since the start of this day.

"Last Friday, Roy offer himself to give me a ride... both ways." I pause swallowing hard, knowing that if I don't calm myself a bit, I would start to talk between hiccups.

"When we arrive to school... he he leaned on me... his eyes told me everything that he wanted... he wanted to kiss me... but at the last minute, he back out and started to give me the cold shoulder." my voice start to break out and sniff back the possible boogers that want to escape my nose.

"We... avoided each other... but I was so caught up... that I didn't notice that he left." I slowly tangle my finger within my hair and held my head tight, trying to control the hiccups and sobs that wanted to take control of me. I hate this, I hate showing pain to other people but I just need to let it all out.

"I was walking with Ciara and Jade... and Jade notice that his car was gone." I said closing my eyes but my tears just keep rolling out.

"They took me home... saw his car on the driveway... bolted straight to my room... which I regretted... and I heard moaning coming from his window." I said letting out a shaky sob and keep swallowing hard.

I stand up with a jump, holding my head, and stare at the ocean as Ty follows me with his eyes, finding my tale more than just shocking. He knew that Roy was a bit like Dan but he never imagen that it was to the same level.

"I knocked myself out that same night... their fun noises in the background. Since then... I haven't slept... all I can hear is 'oh Roy' 'do me harder' 'oh god'... and my head flood itself with mental images of what they are doing... and it keeps me awake." I mumble, my voice breaking more and more.

"I haven't eat right... today is the actual first time that... I left my room and eat something heavy." I finish turning to look at him with puffy red eyes, shaking.

"And to make it worst... that same fucking day... I realize that I like him!" I shriek leaning on the dock as Ty stands up looking at me as I continue to shed tears.

Strong arms suddenly wrap around me and my face slam into a warm chest, making my eyes widen. I raise my eyes and everything finally registers. Ty is hugging me close but not tightly, his Mamba cologne hitting my nose, and his hand behind my head, holding me softly.

"Shhh." he softly let's out as he tightens his hold around me.

"Everything will be okay." he whispers as he starts to massage my scalp softly as I stand there in complete shock that he actually doing this, involuntary tears falling down. Tyler Dresdon is hugging me and in a way betraying his long friend Roy.

"What Roy did is something even I would beat him up for." he said and I can hear his anger mixed with his understanding voice.

"He's just lucky that I'm far away." he said as he push me slightly, his arms still wrap around me, and with a warm smile, he cleans my face with his blue sleeve jacket.

"So, don't break your head with his fucked up mind." he said as he cleans the other side of my face, making me look at him with wide eyes not of surprise but of curiosity.

"How do you think I'm the cleanest of the group?" he asks not expecting me to answer as he grabs my hands and pull us back to the chair but then his words hit me.

"What you mean by cleanest?" I ask confused making him gasp.

"Fuck." he said realizing his words and turn to me with a nervous 'I fucked up' face.

"Eh uh hehe." he start to mumble, trying to get words out of his mouth but he couldn't as I stared at him confused.

"Tyler." I said as I stare at him struggle with his thought, trying to say something but he sighs in defeat as he let himself sit side ways, his right arm resting on the back of the bench.

"Ok, I'll tell you but promise me that you won't tell no one." he said making me blink at him, my tears shed gone, and my hiccups slowly disappearing. I nob slowly and sit the same way he is but in a semi Indian style.

"Not even to Ciara nor Jade." he said looking at me really really serious.

"Geez, ok, I promise is not like I'm Mirna and I'll tell everyone in a minute." I said, knowing very well that THAT bitch is capable to betray anyone in just literal seconds. He let's out a sigh, takes a look around to see if we are really alone, and then leans a bit forward.

"Since Freshman year, Dan and Roy started to act different and not only cause they both were in the football team but by something else." he starts to whispers but loud enough for me to hear and I just nob at him.

"Later on, I found out that they been sexually active since the end of freshman year and started to drink when the seniors of that time invited them to parties. In Sophomore, they started to do weed with Mirna, Karla, and some other friends." he said slightly disappointed as I stare at him in shock. Roy is a junkie.

"But, that's not the end of it. Now they are doing heroin." he said sinking in his spot in disappointment as I stare at him in shock really not expecting him to say such thing.

"Every since Dan and Roy have been jerks and do drugs when they want to, Roy's mom is a junkie trying to rehab but she slips up everytime so for Roy is easy to get the drug, while my mom is just to fool of herself to notice." he said starring at the ground as the news sink in to me.

"And you're to scared to tell someone that can help in fear of betraying your brother and friend." I said making him nob and I let out a sigh.

"That's why I don't hang out with them much. Don't wanna be near them if the principal catch them wasted." he said remembering the time he found Roy and Dan smoking weed behind the storage shack by the football field. I let out another sigh as 10 minutes and in a sudden rush of energy, I jump off the chair stretching a bit and turn to him.

"For now on, we'll go on with our lives." I said making him blink at me confused. Who wouldn't be? One minute, I was crying my eyes off and now I'm all energized . Talk about mayor mood swing.

"Listen, thinking and bashing out head cause two dick heads that want to fuck their life is not worth it if they don't accept the help." I said finally smiling at him, making him look at me in more shock. His phones starts to ring and when he took it out, he scowls in a comical way showing me the ID caller.

"Someone is worried about his car." I said as he sent the call directly to voicemail and then turn his phone off.

"Yeah but fuck him, right?" he said smiling as he stood up.

"So, that your funk is slightly out of your chest, let's hit the roller coaster." he said pointing towards the amusement park, making me go green again. Don't take me wrong, I love roller coaster and all but I mostly wait around an hour or so to get it one. I do need be in state of mind.

"Eh, I don't think so." "Well to bad." he said as I let a shriek as he lifts me with one arm and carries me on his shoulder.

"Tyler Dresdon, baja me ahora!" I said glaring at the guy as I push half of my body up, my hands on his back, as I stare at the back of his head, really wishing to get down but I know that he just fooling around.

"What? I don't understand you. I think I heard Tyler Dresdon take me to the ride." he said making me look at him as he laughs. Dan is in Spanish class so he knows what am saying or at least I hope.

"Either way, I want to celebrate that I made you smile." he said looking at me over his free shoulder with a wide smirk.

"Put me down, now." I repeat in English trying to hold my laugh but he just smile as he enters the amusement park and went straight to the roller coaster named The Spinner.

"I'm already sick." I mumble in a fake hurt voice as he keep carrying me as he buys both of our ticket, ignoring the stares of the everyone, while I stare at the metal monster as it roars is mixed with the screams of it's passengers.

For the rest of the day we went from ride to ride, laughing and screaming like maniac. Ty was soo glad to see me laughing and smiling, even though he regrets leaving his eyes drops back at his house cause my puffy eyes were making my stick out like a sore thumb. But I really don't care,too hyper and glad that Ty won me a stuffed teddy bear that is bigger than me. While I gave him a crazy looking stuffed snake.

We walk the way back to the car like little kids playing pretend with our new toy, him hissing like a snake while I roar like a bear, all mixed with laughs and runs. The true challenge was how to fit my 5'4 over stuffed bear in the car, without ripping one of his cute little arms or ears but we manage even if the cute thing almost covered the whole back view.

The drive was just as fun as in the park, both us sang out off thne and over dramatic, gaining some stares from others in their cars but we kept going with the windows down, really loving the wind going through my tied up hair. I told him how to get to the house and before we knew it, we arrive laughing, ignoring the fact that Roy arrived in that same moment.

"Thanks for everything, Ty." I said stepping out of the car and push forward the seat as he turns the car off.

"It was nothing Ai, we both needed a time out." he said stepping out of the car and trotting toward me as I start to pull the overgrown bear out of the car, grunting. I suddenly lost my grip and fell softly on the sidewalk making me laugh with Ty as he struggles to get the other half off of the bear out of the car.

"Ok, next time, we tied the bloody thing on the roof." he said as I laugh some more and with a worn out grunt, he pulls the bear out of the car, making me laugh some more. I lift myself from the floor and when I start to pat my butt, I look up ahead when I hear a door slam only to meet eyes with Roy as he leans on his car, starring at me.

"What's wrong?" Ty ask following my gaze with a smile only to frown when he saw who is the one that just dropped by.

"Is no one." I simple said glaring at him and then smile at Ty as if HE wasn't there.

"For real Ty, thanks. I had lots of fun." I said catching Ty's attention and smile at me. I know that what Ty said to me earlier was true and I can bet that he is holding the urge to run to him and punch him.

"It was a pleasure to help. PS if you ever need a ride to anywhere, you know where to call." he said remind me that we exchange number and also cause he wants to sent a direct message to Roy. I roll my eyes knowing his intentions and I ignore Roy's glare, not really wanting to know why.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer." I said smiling taking some steps back and put the teddy bear on the floor as I watch Ty jump on his car. Waving at him as he drove off and I grab my teddy bear.

"Had fun?" Roy asks with slight anger and I roll my eyes. He dares to get angry with me. He is the one that ditched me, I should be beating his sorry ass right now. I turn to him and smile at him with a glare.

"Yeah. Problem with that?" I ask as I grab my teddy bear and hug it around the neck.

"Don't you have a whore to fuck with today?" I ask really not caring for an answer as I start to walk away, leaving him cold. I enter my house with a slight of struggle due to the bear and got the scolding of my life from my mom all cause of the fight and the ditched but I was free of hard punishment knowing that something had to trigger this, she just added 2 hard chore and I'm done, of course I had to explained what to her so she'll get why I went psycho.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanna make clear that what I wrote about Burger King is just an information I heard soo is not fully accurent. And Tyler's food poisoning was inspired by the true poisoning of my cousins in a lazy day of no cooking Sunday I was saved of such Odyssey (thank god) all cause I ordered fried chicken and not meat. =)<strong>


	18. Chapter 16 I can't get a break

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/15/2012**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 16: I CAN'T GET A BREAK<span>**

Aiyana POV / Friday - November 11 - 5pm / Supermarket

"Why are we here again?" I ask leaning on the metal cart as I follow Ciara and Jade as they jump around the candy section.

"Cauuuuuse, I'm gonna decorate my room until my heart content." Ciara sings all excited as she twirls with sparkle all around her and a wide smile.

"And why are we the candy section? Decoration is on the other aisle " I ask really not remembering when I was asked to tag along.

Oh yeah, blackmail from Ciara due to the info I gave her about the day Ty and I had, of course I didn't tell her about the Dan and Roy junkie lifestyle. She was gonna use that info and bother us with no end.

"I want some sugar." Jade said as she grabs some Zebra Cakes and Choco-Cakes. I roll my eyes and we quickly turn around when we heard gun shot inside the market, earning some panic shrieks.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP CAUSE THIS IS A ROBBERY!" a loud booming rapper like voice screams through the loud speaker of the market, scaring the poor Jade out of her mind, while Ciara and I look at the megaphone that is above us. A skinny masked guy suddenly appear in out aile with a gun and by insticts I turn to look at him with my guard up.

"To the front! NOW!" his squeamish voice screams, clearly nervous, as he starts to use his AK-47 to show us where to go.

Ciara pulls Jade forward as I follow them calmly, giving the skinny man a weary stare. I truly hate my fucking luck. First I get attacked by Capt Cold, then a bomb victim, then get ditched, and now I'm a mother fucking hostage in a robbery with AK-47's as weapons and masked drug-up guys.

(I swear I was born under a dark dark star.) I thought glaring at every celestial being I can remember, hating all of them, as people around me panic in silence and as magic cops start to surround the market, making the head robber curse uncontrollable really hating those silent panic alarms.

"This is really fucked up." Ciara mumbles in a whisper, while we all sit with the others on the floor.

"You have ... no... idea." I mumble glaring at the robbers as they do a formation between the aisles and away from the glass wall. The robber just had to make us sit on the veggies and meat section as the cold wind made me and maybe everyone shiver.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

(I'm soo gonna kill those guys.) I growl in my head as jumping from another roof top and drop into my knees as I stare at the chaos below me.

Cops where surrounding the small market, a perimeter is already place to keep spectators and news people away from danger as they start to do their job. Since last week, this lame ass rookie gang has been robbing drug stores in middle of the day, some time when I'm in class or when I'm on the other side of the city and I'm sick of it.

"Finally, they're trapped." I look over my shoulder really not expecting someone behind me and scowl deeper when a familiar green hooded hero kneels beside me, starring at the the chaos. I roll my eyes, really not in a good mood to deal with him, and then return to stare at the market.

"They took it to another level. Hostage." I in front as the cops start to plan how to negotiate with the robbers without harming any of the hostages or spectators. I take our some binoculars and adjust them to take a better look.

"One, two, three, four robbers and all armed with AK-47." I said zooming in to stare behind one of them as he guards the hostages that are all huddle on the floor of the veggie and meat section and slolwy start to count.

"Around 15 hosta- WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING IN THERE?" I shout suddenly as I stare at just one of the hostages in complete shock, holding the binoculars tightly, and almost giving Oliver a heart attack really not expecting me to do such out burst.

"What the fuck Roy? Aren't you the a stealthiest one." he ask as I zoom in the image just to make sure that what I'm seeing is true.

"She just can't get her ass out of trouble just for one day." I growl as I stare at the familiar blue eyes girl as she stare at the robbers with hate.

"What are you oh." Oliver said seeing through his binoculars, finding the blue eyes brunette as her eyes follow one of the robbers as he pace back and forth, truly nervous and screaming at one of his partners.

"Ain't she a black cat, huh?" Oliver ask between chuckles as he zoom in on her remembering the time he saw her in Metropolis.

"Wonder why she's here in Star City?" he ask out loud as her lips start to move making me growl.

"Shut up, shut up, shut uuuuup." I mumble letting down the binoculars, glaring at her direction.

"What? It's a honest question." Olive said thinking that I was talking to him. I growl and turn to him with a glare.

"I'm not talking to you." I snap through my teeth and then return to glare inside the market, knowing exactly where she is.

"Our little civilian hero of the year is trying to be hero again." I growl glaring harder, really wanting her to shut up.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

"We are fucked! We are so fucking fucked!" the guy that nicely escort us to the vegetable and meat aisle shrieks as he pace back and forth in front of us, as the other three robbers stand on each end of the store, their leader on the center. The only one that is not shaking is the leader but the skinny guy is in a new level of fear, he's even making the hostages nervous.

(Ok, this is quite a predicament ) I thought, using one of Dexter's words, as I analyze all the robbers.

They are all wearing black tight long-sleeve shirts, cargo pants tucked in their combat boot, gloves, and skii mask. The one walking back and forth is mega skinny, white skin, and big black scared eyes. The one to our right is tan and muscular with dark brown eyes and he is looking back and forth, really nervous and more than lost. The other henchman is black skin, small were on his arm, and he standing in a ready position to shot but shaking. The leader is clearly the strongest of the group and not only mentally, dark skin, and with a very calm demeanor. Their nickname: tan, muscle, blackie, and skinny.

"What we are gonna do now, leeeeeader?" Tan asks clearly mocking Muscle, giving him a challenging stare, as Skinny continues to pace back and forth, mumbling to himself as he grab his head with his free hand.

"Yeah man, we are such here and all cause you wanted to make a big bang!" Blackie screams his voice all wavy, trying to control his fear.

"Shut up! This is what HE wanted!" Muscle shout earning some scared squeals from the hostages, as they look down trembling.

(He? So this thing comes from a higher person!) I said to myself in my head as I look at Muscle guy as he glares at both Tan and Blackie, telling them to shut up.

"We gonna die man! We gonna die!" Skinny said, panicking some more as his panic start to affect all of the other hostages.

"Please Jade you gotta calm down. If you breath any harder, you'll activate your asma." Ciara whisper as she tries to calm Jade as much as possible. Jade is middle of a panic attack and to make it worst, when she panic her asma activates easier. Reason number one of why Jade doesn't do sports.

"I promise to you Jade, we will get out of here." I mumble as Skinny pass by me and when he turn to walk back again, his eyes land on me, hearing my words.

"What are you looking at?" he ask me in his panic state but I keep my eyes glue on him.

"I'm looking at no one." I answer as a vein suddenly pop out, making him glare at me.

"What? You think you're better than me? Huh?" he shouts walking closer to me and point his gun right on my head, making the other hostages scream in fear but I just sit there, my eyes boredly.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"Uh, Red." Oliver calls as I talk with the cops through a communicator giving my back to him as he keeps an eye on the robbers and hostages through his binoculars.

"You need to negotiate and try to free as enough hostages. What? Are you stupid?" I shout through the microphone and I gave the sniper on the other building a sign, telling him to stand down, and ignore the cop that is in charge.

"Red!" Oliver shouts once again but I ignore him as I press the ear piece deeper in my ear, listening closely to the captain.

"Just don't let anything happen. I don't want blood all over the floor." I snap mentally glaring at the cop, a neck vein pulsating so hard that it might burst of anger.

"ROY!"

"WHAT?" I shout turning towards Oliver, more than just angry. Doesn't he notice that I'm trying to be the top dog in this dilemma And to make it worst, Aiyana and her friend are in there and who know what she'll do. Knowing her, she'll do something really impulsive and self sacrificing.

"You got to see this." he said, eyes pointing towards the market.

"Why should I-"

"Your girlfriend is at gun point, right now." he said cutting my question, my heart literally jumping a beat when he said that. I run towards him, ripping the binoculars from his hands, and when I look down, my inside instantly went cold seeing that what he said is true.

"That's the robber that was passing back and forth." Oliver informs me as the grip around the binoculars tighten so much that one of the lens moans under the pressure.

"She can't say fucking quiet." I said throwing the binoculars at him as I walk away from the ledge of the building, holding the urge to do something irrational. Why am I so fucking jumpy? Why am I worrying so much all over her? This is just a normal robber and hostage, she is nothing to me. She no one in my life... or is she?

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Ciara shrieks in panic, as the barrel of the gun hits my forehead, as more mix screams were heard in panic.

"You think you're better than me?" he ask as if trying to be street all of a sudden but I stare blankly at him.

"Young man, please calm down. She just a kid, she doesn't know what she-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Skinny screams at the older man that tries to calm him, making the man flinch, and he quickly stands down from defending me.

"Dude, leave the girl alone." Tan said turning towards his friend, trying to calm him down, and I smirk slightly.

(Time for my famous villains psychology.) I thought as he growls and walks away from me, glaring daggers at me.

"Ai, stop looking at him, please." Ciara whispers through her teeths, leaning close to me.

"This is not the time to go against bad guy." she finish, holding Jade close to her as well but I ignore her when I hear a weird struggling whistle sound.

"What's that sound?" I ask turning to look at her and we both instantly look over her shoulder, wide eyes. Leaning on the cold fridge is Jade and coming from her mouth is the struggling whistle sound.

"Oh my god! Jade!" Ciara shouts in panic, as she push herself to be in front of the struggling Jade.

(Her asma must of activated when the gun was placed on my head.) I thought looking at her, my heart beating as if I was in marathon, and I sit there in shock.

"Wha wha wha what's wrong with her?" Skinny ask, waving his gun like a maniac pointing at us rapidly.

"She asmatic, dick head." I answer with a snappy attitude as I push myself to kneel in front of Jade as Ciara tries to calm her down.

"You better make her stop." he shouts as he continues to walk back and forth, trying to cool down some more.

(He wants it to stop, he'll get it.) I thought as I glare at Skinny. In a sudden movement I stand up only to earn gasps and a fidgeting Skinny to point at me with his gun.

"Sit down!" he shouts making me glare at him.

"You want her to stop, right?" I shout, crossing my arms, not caring that I'm risking my life right now.

"Her inhalator is in her purse, without it she can't stop the whistling that annoys you so much." I said as I turn my gaze to the leader as he stares at me.

"If she doesn't get it, she'll get worst." I explain to him a bit more clam as he looks at me boredly.

"You don't want a dead girl in your hands, right?" I ask him as he let's out a sigh. Leader turns his gaze to look at Tan and with his head he told him to escort me.

"Where is it?" Tan ask walking close to me, his gun down but in front of him as Skinny took Tan's pose.

"Candy aisle " I simply answers as I start to lead the way. Slowly we reach the aile and I trol almost to the end of the aisle reaching the cart that we were using.

"Hurry up." he said as he follows me but walking backwards. I grab Jade's purse and start to look for it but a question hit me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask softly so my voice won't towards the other robber. Tan looks at me over his shoulders and sighs.

"Shot." he answer giving me the all clear to ask him anything as he turns to look up ahead.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask looking around the bag, really hating the fact that Jade has a lot of stuff in such a little purse. I hear him sigh and looks at me with sad and defeated eyes.

"We don't have another choice." he said, his voice defeated, making me look at as I grab the inhalator. "What do you mean?" I ask confused as he turns around to look at me.

"You try to live in poverty and later have your family threaten. We are just bait to keep everyone busy." he said glarring at me slightly but I know that is not of anger but of frustration.

"Bait?" I ask confused, our eyes glued on each other.


	19. Chapter 17 Saved Again

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine.**

**Revised and checked on dec/15/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: SAVED AGAIN<strong>

Roy POV

"Attention, Star City Heroes!" a familiar voice suddenly said through my ear piece and I turn to Oliver to see if he is hearing the same thing which he is.

"Manhunter here, a robbery was done on the Capital City Bank!" he inform us making us both go wide eyes.

"What?" Oliver snaps in shock looking at me, as he press his ear piece so he can hear better, truly not believing his words.

"All robbers have escaped and for the time being, this robbery would be handle by the police. Manhunter, out." he finish, the earpiece going silent.

"This gotta be the worst day of my hero life." Olive said as he rest his head between his arms on the ledge of the building, really frustrated. I roll my eyes with a grunt and start to mess my hair with the same frustration. I really don't care right now about the Bank, I'm too worried about what's going on now still don't knowing why.

"Oliver, let's end this already." I said lowly, becoming level head once again, and took a Zip-Line arrow from my quiver. I shot the arrow right above the main entrance and hook the other end of the rore as Oliver told the cops to stand back and to assits only when things get difficult.

"Let's see who can take down 3 out of 4." Olive said in a challenging tone, giving me one of his teasing smirk, as he shots the same kind of arrow, landing beside mine and tied it on another pole.

"Let's just beat them up." I said as we put our bows on the line, ready to bash in to the market.

Oliver's smirk widens and on cue we push ourselves over the ledge, our bows sliding us down the rope. When the door got closer, we raise out legs, letting go of the bow and we literally fly in, freaking out everyone, screams of panic echoing through the store. But I gasp when I notice someone missing from the hostages.

(Where's Aiyana?) I thought taking out an arrow.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

As we walk out of the aisle we both fall to our knees when crystal shattering echos around the store all mixed with scream.

"What the hell." I said as he stands up and got into a ready position to shot just as his other friends.

"Now, now boys. Let's cool down and put down your weapons down. We don't wanna hurt you." a cocky voice said as I took a peek and my eyes widen when I notice who is the one that just bashed in.

(Great, Green Hood and Robin Hood is here.) I thought staring at Robin Hood with an arrow ready to shot and hide behind the metal shelves, knowing that I'm safer behind it. I look at Tan and I can hear his gun trembling. "This isn't suppose to happen." he whisper as he starts to pant.

"Dude, you got to stop this." I whisper trying to get him out of this problem.

"Do you really want to waster your life in prison and never see your family again?" I ask him as he looks at me and then at the hero duo.

"You can be even put to death or life row if you kill one of them by accident. Please, jut put the gun down!" I whisper glaring at him, as he swallows nervously really thinking over my words.

"Please, take the first step." I beg looking at where he is pointing and gasp when Robin Hood suddenly turn to Tan, his arrow pointing at him. Tan look at me for a while and with one forceful shut of his eyes, he raise his arms in defeat.

"I... I give up." he said as he slowly put his gun down and kick it away from him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Muscle screams, looking at him, panting, finally showing his true feelings; fear and nervousness.

"It's over." Tan screams looking at each of his friends.

"We're already in a load of shit with what we just did. Let's just give up!" Tan finish making Skinny growl.

"You suck as hell man. This is what we are suppose to do!" Skinny shout as he starts to shot, making me cover my ears at how loud it sounds in the echoing market, tightly shut my eyes.

I feel a body beside me and when I open my eyes a bit, I notice Tan laying on the floor, covering his head, in front of me. 2 minutes later, everything went silent, and I slowly uncover my ears, shaking a bit.

"Is everybody okay?" the same cocky voice, that I know as Green Arrow, asks as I look at Tan to see him let out a sigh.

"Get out!" I jump, suddenly hearing a familiar intimidating voice and when I look up I notice Robin Hood with a arrow ready to shot, making Tan fidget a bit. Tan slowly stand up, taking off his mask to finally me his face, and raise his arms in defeat.

"Go to the front!" he said still with the same venom and follow Tan with his arrow, turning his body at the same time, putting his body in front of me in a protective stance.

"Go to your other friends." he order as Tan walks away, looking at me with small smile. and I nob at him, knowing what his eyes means. As soon as Tan sit down with Muscles with hands bond behind his back, Robin Hood turns around, lowering his arrow, and kneels in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he ask starring me straight in the eyes. I let out a pfft sound quickly stand up.

"I'm jolly." I said as he stood up with me only to jump again hearing a loud scream.

"Ai!" Ciara voice echo from the other side of the store and I gasp, remembering my earlier mission.

"Shit!" I quickly shove him our of the way and when I reach where the other are, I threw the inhalator to Ciara which she caught, and she quickly gave it to Jade.

"That's it Jay, good girl." Ciara whispers at Jade as she took another mouthful of her medicine, slowly starting to calm down. I let out a sigh in relief and smile at them as Jade gave me a thumbs up.

"Red." I look at the cocky voice over my shoulder and look between the two arrow heroes.

(Originality much?) I thought as I put all the arrow related names in a mental list. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Artemis. What's left Cupid?"

(Well, at least the girl chose a good name.) I thought with a roll of eyes and cross my arms as the cops start to barge into the market and took all the robber away. I stare at Tan and gave him a small wave of good bye as he get thrown inside a cop car to be taken away.

"All hostages, please go to the ambulances." a warm lady cop said as some other cops helps those that need some support due to their shaking and possible trauma.

"Come on Jade, let's get you to an ambulance." I said walking to her as I help Ciara stand to stand up.

"Girls... I'm fine... I just need to... settle down." Jade said between intakes of breath as we walk out of the market. Unknown to me that a certain red hero is starring at me.

Jade finally regain full control of her breathing thanks to one of those oxygen mask and right now, I'm really really jumpy, seeing so many news cam around us, trying to get a full report of the hostage robbery.

(I just hope that no one recognize me.) I thought really not wanting an annoying woman with a microphone near to my face, saying 20 question per second. But I just can't get my way.

"Miss Aiyana! Miss Aiyana!" I shriek really not expecting a guy to pop out of nowhere and did the first thing that came to me out of fighting reflex. A right hook, connecting on his greasy cheek, knocking the poor nerd out in an instant, and as his body falls a collection of oooh's were heard around me.

"Oh my god!" I shout as I cover my face in shock, starring at the poor nerd with huge eyes.

"OMG Ai!" Ciara shrieks as I stand there in utter shock. The nerd lays right between us as Jade sits on the strecher in complete shock, holding her oxygen mask.

"What you did that for?" Ciara asks really not knowing what happen seeing that she only heard a shriek and the thud of the body.

"The ass appeared out of no-where and I just went with my instincts " I explain as I got closer to the guy as a paramedic quickly kneels beside of him to check if I did more than just knocking him out.

"But you had to punch him?" Jade shrieks when she look at the poor man as the paramedic check his neck.

"How would you react when someone appear out of the fucking nowhere just coming out of a hostage/robbery, shoving a black thing to ya face?" I ask as we start to hear moaning from the guy, his cheek already starting to bruise. I hear chuckles behind me and looking over my shoulder I notice Green Arrow stopping beside me.

"Nice hook." he said chuckling as he stares at the injured reporter.

"Don't worry about him, he use to it by now." Robin Hood suddenly said and when I turn I see him leaning on the ambulance, arms crossed.

"Use to it?" Jade ask as I look at my innocent victim.

"The guy has a horrible habit to appear on the worst moment and the worst way he can think of." Green Arrow said as he stands beside me as we look at him.

"Once, he got maced by a rape victim and then round kick by a MMA fighter." Green Arrow explains making me blink at the new information. I quickly got out of my worried state and became once again carefree.

"Oh, in that case, I don't feel bad at all." I said earning a pats on the head from a chuckling green archer as I smile all proudly that I beat the poor guy with just one punch. What? You would do the same if the same thing happens and it simple logic, you don't scared a person that just came out such traumatizing thing.

Flashed of light suddenly engulf us and when I lean back, I frown seeing photographers and news anchor trying to get closer to us, some even screaming, all wanting one little thing. A exclusive moment with Green and Red Arrow.

"I'm out of here." Red said as he push his body off the ambulance and start to look for a easy escape route.

"Oh, no you don't" Green said quickly grabbing him from behind his shirt, not wanting to strangle him with the belt of the quiver, and pull him close.

"What the fuck?"

"You ain't leaving me here with this pack of hungry wolves again." Green said in his defense as he waves warmly at the camera as he pull Hood to stand beside him.

"And seeing that some still recognize the pretty lady over here, she needs a bit of protection from them more than ever." Green said, looking at me with a warms smile, making me feel all flattered. I don't know what he has but I like him. He has an attitude that I can joke with him and forget all worries.

"Aww, thanks. I feel special now." I said with a smile, I hand on my heart, but in a quick move he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him as he holds Hood with the other.

"Let's give them what they really want." he said as he starts to pulls us close to the pack of wolves, as he put it, making me glare at him while I look back towards my friends.

"Help me." I said as they giggle at my face of despair as Ciara sit on the ambulance bumper.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

No one's POV / Belle Rieve Jail / Cell

It's boring when Belle Rieve is in the middle of the night. Most of the criminals are asleep or laying boredly on their bebds, listening to the echo of the TV that night shift guards have seeing that the only walk around 15 minutes of every hour.

"What are you doing man?" one of the night shift guards screams sitting on his squeaky chair as he glares as his partner, as they sit in their office, watching the late night news on a very small color TV. "

It's the same news of this afternoon." his Italian partner replies as he tries once again to change the channel.

"Keep it, you gonna see something funny." he said to his partner making him lean back on his chair and they both start to watch the news , rising the volume a bit more.

"And she is back! Aiyana Weiss, the controversial samaritan and winner of the Medal of Bravery of JL, appeared once again but not in Metropolis but in Star City. This afternoon Aiyana and 14 other civilians were victims of a hostile attempt of armed robbery and kidnapping at a local market and later saved by Green Arrow and Red Arrow." the asian news-anchor resume as images of the robbery and rescue appear on the screen, catching not only the guards attention but the attention of twp COLD criminals.

"And if you think that that is all that occur to Aiyana, you are all sadly mistaken. As the young lady and her friends were taken care of by paramedics, Nicolas Vant, a reported of the Star City news, was once again "attacked" but by Aiyana receiving a power punch straight to face, knocking him out instantly No charges were press on Aiyana." the young anchor woman finish, making the two guards laugh at the slow-mo that the news put of when Aiyana punch the reporter, the news quickly changing to the robbery that happen at the same time on Star City National Bank.

"So, she's in Star City?" a gruff voice ask to himself, as he sits on the top bunk, starring out of the jail bars, smirking evilly. Every since he been in Belle Rieve, all he been thinking about how to hunt the girl that stopped him from enjoying his day on the park.

"Don't get over excited Captain." a smooth raspy voice said as he steps forward illuminating the room some more due to his glowing dome that's on his head.

"Paciences is the key to execute the perfect plan." he finish as Capt. Cold smirks already craving to freeze the young girl slowly until her dying breath.


	20. Chapter 18 Just talking

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine. R**evised and edited on dec/29/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18: JUST TALKING<strong>

Aiyana POV / Tuesday - November 15- 6pm / Aiyana's Room

"I swear Ai, you just can't stay out of life threatening trouble." Kary snap looking at me through the computer screen as she sits all snuggle up with Mike on the black couch.

I roll my eyes and sink deeper into my bed with a small pout. News of the group kidnap in the market reached my friend in Metropolis and how I wan't using the internet much I literally avoided the conversation. I'm in my room, pouting like no tomorrow, as a 3 way conference was instantly call in session. Kary and Mike are on the top right of my screen, Kary leaning on his shoulder as they both stare at me. Lester is on the bottom center, with a wide smirk on his face, munching happily his favorite cheese chips rolling his eyes at Kary while Dexter is on the top left, with a patient look.

"It ain't my fault I was born under a dark star!" I whine, crossing my arms, making Mike and Lester chuckle at my comment.

"Are you sure is that and not evil karma?" Mike asks chuckling as Dexter roll his eyes, shaking his head.

"Did you bought that peeper spray I told you to... 2 years ago?" Dexter asks, making me giggle innocently at him, earning a sigh from him and a chuckle of Lester.

"Let's take that as a nop." he said making me stuck my tongue at him.

"I been just fine with my kick boxing and street fighting and I still have no injuries on me." I said raising my arms, showing off my muscles with a comical face.

"Forget the robbers, I loved the sucker punch." Mike said changing his attitude, laughing at the whole situation with the reported.

"You punched that guy so fucking hard that I thought that his jaw flew off." he finish making me smile widely making the rest of my friends laugh. Even though that the poor reporter was just a innocent victim of bad circumstances, it was extremely satisfying feeling.

"He deserved it. Green Arrow told me that the guy has a bad habit of popping out of no where so HA." I said smiling wider making everyone but Lester laugh. I look at him and notice that he has the thinking look. Lester is the main jokester of the group and to not laugh at something comical it means that something is really wrong.

"Lest, what's wrong?" Kary ask as we look at him and I can tell that he's analyzing something.

"You're hiding something." he simply said as we stare at each other.

"Who's hiding something?" Dexter ask as he leans on the reclining chair, adjusting his hands free microphone.

"Ai, she's hiding something." Lester repeats as he leans forward putting his chips down, and starring directly at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking at him weirdly, really not knowing what he's talking about.

"Baby Girl, I know you since we are both in training wheels, by now I can tell when you're hiding something from me, all by looking at your eyes." he said as I look at him wide eyes, really surprise that he can read me that easily.

"Your eyes go dull when your depress. So, what's in your head?" He asks making everyone look at me in silence.

I haven't talk to them about the whole situation I had in school and I really didn't want to talk about it. Today I was gonna talk to them about me spending Thanksgiving Week-cation and all the things we could do to have fun.

(Guess that has to wait.) I thought looking at my door to see if it's close and I let out a long sigh.

"Knowing that you guys won't leave me alone until I talk.-"

"All cause we love you." Lester said, adding his two cents as I roll my eyes.

"I'll tell you." I finish taking in a deep breath and start to explain the whole Karla, Mirna, and Roy drama.

*~* 10 minutes later *~*

"WHERE THAT FUCKER LIVES?" Lester screams, ready to jump through the screen and search for the ginger head that still has a part of my heart.

"No one and I mean no one hurts MY Baby Girl." he finish panting and I can bet all my money that right now he's imagining different ways on how to beat the ginger head.

"Have you talked to him?" Kary ask, looking at me with gentler eyes but I know that deep inside she is with Lester. Just when I was about to answer, I stare at Lester weirdly as he mumble who knows what under his breath, at the same time strangling the poor bag of chips, mushing them all together.

"I... haven't talked to him." I slowly said, my gaze slowly going from the psychotic Lester to a calm Kary.

"Yeah, we take some classes together but we literally avoid each other as much as we can." I said looking at them as lean back on the wall, playing with a bang of my hair.

"And to make it worst, he lives right next door." I said pointing with my eyes to tell them on which direction he lives.

"Aren't you in a tense predicament " Dexter said as he cross him arms earning a small glare from me.

"Nerd." I said massaging the back of my neck, thinking.

"It's weird that you haven't confront him or beat him up." Mike said as he put his elbow behind Kary, resting his head on his hand, getting closer to his beloved girlfriend.

"I haven't cause someone gave me a pep talk." I said as looking at a certain teddy bear with a tender gaze.

"One of his friend sorta came to my rescue and took me to South Shore's boardwalk and amusement park." I said a smile slowly appearing on my face, turning my computer so they can see the teddy bear.

"Aaaaw, that is soooo cute." Kary said as she stares at the bear with glittering eyes and I turn the computer back to face me, my smile still on my face.

"I knooow. His name is Tyler and he won it for me and let me tell you, getting that bear in and out of a black Lambo is the hardest thing evah." I said laughing at the complains of Lester and Mike about me being in a Lambo.

"I know that Roy and Ty have been for a long time friend but right now, they hate each other and all cause of me." I explain with a small pout, really hating that a long friendship ended.

"The good news is that Ty and I are becoming close friends." I said with a smile when I finally finding a good opportunity to surprise them.

"And with the money I saved, I bought a ticket to... METROPOLIS!" I said in a happy shout as they look at me in shock.

"What did you... just said?" Dexter ask still in shock as the rest look at me in silent shock.

"I saaaaaaaid that IIIII got a plane tickeeeet to Metropolis and I'm staying with you guys til the end of Turkey Vacation." I answer with a wider smile and on cue Kary and Lester jump from their seat and start to cheer and shout all over their rooms. I laugh as they continue to party around the room as Mike and Dexter ask thousand of questions that I couldn't hear due to the horrible singing of Lester. Thank God he's the drummer and not a back up singer.

"Guys calm down." I said as Kary and Lester pop back into the screen.

"Mom talked with L's and D's mom and she said that I can stay with them." I said making them dance again and I laugh when Lester start to do the macarena. I just HAD to show him that dance.

As we talk on and on with my friend, I stop when I hear my phone ringing.

"Give me a minute guys." I said putting the computer on the bed and ran towards my dresser to answer my phone. I look at the caller ID and look at it confused.

"Blocked." I mumble, reading the ID out lout but I press cancel. Most blocked numbers are prank calls or useless advertisement call and I really don't wanna ruin my mood cause of a loser. I jump on my bed and continue to talk with my friends but my attention got caught once again when a pop-up alert appear with a familiar ringing.

"Who that?" Kary ask knowing what that sound means.

"It's Jade, she wants to join the video chat." I answer jumping around my bed to sit more comfortable.

"Give me a minute." I mumble clicking on the accept call, with a small smile.

"What's uuup JJ?" I said as her face appear on the screen.

"What's up guys?" Jade said with a wide smile. Both Jade and Ciara had meet my friends and Kary said to me on a private chat that there's a possible attraction between Lester and Jade while another between Dexter and Ciara, which I find it really cute. They all response to Jade's greeting and I smirk when I notice Lester's eyes all glittery and excited.

(You can read me, I can read you.) I thought looking at him, laughing inside.

"Hey Aiyana, Ciara wants to know if your going to the Thanksgiving Western Fund?" Jade ask raising her phone to show me the text and she starts to give me huge puppy eyes, making me sigh.

"Thanksgiving Western Fund?" Mike ask really confused at what she just mention.

"Yea, it's a theme fundraiser that the school throws after Thanksgiving and whatever that is collected is divided in two. One half is given to the Saint Judith Hospital and the other to an orphanage." Jade explains as I roll my eyes as my friends stare at her with interest.

"Ciara and I are in charge of one of the stand while Aiyana here is in nothing and she's planning to stay a whole Friday in her room." Jade said glaring at me as I look around, acting as if I didn't listen to her.

"Aiyana Weiss, you can't stay in your house all day." Dexter said calmly as he stares at me, transforming himself as a father figure.

"Yeah Baby Girl, you gotta have some fun." Lester said agreeing with his older brother, which is a rare thing, and in a way too add some good point with Jade by helping her convince me.

"I don't wanna go." I said, crossing my arm giving them a pout, as they glare at me.

"Ai, I know what your doing and avoiding school activities won't stop them from bothering you." Kary said looking at me seriously and I shrink in my spot as every join Kary's stare off.

"And just cause Roy is gonna be there, it doesn't mean you can't be there." Jade said, agreeing with Kary, as I look at all of my friends.

(THEY'RE FUCKING GANGING UP ON ME!) I thought as sink in my spot.

"But I don't wanna go." I said even though I knew that what they are saying is true.

I heard Roy, his play-thing, and his friend are all gonna be there and very close to the stand that Ciara and Jade are gonna work in and I really don't want to have stink eyes on me through the whole fundraiser. I'm just got out of suspension and I really don't want another. Letting out a sigh as they continue to bombard me, saying truth after truth, and I let out a loud growl making them stop.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going!" I shout making them cheer in their seats, Jade's giggle being the loudest.

"Great, I'll call Ciara and remember, wear western like clothes." Jade said pointing at me with a very serious stare.

"What? Hell no!" I shout glarring at her but she glares back at me, making me extra shrink in my chair.

"You are gonna wear something western cause you ARE gonna help us out. Ciara and I aren't gonna be the only ones in that booth wearing those damn clothes." Jade said hardening her glare some more, making me and the others shiver. Jade can be all sweet and peaches but she can be really scary when mad. I have really rub on to her.

"Okay, okay." I whined, really not wanting to know what would happen if I don't do as she orders.

Now I need to go to the mall and find clothes that can be use for other combination yet I can modify it for a western look. For some reason I been having the urge to wear tight shirt and not super tight bras, finally getting use to the fact that I'm gonna stay with these D melons for the rest of my life.

"Good, you already know the hour of the fundraiser and if you can't be a cowgirl you can be a native." Jade said smiling at me, already knowing that I like native Americans and their magical life.

"I'll stay with cowgirl, native american clothes is hard." I said to her already imagining different looks.

"For some reason, I see you dancing." Mike said looking at me, making everyone laugh.

"If I'm bored, I'm gonna." I said making everyone laugh with me, unknown to all of us that a certain ginger head has heard the whole conversation, making him re-think everything he has done to me.

* * *

><p><strong>revised and edited on dec29/2012**


	21. Chapter 19 Cowgirl part 1

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completely mine. The song used in this story belongs to the game Zumba 2 and whoever is the one that sings the song, the video belongs to the girl that danced even though is the same dance used in the game.**

****revised and edited on dec/29/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: COWGIRL (PART 1)<strong>

Aiyana POV / Friday - November 18 - 11am

"Ai, where the fuck are you?" Ciara screams through my phone as I walk towards my mom's car, car keys jiggling in my finger as I spin them around.

"I'm on mah way, stop screaming at me, would you?" I shriek through my phone stopping beside the driver side and open the car with the biper.

"You were suppose to be here at 9am." Jade said in the background in a whinning like voice.

"I'm sorry, I overslept a bit and I didn't activate my alarm clock." I said as I open the door and jump in the car.

"And if you both excuuuuse me, I'm gonna hang up and drive." I said hanging up when Ciara was about to say something else to me.

(Geez, a girl does one thing wrong and they want your head.) I thought letting myself fall on the chair, closing the door and when I was about to turn it on, I hear knocking on the passenger window.

"Wha - oh hell to the no." I said with a growl as the most hated head appears by the window, leaning on my car.

"Can we talk?" he ask, his voice slightly muffle due to the crystal but I can tell that his voice is not as snappy as always, his eyes looking at me softly. I let out a 'tsk' and start to buckle my seatbelt on.

"How about ummm no." I simple asnwer igniting the car on.

"Leave me alone." I said putting the car on reverse but keep my foot on the breaks, seeing that he hasn't move an inch away.

"I need to talk to you." he said, putting emphasis on the NEED, as he leans closer to the car. Is he for reals? Today is a day to have fun, not a day for drama.

"You said everything you had to say when you ditched me all cause you wanted to fuck some girl." I snap glarring at him, my knuckle almost going white as my hold on the steering wheel tighter just to hold my anger. He stares at me with wide eyes, gasping a bit.

"Now. Leave me alone and get away from my car. Unless you want me to crush one of your feet." I said as I slowly start to back away, making Roy jump away from my car in shock.

"AIYANA!" he shouts as I drive out of the driveway and speed away, not caring that he ran to the side walk and held his head as he screa

I arrive the school parking lot and let out an emotionless 'yay' when I found a spot very close to the path that lead to the gym. I let out a long breath as I turn the car off and lean back, closing my eyes, my hands still on the steering wheel.

(No Roy drama, not today) I thought taking in a calming breath opening my eyes and start to fix my hair.

I step out of the car and mentally prepare myself for today's work. I quickly walk towards the gym and straight to Jade's and Ciara's stand, ignoring the fact that I passed by Mirna and her squads of wanna-be as they work in their stand.

"I'm here." I said walking through the space between their stand and another and stare at what is on the table. Jade and Ciara are selling hand made sweets. All from the traditional chocolate-chip cookies to the all so modern cake balls.

(This will be hard to resits.) I thought staring at the variety of sweets.

"Finally." Ciara shrieks turning around ready to scold me but her words left her mind when she finally took a look at me. She let's out a long whistle and I slowly turn around to show her and Jade the whole outfit.

"And here I thought western won't look good on you." she said with a smirk making me laugh and took a seat beside her.

"You guys don't look bad yourself." I said as I stare at their clothing.

Ciara is wearing a red an black squared pattern shirt with short sleeves, sailor like pale jeans with a gold belt and brown boots. Jade, on the other hand, is wearing the same shirt but purple, tight dark pants, white cowboy hat and a white authentic cowboy boots.

(How the hell she got those boots?) I thought staring at them.

"Anyways how much you guys had sold?" I ask as they sink in their chair with a pout.

"Not much." Jade said as she slams her head on the table, making me look at her confused.

"What you mean not much?" I ask looking at the 60+ crowd that is walking around the court enjoying everything else that's going on around us.

"Yeah, apparently Mirna and her skanks had the clever idea to use their cheer skills to get more clients." Ciara mumble glaring at Mirna's stand as they sell another cookie and her squads cheers as the client walks away.

"Clever sluts." I mumble glaring at Mirna as she gave me a snoobish grin and return to her selling/entertainment.

"It's not fair. She suppose to sell pies and cakes, not cupcake, cookies, and little sweets." Jade whine as more people pass our stand and go straight to Mirna's.

"What you expect? She just loves the attention." I said scowling at her as she leans forward as she talks to a guy that is noticeable out of her age, but not that far.

"Ginger Dick in the building." Ciara mumbles as Roy enter the court and start to walk inside the aisle that we are in.

(He better not stop here.) I thought as he continues to walk quickly getting attention from almost all the girls.

Desperate much.

Roy pass by our stand and just when we lock eyes, I look away with a scowl, crossing my arms. He walks by us, his eyes staying on me for a bit and sit down on the stand of sports wear, that unfortunately sits on the other side of the aisle 2 stands away.

(We just got to be in the dead center.) I thought rolling my eyes, really not liking the fact that he's in my visual range. Minutes pass and our record of sellers doesn't change a bit. We are still on the first box damn it, where are the kids and their urge for sugar.

"How you doing girls?" Mr. Rock said as he stand in front of us in his cheap Woody outfit, a SUPERVISOR tag on his chest, a warm smile on his face.

"Not good, sir." Ciara said as with her eyes at Mirna.

"I see." Rock said looking at the booth and frowns.

"The principal was more than please when he saw all those products for sell. As long the money ends for the fundraiser it doesn't matter, much." he said understanding why our dislike for her at the moment and I nob at him. Western music resound around the gym and then I smile when an idea hit me.

"Mr. Rock is it possible to do the same thing as they do?" I ask already a plan formulating in my head, as I bit in my lower lip. Rock slowly nobs at me, making my eyes glitter in excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Ciara ask as I start to take out my iPod.

"The West is not only country and cowboys." I smile walking out of the stand and ask Mr Rock to follow me as I explain him my little plan, leaving my friends all confused. I reach the music guy and asked and plead for him to go with my plan. After 10 minutes of begging he agreed making me shriek in happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said rapidly with a wide smile.

"You just need to wait for my signal and believe me, you'll know exactly which signal it will be." I said to him showing him which song to play and ran back to my stand, leaving a smiling Rock, happy to see one of his favorite students happy.

"Aiyana, what are you planning?" Ciara ask as Jade gave thanks to a buyer that appeared when I left, telling him to come again.

"You gotta wait to see." I said, taking Jade's white hat and wink at them with a wide grin.

"Oh, Mike was right! OMG!" Jade said in a squeal, as she quickly took out her phone and got ready to record, confusing Ciara more, really out of the loop.

"He was right in what?" Ciara asks really hating to be out of the loop, making me smile wider as I stand in the center of the aisle.

(Let the show begin.) I thought thaking in a deep breath.

"YEEEHAAA!" I shout with all might, surprising everyone as the music came to a stop.

"LET'S GET THIS FUNDRAISER IN A TRUE WESTERN MODE! LATIN STYLE!" I shout as the song starts to play, some people stopping at what they are doing to stare at me.

(I just hope that there's lot of people that know Spanish.) I thought with a smirk, feeling Mirna's eyes on me.

As the song start, I start to clap at the center of the aisle and start to dance with a wide smile, making sure that the hat is secure on my head, starting to act the words of the song.

* * *

><p>Se desperto sudaito hasta los pies (I start to wave at my face as if I was sweating)<br>Era las 11, era la cita con el juez (I hit my wrist, acting if I was reading my clock, giving them a desperate look)  
>Lucia bien peinaito (I fix my hair) Ya porto el vestido (I fix my clothes) y los zapatos brillan de lo mas bien (I point at my shoes and gave them the OK sign)<p>

Hoy le toca presentarse en el altar (I did the crucifix on my chest and then act as if I was praying)  
>Si no llegaba su suegro lo iba a matar (I bit my lower lip and gave them a desperate look again, waving my hand as if I'm hurt)<br>Ya no tenia salida Ya llegado el dia (I shrug it with an oh well face)  
>Su cara ma palida que la maldad<p>

Todo el mundo tiene Zu regalito

Zu sentaito Zu palielito Zu zu zu zu

Zu fuertecito Zu maquillaito Zu vestidito Zu zu zu zu

* * *

><p>As I dance in the center, the crowd slowly clap at me, as cellphone start to appear around me, taking video of me. I just gave them all a wide smile, really loving this whole situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Ay hi hay le llego la hora Le llego su ñe ñe ñe<p>

El pretendinte llego bien colorin (I act as a handsome man, giving a winked smile)  
>Y con angustia se ajustaba el corbatin (I act as if I was fixing a tie)<br>Ni cuenta se habia dado  
>Ya lo habian casado (I point my ring finger in shock)<p>

Como por magia, el tipo vio su fin. (I act as if I was crying, still pointing at my finger, earning some laugh from the kids)  
>Despues del beso, la parrande se iba armar (I first throw a quick kiss and point at them.)<br>Los invitado no querian esperar (I shake my head, pointing once again at my wrist as if I had a watch)

El sitio bien prendio  
>Si pa' eso es que habian ido<br>Y siendo el novio le tocaba gritar (I jump again and act as if I was screaming, using my left hand to carry the word while my right arms spinning over my head, all energetic)

Que todo el mundo quiere  
>Zu bailadito<br>Zu pegiato  
>Zu cantaito<br>Zu zu zu zu zu  
>Zu sobraito<br>Zu caminaito  
>Zu sudaito<br>Zu zu zu zu

* * *

><p>One again the trumpets start to play and wink at them as I continue to dance.<p>

* * *

><p>Mera como lo esta gozando<p>

Parece que nunca habia cojido esa pareja

* * *

><p>I start to dance once again but smile wider when I notice Ty between the crowd. I trot in a dance towards him and before he could walk away or shake his head no, I grab him by the wrist and pull him to the circle.<p>

"I don't know how to dance." he said over the music and I held him as I continue to dance.

"Follow my lead." I said to him as another line of the song was heard and I stand beside him doing basic quebradadita. He slowly follows me and laugh as he got the hang of the step.

"Rotate your hips." I shout at him as the drums start to play as I rotate my hips, moving to stand in front of him face to face, and start to pull him towards me by his vest as I lean back, arching my back, making him look at me in shock by doing such a daring move, some oooh in the background. I push him away from me and I follow his body as he leans back he let's out a laugh.

"You're nuts." he said between laughs as I pull away from me, taking some steps back, and start to rotate my hips beside him like we started.

"GO AIYANA!" Ciara shouts as at every sound of tuba I let out more hip and I laugh as a little girl start to do the same thing as I do earning some shout of the crowd. The trumpet starts to give out sound again and return to the dance.

* * *

><p>I escuche donde fue a parar. (I hold my head as I shake it with a disapproving look.)<p>

En la parranda las cosas iban bien. (I gave everyone an okay sign as Ty follows my steps the best he could and smile at the little girl as she standing at the edge of the crowd.)  
>El curralau fuetima va a ser<br>El tipo ya casao, se ah gozao el rumbao, de tanta fiesta ya no veia bien. (I start to act as if I was drinking and rotate my head as if I was drunk.)  
>El nuevo estaba bien animao (I fist pump and laugh as Ty gave a despreate look)<p>

Ya en su cuento se sentia enamorao (I start to pat my chest right above my heart as if I was in love)

Se descido la niña, se la llevo la esquina, y sin saberlo se llevo la que no es (I took my hat off and bit on it, giving everyone a panic look)

Y el tipo se llevo

Zu regañito (I held down my hat and smile seeing Ty actually following me.)  
>Zu pegadito<br>Zu zu zu zu  
>Zu regañito<br>Zu quebradito  
>Zu pegadito<br>Zu zu zu zu

* * *

><p>We repeat the chorus dance 2 more tine and to finish we start to act as we are tired and careless, lean close to him and start to mouth the last line, taking the hat off and start to fan me.<p>

* * *

><p>Vaya haha y empienza el tormento. Pobre tipo. Amen. (I put the hat on my chest looking at the sky as if I was talking to god and cringe when the crystal shattered, putting an arm on Ty shoulder)<p>

{ this is the video of the dance that Aiyana did: youtube watch?v=Vw6PqGY8MuQ&feature=related }

* * *

><p>The music finally came to a stop and on cue everyone start to applause at us. I gave Ty a side hug and we both bow, my arms still around his waist. Through the whole dance, Mirna and her squad stood on the left side of the crowd, Mirna almost blowing a fuse when all the attention is off of her. Roy was on the other side of the crowd, looking at me in shock, really not knowing nor expecting this side of me. And to make it worst, his shock change into some sort of anger when I start to dance with Ty, especially when the sexy part happened.<p>

"Round up everybody! Buy me some cookies and some sweets and I'll perform later on!" I shout with a western like accent stepping away with Ty and point at my stand as Ciara and Jade smile at everyone as little kids run toward the stand and beg their parents to buy them some cookies or a ball cake.

"I didn't knew you could dance." Ty said smiling as we stay linked.

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me." I said patting his chest as I let him go and start to help Ciara and Jade with the new sudden wave of buyer.

"Thanks for buying." "Come back again." where heard from us over and over again as more people buy and we finally were able to get a huge load of sugar off of our hand.

"Nice trick, Metrojunk." I look over my shoulder and smirk, really enjoying the scowl on Mirna's face.

"Nice zit, Zitzilla." I said making her gasp, covering her forehead in shock, and ran to the bathroom to re-apply her make up making me and the girls laugh.

"Can I get 3 cookies?" I look back at front of the stand and smile as Ty stand in front of me with a wide smile. In that moment, I finally notice his close and smile at the scene He look like a bull rider and he look really awesome. He even has logos on his leather vest and the leather freckles on his pants.

"Sure ya can, sweet stuff." I said with a western accent making him laugh as I step back a bit.

"Which one you want? We have choco-chip, macademia, doble choco." I said pointing at each cookie that I mention. Ty start to think about which cookie to chose and for some reason, his smirk get wider.

"Is there any Choco-Ai?" he ask looking at me with the same smirk slipping hiss hand inside his pockets. I giggle at him and held down my blush, to quickly glare at Ciara when I hear her giggle.

"Ty and Ai sitting in a tree."

"You finish that, you're gonna end on one." I snap at her making her and Jade giggle as I roll my eyes. I turn to look at Ty once again and smirk in a flirty way.

"There's no Choco-Ai but you can have a Double Choco instead." I said picking the small bag that has the Double Choco cookie.

"It won't be as good as Choco-Ai but I can live it down." he said, taking the cookie from my hand and smile at me, both of us unaware of the glare that are directed at our moment. He gave Ciara the money for the cookie and turn to me.

"So, um, do you have any plans later on?" he ask as take out the cookie, breaking it in half, and giving me one of the half.

"Aaaw thanks and I don't know. I have my mom's car and she hasn't said anything... yet." I simply answer taking the cookie as he took a munch of his.

"Maybe, we can go to the movies?" he ask, looking at me with hopeful eyes, making me bite the corner of my lower lip as I think. I turn to look at Ciara and Jade and they gave me a look that simply said SAY YES, my eyes for some reason landed on Roy and found it weird that he glaring at Ty. I let out a sigh and turn to him with a small smile.

"I'll make a call and if I get permission you can pick me up at 7." I said making him smile wider and his eyes glitter.

"Great. Text me." he said walking away from me and towards the sports gear stand, gaining more glares from Roy.

(What the hell is his problem?) I thought as I walk out of the stand and went towards the DJ, ignoring that the certain ginger head just walked out of his stand and follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>revised and edited <strong>


	22. Chapter 20 Cowgirl part 2

**All characters of Young Justice belong to the DC Animation Producers. The rest characters are completly mine. The song belongs to the duo Civil Wars - Barton Hollows**

****revised and edited on dec/29/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20: COWGIRL (PART 2)<strong>

Aiyana POV / 3pm

"Hey, thanks for doing this." I told the DJ as he steps out of the stage, knowing sure that the microphone pole are in a perfect positions that won't create any feedback.

"Don't mention it, this is all for a good cause." He said walking back to his equipment and grab another microphone pole, making me look at him confused.

"Why you're putting another microphone?" I ask as he put it right beside the other pole.

"The teacher said that you came with said that someone else will join you." he informs me, making me look at him more confused. I never asked for someone else to join me on this song and I doubt that lots of people knows the song.

"I'm just saying what he told me." he said starting to hook microphone cords, making quick rein checks. I shrug it off and let him do his job. If it someone that Rock chose then it gotta be someone talented and good. Rock walks to me and smile at me but I still can't see whoever he choose to sign with me.

"Are you ready Aiyana?" He ask, walking closer to me eating his popcorn.

"Yes sir, I just hope that whoever joins me is good." I said in a tone that clearly said that I wanted to know who is the one that is gonna sign with me.

"Now that you mention that, where is he?" he ask looking around the crowd, getting a bit on his tip toes to look better.

"Sir, are you sure that whoever it is knows Barton Hollows?" I ask crossing my arms, looking at him with a little bit of doubt. Barton Hollows is a popular country like song and for experience not everyone knows it, let alone play it.

"Don't worry about it. Roy's knows the song by heart." Rock said freezing me on the stop and look at him wide eyes.

"Roy?" I snap really not expecting to hear that name. "

Where's that boy?" He asks, too in his head searching for the ginger dick head to pay attention to me and my shocked face.

"Are you taking about Roy Harper?" I ask as Rock continues to search around the crown.

"Yes, there's no other Roy in this school." He said looking around and then smile when HE walked out of the bathroom.

"There he is." Rock said walking towards Roy, leaving me there om a frozen state.

(Of ALL the student in this school, HE has to be the one to know the song.) I thought really hating the idea of sing with him, as Rock and Roy walks towards me.

"You both wait here. I'll do a little introduction and speech and you can both sing." Rock said as I gave my back to Roy with arms crossed.

Rock walks on stage with a wide smile, waving warmly at the crowd and on that same moment, he starts to do his speech I turn to Roy.

"What are you doing?" I snap, loud enough for him to only hear earning some weird stares from Roy.

"Waiting to be called on stage." he answer carelessly pointing at the stage, making me growl. He just has to be a smart ass.

"You knew that Rock was gonna pair you with me, why you accept to sign with me?" I ask, really trying my best not to raise voice or try to do anything violent.

"What done is done, I can't change it. Unless." He said looking away to create tension between us.

"Unless what?" I ask, glaring at him not really understanding why he's acting so fucking weird, I can almost describe it playful in a sorta evil way, mischievous perhaps.

"Unless you're scared to perform with me." He said, turning to me with the same smirk, leaning a bit close to me in a challenging way, as he slips his hands into his pockets. I let out a dry chuckle and cross my arms.

"Don't expect any sort of outcome from this." I said walking away from him and stand by the stairs of the stage, starting to pay attention to Rock's speech.

"Now, for more live music, please welcome Aiyana Weiss and Roy Harper." Rock cheers as he starts to clap and I let out a sigh.

(Let's get this over with.)I thought troting up the stairs with Roy behind me with a ready guitar.

"Why thank you, Sheriff Rock for that beautiful speech." I said, my western accent returning, as he walks down of the stage. Roy hooks the guitar cord, securing the harness that's around his shoulder, and I let out a sigh.

"Well, this song is a story of a run away criminal and I hope yall like it." I said, taking a step away and clear my throat a bit and nob at Roy, not really wanting to look at him, holding the microphone and pole.

* * *

><p>{both} Uuuuuuuuuuh, uuh. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuh. (I gave everyone a gentle look and when Roy starts to play the guitar, I stomp my foot, marking the beat.)<p>

{Roy} I'm a dead man walking here (I slightly turn to look at Roy, my eyes wide, really not expecting him to have such a good voice but I quickly brush my shock off)

That's the least of all my fears

{both} Ooooh, underneath the water

* * *

><p>{Roy} It's not Alabama Clay Gives my trembling hands away<p>

{both} Oooh, please forgive me father (I put my hands together as if praying, looking up as if God was listening to me as Roy looks up)

{both} Ain't going back to Barton Hollow (I stop my stomping at the same time that Roy stops playing and slip my thumbs in my pocket as we look at everyone sad)

Devil gonna follow me everywhere I go

Won't do me good, washing in the river (We both shake out head in disappointment and everyone stare at us in shock at how good our duo sounds)

Can't no preacher save my soul (I start to stop my feet again as we stretch 'soul' as far as possible and Roy continues to play, my voice over-powering his a bit)

* * *

><p>{Roy} Did that full mom forced my hand?<p>

{both} Or that unmarked hundred grand? (I start to do money sign with my hands as Roy stares at me, for some reason sweetly)

Ooooooh underneath the water

Oooooooooooh please forgive me father(I take the microphone out of the pole and slowly start to walk forward)

* * *

><p>{Aiyana} Miles and mile in my bare feet (I lift my legs on every step, rotating my foot with still a sad face)<p>

Still can't lay me down to sleep (I close my eyes and then gave them all a tired look)

If I die before I wake (I crouch down sideway, legs close, as I make eye contacts with everyone, Roy eyes never leaving my body)

I know the Lord my sould won't (I point at at the sky.)

{both} ta_ke, ooooooooh (I look down frustrated, hand in a fist as I stand and walk back to the pole)

* * *

><p>{Roy} I'm a dead man walking<p>

I_'m a dead man walking here (Roy and I start to give more feeling to the song and for some reason we end up facing each other, my stomping becoming stronger)

{both} Keep walking and running and running for mile (Our eyes for some reason stayed on each other, not noticing that he got a bit closer)

Keep walking and running and running miles (I start to raise my voice)

Keep walking and running and running for mile, wo_aah (I close my eyes in middle of the woah and when I open them I held down a gasp finding Roy a bit too close)

Ain't going back to Baton Hollow (Roy starts to look at me with soft eyes, making me look at him confused)

Devil gonna follow me everywhere I go

Won't do me no good, washing in the river

Can't no preacher man save my

soul (I took a step back and turn to the crowd, while Roy just stand there)

* * *

><p>A round of applause resound through the whole gym, making Roy jump out of his small trance, and turn to the audience. Cheers and whistle resound everywhere as we bow at them and when I glance at Roy, I meet his eyes.<p>

"Give it up for Aiyana and Roy!" Rock said as we stand straight and walk towards us, as the audience gets louder.

"Do you wish another one?" Roy and I turn our head towards Rock in shock, really not expecting this.

(What's wrong with this man?) I ask staring at him. I just know this song and I already dance the other song that Lester gave to me when I came obsess with that song. I cover the microphone with my hand and smile at the public.

"I don't know any other song." I whisper to him lowly.

"And I'm doing a wild guess here but ginger head gotta be in the same position." I finish, ignoring the glare that Roy gave me, really not liking the term I used on him. Rock looks between us and let's out a sigh as I took my hand off the microphone.

"Unfortunatly, our new school duo doesn't know any other song so in a few minutes, the other performers will start soon." Rock said with a smile as we all walk off the stage, Roy giving Rock the guitar.

"Ai, that was sooo pretty." Ciara appearing out of no where and glomps me from behind, making me laugh as I pat her arm.

"Thanks CC." I said as she let's go of me and we start to walk away, not giving Roy his chance to stop me.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" she ask as we walk with our arms around each other shoulder, finding it easy how we are around the same height.

"What was what?" I ask really not understanding her. Ciara rolls her eyes and then pulls me closer. "

Girl, he was about to lean and kiss you." she said through her teeth as I go wide eyes.

"He wasn't gonna do that." I said a bit to loud, really not caring that someone heard me. Ciara rolls here eyes and then pull my head closer to hers.

"He was literally, leaning on you at the end of the song and you stood there like a deer in front of a truckers headlights." Ciara said explaining how I look, making me roll my eyes but before I could say something, I let out squeals when someone wraps strong arms around my waist, lifting me in a hug getting me all tense but relax hearing Ty's laugh.

"You were awesome." Ty said putting me down and I turn to him with a smile.

"Nah." I said pushing him slightly as I act all bashful.

"I never heard such a beautiful voice." Ty said making me blush for reals and hide under Jade's hat, now mine for the day, seeing that Jade was finding the head accessory annoying.

"Oh shush." I said making Ciara and Ty chuckle at how I act when blushing. I still can't get why I go jelly when someone give me a nice compliment about my singing. But oh well, I'll never know.

"Aiyana." I look over Ty's shoulder and scowl, bashfulness all forgotten, when I notice Roy behind him.

"Can we-"

"Let's go CC, Jade can't be in that stand alone for too long." I said interrupting Roy by grabbing Ciara's arm and pull her towards the stand. I look over my shoulde and gave Ty a small smile but my smile drops when my eyes fell on Roy as he stands beside Ty.

The rest of the day, I made sure that my mind is busy enough with work on the stand so that I don't have time to look up and stare at Roy. I don't know why, but Roy wants to talk to me but I'm too prideful and hurt to talk to him. Deep inside, I still like him but I can forgive and forget that easily, he abandon me and in my book abandonment is consider a high level of betrayal.

I know that Ty likes me and I know that the movie thing is to do or at least try to do a move on me but I just can't get Roy out of my head and think about a chance with Tyler. Jade, Ciara, and I sold all of our boxed and to make it better we out did Mirna. I know that this whole event is a fundraiser but for Mirna this is a competition of popularity and we just beat her. I offered the girls a ride to their house but they decline it, saying that Ciara's mom is already on her way to pick them up. I slowly walk back to the car, keys in my hand, but I stop when I saw someone leaning on my car.

"You never give up, do you?" I ask annoyed standing in front of him, hands on my waist with a frown on my face.

Roy looks at me, his arms tightly crossed on his chest, his dark brown cowboy hat long gone. I finally had the chance to really look at what he's wearing and found it not a bad combination. Red squared grid pattern shirt; tight washed out jean held by a brown belt with a huge oval buckle, and cowboy like like shoes. He chuckle at me but then look at me serious.

"I need to talk to you." He simply said, looking at me straight in the eyes as I stay still.

"And I don't want to hear you." I snap with a glare, taking a quick glance behind me to see if someone is watching us.

"For once stop being stubborn!" he said pushing huiself off my car and I jump slightly not expecting the outburst but I didn't move. I roll my eyes and look at him, letting out a dry chuckle.

"You don't get it, do you?" I ask taking some steps closer to him.

"You're the one that started this and this is exactly what you deserve. Or what?" I pause giving him an aggravated look.

"You expect me to brush it off and act like it never happened?" I ask him my glare hardening, holding my hot tear of anger from shedding.

"You left me... in the middle of the night... not caring if I could get home or not." I pause holding a sob that was about to escape but I'm too mad and stubborn to let it out.

"I been mocked ever since that day and the whole school knows what happen. And all for what?" I snap raising my voice as he stares at me in shock as I continue to let all my inner thoughts about him out.

"All cause you and that GIRL had an itch and couldn't hold it in. You live beside me, I saw your car and I heard everything that happened in your room." I said making him look at me in more shock. He didn't knew that part when he hack in my computer and spied on my video chat.

"I.. I.."

"Sorry for being so stubborn-" I said putting quotes on the words sorry and stubborn. "and feel like I was betrayed, but that's how it is." I finish shoving him away, big my car open, and climbed in. I was about to lock my door but Roy stopped me.

"Aiyana I'm-"

"Leave me alone!" I shout, my tear finally falling from my eyes, shocking him more. He didn't expect me to take it like this, he didn't expect me to be this hurt.

"Leave me alone. Isn't what I been through enough?" I ask, glaring at him with tears. As soon as he let's go of my door I slam it shut, start the car, and drive out of the school, leaving a stun Roy behind.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

I watch Aiyana drive away and I just stand there not really expecting this. Why? Why in the world she reacted like this? Is not like she-

"She likes me." I said finally concluding why.

All this damn time, me being a hero that solves crime everyday and read the human bodies, and I didn't get notice it until now. They way she acted, her body language, her behavior after the whole thing, the strong hatred towards me. I knew she was angry at me cause of the ditched but I never thought of what she'll feel or what will afterward.

(Why do I care so much?) I thought letting out a sigh but jump slightly when arms suddenly wrap around me.

"Hey baby." I look down and stare blankly at the black head as she let's go of me and stand beside me with a smile. She looks from me to the spot where Aiyana was parked and pulls me closer.

"Come baby, let's leave." she said, biting her lower lip, trying to be sexy but all I feel is disgust not only by her but with myself as well. I rip her arms from around me, making her shriek in surprise, and glare at her.

"You did this." I snap as she takes a step back, not expecting this change of attitude.

"Baby."

"Don't call me that." I said through clench teeth as she stares at me.

"You did all of this. You told everyone what we did on Halloween and made this situation a whole drama." I snap hardening my glare.

"So that's why your mad." Karla said as her confused face quickly turn to a smirky one.

"So Metrojunk and you already talked, huh?" she ask as I stare at her.

"Her name is Aiyana." I snap quickly correcting as she let's out a tsk. "And since when you care about her and what her name is?" she asks as she scowl, putting her hands on her hips.

"She a metrojunk, an outsider, and this is what outsider get when she steps to close to my territory." she said looking at me with an evil smirk.

"At first, Mirna and I just wanted to mess with her cause she's friends with the dykes, but we notice she was getting to close to be one of us." she said pointing at me as if I was a thing.

"So, what better way to ruin her little little slutty heart than destroying by sleeping with the one she likes." She said as I stand there, my hand ball into a fist. All this time, all this drama is cause Aiyana is not from Star City and cause they notice the interest between us. She just told me everything they planned as if she didn't play with someone life.

"Why you little-"

"What? Were you about to call me a bitch?" she ask as she start to laugh dryli.

"If I'm a bitch, what are you?" she ask as she slowly step close to me.

"You ... and I... are basically the same." she said blowing a kiss and me and then walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>revised and edited on dec29/2012**


	23. Chapter 21 Thanksgiving week

**All character of Young Justice belongs to the DC animation Producers. The rest Character are completly mine**

****revised and edited on dec/29/2012****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21: THANKSGIVING WEEK<strong>

Aiyanna POV / Metropolis Airport / November 21 - Monday - 1pm

"Home at last." I said walking out of the gate extremely happy, arms above my head with a wide smile of relief.

If I wasn't so freaking tired, I would be jumping and singing out of extreme of joy. I don't know why but mom just had to book me at a flight at 7 in the morning, making me wake up around 5 am, so I can arrive here to Metropolis at 9. But due to some freaking stupid mother fucking mechanical complication, my flight left at 11 am and I arrived right about now. Needless to say, I'm overly tired and annoyed.

"Mike better be here by now and if not, I'll kick his ass all the way to the moon." I mumble quickly walking out of the gate section and straight to suitcase pick-up belt. I take out my cellphone and speed dial Mike.

"Are you here, huh huh huh?" Mike asks extremely hyper as he answers my call as I continue to walk.

"Hell yeah, I'm just gonna pick up my suitcase and you better be outside." I growl running up the stairs, really not wanting to take the electric stairs. Mike chuckles at me as I continue to trot, swiftly dodging people, really wanting to get to the suitcase pick-up belt.

"Warning, don't get a heart attack when you get here." He said making my right eyebrow, starring at my phone with a wtf face, and then he hang up.

I know I'll be mega happy to see my friends again, but heart attack is a exaggeration I pass through immigration with flying color, pick my suitcase and quickly walk towards the main doors of the departure floor. I look through the crystal wall and wave rapidly when I notice all my friend standing in a line searching for me. Kary quickly runs straight to the door and just when I walked out, we literally glue each other into a hug.

"Man, I missed this." I said, muffle by her shoulder as I took a quick swift of her scent, really missing it; morning dew with vanilla.

"And I missed you too." Kary said a bit chocked up and I can tell that she's already crying out of happiness. Kary let's go of me and I clean her face with the sleeve of my black jacket.

"Cry baby." I mumble as she let's out a laugh. Just when she let's go of me a shriek escapes my lips when my body suddenly get's lift from the floor.

"My Baby Girl!" Lester screams as he starts to twirl me in his arms and I just laugh.

"You two are gonna get dizzy." Dexter said as he stares around use, glaring at everyone that are giving us weird looks, at the same time really happy to see me here.

"I don't care. I have my Baby Girl is back and that's all that matters." Lester snaps at his older brother as we stop spinning, smiling at me, our state a little bit dizzy.

"Let me go, I wanna hug Mike and Dex." I whines like a little girl, the dizziness slowly leaving me, as I try to stare at my friends. Lester tighten his grip on me and snuggle me close.

"Hug them later." Lester mumbles as he wraps his arms around my waist and starts to walk away making me pout some more.

(Well, at least I can rest my legs.) I thought as he start to carry me with one arm on the waist, tucking me under his arm as if I was a doll or a rug. I look over my shoulder and smile when I see Mike holding my suitcase with Kary and Dexter beside him, all of them smiling.

"Damn, I miss doing this." Lester said as we walk through the busy sidewalk of the airport.

"You missed carrying me like a rag doll?" I ask with a smirk making him snicker.

"Yeah, I totally missed it." Lester said with a mega wide smile, showing all his teeth and if he smiles any wider he would look like The Joker with no make-up. I let out a sigh and let myself relax, glaring at whoever stare at us weirdly as Lester lead everyone to the parking lot.

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek as I look ahead of us, trying to free myself, a new volt of energy going through my veins. And who wouldn't reach like that when you're finally face to face with you car after months away from each other! My baby, my Shadow, which I had to leave cause Mike was still working on her, is all fixed and even polished.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I shriek trying to pull myself out of Lester's hold, my legs throwing kicks.

"But I don't wanaaaaah!" Lester whines as he struggle to keep me in place as I grunt.

(Only one move to do.) I though as a really evil idea came to me. If he ain't letting me go, I'll force him to let me go. I punched him dead center on his ball and with an out winded 'fucking damn it' Lester drops us, and let's me go.

"SHADOW!" I shriek in joy as I run towards my car, leaving a crying Lester on the floor as he held his now wounded manhood, his face redder than a tomato, his breath more than labored.

"You deserve that." Mike said, laughing with Kary as they walk pass him while Dexter stand beside him, just in case if a car comes out of no where and run him over.

"You fixed her." I squealed like a little girl literally slamming my body on the hood of the car and start to pet her.

"No shit Sherlock. Who you think you left her with?" Mike said with a proud smirk as they watch me pet my beloved car.

People say that my love for Shadow is too exaggerated and they even believe that if Shadow magically appears as a real person, I would be raping Shadow each and every day. Fuck what people thing, this is my first car and hopefully, with good car, my only car cause finding an Eclipse GSX '99 in mid condition and in it's original state is hard. I jump off my car and into Mike's body, wrapping my legs and arms around him.

"Oh God!" Mike let's out as he adjust his footing to cat me, really not expecting me to jump on him like a spider monkey. I may be an average to small in height but I have really heavy bones, all thanks to Eric side of the family.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said over and over again as Kary stared at us with a small smile.

"You can thank me by getting off of me. You're heavy." Mike said as he struggle with the extra weight. I gasp, jumping off of him and slap him on the stomach.

"You called me fat!" I shriek, glarring at him.

"No I didn't and oow that hurt!" Mike said back to me as he pets his stomach.

"Yes, you did." I said as stepping closer to his towering 6'2 body, making me look up.

"No, I didn't." He said again but crossing his arms.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

As we continue our argument back to back, Kary stare at us, having mental images of us when we were little kid remembering the same kind of arguments that we are having now.

"This never gets old." Dexter said as he walks towards her, a limping Lester behind him.

"And is still as annoying." Kary mumble as Dexter takes my suitcase and walk towards his Ford 150.

"Guys!" Mike and I turn to look at Kary, both of our eyes wide as a deer in front of headlights as she stares at us.

"Can we go now?" She asks with her hands on her hips as Lester climbs in the Ford as Dexter and her waited for our childish dispute to end.

"We haven't even loaded my stu-" "It's already in the truck." Dexter said cutting my sentence shot, as he points to the back of his Ford with a smirk.

"Oh. When?" Mike asks both of use completely oblivious of what happened since we started to fight. Heck, we didn't notice when they all moved to stand near the cars.

"When two 5 year old started to argue." Kary said snickering at out innocent oblivious look. We both grin widely and I turn to the driver side of Shadow like a little kid full of sugar.

"Give me, give me, give me." I said looking at Mike with glittery eyes, really wanting to drive my baby and feel rumbling of her engine going through my body. Mike throws me the keys, not really wanting to know if I have or not my driver license on me, and before I knew it, we drove out of the parking lot. Our destination: L's and D's house.

When we got there a full blown party blast in the house. Not only did we played songs like we did when we were together, we exchange funny stories like when Lester literally summer salted from a tree and crash inside a trash can full of bad pizza and who knows what else. It just me laugh so hard that I almost pee myself while Lester tried to say that the branch broke at mid stunt and there was nothing he could do. No luck convincing me on that, Lester and I are master klutz no matter what.

As pre-planned, I stayed in a guest room in L's and D's house and for Dexter was the worst idea ever. Putting 2 crazy teen under the same room for him is torture especially being HIM the main prank target and don't get him started how we got with the never ending supply of sugar that their mom bought just to please Lester. And that how the whole week went inside of the house especially at night. Lester and I stayed up late drinking and eating sweet, waking up later with a mega sugary hangover, hanging out with friends from MY school and having the best time of our lifes. We didn't talked about the drama back in Star City, not really wanting to ruin our good time.

In Thanksgiving, we passed at Kary's yard with everyone and when I mean every I mean L's and D's parents, Kary's family, Mike's family, and some of our friends. I ate like I never did and all cause Mike's and Kary's family are Italian, and if someone has seen an Italian fest on TV or mainly on Jersey Shore then it just like that. If a plate of pasta ended another would appear in the blink of the eye and don't get me started about the Turducken.

After the whole feast, Mikes cousin started to DJ and the party went on and it really was a whole new experience for me. I never been surrounded by so many Sicilian people and it was a load of fun. One of Mike's female cousin even took me and Kary back to the house and changed us to look just like Jwoww and Snookie look alike and I was rocking it. It was the best house party ever, especially with so many fist pumping.

On saturday, they all took me to a club with Mike's cousins and if I didn't knew where I was, I would of think I was in an episode of Jersey Shore. Just for the fun of it, I dressed like in the party but with my own style. There's was even a little bit of drama with one of the male cousins that was trying so hard to flirt with me, trying to see if I could turn DTF but I settle it down. Over all the whole week was just awesome. But like always, everything good had to come to an end. The good by moment was double emotional than the welcoming.

We cried, weeped, and hugged so much that we almost formed a river but we knew that this week must had come to an end. Between the week, I cancel the plane ticket back to Star City and planed a way to go back to Metropolis with Shadow. Thank you Mike for having an extra GPS system. Needless to say the drive from Metropolis to Star City was loooooooooooong. I mean 14 hours long drive was torture, wait make it 15 hours cause I got hungry at mid trip and then nature made it's call.

Mom was so happy to see me in such a high spirit, as if the whole situation, which she still doesn't know, is long gone which for me it is. Roy screwed this up and I'm not going to let a boy to ruin my senior year.

That same Sunday Tyler visit me saying that he dropped by on Saturday cause he was in a get away movie mood and today he was really bored so he just dropped just to chat and try to convinces me to go to the movies but I was too tired to go to the movies. For some reason, we were talking all snuggle up on the swing chair that's on the porch. My head on his shoulder, his arm around my shoulder, both of us talking all hushed up knowing that if we talk any louder our voice can go through the window and give full access to my mom to hear. Of course, everytime I'm having a good peaceful time, a certain someone has to ruin it.

"Aiyanna!" I turn to look to my left and scowl when I see Eric leaning on the door frame with a scowl.

"Get inside." He orders making my right eyebrow raise with a wtf face.

"Don't you see I have a visit?" I ask with an attitude knowing very well what Eric is trying to do here. He never really accepted any of my friends, heck he doesn't accept Keith's friends and their just kids. But that doesn't stop me, I'm not a anti-social asshole like him.

"I said, get inside." He repeat, pushing himself from the door frame, his glare completely directed to Tyler as if he was some sort of enemy.

"You get inside. I rather stay here with my friend." I snap turning to stare at a nervous Tyler and I can tell that his little mind is between leaving or staying.

"I said get inside." He order in a more demanding voice as he stands beside me, crossing his arms, as he continues to glare at Tyler. I let out a sigh and my blood start to boil, really hating this about him. I hate almost everything about him but to order me like a little child is something that I hate the most. I quickly stand up and face him with my own glare.

"What with you?" I ask, balling my hand in a fist.

"Every time that you see me happy or in some sort of good mood you like to ruin it." I snap as we glare at each other.

"Is like, you like to see me suffer and alone... as if you want me to be just like you." I whisper the last part glaring at him. Ever since I was a kid, Eric has made his goal not only to make me but everyone isolated as if he wants us to be away from everything and everyone that can be our friends.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this." I slowly said as we glare at each other with more hate.

"I rather be dead that turn out like you." I snap as Tyler stands from the swing, nervously starring between me and my suppose father. Eric stares at me with the same glare and before I knew it, my cheek start to sting, my eyes are wide and starring at the front yard.

(He... he slapped me.) I thought frozen in place, really not knowing what to do. Tyler just stood there in shock, really not expecting for such a rash reaction from Eric. Mom just walked out of the house at that same moment and she stare at Eric in shock, her hands covering her mouth, and eyes completly wide. Unknown to us, a certain Red just watched the whole thing by his living room window.

"Watch your mouth." Eric snaps, pauses between each word, putting his hand down, giving me a heated look.

"What the hell old man?" Tyler shouts coming out of his shock first than everyone, as I stay there trembling in shock.

"How can you hit one of your kids?" he shouts, glaring at the older man, as he stands behind me really not knowing how to approach me. The asshole slapped me.

"Stay out of this... kid. This is a family dispute." Eric snaps, turning his glare at him, as Tyler glares back. I start to pant out of anger, my hand re-balling into a fist, and before I could think twice I pounce on Eric in a rabid shrieking rage. We both fall to the deck, Eric torso between my legs, and I start to punch him right on the face, while my left hand hold a hand full of his hair.

"AIYANNA!" mom shouts as she runs towards me, trying to find a way to stop me but Tyler is the one that did the real thing to stop me. Tyler wraps his arms around my waist and rips me off of Eric, taking a handful of his hair, glaring at the nose bloody man that completely lost the title of being my father. A father never ever hit his child, not even in the most tense of situation. A father is suppose to protect their child, give them love advice, hug them when their depress, laugh with them when their child accomplish something more than important; not hit them.

"I HATE YOU!" I shriek, my voice coming out more than loud but scratchy.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" I shriek, trying to free myself from Ty's hold, as Eric sits up wiping the blood that drips from his broken nose.

"Aiyanna calm down." Ty whispers to me trying to calm me down but right now I'm a state of mind that I can't hear or reason completely.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" I shriek this time surprising my mom as she stand by the door staring between me and her husband. I rip myself from Ty's hold, jumping over the bars, and trot towards Shadow in blinding rage.

"Aiyanna wait!" Ty screams as I open the door of my car and slam it at his face, as he start to slam his hand on the window as I sit there, holding the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles are white.

"Leave me alone!" I shout putting turning the car on and drive out of there, ignoring Ty when he ran in the middle of the street screaming for me to come back. I drive away almost drifting on every corner, tears of anger rolling down my face, music blasting through my speaker, and driving to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys I know that it took me some time to update this episode is that I was in writers block =)<strong>

**don't be afraid to review or give me ideas about what to write on my chapters ^_^**

****revised and edited on dec/29/2012****


	24. Chapter 22 Red to the rescue AGAIN

**All character of Young Justice belongs to the DC animation Producers. The rest of the characters are completely mine.**  
><strong>This Chapter is going to be a Roy's POV only. The next chapter will be back to Aiyana's POV.<strong>

**edited jan/6/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: RED ARROW TO THE RESCUE... AGAIN<strong>

Roy's POV / Star City Street / 11pm

"Not in the mood to joke around Oliver." I shout jumping from roof to roof in my Red Arrow gear, my eyes searching for any car that looks like a black Eclipse.

I was just cleaning my living room this early afternoon wanting to get rid of all evidence that I threw a party last night, and just when I stood up from wiping a spot that was on the wall under the window I was really surprise to see Aiyana and Tyler all snuggle up on the swing chair in front of her house. I haven't seen her since we argue on the Thanksgiving Fundraiser and ever since the break up between me and Karla, I been trying to talk to her and even beg for forgiveness. I been more than a jerk to her and all for what? For a bitch that had me high most of the time and some bad cheapy sex.

But just when I was thinking of going out, Aiyana's dad came out and before I knew it Aiyana was on top of her dad punching him senseless, her voice almost sounding like a demon. I never seen her this mad, this wild, not even when Mirna was messing with her at the cafeteria. She almost looked like a wild animal, just as wild as when she dash away in her new car. She been gone for hours now and her mom was about to have a heart attack as she waits on the swing chair all alone while Keith is already in bed and her dad just calmly left to who knows where.

"Aren't you a bit snappier than usual." Oliver said through the communicator as I stop on the roof of an apartment building, silently panting.

"Oliver for once be serious." I snap between pants as I stand on the corner of the building, starring at every direction but still nothing.

(Where is she?) I thought as continue to look around.

"Damn, the situation is that dead serious?" he asks as I look up ahead, biting my lower lip and start to think of a ways to tell him to search for the car without mentioning Aiyana. I'm really not in the mood to hear his teasing. A smirk slowly appear on my face, an idea finally coming to me.

"Someone stole my friend's car and there some things that we really need back." I said rapidly as I turn around when I hear wheel screeching expecting it to be Aiyana but all I see is a Toyota turning up a curb.

"A friend huh?" He ask with a teased up voice as I shoot a hook arrow to the building that is across the street and with help of my bow I slide to the other side.

"Yeah, a friend. She has a black Eclipse GTX." I answer and continue my run of jumping from roof to roof.

"And let me guess, this friend of your's is Aiyana?" He ask making me trip and if wasn't for my quick reflex I would of fall face first to the floor. I stop in mid track and for some reason I can't get words out of my mouth.

"I knew it." Oliver said as he starts to laugh for some reason making me blush.

"You really like that girl." he let's out as I rub the bridge of my nose, eyes close, really not in the mood for this.

"Listen Oliver, you can tease me all you want later but I need to know if you seen a black Eclipse. She's not in the right state of mind to be driving right now." I snap holding my head, my nervousness slowly taking control off me. Aiyana drove away since 2 in the afternoon and no one, not even Ciara nor Jade, has heard from her since. Tyler even drove around area and nothing.

(I just hope she's not out of Westchester.) I thought sitting on a small generator.

"That serious? Damn." He sighs and I put both of my elbows on my knees, my back a bit hunch down.

"Where are you now?" He asks as I sit there.

"Westchester." I answer scratching the back of my neck trying to get rid of some stress.

"Well, I'm in City Core and I have- oh wait there's one." He said making me gasp, my eyes wide.

"A black Eclipse is right in front of the pier." He said and I can hear him let out an uff, indirectly telling me that he just jump off a building or somewhere high.

"It's empty but there's a cell that is ringing right now. Eeeeeeh, I think it said um Tyler." He said and I silently start to throw punches in sheer happiness.

"I'm on my way and please, if you see her, keep an eye on her." I order as I start to run towards the parking lot that my car is hidden in.

"Knowing her luck, she might end up in some sort of danger at this time of hour." I snap jumping in an alley and start to take random shortcuts towards the parking lot.

"Daaamn, that girl has you hooked big time." Oliver jokes while making me roll my eyes as I jump a fence and run straight to my car. I know that the car could be a potential give away of who I am but like I said nervousness and worry is taking control of me.

"So tell me, have you guy gone out or something?" he ask as I turn my car on and start to drive towards City Core.

"It's complicated." I simply answer skipping stops sign and many driving safety codes, one of them is speeding.

"Uuuuh complicated." He said in a teasing way to later let out a chuckle.

"Roy be honest, do you like that girl?" he ask, suddenly his voice all serious, and start to bite my lower lip out confused.

(Do I really like her?) I ask in my head as I start to pass through Wriggleytown.

"I take that silence as a yes." He said taking my 2 minute of silence as a yes.

"I said that is complicated." I said as I continue to drive at high speed, drifting on random turns, at the same time looking around making sure that there's no cops around.

"Listen Roy, I know that this is your life and I shouldn't butt in but I want to give you some advice." Oliver starts as I 'slowly' get out of Wriggleytown and enter Oldtown.

"If you really care about her, don't lose her." Oliver said, his words completely coming out from his heart, which surprised me. Olive can be the most annoying and teen like man anyone will ever meet, but when he can be serious and heart warming when he wants to be. I cut communication with Oliver for the rest of the drive and start to think over his words.

"If I really care about her, don't lose her." I mumble driving out of Oldtown and enter City Core.

(If he only knew that I most lost her already.) I thought driving to the center of City Center and park my car somewhere safe and hidden. I run towards Oliver's location, using each and every shadow and shortcut to cover my tracks and when I finally reach the front pier, letting out a sigh when I see Oliver hiding in a tree, starring directly at the pier.

"Hey." I lowly shout catching his attention and he smirks at me but his eyes shows me his true feeling, worry.

"She hasn't move an inch." He said turning to look at silhouette that sitting on a bench, facing the open ocean.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." I said adjusting my quiver to rest around one of my shoulder.

"Remember Roy." He said as I start to walk towards the pier.

"I know, I know." I said shaking him off as I stare at the still girl. Then it hit me; what to do? Hell, I don't know what to say to her.

(Might as well wing it.) I thought silently walking towards her, my eyes glued on her. As I enter hearing range all I can hear mix with the waves and the ocean wind is her sniffling. There's no doubt in my mind that she has been crying since she drove away and for some reason I can bet that I'm part of why she is crying.

"You know, this place is amazing at sunset." I let out making her jump and when she turn to look at me, I frown when I see her eyes all red and raw looking.

She turns around to face once again the wild cold ocean and she pulls her yellow and black checker hoodie over her head. I jump over the chair and sit on the back, my feet where my butt is suppose to be. There I notice that the bench is all wet and cold; correction: everything on the bench is wet and cold.

"What are you doing here?" She ask, her voice completely worn out, as she hides her face from me as my eyes turn to look at her. I let out a sigh taking my quiver off my shoulder and let it rest beside me.

"Let's say that I'm helping a friend out." I answer as she pull her feet up, hiding her face between her knees.

"Well tell your friend whoever it is to mind his own fucking business." She snaps surprising me that she actually talk to me in that way.

"I don't need help so you can get up your ass and leave." She finish as I fight the urge to go wide eyes. I know that I have a mask on and she can't clearly see my reaction but my mask can follow my eye pattern. If I go wide eyes, my mask will go wide eyes. "I can't do that." I mumble and for some reason her breathing starts to quicken, her shoulder tensing up.

(She's getting mad.)

"I made a promise to him to find you and take you back to safety." I finish as she turns her head slightly, the light of the post hitting directly at her raw like, making me hold a gasp when she starts to glare at me.

"I said leave." She said, her voice coming out in a demanding way, and she slowly return to stare at the wild sea. I scratch the back of my head in silent frustration and when I look over my shoulder, I almost let out a scream when I notice that Oliver hasn't left at all.

"Are you going to talk to her or not?" He ask through the communicator as I glare at him, my left hand balling tighter in a fist.

"You know, glaring at me won't solve anything." He said as I swallow hard to cool down and I slowly take the communicator out of my ear, showing at him that is off. I let the ear piece hang out and turn to her, my attention fully on her.

"Listen, I don't know what is going but if you want I can help-"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" She shouts, cutting my sentence short. She jumps in a standing position and glares at me, panting rapidly.

"Get through your thick, ego-hero mind, that I don't need help!" She shout glaring at me, as her face starts to go red.

"So why don't you get up your stinky spandex lame ass and leave me ALONE!" She shrieks the last part, making me jump as tears roll down her face. She starts to walk away making me jump from the bench and grab her left hand. Big mistake. Before I could turn her around, she turns around in a made rage, and slap me, her hand literally covering my whole face.

"Leave me alone." She said with a weak and broken voice as I stare at her like nothing happen. Her slap is stinging me right now and I wish to be massage it to get rid of the pain but she needs someone strong right now.

"I can help you." I repeat as she tries to free herself, tears rolling down her worn out face. She starts to punch and slap my arm, trying every way to free herself, and when she was about to change her tactics to kicks, I pull her towards me, twisting her so she can give me her back, and I wrap my arms around her, holding her arms down.

"Let go of me!" She shrieks as she starts to throw kicks as I hold her.

"Calm down would you!" I shout as she continues to shriek and kick.

"Let me go! I don't need no one!" She shouts as she head butts me right on the forehead forcing me to let her go and shake my head.

"Damn it, I knew you were hard head but daaamn." I growl as she walks away from me, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you know?" She ask with a spiteful voice as she continues to walk away to lean on the handle of the pier, holding her now sore head. I let out a sigh and walk towards her.

"Come Ai, we need to get out of here." I mumble walking towards her, rubbing my head a bit but when I got to close she suddenly did a round kick, missing my stomach by inches.

"I said leave me alone." she growls, her glare hardening on me. I let out a sigh and rub the bridge of my nose really not knowing what to do. I hear a distant Roy coming from my ear piece and I discretely put it on.

"Damn, she knows how to throw a damn tantrum." Oliver mumble through the earpiece making me roll my eyes.

"I don't want to be the one to burst your emotional drama but if you don't hurry the rain is going to pour on both of you." He informs as a low rumble resounds through the sky and when I look up, I frown seeing the whole sky pitch black not cause is night time but by the winter rain clouds that stretch literally through the whole city.

"Come on Aiyana, I don't want to get wet." I mumble noticing that she giving me her back again. I take some steps closer but I stop when she starts to give me a heated glare.

"If you get closer to me I promise you, I won't miss my next kick." She growls and returns to starring at the wild beach, her shoulder shivering as wind start to hit us.

"God damn it, would you stop being stubborn." I said through my teeth, not caring of her warning, as I walk towards ready for anything. In a sudden movement, she turns around and start to throw kicks at me which I dodge by bare inches.

"She's fast." Oliver mumble my exact thoughts as she continues to throw kicks.

"I don't... want... to hurt... you." I said between dodge as she through high, low, and round kicks.

"Then get lost." She growls throwing a left kick but I grunt when I catch her leg but I was more than surprise when she jump twisting her body, kicking me square on the chin. I fly away from her, pulling her with me, and with a shriek from her we fall on the wet floor with a hard thud. Oliver starts to laugh through the earpiece, saying something about being a priceless moment, and I growl when she start to push me with her foot.

"Would you stop it." I growl through my teeth as I grab her other leg and pull her close to me.

"Let me gooo." She shouts as I pull her closer and closer, my body slowly getting between her legs. She continues to trash, insulting me as I keep pulling her close and with one last forceful pull I made her sit on my lap and grab her face, forcing her to look at me.

"ENOUGH!" I shout with everything I got, making her stop each and every movement, and we lock eyes, both of us panting.

"Look at me." I growl as she stares at me with the widest eyes ever. Her eyes may look all raw up and mega red, but the blue of her eyes are just shocking and for some reason breath taking.

"I want you to calm down." I mumble as she stares at me, her body shaking uncontrollable due to the cold.

"Take deep breaths and come with me." I finish mumbling and she just study my face, her body shivering more.

"My.. um... my cheek hurts." She let's out and I blink when it finally hit me. The slap she received earlier from her dad. I quickly let go of her and softly pull her closer just to scowl when I notice a bruise.

(That fucker.) I thought softly let go of her face and lift her off me, making sure that she won't hit the floor hardly.

"Let's go." I said standing up and offering my hand to her. She firmly took it and I pull her to her feet, holding in a gasp when our body suddenly are inches away from each other, our hands still together.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." Oliver whisper through the earpiece making me jump from my daze.

"Let get out of here. I know of a place where we can talk... privately." I said, growling the last part, as we start to walk away, giving a side glare towards where Oliver is hiding. I slip my keys out of front pocket and put it on post, giving Oliver a signal to take my car keys.

"Give me your keys, you're in no condition to drive." I said as she takes out her car keys and all she did was slowly turn to me with a 'you're kidding' looking.

"Hell to the no." She mumbles making me roll my eyes. I quickly walk to her and snatch the keys from her hands.

"Heeeey." she whines as she glares at me as I walk towards her car.

"Wait a minute, how you know that THAT is my car?" she asks which made stop me on mid track. There's three cars in front of us, so walking towards the car without asking is a bit stupid.

"Lucky guess." I mumble quickly gaining my cool as I unlock the car and wait for her.

"You're not driving her." she said walking up to me and try to snatch the keys out of my hands which she fail when I raise my hand above my head.

"I am driving her cause I know where we going." I said in a cocky way making her pout. I smirk and point towards the passenger seat.

"Would you do me the honors?" I let out as she rolls her eyes and walk towards the passenger seat. We got in and I jump when I hear a sudden squeaky sound.

"What in the-" Another squeaky sound resound in the car and when I look to my right I see Aiyana covering her mouth.

"You're the squeaker?" I ask as she sneeze again, making me chuckle as she glares at me.

"Shut up." she mumbles as she sinks in the seat as I turn the car on and drive off, giving one last glace to Oliver as we drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I gotta let this out but for some reason as I wrote this chapter the atmosphere in Puerto Rico has turn just like in the story. When I mean atmosphere I mean the climate. As of now, the sky is black not only by the fact that is night time but cause since 2 in the aftertoon there's been a huge ass cloud covering the whole north of where I live which is Carolina. I just hope no one other than surfers are in the water. Don't be scared to give me reviews and some ideas. =)<strong>

**edited jan/6/2013**


	25. Chapter 23 Hideout part 1 edited

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine. I know I took a lot of time to do this chapter but the university life isn't as easy as everyone things. I had like 3 proyects and how I already handed one, I have one already completed, and the other one I'll do it later on so yeeaaaah. Here you go guys, don't be scared to review and give me some ideas =) If there's any grammar error, sorry.**

**edited jan/6/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Hideout Part 1<strong>

Aiyanna POV

I don't know when it happen but just when Red Arrow ignited my car and start to drive out of the pier I literally knocked myself to sleep. Is like the rumbling sound of my engine, the vibration that it let out, sang a lullaby that put me to sleep. This whole day has been more than tiring and fucked up. Is like the whole week I had away from drama didn't worked, not even one bit. Is like the brick wall that I created inside of my head shattered like the most delicate crystal in the world. Everything that I had hidden really deep in my subconscious, every single trauma and heartbreak, unleashed all over my head like the raging water that's on the coast of Star City and engulfed me completely almost drowning me. Needless to say that I had to get away and be alone, literally isolating myself from everyone. I ignored everything I could and that includes everyone, one of those methods leaving my phone inside the car. It's a miracle that I haven't done something rash like driving all the way back to Metropolis or gone into a shock... yet.

"Hey." I moan, hearing a familiar voice beside me to later whine when a strong arm start to shake me softly by the shoulder.

"Wake up, we're here." He said as I slowly open my eyes, really not wanting to wake up.

"Here... here where?" I softly ask, my voice sounding a bit raspy, a yawn escaping my lips as I rub both of my eyes.

"In an abandon building in Aurora." He answers, turning my car off as I open my eyes slightly to stare at my surrounding. I can't really see much, being midnight, but thanks to some light that the half moon is giving out, I can tell that we are parked somewhere slightly sketchy and in front of a very worn out building.

"Why... why are we here?" I ask as he opens the door and step out, my eyes half open.

"So we can talk somewhere dry." he said, half of his body inside of the as I open the door.

I step out of the car, both of our doors slamming close at the same time and I follow him, making sure that he actives the security system. I look around, my steps crunching down on the rocky pavement and the whole place gives me the creeps. The building is surrounded by metal fences that had torn green plastic blankets, spooky shadows where everywhere mostly cast by the building that in front of me and some window are either missing, broken or hanging. I look ahead and stare at the 5 story building.

"You want to talk in there?" I ask starring at the spooking building, The place look more like a haunted building and the aura that was giving wasn't helping. The place gives me the biggest creeps ever.

"It's my hideout." He simple answer giving me a smirk as he stares at me over his broad shoulder and as he continues walking, moving some plants out of the way.

(This places gives me the creeps.) I thought looking at the building but when I was about to look up, I blink to stare at what I think is him thanks to a shadow that is casting on us.

"Hideout?" I said sorta confused.

"Is the last place a villain or anyone would think that I would hide." he said as he glance at me and I slowly follow him, massaging my still sore cheek when it suddenly start to pulsate.

(I can't believe it still hurts.) I thought, sucking in a wince when my fingers grazed on the tenderest part of my cheek, glaring at nothing in particular.

We walk in a comfortable silence but I stop merely inches away from the entrance, starring at everything that I could that is inside of the building as his steps echos through the halls.

"What... was this place?" I ask hugging myself when a strong shiver run through my body thanks to a gust of wind.

"An old clinic." he simply answers as he continues to walk to the center of the hallway and stop in front of a bunch of wooden boxes. I scowl taking 3 steps back, starring at him, giving him the best 'hell no' face. A squeaky sound echos through the hall when he lifts the top of one of the boxed and when he notice that I'm not near him, he turns to look at the door.

"What are you doing there? You're going to freeze there and get wet... again." He said walking towards the door and leans on the wall, a very small smirk on his face as he cross his arms and legs.

"I rather freeze than go in there!" I snap slowly turning around to walk towards my car, holding in a sneeze. He chuckles and before I knew it, strong arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up automatically making me shriek, and I start to struggle fro freedom as he carries me towards the building, somehow tucking me under his arm.

"Let go, let go, let go." I shriek as my voice echos all over the hall, really not wanting ot be here. Have I mention that I believe in ghost.

"You really like to be difficult." He said making me stop on my plan on pinching him with my long nails and I glare at him over my shoulder as he continues to carry me.

"And you like to be freaking forceful." I said through my teeth and return to my technique of pinching him with my nails, pulling some hair off his arm.

"Oooow! Stop that!" He growls as he stand by a open wood box making me gasp when I notice that the box has no ending. The box literally looks like a well.

"Um... what's down there?" I ask even though deep in my head I know his answer.

"My hideout." He answers as puts me down and when I was about to dash away, he grabs me once again by the waist.

"You are soo dramatic." He mumbles as he lifts me up and jumps on the edge of the box, somehow balancing me and him on the edge, and I squeal when he jumps inside, my heart literally skipping a beat when we continue to fall. His feet land on something that sounded matted and I was more than shaking by the experience he just put me through.

"I... hate... you." I let out, my voice all wave, as he let's me stand on my own which is hard due to the shaking of my legs.

"Sure you do." he chuckles as he starts to walk to who knows where.

Lights were suddenly turned on, forcing me to shut my eyes due to the brightness and I slowly open them, slowly adjust to the brightness only to blink at what is surrounding me.

"Wow." I let out staring at the walls in true amazement.

(This place is like an archers heavens.) I thought staring at the white walls filled with every kind of arrows, bow of ever color and everything else that any archer would need to fight or fix his equipment. In front of me there's a long table with a computer on the corner next the wall that's slowly loading to life. A curious though came to me, making me blink suddenly.

"How can you have electricity down here?" I ask as he continues to walk farther from me. He chuckles and stare at me over his shoulder with a smirk, automatically making me think that that is his favorite pose.

"I can't reveal all of my secrets." he answer as I lean on the metal stairs that are behind me as he disappear when he turns a corner, looking up at the hole we just came through.

"There's a button behind you, press it." he said, his voice sounding a little bit far away, and when I press the button I hear the box door closing.

(This place gives me the creeps.) I thought as my mind keep reminding me that I'm under a building that looks like it came out from a horror movie.

(I just hope no ghost are in here.) I thought hugging myself as my clothes start to get colder by the minute. I just had to stay under the cold rain for hours.

"Here." I gasp, not expecting to someone beside me and when I look to the side I notice clothes in Red Arrows hands.

"You're freezing in those." He said as I stare at the clothes and slowly took them, our fingers grazing each others.

"Stay here and change, I'll be right back." he said as he starts to walk away again.

"There's no bathroom down here?" I ask making him stop and turn to me.

"I need to take care of some thing that is close to the bathroom, change here for the time being." he said and continues walking, making me scowl as I search for any cameras. What? I'm not gonna give him a free show.

"Oh, almost forgot." he said stopping at mid walk and stare at me over his shoulder once again.

(I swear, it got to be hid trade mark.) I thought as he stares at me as he takes something out of his front pockets.

"Here's your phone. There's some missed calls that you should return." He said putting my phone on the table and continues to walk away, going around the corner once again.

"I wonder if these are his." I mumble standing up and put the clothes on the same table that my phone is on. I take my yellow jacket and black shirt all in one wipe and threw them on the floor.

(Damn it, my bra is more than damp.) I thought turning around giving my back to where Red walked away and unstrapped my bra. I quickly put the long sleeve baby blue shit and stare at myself as the sleeve goes all the way past my finger tips.

(Yup, his) I thought looking at the end of the shirt that stops by my mid thigh as I start to take off my slippers with my foot. I look over shoulder to check if I'm fully alone and quickly take my pants off, my underwear tangle with it and quickly put the black spandex pant he gave me, groaning a little finding it weird wearing such tight pants that literally mold to your body with no underwear.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

As I turn the corner to go to the apartment side of the hideout, I run silently and start to pick everything up.

(Oliver is messier than I am.) I thought as grabbing some Chinese take out boxes that are laying on the island and shove them all on the empty trash can.

I run pass the kitchen, quickly stepping to the living room part of the hide out and run to the door to my left which leads to the bathroom. I thank every lucky star that Oliver keeps this area cleaned cause I wasn't gonna touch anything that came out of him like a condom or washed out hair. I run to the queen size bed and check all the covers.

(Dinah can be as professional and serious she is but Oliver really has corrupted her.) I thought putting the bed sheets correctly and as clean as possible.

I let out a long sigh, scratching my hair and slowly walk back to where I left Ai. I lean on the hallway wall that leads to the investigation room and bit my lower lip. I been having hundreds of mental flashes of Ai for a long time and even some erotic dreams which has given me some morning wood. Just imagining those eyes starring at me with more than friendship just makes me shiver, putting my hands on her round bottom, feeling her full D breast on my chest, both of us sweating...

(Wake from your dream Roy, she is right there.) I thought, taking slow breath so no effects can be shown today. Spandex and a boner is never a good combo.

"Can I pass?" I ask, sucking in a chuckle when I hear a cute very high pitch squeal.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

I turn around with a very high pitch squeal, expecting to see him there but I was relief to see no one behind me.

"Yeah." I mumble calming down and grab the end of my hair just to squeeze the extra water that drips out. I start to shake my head, water spraying everywhere, as he walks around the corner.

"You know, it was stupid of you to leave for so long and stay under the rain." He said suddenly making me glare at him as I stop to shaking my head and start to shake my hair with my hands.

"Like showing a civilian you're hideout isn't stupid." I snap as I finish shaking my hair, throwing it back as he stares at me.

"Aah..." He paused, rethinking his come back but he let't out a grunt.

"You got good point. But you should of at least called someone to tell about you where about, not wait for someone to call me and search for you." he said making me turn to him, crossing my arms with a scowl.

"Listen, thanks for the clothes and saving my ass those other times but that doesn't gives you the right to tell me what to do as if you knew me." I snap as our eyes stay on each other, or I just hope that his eyes are on me. He let's out a long sigh and scratch the back of his head, his face showing how tired he is.

"Let's just skip the fight and come with me." He said, his voice all tired and worn out and he walks back to where he came from. I follow him, grabbing my phone and start to fell all weird. Walking in a room with no underwear on, with a stranger in the room, is just more than weird is uncomfortable. We turn a right corner and I blink at what I'm seeing.

(Wow, someone is loaded.) I thought staring at what it's in front of me.

I stand by the island and stare at every single thing. The kitchen is made of oak, a black granite surface and stainless steels appliances. To my left completed this side of the hideout making it look like more like a loft. He stand between a black leather couch and a crystal table and behind him is a queen size bed. All in all the place looks clean and expensive and if it wasn't cause I enter through the main entrance I would say this place was a deluxe apartment. Red suddenly disappear and I start to play with the end of the sleeves of the shirt, my hand holding tightly at my phone .

"Sit on the couch." He shouts suddenly and I take quick steps to notice a door on the left that leads to a bathroom. I hear a rumbling as if he was searching for something and quietly did what I was told. I put my feet on the edge of the couch and hug my legs, resting my chin between my knees.

"This day has really been crappy." I mumble to myself as sit there really not know what to do. I jump slightly when my phone suddenly start to sing Three Days Grace Break, sung by me. I pick the phone and lazily read the ID caller.

"Tyler." I mumble staring at the phone, really not knowing if I should answer or not. I look up to stare at the door and I can still hear him searching for who knows what. I roll my eyes and with a hard swallow I answer.

"Aiyana! Please answer!" Tyler screaming making me wince.

"I answered damn it." I growl as I put the phone by my ear.

"Gesh, you almost left me deaf." I growl as I can hear him taking in a deep breath of surprise.

"Aiyana, finally you answer. Where the fuck are you? You know how many calls I did in the last hours!" he starts and continues on and on, letting out all his worries in literally one breath.

"Can I talk now?" I ask all drained up as he starts to take in a deep breath.

"No! I been driving everywhere for you! I even called almost every contact I have that might know you! Jade and Ciara are doing the same thing! Those two are in your house with the wreck of your mom and with a worried little brother! I'm with them right now!" He shouts as I just keep quite, really not paying much attention to him.

My mind is literally to numb to really care. Deep inside I knew that everyone got to be mortified and I know that it was stupid of me to just run like I did but what other choice do I have. I wasn't going to stay under the same roof of the man that just hit my cheek raw.

"Tyler shut the hell up!" I snap cutting his rant short and I knew that he was more than surprise at how emotionless I sound.

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm fine and somewhere safe, I'm with someone that I trust and I'll be spending the night at his... house." I said slowly the last part with a little bit of doubt, hugging my knees closer to my chest.

"Do I even know him?" He asks making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you know him." I answer staring at the bathroom door, making sure that he isn't by the door.

I wasn't lying, Tyler knows who Red Arrow is. Ty is one of those secret hero admirers even though he doesn't want to admit it to me but I had seen his notebooks. Note to himself; don't lend notebooks with comic strip of him being a superhero and saving the mayor's daughter and judging by the costume he was wearing on that comic I can tell that he one of those arrows fanatics.

"Tell everyone that I'm okay and I'll be back by afternoon. I'll call when I'm on my way. Bye." I said, quickly hanging up ignoring Tyler's call, and turn my phone off.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"... I'm with someone that I trust and I'll be spending the night at his... house." Ai said as I put all the thing I need to treat her raw cheek on the sink.

(She trust me.) I thought slightly surprised as I turn to look at the door. Correction she doesn't trust ME, Roy Harper, she trusts Red Arrow. I know deep inside, by some random things of life if she ever find out who Red Arrow really is, I know that she won't ever even think of staying with me.

(I just had to be a dick to her.) I thought as memories of what she been through flashes through my eyes.

I abandon her, my suppose friends mistreat her, she got suspended by those same friends, I broke her heart. I can still even hear Ciara's voice when cornered me on Thanksgiving Week, spilling everything that she thought and almost everything that Ai had said to her, the broken heart thing literally slipping from her lips. From their on she told me everything else that happen that I literally ignored. There's even a rumor that Ai is cutting herself and that on the Thanksgiving Week she was planning her suicide. I let out a long sigh and continues my search for ice-n-hot.

(At least I can be with her this way.) I thought hearing her say a short bye and I grab everything that I needed to treat her wound.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THIS WAS THE FIRST PART OF HIDEOUT. DON'T BE SCARED AND REVIEW ME PEOPLE. I NEED SOME MOTIVATION HERE, AT LEAST SAYING "GOOD JOB" OR "KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK" ANYWAYS HAVE A NICE DAY AND TO WHOEVER WINS BETWEEN COTTO AND MAYWEATHER, CONGRATS. I GO TO COTTO CAUSE I'M PUERTORRICAN AND IF I GO TO MAYWEATHER I MIGHT GET BEAT UP =) KIBA OUT!<strong>

**edited jan/6/2013**


	26. Chapter 24 Hideout part 2

All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine. A follower of mine gave me some advice and I just hope that I did it right =) and just in case if I made my paragraphs on the other chapter way to long or way to big sorry for reals i never noticed, im so used on writting on my notebook all novel style i kinda do it automatically. anyways enjoy Hideout part 2, always remember to leave me a review at least a very small one.

* * *

><p>24-Hideout part 2<p>

Aiyanna POV

I throw my phone on the couch and hide my head between my knees. (This days is the longest day of my fucking life.) I thought as I close my eyes, tiredness slowly starting to take over my senses.

"You awake?" I jump slightly, not expecting for his voice to be so close to me, and when I look up I notice some medical things in his arms. "Barely." I answer as he puts everything beside me and sits on the edge of the crystal table, barely an inch of space between us.

My eyes start to feel heavier and heavier by the minute and judging by the smirk on his face he is enjoying my struggle. "Stay with me a little longer, I need to clean that cheek of yours." he said, putting his half gloved hand under my chin, softly moving my head so he can see my cheek better.

Even though I haven't seen my cheek in a mirror, I knew, judging by the pain, that my cheek is more than bruised. "Whoever hit you has a very rough hand, there's even a purple spot." he said as I stare at him from the corner of my eye and he softly let's go of my chin, for some reason wanting to feel his warm hand some more.

He grabs a small red cloth and the tube of ice-n-hot and start to squeeze the lotion on the cloth. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks as he folds the cloth in half, pulling himself a bit closer to me. I rip my eyes away from his face and stare at the couch really not wanting to walk. "Fine by me." he said as he start to pass the lotioned clothe on my cheek.

10 minutes of silence pass and my cheek is now covered by a squared gauze pad. "There." he said as he stands up, quickly grabbing everything he used, and start to walk towards the bathroom to return everything in their place. Through this whole silence, all I could think of is what to do from this point foward.

I can't stay at that house, staying on the same roof with that man is just torture and I know that sooner or later a full blown battle will happen. (I don't even have money to at least rent something small.) I thought as more idea run through my head. Ciara, Jade, or Ty would lend me a hand but I just hate being a freeloader. And I just can't stay here in this weird ass hideout no matter how cool it look.

"Hey." I jump when fingers snap infront of me and when I look up I notice Red standing infront of me. "I asked if you were hungry?" he asks as he puts his hand on his hips. I shake my head, ignoring my stomach whines for food, and continue thinking as I put my head on my knees, my legs tightly hugged to my chest.

Roy POV

I stare at Ai as she sits there, her always electric like energy long gone, and I just can't do anything to cheer her up. Is like, she a difrente person. I walk towards the kitchen and when I notice my bo and arrow leaning on the hallway, I smirk when the idea struck me. (I hope this works.) I thought as I look back, checking if she hasn't move, and walk towards the computer so I put my plan in complete motion.

Aiyanna POV

20 minutes has passed and still no solution to my dilema. (I just can't think of a way to free myself from this.) I thought as my nails dig into my arms as I glare at my feet. Just when I thought that I was gonna stay in this same potion for an other 20 minutes, a strong hand grabs me by the elbow, and tries to pull me off the couch. I look up and notice Red with a wider smirk.

"Get up." he orders as he starts to pull me, my body slidding. "Hey." I whined as he forces me to stand up and I start to follow him. "Where are you taking me now?" I ask as we walk pass the kitchen and towards the part of the hideout that has all the arrow equipment. "Just stand here." he said stopping suddenly, grabbing me by the shoulder, forcing me to stand still.

He runs towards the stairs we just came through and with a soft push of a green button everything starts to move. A trap door suddenly open from below the table that has the computer and the table slowly start to go under. "What in the world?" I ask out loud as he pushes the ladder up as the wall behind him start to move, making me stare at him in a very surprise state. "Welcome to the shooting range." he said as the wall completly disappears and the space behind him brigtens up showing me an actual shooting range.

I stare at him with a 'WTF' look and he slowly start to walk towards me. First he was fine by letting me have my own space, not asking any further questions about what happen, and now he is also hyped up about a shooting range. "Why are you showing me this?" I ask as I stare at him with a confused look. "I'm going to show you how to shot an arrow." he suddenly said as he walks towards the right wall. "Shot an arrow? Why?" I ask really not understanding this sudden urge to show me how to shot a damn arrow.

He grabs a simple beginners bow with one hand and walks towards me with a smirk. "I just want to show you how." he said as he stretch out his arm so I can grab the bow. "I'm not touching that." I said taking 3 steps back, really not wanting to touch the contraption. He let's out a a heart filled chuckle, taking a long step towards me, and in a swift movement he grabs my hand and put it on the bow, keeping his hand on top of mine.

"I repeat, I'm showing you how to shot an arrow." he said as he stands inches away from me, a warm smile on his face automatically making me blush, and walks away from me to collect who knows what. (What is happening to me?) I ask as I stare at my left hand which is the one that he grabbed. All he had to do was to grab my hand and my face start to look more like a cherry.

Moments later, two bins full of simple arrows were beside me with Red on my other side. "Tell me again why I have learn how to shot an arrow?" I ask as I stare at him, really not wanting to do this. "Let's say is to let out some... steam." he said as I stand there, completly clueless.

"Now, stand as if you were about to shot an arrow." he said as he pushes the bin full of arrow to my right with his foot and slowly stand to my left. I let out a sight and took a tight hold of the bo with my left hand. (Might as well go along.) I thought as I stand sideways, giving my back to him, and raise my left arm holding the bo tightly, the fingers of my right hand on the string.

"Not bad, if you want to hit yourself dumb." he said as I glare at him over the shoulders, really wanting to hit him with the bo. He takes a very close to step to me and I suck in a gasp when I literally start to feel the heat coming from his chest. Why am I nervous? I don't know but damn it all, I'll ignore it like I do with most of thing.

He stands closer to me and start to lightly hit my feet with his foot. "First of all, you're standing wait to freaking straight." he said as he grabs my hips, making me blush a little. "You got to open your leg to be shoulder level." he said as he keep tapping my feet 'till they both stand on shoulder level. "Stand up straight, you are all hunch foward." he said as he moves his hand from my hips to my shoulder.

He softly pull my shoulders back and stand as straight as he wants me to be. He suddenly get a bit two closer and my face start to get redder. But an idea suddenly struck me to get this awkward moment for me to ease up a bit. "You had to feel uncomfy when you started to learn." I said as he stares at me, his hands still on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" he ask, his breath grazing my neck, as his hand start to work with my arms. "If you had to be this close to me, I don't want to imagen Greeny close to you." I said with a smirk, a mental imagen replaying over and over in my head of him in his youngers age all uncomfortable with Green Arrow all over him.

He let's out a chuckle and place his chin on my shoulder, making me blush some more. "Well fortunate for me, they never thought of teaching me this way." he whisper, as I suck in my lower lip, really getting redder by the minute. (This is torture.) I thought as I try to concentrate on what he wants me to teach.

Roy POV

I have no idea what I'm doing but for som reason I just want to be as close as possible to her. All I want to do is to feel her warmth, smell her perfume. And if being the close to her with the excuse to teach her how to shot and arrow so be it. (Let's just hope nothing ruins this.) I thought as start to work with her hands. I move my eyes from her soft hand to her face and smirk wider at how red she is. She can be redder than my shirt if that's even possible. (Let's see how far I can take this.) I thought as I keep my chin on her shoulder.

Aiyanna POV

"Keep this arm straight, making sure that it doesn't go to foward." he whispers as he starts to work with my left arm, his fingers softly going from my wrist to my elbow. More blush start to cover my face as his other hand work my right hand, both of us literally half embracing each other. I don't know why am I letting him this close to me, he is literally invading every single rule of personal space but I just can't help it. It just feel ... right. It feels more than right as he talks to me smoothly. It feels right when having his head on my shoulder. It feel right having his fingers graze my arms. Everything feels just right.

His fingers start to work with mine, showing me how to hold an arrow and the string at the same time and then smirks. "Now, let's see if you can shot from here." he whisper as he takes a step back, my body already asking for his warmth to come back.

He walks towards the bin full of arrow taking one of them and inmediatly return to the position he started, in other words, standing close behind me with no physical contact. "You can rest from that position." he said and I quickly did as he told me, as I stare at him over my shoulder as I put the bo down, not moving from standing position he lead me too.

"I want you to grab the arrow, stand like I told you how, pull the string as back as you can, and shot at that target." he said as he points towards the bull eye that is literally across the room. I stare at my target wide eyes and then at him.

"Are you nuts? If you haven't notice I'm not Artemis nor a new version of Cupid." I said starring at him, really expecting him to be joking about this. The place is as long and wide as an olympic pool and from where I'm standing is nearly impossible to shot unless you are a pro like him. He chuckles and gets a little closer. "Just try." he said as he stretch out the arrow I'll shot and I took it with a scowl. "Resume your position but now with the arrow between your fingers." he said and I quickly did, making sure that the arrow is balance on the hanger thingy that the bo has.

His head appears once again on their previous position but this time his right is pulling mine, taking the string and arrow as far back as possible. "I want you to imagen any item you want and place that image at the center of the bull eye." he whispers as I stare at the bull eyes. All I can imagen right now is my dad and his stupid scowl as he stares at me with a ' I'm better than you ' look.

"Focus on the center of the imagen and just shot." he said as both let go of the string and by some weird miracle I hit the ring next to the center. I let out a squeal, really not expecting to hit the target so good, and before I could register what I'm doing I turn around and hug him, catching him completly by surprise.

I finally return to my sense and blush harder when I notice what I'm doing but what makes me blush harder is his action. His arms wraps around my hips and pulls me even closer, the space between our hips gone. "What are you..." "Let's... just stay like this for a while." he said, cutting my question short, as he snuggle his head on my shoulder. I stare at the back of his head and with a smile, I hug him back.

This is what I really needed from the start. A sign of affection at least from someone. My friends back in Metropolis showed it to me through the whole Thanksgiving and Tyler did too at the beginning of the day, but I needed this now. I didn't need countless of calls or a small search party, all I needed is to know that somone really care about me to the level to leave his job and keep me some company. Selfish much? But I don't care. Then, everything hit me again. This hug. This hug given from a total stranger is enough to tell me that everything will be alright.

"Are you crying?" he asks and when I blink rapidly I finally notice tears running down my face. I let out a small chuckle and clean my face the best I can. "I guess I am." I answer as he take a step back but not letting go of each other. His hand stay on my hips while my left arm stay around his neck as I use my other to clean my face without damaging the padding he put on my cheek.

I clean my face some more, really not expecting to have enough tears left to shed, and then stare at him with a small smile. "I'm such a cry baby." I lamely joked, really expecting him to let go of me anytime soon.

Roy POV

I stare at Ai face and for some weird reason seeing her like this seems a bit cute. The way she looked at me with big wide eyes, puffy read eyes that makes her blue... (Wait are they purple?) I ask myself as I stare at her eyes. All this time thinking that they were a clear blue their are actually a pastel purple with a hint of blue. I start to clean her face with my right hand, some tears still staining her face, and before I could stop myself , I grab her from the back of her neck and slam my lips on hers, earning a gasp from her as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! THIS IS HIDEOUT PART 2 BUAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL LEAVING YOU GUY WHEN ROY FINALLY MAKES A MOVE ON AIYANNA. TOO BAD THAT THE MOVE IS DONE TECHNICALLY BY RED ARROW. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME ON HIDEOUT PART 3? =D<strong>


	27. Chapter 25 Hideout part 3

All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 : Hideout part 3<p>

Aiyana POV

(What the hell it's going on?) I though in completly panic as I stare at Red face, my eyes wide as plate, as his soft lips stay on mine. I understand a hug and snuggling each other out of pity or to distract me a little, but kidding is in a way other level. We barely know each other, I don't even know his reals name, and he just launched himself to kiss me as if he knows me.

I softly try to push him away, to shock to even kiss back, but all he did was to tigthen the grip behind my neck. (I got to end this.) I thought as I forcefully close my eyes and push him away from me.

I take some steps away, using the momentum of the push in my favor, and cover my mouth in complete shock, my eyes still as wide, my lips tingling a bit. "What.. the fuck... was that?" I shriek as I stare at his frozen state. My mind start to run with diferent idea, each making

Roy POV

(What did I do?) I thought as my fingers reach my lower lip. (What was I thinking?) I thought as I stare at a panicing and red Aiyana. Wait, I know the answer to my second question. I WASN'T THINKING! I just let my impulse and my gut take control of me and just launch myself to kiss her.

I swallow hard and start to walk away from her, messing my short hair, and let out a shout of frustration. (I just had to make things more difficult.) I thought as I can feel her eyes following my evert move.

Aiyana POV

I lean on the wall, following him with my eyes, and I cover my mouth in complete shock. The image of him kissing me running through my head over and over again and by each time time it pass, more red I get. But what gets me more red is that with every passing image, more tingles go through my lips.

(I can't do this.) I thought, letting my body slide down the wall and sit on the cold floor. Images of Roy for some reason start to appear on my head and all I could do was to grab my head and close my eyes trying to list my thoughts.

I know that my crush on Roy hasn't left my system and I know that Tyler has a crush on me, but adding a super hero to the equations isn't just something I can handle. I close my eyes, taking in deep breath, and when I look up I notice Red standing where the ladder is suppose to be, still holding his head.

I let out a long sigh, putting my hands down, and start to clear my head. "Red?" I call really not expecting for him to answer but I was content by him looking at me over his shoulder. "Can we... um can we forget the last 5 minutes of our life?" I ask, bitting the corner of my lower lip, my eyes glittering with hope.

I know that asking to forget the last minutes of our lives is sorta stupid but I guess ignoring this little out burst of his for the time being would be enough to at least pass the night. He let out a long sigh that later turned to a yawn and start to massage his forhead. He stares at my eyes and then gave me a small emotionless smirk. "What 5 minutes?" he said making me smile a bit.

A yawn escapes my lips and the sudden power rush that I had when shotting the arrow all gone. "Let's go to bed. We need to wake sorta early." he said as he starts to walk towards me. I push myself to my feet and we walk to the apartment side of the hideout.

"Where am I sleeping?" I said as we pass the kitchen my eyes glues to the queen size bed and the leather couch. "You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." he said making me look at him with a 'hell no' look. "Oh no, I'm taking the couch, you are taking the bed."I said as I start to walk towards the couch. He grabs my by the shoulder and stops my march.

"Again, you are taking the bed and I'll take the couch." he said as walks by me, quickly making me pout. "I'm taking the couch." I whinned, starring at the back of his head with a pout. He chuckles at me and turns to stare at him. "If you don't want me to carry you and throw you to the bed, you take the bed." he said, slightly serious, just making me pout so more.

I let out a sigh scratching the side of my head and smirk. (If he can be impulsive, I can be too,) I thought as I walk towards him and start to pull him by the arm. "What are you..." "We gonna share the bed." I said in a very commanding moment as I keep pulling him by the elbow.

Before he could fight against me, I push him on the bed, and I was satisfied when he landed on his ass right on the edge of the bed. Heck, I'm not that strong but I'm strong enough to put hero down, at least partcially. "You are stubborn." he said as I crawl to bed, sitting on the side that is againt the bed.

I glare at him, even though my inner self is screaming ARE YOU CRAZY, and then roll my eyes. "I'm not stubborn... I'm just determain." I said with a small smile as I sit down, indian style. He rolls his eyes and start to get up. "I'm going to the couch." he said starting to walk away.

I crawl towards him and before he could get to far from me, I grab him by the belt. He looks at me over his shoulder and he let out a long whine. "Don't stare at me like that." he said he tries to look away. "Stare at you like what?" I said as I widen my eyes, giving him my best puppy eyes look.

My friends told me that I have the best puppy eyes they had ever seen. My eyes are always a deadly weapon not only by the color but by how bright I can get them when begging.

He lets out another growl and with a defeated walk backwards, he sits on the edge of the bed, my hand still on his belt. "Happy?" he asks as he stares at me over his shoulder. "Yes I am." I said with the same wide smile, letting go of his belt.

He slowly start to take off his gloves and I lay down, watching his every move. I have no idea why I want him to sleep with me but I guess is cause I don't want to be alone. I slowly start to drink in his facial features and for some reason they seem ... familiar. The ginger hair, the sharp facial characterist, the strong athletic arms.

"Why are you starring at me?" he asks making me jump from my daze and I blush a bit. "Um uh... nothing." I quickly said and start to get comfy. "So, you were starring at nothing?" he said with a smirk as he start to take off his boots. "And here I was starting to feel flattered." he said as he lays down, his hands behind his head, starring at the roof.

I roll my eyes and jump to lay on my side so I can stare at him. "You just seem ... familiar." I let out as I keep starring at his face. "Is like... I had seen you somewhere else other than fighting villians." I finish as he moves his head to stare at me, not noticing his shoulders tensing a bit.

"Just go to sleep." he said as I let out a long yawn. I stare at him and my eyes slowly start to close. "Why don't you take off your mask?" I ask, as the todays events start to take toll of me. "I rather leave it on." he said as he stares at me. "The secret identity thing huh?" I said as my eyes start to doze in and out.

Roy POV

Everything finally goes quite and I smile when she finallys go to sleep. I stare at her and smirk when I take in her peaceful face. I softly turn around so I lay facing her and for some reason I start to feel a bit nauseas.

I feel like I'm lying to her, using this other me to get close to her. Things could get more than complicated if I stay with her as Red Arrow, instead of doing the right thing and fix all my problems with her as Roy. But I just can't help it, I need to be close to her in some way or another.

(Let's see how long we can stay like this.) I thought as I close my eyes, holding the urge to get closer to her.

**WHAT A DAY, WHAT A DAY. THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER MADE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW. OH I ALMOST FORGOT, I'M THINKING OF DOING SOME OTHER STORIES. ONE OF THE STORIES IS YU-YU-HAKUSHO (MY FOREVER LOVE) BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHICH YJ CHARACTER SHOULD MY OTHER STORY SHOULD BE, I'M BETWEEN THREE HOTTIES WHICH ARE ROY, KALDUR, AND CONNOR, EVEN THOUGH IM MORE TO KALDUR SEEING THAT NOT MANY FEMALE OC STORIES ARE ABOUT HIM. ANYWAYS TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINION. LATERS! =3**


	28. Chapter 26 Morning and Home

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine. Any grammar errors sorry and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Morning and Home<p>

Aiyana POV

(So warm.) I thought, still half asleep, and I snuggle closer to the source of warmness. I take in a deep breath a deep breath by my nose and I was please when I took a swift of man perfume. "Mmmm." I softly let out and start to open my eyes to only see red.

"Red?" I let out a bit confused and when I look up to stare at Red Arrow face, everything from yesterday came to me. Eric slapping me, my get away towards the pier, Red Arrow coming to my rescue, showing me how to shot an arrow, the kiss. The whole events coming to me in a flash.

I close my eyes with a tired sigh and start to stare at how I'm laying. Red's arms are around me, somehow one his arms below me, our hips just inches away from each other, my hands on his tight chest, our legs tangled, and my head below his.

(This doesn't feel that bad.) I thought as I take in his scent some more, for some reason finding it more than pleasing and familiar. He suddenly pulls me closer, my chest on his, and he starts to mumble something. "Don't go..." he suddenly mumble making me look at him confused.

Just when I was about to shake him so he can wake up, I gasp when he suddenly turns to lay on his back, taking me with him. "Re.. Red." I let out as I lay on top of him, his grip on me a bit tighter. Blush start to cover my whole face and I try to free myself only to find it effortless.

"Red, wake up." I said as I start to pat his chest, trying to wake him up. He starts to wrap his arms completly around my hips and then he completly stops all his movements. I let my head drop on his chest with a frustrated sigh and stare at his sleeping face. (And here I thought I was a handful.) I thought, starring at him.

I start to drink once again his features, the thought of finding him familiar pop again. (I know that I seen him somewhere.) I thought as, starring at his sleeping form. Those lips, that face, his arms, his hair, even his scent, they all just look mega familiar.

I slowly slip out my hand from under me and put my fingers on his chin, my eyes showing my full curiosity. (I wonder...) I thought as my eyes stay on his still on masks and I start to move my hand towards it. My finger tips landed on the edge of his mask and when I was gonna try to take it off I shriek when he suddenly snarls at me, his lips touching my arm, my heart literally jumping a beat.

He starts to laugh at my shaken state and growl at him as he keep laughing. "That's what happens when you try take my mask off." he said making me glare at him. "You're mean." I mumble as I let my head drop on his chest, my hand on his pillow beside his head. He keeps chuckling at me and my heart slowly returning to it's normal pace.

"You comfy?" he asks making me lift my head a bit just to give him a glare as he gives me a teasing smirk. "Yes, maybe, sorta." I said with a smirk as he rolls his eyes. His arms slowly let go of me and I was finally able to roll off him.

"You're a sleep cuddler and mumble, you know that?" I asks as I lay on my stomach, starring at him. "So I been told." he said between chuckle as he push himself to sit on the edge of the bed, scartching the back of his head as he yawns loudly.

"What hour is it?" I ask pushing myself to sit indian style and start to comb my hair with my fingers. He turns to stare to what I think is a clock and then continues to scratch the back of his head. "Nine something." he answers, slowly standing up.

He walks by the crystal table and when I start to play with a knot that's on my hair, I jump when my phone suddenly appear infront of me with a bounce. I look up with my hair locks between my fingers only to stare at Red.

"Call your family, they got to be worried about you." he simply said as he walks toward the bathroom and locks the door. I roll my and lazily turn my phone on as I continue to untangle my hair. When my phone finish loading up, it starts to vibrate like crazy.

(Let the rants continue.) I thought as I grab my phone and I was more than suprise at the results. Almost an endless list of texts that I can beat they all say the same thing and the longer list of missed calls. (Thank god I don't have voice-mails.) I thought as I start to read through the list of name, the most repetitives are Ciara, Jade, and Tyler.

I start to delete all un-read messeage, really not in the mood to read WHERE ARE YOU? or COME BACK and when I finally finish deleting them, I start to write a new one to be sent to Ciara, Jade, and Tyler.

Text messeage: Hey guys, I know I been gone literally a whole day and you guys got to be asking where the hell I am and why I'm not beside you taking clases. 1st of all I'm ok & safe & I sleep somewhere safe too, and no it wasn't in my car. By now you gotta know where I am. Anyways, when I get home I'll call you & give you and update. Laters.

I sent the text to them but I snarl when a new text arrives. "I swear if Ty is sending a new check up text I'm gonna fli-" I stop, my voice literally disappearing, when my eyes land on the name of the sender. "Roy?" I ask to myself, completly dumbfold, my mouth literally dropping.

I open the texts and start to mumble the messeage. "Hey Ai, I hope you are okay. I know that I'm the last person you wanna talk too but I got worried about you how I haven't talked nor seen you. I hope we can talk some time soon. Laters." I re-read the text, really not believing that such text is on the screen on my phone.

"Are you okay?" Red's voice suddenly sounds through the room and when I look up I see him leaning on the frame of the bathroom door, arms crossed. I stare at the phone, his text echoing in my head with his voice, and I smirk. "Yeah, I'm okay." I answer as I close the phone, blocking it, holding the urge to call him.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask, mentally changing the subject, and push myself to sit on the edge of the bed. "In the bathroom all dried up. You can take a bath while I cook something for us." he said pushing himself off the frame and walks towards the kitchen.

I did as I was told, taking a nice long needed bath, pushing all my thoughts of Roy back, and slowly change to my clothes. I stand infront of the washer, the towel around my neck, and I frown at my reflexion. (I look like a cage fighter.) I thought as my finger tips graze on the gauze that's on my cheek.

I start to comb my hair, using the reflection to guide me a bit, but I stop when my stomach start to growl when the scent of eggs and ham reach me. I find it a miracle that I haven't fainted yesterday seeing that I only ate breakfast.

I walk out of the bathroom, making sure that the clothes he gave me are in the clothes bin, and with my jacket in hand I walk towards him, forgetting what so ever about my shoes. "What ya making?" I ask as stand by the island as he cooks. "Eggs with cheese and ham." he simply answers as I put my jacket on the island. "Need any help?" I ask as I stand beside him.

"You can get some toast out." he said and with a determine nob I walk towards the fridge to grab the bread. In minutes, he made breakfast for both of us. Both plates are filled with eggs mix with ham and cheese and with a side of butter toasted bread.

"So you're a hero and a chef. What else can you do?" I ask with a smirk as I put both plates on the table infront of the couch. He let's out a chuckle and sits on one end of the table. "You have to find out later on." he said as he puts two glasses of fruit punch on the table and sits on one end of the couch.

"Uuuuuh, now you want to be all mysterious." I let out as I grab a slice a bread and munch on it. I roll my eyes as he stares at me with a small smile and we start to eat in a comfortable silence. After minute of eatting and cleaning dishes, Red leads me to the stairs that leads to the surface.

"Do you know how to get back to your house?" he asks as I sit on one of the steps so I can put one of my shoes on. "I'm new to Star City but not that uncordinated. I know how to get to Westchester." I answer as I put my other shoe on.

"And I can always ask." I finish with a smile as he hands me my jacket.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about to place." he said, in a very demanding voice, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a snitch." I snap as he leans close to me, making me freeze, and with a smirks he press the button that is behind me, making the box door open.

"You better not say anything, I don't want to hunt you down for telling my secret." he whisper as I start to get red.

(So that's how you want to end.) I thought as his smirks widdens a bit.

"Well, someone has to keep you a busy." I whisper, bitting the corner of my lower lip, as my eyes stay on his. He raise his hand to be at my face and I smile when my car key jingle infront of me.

I don't know hwy but I think Red has a new wind of impulsiveness. His whole body is literally screaming that he is in a total flirt mode and that he won't back down in anytime soon. I supress the blush that wanted to just creep on my cheek and rip my keys off his hand.

"Thanks... for everything." I said as we lock eyes onces again, making him smile.

"It's my job." he simply answers as I put my jacket on and turn around, my eyes starring at the openning above me.

(I hate the fact that this place is under an old clinic.) I thought my stomach start to feel more like a whirpool, my imagination going on and on about the possible ghost that wandered through those halls.

"Need help?" he asks, bringing out of my daze and I then let out nervous chuckle.

"Do you ever get the nagging feeling that ghost might be walking above you?" I ask my eyes staring at the openning, rethinking if I should go up alone or not.

Laughter suddenly resounds behind me and when I look back, my eyes twitch when I see him holding his stomach in complete laughter.

"Just... go." he said between chuckles urging me to go up.

I grumble under my breath and start to go up the stairs, with my car keys in my mouth. I push myself out of the box with little effort and when my feet touch the ground I smirk. I turn around and when I look down the box I notice Red by the stairs.

"I mean it, don't get in more trouble and no telling." he said, again in a menancing like voice and I roll my eyes.

"Again, Im not a snitch and I'll try my best." I said after I took out the keys from my mouth and start to wave at him.

"See you around, Robin Hood!" I said, using the first name I gave him when we first meet, and start to walk out of the clinic in a quick haste, really not wanting to know if my thoughts of ghost in this clinic are real.

After an hour and so of driving and thinking thing over and over for who knows how many time, I finally reach the drive of my house, quickly turning it off. I just know that everyone got to be asleep due to waiting up for me all the way to midnight but there's a big chance that mom is wide awake.

(I just hope HE isn't there.) I thought as I step out of the car and close the door as silently as possible.

I know that today, I'm so gonna get a ear pull not only from mom but from Keith, Ciara, Jade, and even Tyler for disappearing and telling them later on not to worry. Telling someone to not worry just makes them worry more, simple logic.

I take out my house keys, open the door quite it, and wait for anything and everything that might happen.

(Nothing?) I thought as with a very confused face and when I peak my head inside all I can hear is silence.

I slowly enter the house, closing the door silently, and I was more than confused to hear nothing. Not even the sound of mom cooking something. I stand infront of the stairs, looking side to side as if I was about to walk on the cross walk and no one was in site.

"Mom?" I let out as I stare up the steps that leads to the second floor.

I walk up the stairs and walk towards my mom's room as silently as possible. I knock on the door to warn my arrival, slowly openning the door, and when I peek my head in all I see is my mom sleeping on the bed.

I smirk and walk towards her, taking in her status and the looks of the room. The room looks like a tornado unleashed it forces in here. Clothes were on the floor, the closet and drawers are wide open, some drawers even empty, and everything else is just a mess.

Mom just looks like she cried her eyes out, red marks around her eyes, make up was still covering her face, and her face is drain of color.

(She looks awful.) I thouhgt as I sit on the edge of the bed and shake her shoulder softly, only to hear her moan.

"Mom, mom, wake up." I whisper as she continues to moan, mumbling something about '5 more minutes'.

I let out a chuckle and continues to shake her. "Mom, I'm here." I said a bit louder just to feel pleased when she starts to open her eyes.

Puffy red eyes land on me and before I knew it, fragile arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. "I thought I lost you." mom let's out really taking me back, really not expecting this. I had ran away before and I know that this is the longest time I had taken, but for her to think that she lost me means that her heart was literally in her throat.

"I thought he scared you away." she said, both of us knowing very well who HE was, and I put pet her back softly, trying to ease her trembling.

"Mom, for me to get scared you need an alien army." I lamely joked making her chuckle as she let's go of me and grab my face, my lips going all puckered out like a fish. Her eyes just read one thing, completle seriousness.

"Don't ever do that again, understand me?" she ask as I stare at her surprise, really not expecting this demanding voice from her.

Mom has always been submissive and doesn't give much mind at what I do. Yeah, she'll get worry and try to be there for me but not in a very strong mother figure like. But something is clearly different here. The woman infront of me actually looks strong, re-born, independent. Something that I prayed for all my life.

"Do you understand me? If you ever plan to do this again, you better call me and not some other kid, got it?" she said and I slowly nob, really proud of her.

She let's go of my face and then I start to re-analyze the room, more questions running through my head.

"What's with the riot in here?" I ask as she cleans her face.

"I . . . kicked him out." mom said, her words making my world freeze.

I turn to look at her in disbelief and to my surprise she has a very serious face. Her words continue to go echo through my head, my heart gaining more speed.

"You . . . kicked him . . . out?" I asked with a wavy voice, adrenaline slowly pumping through my veins.

"Yeah. No one hits one of my babies and stays under my roof." she said with new cofidence and a smile quickly appear on my face.

(At least one good thing is going in this damn city.) I thought as I admire my mom's new personality.

She is no longer submissive nor weak infront of man. Yeah, this could be just a temporary thing but it doesn't mean I can't be proud of her by her new backbone. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter. Yay Eric is out of the house. I hate abusive dad. Anyways the next chapters would be the most crucials parts of this story. Not only is Aiyana finally gonna meet the whole Justice League ( just a little tease) but things are gonna get mega intresting. Remember leave at a review.<strong>


	29. Chapter 27 Lone time & danger

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine. Well guys, these are the most crucial chapters of the story. I hope you guys are ready for this wild ride. =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 : Lone time &amp; dangers<p>

Aiyana POV

From the day I ran away foward, everything has been more than just pleasing. I have only seen Eric once all cause he wanted to pick all his clothes and whatever knick knack belongs to him. Keith, on the other hand, was overly confused of why he is leaving. Mom and I explain to him what happened and he quickly agreed with us that he had to go.

School has been weirdly calm. Ciara and Jade has been hanging out with me more often, all rumors about me has stop slightly, and what creeped me out more were the popular group. Mirna nor Karla had been at bay and not even one word has been exchange between us. Ciara said that it has something to do with Roy. Whatever that means.

Tyler had been more straight fowards with his approach to me. He been around me and the girls more than his brother and friends. Dan wasn't even one ounce happy about that but Tyler didn't care, ignoring my speech about being friends only. I don't know why but I still like Roy and now I have Red Arrow to think about.

Red Arrow has dropped by my house on random night, almost scaring me to death when he first appeared. He was soo lucky that I didn't have my bat around nor anything in my hands. We haven't done anything like in the hideout even though we have cuddle from time to time but no lip lock what so ever. We talked for hours, we even pulled almost an all nighter but duty calls.

Rain has been every day thing now being December. Keith and I been nagging about wakling under the rain, really wishing that the weather turn the rain to snow like in Metropolis. Lester and Mike have been so nice to me, bragging how snow looked under the morning sun. I cursed them and their future children, saying that huge balls of snow will fall on them when they least expected.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV  Aiyana's Room / December 1- Thursday - 9pm

I slowly walk inside my room, throwing my bag beside my dresser, and when I close my door I let out a sigh with eyes closed.

"I hate . . . rain." I mumble as I start to shake my head.

I just retruned from Jade's house, we finally finish a christmas project for mandarin, and I was more than happy to see it done.

"Took you long enough." I jump really not expecting someone to be in the room and when I look to my left I notice Red, leaning on a dark corner.

"One of these days, I'm gonna hit you with a bat." I mumble, holding my head in frustration, and walk towards my bed, not caring to say hello nor greet him in anyway.

"Someone's in a beautiful mood." he said with a chuckle as I fall chest first on my bed.

"I repeat . . . I hate rain." I said as I turn my head to stare at him as he stays in his corner.

A smirk appear on his face and slowly walk towards me. He jumps on my bed, my body jumping a bit, and he comfortable put his legs beside mine, his body leaning on the wall.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to the rain." he mumbles as I stare at him, letting a grumble as a sign that I heard him.

Silence falls between us and we just stay there, rain drops drumming softly on my widnow being the only sound. He slowly jumps away from the wall and lays beside me, starring at my star filled ceiling.

"The Award Day is coming up." he suddenly mumbles and I look at him, confused.

"Award what?" I ask raising my head a bit, starring at his bored face.

"Award day. Remember the heroe of the year thing." he said, the gears in my head twisting and turning, trying to remember what he means by that.

"Metropolis. Captain Cold. The little kid . . ." "Oooooh." I let out, cutting his words short, now remeber what he means.

"I totally forgot about that." I let out, images of when I save the kid and the letter of invitation coming in mind.

It been months since all those things happened and I literally forgot about me winning that award. I never really cared about it but my mom was really happy that one of her babies was Justice League level. Keith was really happy as well and he literally made me promise to take him with him and meet face to face with one of the Arrow Trio.

(If he only knew that his favorite one is right beside me.) I thought as our eyes lock on each other for just a second.

"Are you going?" he asks as start to think about it.

Award Day is in Washington D.C. in the Hall of Justice and I literally live 5 hours away from it. I lift myself to be on my elbows and keep analyzing everything. Going with mom and Keith only sounds a little bit boring and waking at night to be there in the morning is just going to be a pain. I know that Keith is going to be on my nerves still we arrive.

(I could ask Ciara, Jade, and Tyler to tag along.) I thought as continue to formulate plans for that special day.

"I don't if I can go. Driving there would be a pain." I mumble as I start to play with a the cover of my bed.

"I can take you. Teleportation is way faster than driving." he said making me turn to look at him surprise.

"Tele . . . por . . . tation?" I ask very slowly, really not believing his words.

"I can take you and only you there. Teleportation can be tricky with a big group." he let out as I watch him stare at the roof.

"But I can't go there al alone. Mom and Keith want to be there with me." I said as he rips his eyes off the roof and stare at me.

"I can't do much. I could ask Miss Martian if she could pick you up instead of going through teleportation." he said and I smile at him.

"I would like you more if you voncinve her to take me, mom, brother, AND 3 extras." I said with very hopeful eyes as he give me a wtf look.

"3 extras?" he asks suddenly confused.

"I wanna take some friends with me." I said with a small smile, already imagening the whole thing. My family and friends there cheering me on, super heroes all around me, a full blown celebration.

He let's out a sigh and smirks. "I'll see what I can do." he said making my eyes sparkle.

I open my mouth to thank him but keep quite when his phone starts to vibrate and light the whole room. He slowly takes out his and answers.

"Red here . . . Yeah, I'm near by . . . I'll be right there." he said, quickly hanging up, and slowly turns to me.

"I need to go." he whipers as we stare at each other.

"The world need a Robin Hood." I let out with a smirk as he smile at me.

He jumps in his spot to lay on his side and for some reason start to caress my cheek. We lock eyes and start to blush when he starts to lean closer to me. I try to mutter some words to stop him but it was to late. His lips fall on mine, his hand keeping me in place, butterfly twirling around my stomach.

I slowly close my eyes and start to kiss him back. My mind literally goes blank and even the rain goes mute. All that it matter right now are his lips, his hand, his whole being close to me. Every thought of doubt that I had about him are completly gone, every thought that this sort of relationship won't work is disappear, and all evil thoughts gone.

His hand slowly pulls me closer and in a literal eye blink I was on top of him. Both of his hand land on my hips and pulls me closer to him, almost every space between us gone. The kiss slowly turn from an innocent to passionate one. His tongue literally start to poke my lower lips and there's when all my senses.

"We . . . should . . . stop." I said as he continues to kiss me, my hands on his shoulder trying to push him off but all strength truly gone.

"I . . . don't . . . wanna leave." he said as we continue to kiss, his grip on my hip getting tighter, really not wanting to let go of me.

I push him away from me and lock eyes with him. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"The city needs you and staying with me won't be an excuse." I said as I try to free myself but he just keep me there.

When he was about to say something else I put a finger on his lips and shut him up. "You already promise that you were going." I said making him pout.

He slowly let's go of me and I roll off of him. He jumps off of the bed and smirk when he stand up to fix his hair.

"Why fix you hair, it looks the same?" I ask making him look at me over his shoulder, with a smirk.

"Don't start. I'm leaving cause I have too." he said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah." I let out carelessly as he walks to the corner I first saw him and grabs all his gear.

He slowly walks towards the window and I jump to sit on the edge on the bed, close to him. He slowly open the window and before he could jump out, I grab his hand. He turns to look at me and use my hair to cover my face.

"Be safe." I let out, blush hidden thanks for my hair, and he chuckles.

"I'll try my best." he let's out in a chuckle, but I knew that with the squeeze he gave me he was serious.

I let go of his hand and with a short 'bye' he jumps out of the window. I let my body lay on my bed and all my throughts start to go through my head. That was the second kiss almost to make out that we shared and it just makes me feel horrible. Why? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HIM AND ALREADY LIP LOCKING WITH HIM IN MY FUCKING ROOOM! I grab my pillow, put it on my face, and let out a growl.

(I don't even know his real name.) I thought, gripping the pillow tightly, really wanting to rip the damn thing to shreds just to let out some steam.

"I sooo need to meditate." I mumble as I throw the pillow off my face and walk staright to my computer, really hoping that one of my friends is logged.

* * *

><p>Roy POV Mount Justice

"He WHAT?" I shout with everything I got in my lungs as I stand infront of Green Arrow, Batman, and Red Tornado, the YJ gang behind me, with a shock face.

Of all things to to hear, this is the worst thing ever. Aiyana and I been good so far, all drama between her and me as Roy has slowly disappear and now this. I grab my head in frustration and walk away but not that far.

"How did Captain Cold escaped?" Kaldur ask with his always up to business like voice and I keep holding my head, really wanting to punch something.

"He wasn't the only to escape." Batman starts, his dark voice echoing through the whole conference room as he grabs a remote and in a flash an imagen of a jail appear on the screen.

"Captain Cold along with Mister Freeze, Icicle Senior, and Icile Junior somehow escape Belle Reve and completly went off the grid." he continues as 4 images of the ones that escaped appeared.

I turn to stare at the screen and my eyes literally concentrate on one criminal, ignoring the other three completly. Captain Cold has a big score to settle with Aiyana, being her the reason why he is jail, and this whole thing just spells problem for her.

"Did they leave anything behind?" Robin asks as he stares at his beloved mentor. "A taunting nose or something." he finish as I keep staring at Captain Cold.

"This appeared in Captain Cold's cellar." Batman answers as the image of the 4 criminals move to one side and a new imagen of a scan letter appear on the screen.

"Hope your ready for what it coming Eternal Blossom." Red Tronado said, his robotic voice reaching my ears, and I was more than confused with his words.

"Eternal Blossom? What does that even mean?" Artemis asks as our eyes stay in those two words, really confused.

"Could be some clue or maybe some sort of warning?" Megan mumble as she puts her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Sound more like a name if you ask me." Wally let's out, his mouth full of Lay's, crumble falling from his mouth, slightly disgusting me.

Robin quickly walks towards the computer, mumbling Wally's sentence, and start to type in who knows what. Red Tornado could of check himself being him a living computer but I bet he is letting the team work with their investigative side of being a hero.

"Guys, we got a big problem." Robin let's out with a very shocked face, giving me and Green Arrow a worried stare.

"I type what Eternal Blossom mean and it's the definition of an uncommon native american name." he starts as he turns to the screen and click on a link of a random site.

"The native american name is . . . Aiyana." he finish, my heart literally stopping when the name came out from the 13 year old mouth.

"Are you serious?" Connor shout, making everyone jump at his sudden shout, his angry shown in his voice, as he glare at the 4 ice criminals. "They literally declared war against a mere civilian." he finish, his impulse to jump on the screen stoped by a gentle green hand on his shoulder.

An image of Aiyana appear on the screen and I just keep my eyes on her as she smiles in a very goofy way at the camara while surrounded by her friends back in Metropolis. She looks carefree like nothing this serious will happen to her.

"This is bad." Oliver let's out as my frustration level start to build up.

"What you want us to do?" Kaldur asks as Robin turns from his chair to look at all of us.

"The key question is . . . how long have they been gone?" Robin asks pushing himself from the chair and stands beside his leader.

Batman stays quite, my frustration level raising more, and when 2 minutes of silence pass, I let out a shout, marching towards him.

"How long have they been gone?" I growl as I stand inches away from him, Oliver moving close just in case if I jump on him.

"There's no time for your stupid alway in the dark act. That girl is in danger and now you involved all of us." I start as I point at Aiyana over his shoulder.

"And if you want us to help you catch those asshole," I pause pointing at the 4 targets. "you got to tell us every single detail." I said, my pointer finger hitting his armored chest, and then I lower my hand as we glare at each other.

"Roy, you got to calm down." Oliver whispers pushing me away from The Dark Knight, just in case if I get the impulse to swing at him.

"Calm down? There's a girl that right now is being hunted by four ice psycopaths, one of them holding a grudge of her. I'll calm down when we capture does bastards." I growl as I walk away, really wanting to punch something or someone in particular.

Oliver and Batman share a look and mentally agree to talk later on. Batman start to click his remote and an image of a letter of Belle Reve appear on the screen.

"They all disappear . . . 3 weeks ago. The warden thought that he could of control the situation but seeing that 3 weeks already pass he thought that it was _conveniet_ to pass the situation to the Justice League." Batman explains as I lean on the farthest wall, lightly bitting my lower lip.

"In other words, we are hunting blind and they could make a move any minute." Wally let's out just making my desire to punch something raise.

"Forget the hunting blind thing, I just want to grab an arrow and hit the warden." Artemis mumble through her teeth, for the first time agreeing with her.

"Regardless of the warden's action and the timeline of being off the grid, your mission is to keep her and her family safe." Batman said as the imagen of Aiyana and her family replacing the warden's letter.

"How you want us to protect them? Hidden or undercover?" Kaldur asks as Batman stare at all of us.

"It's for you to decide." he simply answers as the screen clears out and start to walk towards the Teleporter.

A bright light shines the room, his figure disappearing instantly, leaving Oliver and Red Tornado behind to deal with us. Oliver turns and walk towards me with a very serious face.

(I can't believe this is happening.) I thought as I cross my arms, as the team that I'm yet to fully join start to talk to each other, and Oliver stands infront of me.

"Have you seen anything suspicious going on around her house?" he lowly asks as stare at the floor, in completly frustration.

"I haven't seen nothing going on around the neighborhood. The only thing big that had happen is that . . . her father left." I let out as thoughts about him start to run through my head.

"What's wrong?" he asks as my eyes start to go from side to side.

"Her father hates her. She's the reason why he is out of the house." I explain as throught of him start to go through my head.

"Are you implying that her own flesh and blood is going to set her up?" Oliver asks and all conversation stops.

I raise my eyes and notice everyone's attention on me. I let out a sigh and push myself off the wall.

"I'm implying that he will set her up and sent her to her doom." I let out, everyone staring at me in shock, and the news just makes me as sick as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow shocking news huh? You never saw that coming buahahaha. Once again Aiyana is in a life threathing situation and Roy is there to help her, as always. But one question remains, would Roy protect her as Red Arrow or would he confess himself to Aiyana and help her out without a mask? All reviews, comments, and ideas are accepted, those who review would get brownies and other sweets. ^ _ ^<strong>


	30. Chapter 28 Award Day part 1

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 : Award Day<p>

Aiyana POV / December 21 - Saturday - 9am

"Aiyana would you hurry up, your friends are gonna here any moment!" mom shouts from the end of the stairs as I run around in my room getting ready.

"Give me a minute!" I shriek as I jump infront of my mirror fixing my straighten hair.

Today is one the most important day of my and my family life. Today is the day that the Justice League is gonna give me and 5 others an award for risking our lives like heroes.

"Wow sis, you actually look hot." I turn to my door and playfully glare at my little brother, which is dress in mint green polo shirt, brown brown pants and black shoes, his googles like always on his messy brown hair.

The reason for his little comment is by the girly way I'm dressed today. Instead of being in my usual pants and shit today in a very sexy like way. A long sleeve black and white stripped winter dress shirt that reaches my thighs, molding my figure completly, and with lose clothe around my neck that looks like a scarf. Black coal leggies hug my legs tightly keeping me warm and black high heel combat boots, making my legs look more well sexy. All in all I look winter sexy formal.

I turn to roll my eyes and walk towards him. "And you actually look human." I let out making him chuckle as we trot down the stairs.

"Oh, look at my babies." mom let's out as she steps out of the living room and her eyes start to water in happiness as she cover her gaping mouth with both of her hands.

Mom's wearing a purple long sleeve winter turtle neck shirt, cream pants that hug her legs held tightly on her hips by a brown belt with a silver buckle and dark chocolate brown ankle boots.

From the looks she had in the past from now, her clothes has change big time. From her conservative style that Eric practically made her wear to the way she dressing now. She look way more formal and modern, something that I never thought I would see.

I smile at her and we both stop on the last to steps of the stairs as she magically take out a camara and start to take pictures of me and Keith.

"Damn girl, this is an award day not a sexy party." Ciara let's out as she walks out of the living room with Jade behind her, both of them looking at me with glittery eyes.

They being their special selves, bought clothes that look like mine but with different shirt colors. Jade's shirt is light brown with sleeve reaching her finger tips by some reason while Ciara's shirt is blood red.

"Oh shut up, we are literally wearing the same." I mumble as Keith and I walk off the stairs and I stand infront of them.

I look over their shoulder to look at the living room and I was confused when I see the room empty.

"Um where's Ty?" I ask look at both of them.

"He's on his way." Jade simply answer and for some reason the duo exchange a mischevous look which just made me confused.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Keith suddenly shouts from the kitchen making everyone jump and we chuckle as he runs out of the back door, super hyped, up not caring of the cold winter wind.

I roll my eyes and we walk towards the back door, shivering a little. I was the last one to get out of the house and smile when the familiar red machine lands on the back yard, Keith jumping around like a drugged bunny.

The door of the machine slowly lowers and Keith is the first one to get there when the entrance touch the floor. I have no idea how Red Arrow convince the team to pick us up or how Robin found my email but I was glad that I didn't have to drive from Star City to Washington for 5 fucking hours.

(Someone is so gonna get a restraining order.) I thought as Superboy and Kid Flash walk down all gear up and they smile when Keith stays there welcoming them.

"Are you guys ready?" Kid asks with a goofy smile as Superboy uncomfortably deals with Keith's rampage of questions.

I turn to look over my shoulder and take my phone out of my chest, frowning when no calls are missed. Ciara walk towards the young hero and explain to him that one of my friend haven't arrive. I speed dial his phone and my frown deepens when the phone sents me to voice mail.

"I'M HERE!" I turn around with phone still on my ear and I smile when I see Tyler runs towards us.

"Well, someone look faaaaancy." Jade let's out as Ty stops beside me, trying to regain his breath.

Jade wasn't lie about Ty looking fancing. Under his black casual suit jacket is a white button up long sleeve shirt, all tucked in some slightly wash out pants tightly hold by a black belt, and black fancy shoes.

"Damn man, you didn't had to wear something this fancy." I let out as I kiss him on the cheek, not noticing a certain red head walking down the alien machine.

"Hey, anything for my best girl." he said and I blink when I notice that his right arm was behind him.

"This is um for you." he said instantly making blush when he takes out a red rose from his back.

Roy POV

(A frucking rose.) I thought, glaring at Tyler as Ai takes the rose, blushing completly.

They continue to mumble with each other and the vein in my neck start bother me. How I wish to break my commitement of serve and protect and punch that asshole but I know that if I do that Ai is gonna hate me forever and her hating me as Red and as Roy doesn't work for me.

"Come on guys, is a hour flight there and it's cold." Kid said and they start to walk towards me.

I let them all pass and my eyes literally lock on Ai. I haven't seen her since the day Batman told us about the fugitives and I know that I had to keep my distance from her and literally guard her from my room.

Ai glance at me, anger spilling from her eyes, and continue to walk with her friends and family. I scratch the back of my head and walk with them as the door closes behind me. Chair slowly start to morph out from the center of the floor, scaring everyone but Keith.

(That kid never stops to amaze me.) I thought as he stares at the chair in amazement, touching the chair in amazement.

"Kid, just sit down and ask while flying." Ai let's out as they all take their seat, belts wrapping around all of them.

Miss Martian quickly starts to lift the machine and all I could see is Ai as she talks with everyone but me and how I'm sitting behind her she is literally giving me her back.

(I guess I deserve that.) I thought as they all talk vividly while I stay quite, deep inside knowing that we all have to keep our gaurd up to protect every civilian that's in this bio-ship.

Captain Cold and all his friends are still MIA and anything can happen at this moment. Unknown to all of them the team and I are actually protecting them all just in case. Batman even signed us post to protect everyone. Artemis and I would be on the roof tops, Connor and Meghan would be by the door, while Robin and Wally would mix with the crowd as civilians.

An hour literally pass and we finally arrive to Washington D.C., the Hall of Justice coming to view.

"Wow, that is soooo cool." Keith's let out as he tries to stand up but the belts keep him in place.

A smile appear on Aiyana's face, her eyes on her little brother and friends as they stare at the magestic HOJ. Meghan land the bio-ship behind the HOJ, annoucing it to her uncle through mental communications, and when the underground door open the ship keep going down.

"We have arrive. Everyone welcome to the Hall of Justice." Meghan said as she stands up with a warm smile, the wheels of the ship touching the ground..

"Is Green Arrow and Superman here?" Keith asks his eye literally glittering like the purest diamond as the belts free us.

"Of course they are here. Wanna meet him?" Meghan ask making his eyes glitter more.

"Yes, please." Keith said unknown to me that Jade's eyes were just as gliterry due to news of Superman being here.

"Can I um tag along?" Jade ask as we walk out of the ship, making Ai chuckle at her.

"Sure. Actually we are all going to meet him now." Meghan said as we follow her.

Aiyana POV

I let out another chuckle and but I jump when I felt a hand grazing my left hand. I glance at my hand and glare at who hand is it. My eyes meet masked eyes and I quicken my pace, not wanting to be even close to the red archer.

I stand beside Tyler and we smile at each other, really pumped to meet the elites heroes. Miss martian start to explain how the ceremony gonna be and while giving us a short tour of the Hall with Artemis by her side. KF and Robin are just soo adorable, joking around with me and the girls while Tyler talk to Aqualad about Atlantis, my mom listening at them with interest.

Red Arrow stayed out of the group, walking behind us, knowing very well that I don't want him close to me. It has been two weeks since I saw him last time and he didn't even had the decency to at least sent a email or something to excuse himself. He didn't even crack a smile when he saw me.

(If he can give me the cold shoulder, so can I.) I thought as we continue to walk around the Hall.

"Keith are you ready to meet them?" Meghan ask as we stop infront of a door quickly turning around, flashing a friendly smile at the little guy.

"Yes." he said all pumped up and I smirk knowing that if the female martian doesn't hurry she might get run over by the kid.

"This has been an intresting bday so far." I mumble as Keith jump in place.

"Today is your birthday?" KF let out a little to high and everyone look at me.

"Uh um yes and no." I let out, everyone giving me confused looks.

"My birthday was yesterday but I'm officially celebrating it today." I said with a smile as Miss M slowly approach me.

"Happy birthday." she let's out with a huge smile, giving me a tight hug, which I weirdly return.

I know that celebrating your birthday on a different date is sorta weird but hey why not kill two birds with one stone. Celebrate my b-day with all my friends and family while surrounded by heroes and a loving crowd infront of the media while getting an award, best b-day moment ever if you ask me.

We walk through the door and when I was about to examen the room I and everyone else close to me literally jump out of their skin when Keith and Jade let out a fan like shriek when their eyes meet a certain man in a red cape.

"Superman." Keith let's out making me chuckle when the Man of Steel turns around slightly confused and chuckle when the little guy runs to him while Jade is being held by Ciara.

"Wow you are tall." Keith mumble as he stands infront of him, his head arch back to look at him.

"You must be Keith." Superman said with a chuckle as he kneel to Keith's eye level, the kid literally about to faint.

"How do you know my name?" he ask as we start to walk towards them, my mom smiling at the pipsqueak.

"Let's say I had some help." he said pointing with his blue eyes at a certain Dark Knight.

I rip my gaze off of Keith and I was taken back by the scene. Infront of me are the founding members of the JL and their attention all zoomed in on us. Shiver run down my spine by two reasons. One: GOD DAMN IT I'M INFRONT OF THE FOUNDING MEMBER THAT IS SOO FUCKING COOL. And two: I'm literally holding the urge to ask them some serious question.

Don't get me wrong and all, I respect these people like idols but they still get in to my nerve. It's been a dream of mine to interogate them all and ask serious question like _Why the hell is Luthor out in the streets?_ or _Why not permenatly get rid of criminals that won't go straight like the Joker or Vandal Savage?_.

(Might as well ask them later on at the dinner.) I thought as Superman stands up straight and completes the view like a kodak moment waiting to happen.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Wonder Woman let's out as she stand beside the man of steel.

"Wow, this place is . . . over whelming." mom let's out suddenly as she start to look at all the book shelves that surrounds us.

"Why can't people just be whelmed of thing?" Robin mumbles and I smirk looking at him.

"Cause whelmed would be just boring." I answer him and I was glad that I made him chuckle.

"I hope that you had a comfortable flight." Manhunter said making me look at him and I smile.

"It was the best flight of my life." Ciara said making me roll my eyes as she also go fan mode.

Yes, Ciara is a complete sucker for alien life form instead of being Jade. Heck, I was surprise when she showed me her room full of alien books and posters. She even has memorize an extended list of alien that are roaming or had roam through earth. I feel asleep half way on the list.

"Miss Weiss." I nob at Manhunter and he quickly smile at me. "Please follow me I will take you to the reunion room." he said as the heroes start to walk out of the room, excusing themself as they disappear through another door.

"Miss Martian please take Miss Weiss's friends and family to seats." Manhunter softly said to his relative as I follow him.

"Mom can I fly around with Superman?" Keith innocently ask making me laugh as I pass through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good guys, today is award day YAY! Damn now I want heroes to exist for reals and give me an award. Hey, I proudly admit that I had imagen that the JL was real and I was between them fighting crime or something. Every little kids dream and if not the JL it would be the Power Ranger hehehehe. Tommy *drool* Anyways, this was award day part 1, the next part would be more than just awesome. Reviews accepted<strong>

**PS I'm hyper as hell sooo woot woot *swing around like Batman while readers stare at me weirdly* I AM BATMAN XD Bye. **


	31. Chapter 29 Award Day part 2

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 : Award Day part 2<p>

Aiyana POV

"Please wait here." Manhunter said as he opens the meeting room door and I step in with a smile.

"What now?" I ask turning around as the martian smile at me.

"You shall wait here, the ceremony would start in 5 minutes. If you need anything just ask anyone that works here." he said as I nob at him and the door softly close the door.

I turn around and nervously smile at 5 unknown yet familiar individuals. Three male and two females, all of them dress casually elegant, and all with a very nervous yet anxious face. All of us share one simple yet great thing : we almost scrafice our lives to save someone or a group of someone.

"Hi." a woman no older than 35 said as I walk to an empty chair.

"Hi." I said back and sit, bitting my lower lip.

"Hey, you're the one that beat up that super villian?" the woman asks staring at me with curious eyes, all attention on me.

"Yeah. And you are that um firefighter that saved 5 orphans, right?" I ask lazily pointing at her and she nobs at me with a modest smile.

"Cool." I let out with a wide smile, finding her story really intresting.

Actually I read all of their stories and I find them all inspiring. The other woman is a pro-fighter and with her skills she stopped two armed robbers from assalting a bank. While the other three man are a police team that stopped a human traficker that has been at large for over 10 years.

(I feel soo small.) I thought as I stare at the others.

"How old are you kid?" One of the policeman asks and I stare at him.

"I just became 18." I politetly answer as she smiles.

"Have you ever thought of joining the Police?" the other ask as he stand between his partners.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head, really not imagening myself in a police uniform and arresting crocks. I'm to rebel to following rules.

We talk with each other and start to treat each other like long time friends. Suprisingly I was getting along with the cops, finding their story about how they got the traficker more intresting in person.

Five minutes pass and gaurd came to escort us to the main room, saying that the ceremony will start as soon as we get there.

"This is sooo cool." the female fighter said as she jumps beside the cops as we follow the gaurd through a maze of halls and we laugh with her.

Double door slowly open and our breath literally left our chest at the scene infront of us. As we stand literally frozen on the stage surrounded by heroes is a roaring crowd, cheering their hearts out, while music resound through the whole room.

Everything look so huge and breath taking. To our left are bronze statues of the founding members, every made of white stone, and marbel stone and to the right is a crystal dome like wall, showing everyone the snowy atmosphere that's outside.

"Holy God." one cop let's out, breathless, and a smile apper on my face when my eyes land on my cheering friends and family.

We walk foward and laugh as the crowd continues to cheer. Everyone slowly calm down, Wonder Woman urging to do so, and in minutes everything turn relatively silent. WW start to give out a speech about how heroic we were for risking our life and one by one we step foward when she mention our name, describing what we did.

10 minute pass and all the founding memebers stand up, each holding a blue ribbon necklace with a golden circul medal.

"And with this medal, I present you all, you're heroes." WW said as all the founding memebers stand behind us, slipping the necklace around out head, softly putting it around our necks. The crowd literally goes wild, confetti starts to fall from the roof once again

"GO AIYANA!" Tyler and Ciara shout and I wave at them as the crowd continues to cheer on us.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." Kid said through telepathy as he walks around the cheering crowd.

"Don't let your gaurd down. This is the perfect moment for Capt. Cold and his friends to attack." Kaldur said as he calmly sits in the security room while I keep my eyes on a glowing Aiyana.

"They aren't here." I said as I stand up, mentla eyes on me.

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Robin asks as he cross his arm, seated on the center row.

"If they wanted to take Aiyana down they would of done it when she was at her house or at school where she's less protected. Not when the whole team is assemble." I explain as letting out a sigh, scratching the back of my head, ignoring the shivers that run through my body.

I have been clean every since I fought with Ai in the parking lot after the Western Foundraiser and it has been the hardest thing ever especially when tense which is always. Shiver run through my whole body on random occasions especially when tense or with a headache, my body begging to have sniff of the drug.

"So when do you think they would attack?" Connor asks as he cross his arms, glarring at everything, really not liking the riot.

"The dinner party." Artemis and I answer at the same time as the crowd continue to cheer.

* * *

><p><em>*FF* 6pm<em>

Aiyana POV

As by magic the Hall of Justice transform from an exposition museum to a ball and entretainment room. Round table dressed in white clothe cover half of the hall, white silk drap the room and walls, and cadles place everywhere giving it a calm enviroment yet for me feels a bit romantic. The other half is cleared out to be used later on for dancing and the stage filled with musicians.

"I have never felt so out of place in my life." Ciara said making me chuckle as we sit on our table, drinking soda, as we look around while my mom talk to Tyler.

The reason for her little comment is simple. Instead of being surrounded by the crowd from earlier, we are surrounded by politicians, military man, heroes, and other man that are popular in the media like musicians and writers.

"At least someone is loving it." I said pointing at Jade as she talks with some singer she proclaim as the best singer ever.

"If he only that she has poster of him." Ciara said as I roll my eyes.

I look upahead and smirk when I notice Batman standing with Superman and some Commandar. I slowly stand up and mom looks at me.

"Where you going baby?" she ask as they all look at me.

"I just wanna talk to a certain man in black armor." I said with a smirk but when I was about to walk away Ciara grab me from the waist and pull me down.

"Why not?" I ask with a pout making everyone laugh.

"Cause all you gonna do is get mad with his answer and throw a never ending tantrum." Tyler explain with a smirk as I stare at him innocently.

"Liar." I mumble as everyone look at me as Keith laughs.

"Face it sis, you gonna cry and shout until you hear what you want from him." Keith said, everyone in the table agreeing with him, and I cross my arm with a bigger pout making everyone laugh at me.

Minutes pass by and I stand up once again, telling everyone that I need some air. I slowly walk out of the Hall, shivering slightly by the cold atmosphere that's out side, and slowly walk down the stairs making sure not to slip on something, unknown to me that 2 pair of eyes are following me.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"Uh guys." Wally let's out suddenly and I held in a growl as I walk out of the bathroom stall finding the moment to talk inappropriate.

"What?" we all said at the same time as I start to clean my hands.

"I can't find the Aiyana." he slowly answers, my whole self literally freezing, as I raise my gaze to stare at my reflection.

"YOU LOST HER?" I shout as I quickly clean my hand, getting rid of all soap and run out of the bathroom, ready for anything.

"It isn't my fault. Some army dudes start to get all together, covering my view on her, and when I went around to see where she was sitting, she gone." he simply said as I run to the second floor and grab my gear.

"Red Arrow, Robin, and Superboy check outside. All of us, scan the whole inside area. Low profile search." Kaldur said, his voice deepining on the low profile style, cause if someone feels that something it's going on it could creat a panic.

I slowly walk out of the hall and I gasp at the scene. "She . . . She's gone." I said as stare at what's infront of me.

The whole artificial lake infront of the Hall is frozen, spikes of ice on random point, the golden spike star engulf in a ice tower, and snow slowly falling to the floor.

I let out a deep scream, holding my head in frustration, and slowly walk away from my two comrades. I run down the stairs and growl some more when I notice what's on the floor.

"Her medal." Connor let's out as I grab it, Robin walking ahead of us.

"That's . . . that's not the only thing that was left behind." Robin said making us look at him as he crouch beside something.

"It's blood." he said, answering our questioning eyes, and my whole self literally freezes.

"This is my fault, my own damn fault." I whisper as I drop on my knees, my eyes glue to the droplets of blood on the floor knowing very well to who they belong, my hand gripping the medal tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Award Day part 2. Wow shocking, right? Aiyana is gone and Roy like always takes the whole thing mega personal and not only cause he has something going on with our protagonist. Stay tune to find out what happens next. Review accepted and those that already ready reviewed thanks for the support. =)<strong>

**PS If you haven't seen the latest episodes of Young Justice, you have been missing the most shocking episodes I have ever seen in the JL history. **


	32. Chapter 30 Beat up & Found

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 : Beat up &amp; Found<p>

Aiyana POV

I slowly start to wake up, a painful moan leaving my mouth when a headache start to bang my head, and I try to raise my head. I slowly open my eyes, blinking softly, only to gasp in panic when my senses start to activate.

"What the fuck is going on?" I mumble as I feel my whole self tied up to what it feels like a chair.

My stomach is tied tightly on my stomach holding my arms back, my wrist are tightly held behind me with the same kind of rope, and my ankles are in the same perdicament, each tied to each leg of the chair.

(What's going on?) I thought as I try to remember what happened.

(I was standing infront of statue that's infront of the Hall, alone and . . .) my eyes widen when images of the whole thing happen.

_FLASHBACK_

_I let out a sigh, smirking at the smoke that comes out, and my mind start to fill up with different ideas. I haven't exchange not even word nor a glance to Red even though I haven't seen him all night and the whole thing is mentally killing me. _

_(I just want to grab him, push him infront of his menor, and beat his ass up with his own damn bow.) I thought as raise my hand, imagening his bow in my hands, bashing the damn thing in every part of his body possible. _**[ Sounds familiar huh Holmesz XD ]**

_I put both my hand on my head and let out another sigh. _

_"I should of seen it coming." I mumble as I stare at the golden spike like statue, shivering a little due to the snow._

_"Yes, you should of." a gruff voice said, quickly making me turn, and I gasp at the sight infront of me. _

_"Captain Cold." I let out as she sadistically smiles at me and I take some steps back._

_"What's wrong Blossom, you look a little shock?" he said as he takes two steps foward. _

_"When I sent someone to jail, I expect them to stay there." I nervously answer as my mind start to formulate a possible escape plan._

_(Swimming is sooo out of the question.) I thought as I glance at the water, feeling how cold it is by the wind. _

_"You really did a work on me. I was sentence to life in prison all cause YOU -" he pause pointing at me. "Cause you just wanted to act heroe." he finish as I take more steps back._

_"I . . . I just did what was right and that was stopping from freezing to their deaths." I let out, trembling not by fear but by cold. _

_"That is bullshit!" he scream making me jump, really not expecting his outburst._

_"And for what you did, you will pay." he said as steps start to crunch behind me. _

_I look on each side of me and I gulp when I see two unkown guys but judging by their look I can tell that they are friends of his. To my right is a kid around my height in just a tanktop and pants, his whole body made of ice and to my left a body builder like man, dressed the same way as the other kid, but I can tell that this man is older and more serious._

_"Are you serious man?" I ask staring at him with a confused look. _

_"As serious as an iceberg." he said and when I hear the one my left step close to me, I snap. _

_I slam my heel on his knee, making him groan in pain, and when I was about to turn to kick the other dude, his frozen fist hits me right on the check, throwing me out of balance. _

_I fall on my side, blood dripping out my broken lip thanks to his ice, and before I could regain another chance to defend myself, Captain Cold hits me right on the stomach, my body sliding back, knocking all my air out._

_I cough some blood all thanks to bitting my cheek and put a hand on my stomach as pain start to engulf my stomach. Another kick connects with my stomach making me let out a scream of pain and I start to cough, struggling to breath._

_"Let's go Captain, we don't want an audience." the bigger man said as he looks at the Hall. _

_A gloved hand grab me by the neck of my shirt and pull to my feet. I open my eyes, sucking in a moan a pain, knowing very well that I must have something broken. My eyes meet glassed one and moan of pain when his grip on my hair tightens. _

_"Nighty night." he said, raising his fist, and hitting me square in the face, knocking me out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'm soooo gonna beat someone up." I mumble spit out some blood from my mouth, really hating the taste of iron in my mouth.

"Who are you gonna beat up?" I slowly raise my head, not expecting someone's voice, and I frown when my eyes meet the ice cover kid.

I let a 'pfft' sound and scowl as he walks towards me, my eyes glaring at him. He pulls a chair out of no where, sets it infront of mine, and sit on it with the back side infront with a smirk on his face.

"You know what, if it wasn't for the grudge that Captain has on you I would totally date you." he mumble with a wider smirk as he rest his arms on the chair.

"And if it wasn't for these ropes, I would be kicking your skinny ass all the way to your diaper age." I growl as he laughs at my comment, glaring at him.

"You got spunk girl, I like that." he said leaning a bit close, our eyes on each other.

I roll my eyes and start to look at my surroundings. The room is small and with a soft light, behind him was a window wall with a door beside it, the view infront of me showing levers and chains. The place can only be describe like the interrogating room that appear in law and order.

"Where . . am I?" I ask starring at the window.

"At our new hide out." he simply answers as he keeps his eyes on me.

"Let me guess, a warehouse?" I ask as I keep staring outside, notcing some hook and levers outside.

"You have a good eyes." he said, indirectly answering my question, and lean fowards, blancing the chair.

Silence fall on us and if it wasn't for the ropes I would be fidgeting under his stare. He slowly stands from his chair and in a swift moves stand infront of me, holding my head in place with his cold hand.

"You pick the wrong group to mess with." he said, suddenly becoming serious and after I could tell him one of my smart ass remarks, his fist connect with my face.

I let out a chuckle, moving my face a bit, and look at him. "That's the best you got?" I ask with a wide smirk making him growl, hitting my fast one more time, and then walks away.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" he shouts, his voice echoing through every wall of the warehouse, and I can hear his steps slamming at what I think are metal stairs.

10 long minutes pass and just when I thought no one would come up, the door slams open, and I roll my eyes when a certain someone enters the room.

"Well, hello Capt. Cold, what brings you to these fine establisment?" I ask, sarcasm dripping out of me on every word, as the winter dressed man walks towards me, cracking his fingers.

"Just for a little fun." he simple answers as he stand infront of me, starring at me with smirk on his face.

"Give me the best you got." I said with a smile making him grunt in anger and before I knew it, he starts to punch me.

Right hook, left hook, low hook. Cheeks, nose, lips, forehead. He hits every target in my face and I took it without uttering a scream, the only sound out of me where uff and held up screams. He is not worth hearing my wails of pain. After a beating of 15 minute he stops, all worn out, and chuckles at how I look like. The full result of his beating is simple. A broken lip, a cracked nose, bruised cheek, soft pants escaping my lips, and steaming anger ready to be unleash on the first chance I get.

"Captain." a rough voice echos through the whole room and when we look at the door, I glare the familiar man dress in a astronaunt like costume.

"What?" Captain ask showing how annoyed he is by interrupting his fun.

"Let's go. We have plans to discuss." he said giving me a quick glance and then walk out of the room like nothing is happening.

Captain growls, his hand balling in to fist, and before he could walk away, he punches me one last hitting me with a right hook on the lip, knocking me back, the chair falling with the force.

"Later, Blossom." he said, slamming the door shut, leaving me laying on my side.

"This has been -spit- fun." I mumble as continue to spit blood.

Just in case if everyone is wondering, yes I'm in pain right now but this is nothing. I'm used to beating like this all thanks to my kick-boxing and urban fighting lessons. Another lesson taught is how to hold your shouts and not show pain.

(Thank god his punch are just featherweight.) I thought as I let out a sigh.

Yes, his punch are feather-weight. The reason why I look like shit is cause he's hitting the same spots over and over again, and that's why I have a broken lip and a crack nose.

I start to move my fingers, fingers nail mark literally on my hands, but my attention was caught when I notice something sharp laying on the floor. I concentrate my eyes on what's infront of me and I smile when I notice that the shinny sharp object is one of those knives that you use to open letters.

(The question is how to move from here to there?) I ask myself as I glare at the taunting object.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"What do you mean that my baby girl is kidnaped?" Melissa, Aiyana's mom, shouts as her family and friends stand infront of us in complete shock.

"Captain Cold, the man that Aiyanna beat up months ago, escaped from prison and we have a strong belief that he is the one that took your daughter." Batman explain as we all stand on the same room we first came in.

Melissa falls on the couch, suddenly light headed, and holds her head with shaking hands. Tyler start to walk away from us and with a rage full scream kicks one of the table, instantly flipping it, making Ciara and Jade jump in their shock state.

"How the fuck this happen?" Tyler shouts glaring at all the heroes in the room, tears of anger rolling down his eyes.

"How the fuck a super ice fugitive pass by your noses and was able to take her without one of your stupid security camaras noticing it?" he ask in rage as Melisa and Keith hug in each other in despear.

"Son, you got to calm down-" "CALM DOWN?" Tyler shouts, cutting Aquaman sentece short. "My best friend has been kidnaped has been kidnape and you want me to calm down? I don't thinks so." he simple answer his own question as he glare at all of us.

"Um guys-" Robin said only to be interrupted by Tyler.

"So what you gonna do now? Wait and find her by some random miracle." Ty growls as balls his hands in a fist.

"Guys-" Meghan let out only to be interrupted by Ciara.

"Tyler you got to calm down. Panicing is not helping us." Ciara let's out, glaring at the panicing teen.

"GUYS!" we all turn our eyes to Robin and we stare at him confused as he stands infront of a computer that was hidden behind some shelves.

"We know where Aiyana is." Meghan said making everyone look at her surprise.

"What do you mean you know where she is?" I ask crossing my arms not beliving the green skin girl.

Robin smirks and start to type who knows what on the computer. A map appear on the computer, zoomes closer to the image, and infront of us appears the image of who knows where with a blinking red spot.

"You guys remember when I hugged Ai this morning?" Meghan asks with a small smirk and with an open hand, she points at the screen.

"I put a GPS device on the neck of her shirt." she finish as Robin stand ups and turns around with a serious and determine face.

"She's on the outskirts of Washington D.C. at an abandoun warehouse complex." Robin said, my grip on her medal tigething, my knuckle turning white.

(Just hold on a little longer Ai. I'm coming.) I thought as everyone start to talk amongst themselve, planning how to rescue Ai without putting her in danger.

I slowly take out my phone and take a picture of the screen infront of me. After making sure that the image is clear and understandable, I start walk backwards, making sure I don't do any sudden moves that would catch their attention, and before any one could notice, I silently run out of the library, with all my gear ready for battle.

I run towards the garage and smirk when I notice my car, my red mustang, infront of everyone. (Thank you Oliver.) I thought as my key out of my front pocket and in a swift move I jump press the garage button, jump in my car, and drive out of the Hall.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Oliver said in shock through my ear piece as I drift around a corner and continue driving.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm on my way to save her." I growl as I keep driving and rip out my ear piece, ignoring Oliver's screams.

I keep gaining speed, my eyes going from my cellphone to the road, violating every single transit law, and in 20 minutes I skid to a stop, finding myself infront of the warehouse. I start to let out deep calming breaths and glare at the warehouse.

(I swear if they did something to you Ai, I'll beat them to death.) I thought as I move the car and park it somewhere hidden.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

"God damn it." I growl as sweat rolls down my face, glaring at the taunting sharp object.

I haven't move, not even an inch, from where I'm laying down, and it's completly frustrating, especially cause every attempt I had tried had failed. First, I tried to free my hands but all I manage to do was bruise and cut my wrist. My second attempt was trying to rip the chair legs, how the ropes are tied around my ankles and walk toward the thing, but I end up hurting myself like my wrist. My third and last attempt was the wiggle and shimey my way towards the object but all I manage to do was tired myself out.

"And this mother fucking puto headache isn't freaking helping me." I growl as I glare at the envelope opener, mentally hearing how the object laughing at me.

**A/N : Puto or puta is a puertorican bad word. It means bitch or whore and a bunch of other stop that I don't remember right now, depends on how the person wants to use it.**

I let out a sigh and close my eyes, in defeat. Face is in complete pain and now that I'm worn out, I can't mentally block it. The door suddenly opens and when I look up, I instantly gulp. Heavy steps resound through the room and with a moan, Icicle Senior lifts me up by the arm, tightly.

"Captain hit youuuu good." Senior said with smirk as he squats infront of me, his arms resting on his knees, making me let out a low chuckle.

"He just hit me on the same spots. This is nothing." I snap to later spit the blood that comes out of my cheek, making him chuckle.

"I like you kid." he said grabbing my chin, moving my head side to side to check out my injuries.

"Too bad, cause . . . I don't like you at all." I slowly said back to him as he let's go of my face, our eyes on each other.

A evil looking smile appear on his face and starts to lift himself to a standing position. He start to crack each and every finger, finger by finger, and later one he cracks both of his wrists.

(Okay, I'm not even an milimeter afraid of Captain but this guys, it's another story.) I thought as stare at him, trying as hard as I can not to show fear.

He starts to lift his fist and when I thought I was screwed, he stops turning around when a scream echos through the room.

"What the hell it's going on?" he said, saying my thought out loud, and he runs out of the room, a breath of relief leaving my mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Senior screams and I stare confused as sky blue light start to reshine through the room.

"What in the world it's going on?" I ask out loud as light continue to shine over and over again, someone screaming orders in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving it their guys =) A little cliffhanger was needed. Damn, the Ice gang did beat Ai bad and Roy is on the lose like a wild smoking gone. Remember, leave a review and tell me how you like it so far. <strong>

**Just in case, this story is soon coming to an end. I already have like an outline of the endings and everything. Ideas for the ending are accepted. Have a awesome night.**


	33. Chapter 31 Secrets Revealed & Rescue

**All character of YJ belongs to the DC animations producers and creators. The rest of the characters are completly mine. Warning, this chapter would be a little longer, why? their a very intresting scene. Sorry that it took me so long to upload, I had a hard time making this chapter. Sorry for any grammar errors =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Secreats Revealed &amp; Rescue<p>

Aiyana POV

Light continue flashing on and on, sound of fight and struggle mixing with the sound of laser firing, and it just makes me want to find out what's going on some more. Then like it all suddently started it stopped. I look foward, concentrating hard to hear something but nothing, not even a groan.

(Whoever it is, keep them busy.) I thought continue my attempt to free myself again, ignoring the stinging feeling the rope is giving me, even though deep inside me I know that is futile.

"I swear! You are more annoying that you dear mentor!" Junior let's out as I hear his step stoping on the metal stairs.

I stop my hand from moving only to jump when he slams the door open. I raise my eyes only to gasp at the scence infront of me.

"RED!" I shriek as Junior drags him by the back of his shirt, his arm tightly tied behind his back, no gear what so ever on him.

"Awww how nice, you know each other." Junior said as he stands infront of me, frocing Red to be on his knees.

I stare at Red and took in his conditions. His face, his handsome face, is all bruised. He looks tired and judging by his rough panting , he fought hard to defend himself.

"You sond of a bitch!" I shriek trying to get up, not caring of the pain the ropes is giving me, my eyes burning hole on him.

"Awwww, is the little girl angwy that we beat her wittle friend." he said in a mocking baby voice and then let's out heart filled laugh.

He slowly kneels beside Red and pull him back, staring between us with a wide smirk. I stare at him with a confused look, really not knowing what he is planning, and his fingers start to walk up his arm like a spider. When his finger reach his face, I gasp when he start to gaze his mask.

"What's behind curtain number ooone?" he said as Red start to move his head, trying to get those finger of his face, but it his efforst were futile when Junior's hand grab him by the back of his hair, keeping him in place.

"Stop ot." I mumble as Junior give me an evil side glance and before I could shout at him to stop, he rips the mask off, my heart literally dropping to my stomach at what I see.

"No." I let out silently almost out of breath, as if someone punched me in the stomach, as everything around me starts to tune out.

"Ain't you a looker." Junior said in a joking wat as he let's go of Roy, his bosy falling to side, almost touching my toes, and walks out of the room, the lock on the door clicking shut.

Roy quickly open his eyes and in a quick move, he push himself to sit on his butt. He turns to look at the door, making sure that the coast is completly clear but I don't give a damn. Everything literally means nothing to me right now.

(Red i Roy.) I though, the same line echoing in my head, as images of everything I been through with both persona start to flash before my eyes.

The day we meet, our talks, our laughs, our fights, the pain I been through, our midnight talks, our kisse the bond of trust that I formed with the hero. Everything was a complete lie. A game. A sharade. And I fell for it like a blonde air head , respecting all blondes that aren't close to the non existing IQ of Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan.

"Ai." a muffle far away male voice said, as everything I been through contine to flash in my head.

"AIYANA!" the same guy screaming making me jump out of my daze just to glare at the one who is screaming at me.

"Are you okay?" he ask as I glare at him, my hands balling into a fists.

"Damn it, those asshole are gonna pay for what the why are you glaring at me?" Roy ask utterly confused which just makes me more pissed off.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answer taking in some breath. "But you won't b WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HAND ON YOU!" I shout with everything I got, making him lean away from him, in shock.

"Ai, what's with you?" he ask which just makes me more fulled up.

"What's with me? What's with me? I don't know, why don't you answer that yourself, Roy." I said making him gasp and when he turns around to stare at window, everything literally freezes for him.

"Oh no, no , no, no." he let's out as he turns around to stare at my raging eyes.

"Ai, I u can explain." he said which just makes me more mad.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? Fine!" I pause as I take in some deep and heated breaths.

"Explain to me, how does it feel to played me like a mother fucking board game that you take out every sunday night, huh? How does it feel to use m like a puppet?" I ask making him look at me with wide eyes, as tears of anger roll down my beaten up face.

"Aiyana that is not what I - " "SHUT UUUUP! I DON'T GIVE WHAT YOU SAY?" I shout, cutting his sentence short, as he backs away some more,

"Shut fuck up. I don't hear another lie. I jus want to wait for the other, get out here, and never see you again." I finish as I drop my head in defeat, as he stares at me with pain.

"Ai, please listen to me. I didn't mean this to happen." Roy said as he slowly stands up and start to take two steps closer to me,

"What point of shut up you don't understand?" I ask and raise my eyes to glare at him, all my hate towards him dripping from my eyes, making him stop.

"I don't want to hear you. I don't wan to feel you. I don't want to see you." I said as tears continue to roll down my face. "I just curse the day I meet you." I said dropping my head again as he stands there frozen, my hair falling down to cover my whole face.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"I just curse the day I meet you." Ai said as she drops her head, my heart stopped by her words.

My eyes stay on her broken and defeated body and I let out a long and defeated sigh. I know I did wrong by not stopping this whole thing when I could. I know that I should of ended this when it all got way to personal but for some reason I just wanted to keep going, ignoring all the risks that I knew that it would happen.

(We can't deal with this right now.) I thought, looking over my shoulder when I heard something crash.

"I know that this won't mean to you right now but you got to suck in your pride and work with me." I said, going Red Arrow mode, as I stare at her but she doesn't move at all.

I take some steps foward only to stop cold when she lifts her head a bit, her peeking through her bangs. Her eyes. All they show is pain, anger, . . . full blown hate and I created it all. She lowers he heard once again and completly ignores me.

I let out a frustrated growl and walk towards the window. I look outside and releif wash over me when I see them all busy talking among each other, maybe finishing the plans they have. I don't even want to think about what I heard earlier.

I take some steps back only jump slightly when I something scraps the floor. I raise my foot only to smirk when I notice an evelope opener on the floor.

(Finally, something good out of this) I thought as I kneel down, the envelope opener behind me, and, with a bit of struggle, grab it.

I let out a sigh while slowly spinning the sharp object around my hand and start to cut the ropes. Three minutes pass and with a grunt, I free myself. I still don't get why they didn't tie my feet. Hurry always makes mistakes.

I run towards Aiyana and when I kneel behind her, I was confused when she didn't move nor flinch. Ignoring her frozen state, taking it as a small moment of trust, I start to cut the rope with the envelope opener, at the same time taking in her condition now that I'm close.

Her wrist are bruised and bleeding slight, clearing showing her attempts to free herself. Blood drop cover the front of the shirt and for some reason, one side of her shirt is cover in dirt as if she had fallen.

I finally cut through the ropes of her wrist, the ropes falling to the floor, and I quickly start to work on the ropes that held her completly in place.

"Damn it, the couldn't choose a thinner rope." I growl to myself, expecting her to at least take notice of me but my answer was nothing.

(I really screwed this up.) I thought as I continue to cut.

I finally cut through the ropes, my hand literally numb by holding the object so tight, and slowly start to unwrap her. When I finally lift the ropes above her head, I slilent crawl infront of her, and start to undo her ankles.

I raise my for a moment and still nothing. Is like she had fainted or something, seeing that her eyes are close and her breathing is slightly even. I finally free her left ankle, her boot marked by the rope, and start to work with the other ankle.

After fighting with the stupid knot, I finally free her right ankle, and before I could raise my head to look at her to check if she has moved or opened her eyes, her right boot suddenly hit me under the chin with whatever force she had left, forcing me to bend back in a bridge like form, and fall flat on my back, in the process hitting my head and crunching my teeths.

"God damn it!" I growl holding my mouth and chin in complete pain.

* * *

><p>Aiyana POV<p>

I slowly stand up, starring at the wounded guy with emotionless eyes, and walk over him, not caring for his pain. I stand beside the only window and start to stare out, checking out the new surroundings.

"Damn." I lowly spat when I notice that the 4 ice-man are standing right at the end of the stairs, ignoring for completely the wounded man that's glaring at me.

"Why you did that for?" he whispers as he slowly stands up, my eyes still glued outside.

I start to look around, trying to find something or anything that might help me but I find nothing. I turn around, ignoring Roy's presences, and start to search for another way out.

"There's got to be another way out." I whisper as I take some steps back, starring at the roof searching for an air vent.

"Ai, can you please listen to me." Roy whispers taking some steps close to me but stops when I glare at him.

"The name is Aiyana." I emotionlessly said as I keep my eyes glued to the roof, my spitits slightly lifting when I notice an air vent.

"Ai, stop those gears of yours. The team it's on their way." he said as I grab the chair, lifts it, and place right under the vent.

"And why should I believe you?" I ask as I carefully jump on the chair and start to check if the door vent is lose.

He let's out a growl and walks towards the window, doing exacly the same thing I did earlier. I slowly start to check if the vent is lose only grunt when I notice that every tork is tight. With a long tired sigh, I jump out of the chair and hold my head in frustrations.

"About time." Roy growls as he walks towards me once again and when his hand touched my arms, I slap his hand away automatically turning to him with a heated glare.

"Don' touch me." I growl, glaring at him to later walk towards the window.

I smirk slightly noticing a certain little bird, balancing on a darken tube, silently walking close to their chatty bad guys.

(Go on little birdy.) I thought as I turn around, running towards the chair, quickly grabbing it, and stand beside the door, just in case.

"You really should be part of the team." he said, trying to lighten the mode, but all it did is anger me more.

"What point of shut up you don't fucking understand?" I growl as I tightly held the chair, holding the urge to use it on him and break his skull.

Five minutes pass and then BOOM. Roy quickly runs out of the door, mumbling something between stay there or something that I really don't care, and jumps off the stairs in a suicide dive like, images of him breaking his legs or neck making me laugh deep inside.

I peek around the door and stare at the whole thing in amazement. Almost the whole team of mini-heroes are here. Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Robin are all fighting along with Batman and Green Arrow.

I shriek seeing something at the corner of my eye and without thinking it twice, I swing the chair at the door hitting whatever it was on the stomach and when the body hit the floor with a thud I gasp at who it was, for the first showing real emotion since Roy's unmasked moment.

"Damn, beautiful and violent. A deadly combination." Kid said as with his eyes close as he lays there out of breath, laying flat on his stomach as I throw the chair away.

"I am sooo sorry." I let out as I kneel beside him as he let's out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I lived through worst." He said pushing himself in a sitting position, rubbing the spot that I hit.

"Come on, things are getting ugly." he suddenly said as he flash step into a stand.

Without waiting any longer, Kid picked me up all bridal style, and start to run out of the place that I was being held. Imagen pass by us just as fast like last time, making me dizzy, and just when I thought we were out in the clear, I shriek when he suddenly starts to fall.

Our body falls on a icy floor, my body falling on my front side while Kid lands behind me, slidding on his back at great speed. We crash on some random wall, sepreate from each other, and when I follow the ice path, I growl noticing Captain with his ice laser pointing at the path we just slipped on.

"Where do you think your going?" Superboy growls as he jumps towards Captain, leaving a semi-knocked out Junior, tackling him before he could do something to me.

I slowly stand up and turn when I notice Senior walking towards a moaning Kid as he held his head, instantly telling me that he hit his head hard when he fell.

"One less pest." he said as he slolwy march towards him and there's when I notice a moaning Artemis on the floor, holding her stomach.

(Not in my watch.) I thought, rapidly searching for something to attack.

I quickly grab a metal pole and run towards Senior, holding the pole like a bat. I quickly swing the item with all my might and hit the man behind his knee but to my surprise nothing happen. Senior let's out a dark chuckle and slowly turns to me.

"Nice try." he said, an idea finally coming to me.

"Not done." I said quickly kicking him with my heel right on his balls, grinning at the result.

Senior forcefully bends over in pain, covering his aching member, and without thinking it twice I hit him with the metal pole right under the chin, using all my force on him. Senior falls back, landing on his back, holding his now wounded chin. I jump over him, his body between my legs, and glare at him.

"This is for even thinking of beating me up." I said through my teeth and hit him right on the side of the head, knocking him out.

I turn around hearing a pain filled groan and I was in shock when I notice Junior tackling Superboy and Robin. Green Arrow, Miss M, and Roy are dealing with some henchmen that I clearly didn't notice while above me is Batman and Kaldur, fighting with Mister Freeze.

"It's just you and me, little Blossom." Captian growl, catching my attention and I automatically scowl.

"Please don't call me that. It sound creepy." I snap as wipe my mouth with my sleeve, getting rid of all the slightly dried up blood that covers me.

Captain quickly raise his ice gun and with a shriek, I move out of the way, the shot literally grazing me. Shiver runs down my spine at how cold the laser felt and hide behind some iron post that shields me completly.

"You know, I was planning to freeze you up and just leave you there to die, but a good chase is not that bad." Captain said in a mocking way and I can hear struggle all around us.

Captain suddenly appear beside me and before I could move from my spot, he grabs me by the neck and literally lifts me up, my feet dangling. He slams bid body on mine, pinning me against the wall, and slowly start to squeeze tighter.

"Yo ruined me." he growls, his horrible breath just making me lose my breath some more, dots slowly appearing in my eyes, my body telling me that I have lack of oxygen.

"I didn' do anything." I growl even though by doing so I'm shortening my air supply faster, my nails digging on his arms.

"In my book, you did everything." he growls, tightening the grip around my neck, automatically making me throw kick trying to free myself by lights start flash faster around my eyes.

In the background, Wally slowly starts to wake up and jump with a start when he notice that I'm in his arms nor close. Artemis slowly start to come too with him only to gasp when she notice what's going on.

"Let her go!" Artemis shouts as my limbs starts to slow down and runs towards me, holding her bow tightly.

As a last minute attempt to get rid of me, Captain pull me foward, my hand on trying to rip his off my neck, and before I could stop whatever he is planning, he bash my head on the metal post with all his force. Captain's horrible is the last thing I see.

**Wow, this chapter took me long enough. Hmmm, I wonder how will it all end? Remember, leave a review or messeage me if you want, I don't bite. I nibble, XD.**


	34. Chapter 32 Aftermath

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 : The Aftermath<p>

Roy POV

I finally kocked out the last henchman with help of Megan and with a tired sigh, I drop my arms as I held my bow tightly. It's a miracle that my bow didnt break at how many head I bash with it, my quiver full of arrows is still gone, and this fight didn't come out without a price.

Bruises, cuts, and scrapes are all over my body. Parts of my outfits are either ripped, torn, or hanging.

"Well, that was fun." Ollie said making me glare at him and he stares at me with a shocked face.

"Where's your mask?" he ask making roll my eyes, indirectly telling him that I'll talk later.

"RED!" I quickly turn around hearing Wally's despreate shout and my heart stopped when I see him pull Ai from the shadows with help Artemis.

Aiyanna is as limb and weak looking like a ragiest rag doll, her eyes are close, and blood is dripping from behind her head. I quickly jump from the spot I was and when my feet touch ground I run towards him. Artemis and Wally step away from Ai as I drop to my knees and grab her face.

"Ai, wake up." I mumble as stare at her state.

She has a new bright purle bruise around her neck and her breath is more than just short. I slip my hand behind her head and silently gasp when my hand came out cover in blood.

"CALL A BUS!" I shout as Batman runs down the stairs, calling for an ambulance with his earpiece.

"Ai please wake up." I whisper as I lean close to her, our faces inches from each other, my hand softly holding her head.

"I know that I'm the last person you wish to hear but please you need to wake up." I whisper as shivers start to run through my whole body, truely scared.

"The ambulance is stuck in traffic. Roy, I need to take to the hall." Wally said as he steps close to me.

I reluctantly move away, really not wanting to leave her side, and watch at how Wally gently lifts her bridal style to later disappear. I stare at my hands and start to shake more when I stare at the blood in my hand. He blood.

( I couldn't protect her. She is hurt and I couldn't . . . ) I thought as I ball my hands into a fist, really hating this feeling of guilt. This uselessness.

"Roy." Ollie said as I snap my eyes and slowly stand up.

"Keep me updated with her state." I said my hand still balled and start to walk away.

"Roy." Ollie calls trying to stop me but I just walk out of the warehouse, really not wanting to talk to anyone.

I slip in my car, quickly turned it on, and dash out of the warehouse not noticing a green archer and an atlantian running out of the warehouse trying to stop me. I continue to drive, my earpiece letting out muffles knowing very well that everyone is trying to contact me, and I just ignored them.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day - December 22*<p>

Aiyana POV

Beep, beep, beep. It's the only loud sound I can hear as all my sense slowly start to activate. I slowly open my eyes, the scent of clorox hitting me like a wave, and all I can see is a white roof.

(The glory days of being in the hospital.) I thought as whisper start to reach my ear and when I look foward I notice curtains around me.

"What do you mean he hasn't appear?" someone, a girl, whispers as I stare at the shadows that infront of me.

"He gone. He doesn't answer his comlink now his cellphone. Superman and Green Arrow even search all around DC for his car and nothing." a boy said as he stand infront of the girl.

"I can't believe he did this. Argh." the same girl said as she starts to walk away, right there realizing who they are talking about.

"He's gone isn't he?" I ask making the duo gasp as I slowly push myself to a sitting position as a hand pushes the curtain away.

Artemis and Robin stare at me surprise, really not expecting me to be awake and hear their conversation. Artemis quickly walk towards me and lift the bed so it can be in a more comfortable sitting position earning a silent 'thanks'.

"He's gone, right?" I ask staring at Boy Wonder as he stand at the end of the hospital bed.

He let's out a long sigh and looks away, crossing his arm, his silence giving me his answer. So Roy it's gone and no one, not even his ex-mentor, knows exacly where he is. I let out a sigh and bite my lower lip, rethinking everything that has happen. And when I mean everything I mean everything.

"Can I please be alone?" I ask, really wanting to thinkg everything through alone.

"I'm sorry but we have orders to stay in the room, just in case." Artemis said as I keep my down and I let a hmm sound, silently telling her that I understand.

I link my hand with my middle finger and ball them into a weak fist. This year has been a total chaotic roller coaster for me and it a miracle that I haven't gone crazy. It's all Captain Cold's fault. If it weren't for his psychotic rampage against Metropolis nothing of this would of happen. I wouldn't of met Roy, I wouldn't be in this bed, and I wouldn't gone through all the shit I been through.

I understand why Roy at first didn't reveal his secret identity, but why did he used that secret to be with me while in school we were literally having a war? I feel used and lied on and now with his little Houdini act just makes me think of him as a complete coward.

"Where's my family?" I ask starring at my linked hands.

"In the cafeteria, want me to call them?" Robin asks as he stares at me and I shook my head.

I let out a longer sigh and wipe away the corners of my eyes, getting rid of all the sleep dust. Right there I notice the bruise that's on my right eye. My fingers start to graze down my face and wince when I felt bruises on my cheeks, nose, and lip. I lift my left hand to my forehead and scowl when I notice bandages around my head.

"Am I bald?" I ask in shock as I put both of my hand on my head, my head completly engulf in bandages.

"Um uh, yeah." Robin said nervously as my eyes turn as big as saucers, my mouth gaping.

"Why am I fucking bald?" I shriek staring between the two heroes as my hand start to pat my whole head, panic going through my whole body.

"You had a really bad cut and the doctors said that they had to do stiches." Robin start to explain as I look at him with a WHAT THE FUCK face.

"And they had to take away all of MY freaking hair?" I shriek as Artemis steps away, really not wanting to near arm range, as my anger start to rise.

"They had to stich you up and your hair was in the whole way." Artemis explain as I held my head in shock, processing everything he said.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR?" I shriek as I glare at him as he back away, his hand up in a surrender.

"Don't scream at me, I'm innocent." he said as Artemis holds her giggles, finding funny at how hopeless and scared Robin looks right now.

I let out a angry growl and let myself relax on the bed, finding it stupid to let out my anger on the wrong person. And before I could stop it, I start to cry. And when I mean cry, I mean cry my heart and soul out mixed with hiccups. Everything that I been bottling up, all the pain, the fear I went through the kidnap, all my emotions are literally pouring out of me.

Artemis and Robin exchange weird looks, not knowing exacly what to do. Artemis slowly sits on the edge of my be and pulls me into a soft hug.

"Calm down, it just hair." Artemis said as Robin stand closer to the bed, staring at me with sadden and worried eyes.

"Is not that." I sob as I turn to look at her.

"I just want this all to be a dream, wake up, and forget. I want to go home and never look back." I said as tear continue to pour down my face not noticing my friends entering the room with my mom and Keith behind them.

"I just want to forget the fact that I lived in Star City and forget everything that happened in that damn place. I don't want to remember anything." I said as Ciara, Jade, and Ty stand behind Robin, Jade with a hurt look.

"You want to forget us?" she ask making me look at her, as tears continue to stream down my face.

I open my mouth trying to re-state my words by I close it knowing that if I continue I might reveal something that I shouldn't. My eyes turn away from them as Ty walks towards me while Ciara puts a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder. Ty puts his fingers under my chin and slowly force me to look at him.

"You know you don't mean that." Ty said as I stare at him, making let out tsk sound.

I slip my face out of his fingers and return to staring at the floor, angry tears slowly shedding down my bruised face. Ty let's out a sigh, turns to everyone, and with just his eyes he order everyone to leave, which they did even though Keith's starts to complain.

Out of the blue, Ty jump on my bed, making me jump slightly, and when I look at him I roll my eyes when he pulls his legs to sit indian style.

"And here I thought this bed was uncomfy." Ty said, trying to ligten the mood around me but gain nothing. He slowly let's out a sigh and turn serious.

"Listen, I know that this year has been a complete chaos for you but everything hasn't been that bad." Ty starts as I stare at him.

"What you mean?" I ask really want to know what good thing had happen in that dumb city.

"Girl have you seen the social circle you have around you and how they all changed?" Ty ask with a small smile making me look at him with a confused look.

"Jade, after years of being the shy girl, she finally has a freaking back bone. Ciara is still as snoopy but she less socially awkward. You even told me that your mom had change for the best. And Keith is well still Keith." he said making me giggle a little at the end of his speech.

"And then there's me." he pause as he turns serious.

"You changed me. You showed me that no matter what happens, don't let whatever it is to hold you back. I became independent, freeing myself from my brother and his friends, and learned the true meaning of friendship." he continues pushing himself off of the bed and walks close to me.

"I know that you are tired right now and we all understand but please, stay for a little longer at least graduate and go to prom with us." he said taking my hand, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I let out trying to look away from him but my eyes stay on his.

He leans fowards, his hold on my hand tightening a bit as his continue to glitter like diamonds. A cute pout slowly appear and by every second that pass I continue to regret the day that I showed him this technique.

"Pwease, till graduation and prom?" he ask as I start to think it over.

"Aaaaaargh, okay okay, stop looking at me like that." I growl as he let's out a silent yes and before I could stop him, he hugs me softly.

* * *

><p>Roy POV<p>

"Aaaaaargh, okay okay, stop looking at me like that" Aiyana growls as Ty let's out a silent yes and watch how he hugs her carefully, a ping of jealousy going through my veins.

I been hidding from everyone ever since Wally took Ai to the hospital and cut all ways of communication. I slowly sink in the metal chair of the cafeteria that's across the hospital and took a zip from my coffee cup.

Bugging Aiyanna's hospital room was really hard and not only by the tight security. I even had to dress in scrubs and lie to the gaurds saying that the head doctor sent me to check on her. She looked so broken, weak, and fragile.

(I couldn't protect her.) I thought, those words continuing to echo through my head, as my eyes are glued to the screen on the computer as Aiyanna and Ty let go of each other.

"I still got no hair." Ai mumble making me and Ty chuckle as she pouts with big sad puppy like eyes.

"You can wear wigs." Ty joked patting her bandaged head, not noticing a certain Atlantean walking towards me.

"She nevers stop to amaze me." I mumble as the Atlantean walk pass me.

"She is a piece of work." Kaldur suddenly said making me jump and when I look away from the screen I watch him as he sits down.

"You are a hard man to find, you know that?" he asks knowing very well that I don't have to answer his question and when I return my eyes on the screen, I watch how everyone start to enter Ai's room.

I put the audio in mute and turn my attention back to my long time friend. The waitress from earlier walk towards me and when she puts my sandwhich on the table and takes Kaldur's order, she walked away, leaving us alone.

"You can't hide forever my friend." Kaldur said as I stare at him emotionessly.

"I'm not hiding." I snap glaring at him through my dark glasses as he stares at me softly.

"Then explain to me why no one knows where you are?" he asks, making my eyes twitch, as he goes straight to the question that everyone has been asking.

I stay quite and continue to watch as Ai's mom walks towards her and gives her a hug, Keith running to the other side pushing Ty out of his way.

"Roy, this is not fault." Kaldur said making me glare at him

"Like hell it isn't." I said with full sarcasm as he let's out a sigh.

"The mission was for us to protect her at all cost, we all fail." Kaldur said trying to take the load of guilt off me but gain nothing as I continue to glare at him.

"You'll never understand." I snap moving my glare to the screen, really hating how Ai looks right now.

"On the contrary my friend, I do understand." Kaldur said gaining my attention again, giving him a questioning look.

"I once throught that it was my responsability to protect everyone with my heart and soul and with every mission that my king and I went, I felt horrible everytime we failed." Kaldur starts to just pause when the waitress return and puts Kaldur's coffee infront of him.

"But my king explained something to me that is what helping me today." he continues when the waitress left.

"Failure is not a sign bad work nor of weakness, but a sign to get better and learn from your mistakes." he finish with a small smirk as I keep my eyes glued on the screen.

His words echo through my head, my eyes still on Aiyana as she giggles with her brother. I let out a tired sigh and start to massage the bridge of my nose, eyes close, understanding his words. Ollie gave me that same speech years ago but I can't stop the feeling of guilt that's in my heart.

I swore since the day I took her to the hideout that I will protect her. That I'll be her masked friend and hero. But all I did was ruined all the chances I had with her. My plans of making things better as Roy are complete ruined thanks to Junior and as of now I have no idea how to approach her.

I let out a tired growl, really not knowing what to do, but my scowl turn into a smirk when Ai starts to play with Keith some sort of clapping game, a small smile on her face, like if the events of yesterday never happened.

"Just if you are curious, Megan enter her brain-"

"She did WHAT?" I shout cutting his sentence short, already wanting to beat the alien girl for invading Ai's mind, unaware of the unwanted attention that I attracted by my outburst.

"Listen to me, please." Kaldur said with his arms raise as a sign of peace. "Batman just wanted to know what Captain Cold and all his friend did to her. At the same time, she checked her mental state and according to her all she need is as much support as possible." he finish, as I continue to take deep calming breaths.

"And that includes you." Kaldur suddenly said catching me off gaurd.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my eyes on him as he takes a zip of his iced coffee.

"She has lots of memories about you and that includes as your other persona." Kaldur said with a small smile, my only answer was a scowl.

"All she has are lies of who I am." I snap as Kaldur stands up with cup in hand.

"Then your mission will be to make new ones." Kaldur said as he starts to walk pass me and with a quick pat on the shoulder, he walks out of the cafeteria.

I let out a sigh and lazily watch the monitor as Ai talks with everyone, her mom showing complete concern for the girl. I would act the same. It's not normal for a person to act normal after expericing kidnape and torture but I guess that how Ai is. She rather deal with things herself than let someone else deal it with her.

As I continue to watch, Kaldur words start to echo through my head.

(So my mission is to make new memories.) I thought, my eyes on the girls face, as more ideas start to pop in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter. I know I took long to update this episode is that I been thinking about how to write the next and final chapters, also were to put a certain EVENT that will change everything. Oh well, remember review.<strong>


	35. Chapter 33 It's Christmas

**All Characters of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the character are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 : It's Christmas<p>

Aiyana POV / 9am

"IT CHRISTMAS!" someone very familiar shout, barging in my room, jumping me awake, my heart literally jumping in my throat, really not expecting to be wake up suddenly.

It's been literally a day since I left the hospital in Washington DC and all I want is to sleep and regain all the strength due to the ordeal I went through. But such task will be hard today seeing that someone's favorite holiday just came.

"It's chriiiiiiismasss!" he sang spinning like a mad man in my room as I drop my head with a tired moan.

"Go away." I moan through the pillow as he jumps on my bed with the biggest smile that anyone could ever see.

"But it's christmas, I can't go away to get up." he said as he crawls to my side.

"No." I mumble hugging my pillow, trying to ignore him and go back to sleep.

"Get up." he said as he starts to poke my back, making me let out a small moan.

"No." "Get up." "No." "Get up." "No." "Get up." "Noooo." "Get uuuuuuuuuup." "Noooooooooo." "I said get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup." "ALRIGHT ALREADY I'M GETTING UP!" I shriek mega annoyed ripping my head out of my pillow and glare at him over my shoulder only to drop my glare when I notice his wide smile.

"Yay." he shouts as he suddenly stands up and starts to jump on my bed, making me chuckle.

How can someone stay mad at this energy ball? I let out a sigh and chuckle as he continues to jump around my bed and in a mad dash, he jumps over, and runs out of my room. I roll my eyes, turning to lay on my back, and chuckle.

(If it weren't for you Keith, I'll be all locked in my room.) I thought, pushing myself out of bed, and walk towards my dresser.

It's weird to see my head with no hair what so ever and also to see myself with no bruises after the ordeal I just went through. I'm glad and grateful that the Justice League has a magician with healing power but I still pouted when he said that he couldn't make my hair grow back. I'm just glad that wigs and beanies exist.

I grab the gray beanie that my mom bought in DC and slowly put it on, making sure not to touch the sensitive scar that's on the back of my head.

"I want my hair back." I mumble as I stare at myself and for some reason my eyes turns to the reflection of Roy's window.

I haven't seen him since the kidnape and deep inside my feeling towards him are slowly disappearing. I just can't get the reason why for playing me like the way he did and I will never understand it. I understand keeping his identiy a secret at first was necessary but why keep form her when we started a secret relationship.

I push all my doubts and question to the back of my head and run down the stairs just when Keith was about to shriek my name. While Keith was trying his hardest to open his gift, mom made sure that I was okay. She got off my back when I start to touch and stretch my face without a whine.

"Sis, this is for ya." Keith suddenly said, catching my attention, as he shove a small box on my lap, quickly returning to opening his gift.

I turn my eyes to stare at my mom and she just shrug, really not knowing about the gift. I slowly check the wrap and when I didn't find any it just makes me more confused.

"Did you bought me this?" I hushly ask my mom and she just shake her heads.

I start to rip the wrapping around the box and blink slightly confused when in my hand is a small jewlery box. I open the box while bitting the corner of my lip and literally gasp the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

The necklace has a weird design but still extremly beautiful. The pendant is a purple crystal flower that literally suck the light from the room making the crystal glitter but what makes it weird is that the flower is laying on a red crystal arrow while the pendant is hanging on a silver necklace.

"Wow, that's cool." Keith suddenly said, my eyes still glue on the pendant, knowing very well who's the one that gave it to me.

"Yeah, too bad I have to return it." I mumble closing the box and standing up.

"What do you mean honey?" Mom ask starring at me with a confused stare.

"Don't worry about, I'll fix it." I mumble walking out of the room and trot up the stairs to change.

I slowly change into black skinnies and into a purple long sleeve sweater with a holes already on them so I can slip my thumb throught making the sleeve some sort of glove. I put my black flats on while putting on the same beanie I was wearing some minutes ago.

I trot down the stair, Keith laughing like a maniac as he plays with his new planes, and mom quickly turns to me when I starts to open the door.

"Where are you going?" mom asks as I stand by the door, the box in my hand.

"Don't worry about it." I mumble walking out of the house, slowly making my way to a certain ginger's house.

I knock on the door letting out a deep sigh and nervously smile when a familiar brunette answer the door while wearing a pink sleep robe.

"Good morning miss Harper." I said slipping my hand inside my jean pocket, conceling the small box from her eyes.

I have rarely seen Miss Harper through the months of being in Star City but that doesn't mean no words have been exchange. She is always in a very low profile and Roy doesn't even talk about her but that his problem.

"Good morning Aiyana, what can do for you?" she asks tightening the robe around her as we big ecah other a quick merry christmas.

"Is Roy awake?" I ask bitting in my lower lips, really hoping to an affirmative answer.

"I think so but if you want, you can go up and check for yourself?" she said stepping away so I can walk in.

"Are you sure? If you want I can come later on?" I said really nervous as she close the door and smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it, you can be his christmas gift." he said surprising me with her flirtish like attitude. "His room is the first door of the left." she said as she walks towards the dinning room, disappearing around the corners.

The house layout is just like me but with a different decoration. I trot up the stair, my hands still in my pockets and turn to the left. This house is exacly like mine but with the rooms on the oppocent side. I walk towards his door and let out a sigh.

(No reason delaying this.) I thought knocking hard on the door, waiting for a response.

"5 more minute." he shouts making me roll my eyes as I knock once again.

"What?" he shoutas and I took this sign as an invitation to go in.

I slowly enter the room and smirk slightly when I see him still laying all sprawl out on his bed wearing only a black boxer, his head deep dug deep inside the pillow, and with his blanket tangle all over his tone legs.

(Damn, he doesn't have a bad ass.) I thought for some reason as I stare at his round and toned butt.

I silently close the door, making sure to have privacy and start to examen his room. It looks like any other guy room with car posters around, clothes here and there, and the smell of man perfume in every conner. But my idea of being this a normal room disappear when I notice some stray arrows on the floor mix with his Red Arrow gear.

"You know, silence aren't words that will actually answer my question of what you want." Roy rudely said I put the jewlery box on his dresser.

"And leaving stray arrows aren't exacly the safest thing ever." I let out making him jump wide awake turning towards my voice as I lazily look at him.

"What are you doing here?" he shrieks quickly covering his lower half, panting like crazy, as he stares at me with the widest eyes ever.

"Merry Christmas." I emotionlessly said pushing the box across the dresser and towards him, his eyes quickly turning towards the box, slowly controlling his breathing.

"What's that?" he ask not moving from his spots as he leans on the wall.

"Don't play dumb. You just lucky that you didn't left evidence of your break in other than the necklace." I said slowly turning away and start to walk towards the door.

"No, wait." he shouts jumping out of the bed despreatly, the sheets almost making him fall flat on his face, and before I could open the door he slams his hand on it, preventing me from openning leaving.

"Please, wait." he whisper his body heat literally floating out of his body and hitting my back.

"I wanna go home." I said not turning around, keeping my eyes on my hand as it holds the door knob.

"Just, please give me a minute." he whisper not moving away from me, my hold on the door knob tightening, really holding the urge to lash out on him.

(If I can't shout at him, might at well whisper.) I thought angrily suddenly turning around with a glare.

"You played me." I whisper our eyes locking on each other his eyes showing just shocked.

"Did you really think that what you were doing would of lasted long enough that will automatically erased everything that happen while you being unmasked?" I ask as tears of anger start to cloud my vision, really hating that I the fact that I barely blink when mad. **(A.N: True fact cause that's one of my traits of anger.)**

"Let me tell you something, this wasn't a game for me. I was actually for BOTH of you." I confess really wanting to let everything out of my chest.

"I was falling for you ignoring what everyone told me about your little history with girls and other stuff, for some reason thinking that everyone was wrong about you. And I was falling for Red cause for the first time in years, I felt safe with someone other than a friend or a relative." I continues as tears of anger stream down my cheeks, both of us not moving away from the door.

"You played me in more than one way and done with this." I whisper turning around trying to leave but his hand doesn't let me.

"Let go of the door." I demand in the same hush voice, really wanting to leave this room and forget everything that has happen between us.

"No." he said making me roll my eyes as I try to open the door, ignoring his intense eyes.

He let's out a growl and without a warning he grabs me by the waist, lifts me up and throws on the bed as I let out a squeal. Yes I do squeal, so what?

"You going to listen to me." he snaps in a hush voice, glarring at me as he pins by the shoulder, my eyes widdening shocked due to his boldness.

"You wanna hear the truth, fine. I wasn't thinking straight. Ever since Halloween all I wanted to do was hit myself for being so stupid and leave you for a whore that's worth nothing. I wanted to be the one to take you to South Beach not Ty. I wanted to be their for you and defend you everytime someone was trying to pick a fight on you." he starts putting lot on emphasis on the I and on the you as I stare at the end of his bed, ignoring my subconcious of wanting to intoxicate myself with his scent.

"I know . . . that I can't change everything that happens." he said calming down, his eyes softening while I stare at him from the corner of my eye.

"All I ask of you is to please just give me another chance." he suddenly said, really not expecting him such proposal, as our eyes stay on each other.

I really wasn't expecting this. Roy is never this . . . tender towards anything not even when in Red mode. This side of him just confuse me to no end and I want it to stop. I close my eyes, sucking in my lower lip, as every kind of thought run through my head. Everything good and bad that we went through but as thoughts continue all I can see is the bad.

"I . . . I can't." I mumble as my body start to shake as I hold the urge to break infront of him.

"I can't go through this, again." I choked out as he keeps me pinned.

"You don't have too. I won't let it happen." he said with a soft voice as he put his head down beside mine, his breath hitting my side of neck, his hand down my shoulder and towards my wrist.

"Please, give me another chance." he mumbles, shivers running down my spine as his lips graze my shoulder, and I slowly open my eyes.

I let out a long frustrated sigh, my decision already made. (I'm a masochist.) I thought turning my head to stare at his messy ginger hair.

"Last chance." I let out making him gasp, his head lifting to stare at me in the eyes.

"For reals?" he ask as his eyes literally sparkle with hope.

"Your last chance. At the first let down, don't expect me to accept you." I said as a small smile appear on his face.

His lips suddenly crash on mine, the smile still on his face, and roughly move my head, breaking the lip lock.

"That doesn't mean that all you accomplish as Red is yours for the taking." I said with a smirk as he pouts, which just surprised me.

"Not even a little?" he ask in a joked form and I shaked my head.

"You gotta earn each step." I said pushing him away and we both silently laid on the bed.

"Wanna hear something funny?" I ask, trying to break the silence between us, and all I hear is a small 'hmm' from him.

"We talked for 10 minutes, forgetting the fact that you are just wearing your boxers." I said earning a chuckle out of him.

"Admit it, you checked me out." he joked making me giggle, turning my head to look at him.

"You're so full of yourself." I joked back and we start to laugh.

I quickly lift myself in a sitting position and start to stretch, a moan of contempt as my muscle ease up. My eyes turn to his laying form and smirk, enjoying the view. The years of being a hero has done him good. If someone search for the definition of sic pack, his abds would be the definition.

(I need to stop thinking like this) I thought standing up.

"I'm going home. Keith gotta be poking my gifts." I said walking towards the door as he props himself up to be on his elbows.

"What about mine?" he asks as I turn around as he points to a certain blue box with his eyes.

"Give it to me when things get better." I said with a smirk and walk out of his room.

The rest of the day was just normal family time except for the fact that a certain man wasn't in the picture. Eric literally disappear since the day he slapped me and no one knows of him since. Keith was having a blast with his new remote control car while mom and I stay on the swing chair on the porch watching over him.

I didn't ask for much this christmas but to my surprise mom bought me a new phone that can let me do video call that covers the whole nation. In other words, I can call my friend in Metropolis with no problems.

Roy came out of the house in the afternoon only to almost get hit with Keith car. I laugh at this not only cause he almost fell but the fact that he almost did the splits in a puddle. He walks towards me after joking with Keith and stands infront of me.

"Merry Christmas, miss Weiss." he said with a greeting voice, a small smile on his face, as he stares at my mom as I continue to work on the phone.

"Hey, Roy. Merry Christmas." mom said with a smile as I continue to work with my new phone.

"Hey, Ai. Can I ask you something?" he asks as mom silently left to play with Keith, leaving me alone with the ginger head.

"What?" I ask looking at him as he steps into the porch and sits beside me which just surprise me cause I haven't even invited him to sit beside me.

"Are you going to the New Years Bash?" he asks making me look at him confused.

"The New Years what?" I ask, ripping my eyes from the phone to stare at him, really not knowing what he is talking about.

"The New Years Bash. Is a party that the Junior and Senior through to celebrate that we are a step closer for a new life." he explained making me nob at him, understanding his words.

"So um, are you going?" he asks with hopeful eyes yet keeping a calm and collected exterior.

"And be surrounded by those that tortured half of my senior year, no thank you." I said as I slowly start to swing the chair, our eyes lazily on each other.

"Come on, I don't wanna go alone." he said making me roll my eyes.

"You ain't gonna be alone, you gonna be with your friends." I said back, putting enough sarcasm on the word friend, and I start to play with the pendant of the necklace that Keith bought me.

"You and I know that they aren't the best of friends for me." he said, for the first time accepting that his friends aren't the best of person to be with.

"And you want me there so I can be your main priority, right?" I ask with a small smirk, as Keith's laughter resound around us.

"I got to start getting away from them somehow." he answers, turning his attention to the front of the house when Keith let's out a crazy scream.

I turn to look as well only to smirk when I notice why the scream. My eyes follow a crazy Keith as he runs after his car, screaming something about him being a racecar pilot.

"Would you go with me?" he asks catching my attention once again, making my eyes roll.

"I'm not going." I answer turning my eyes once again to stare at Keith, more and more seeing my randomness on him.

"Please, I'll do my best to be by your side and protect you." he said scooting closer to me, making me look at him.

"Please." he repeats with puppy eyes which just makes me groan in slight defeat.

How does everyone know that my weakness are puppy eyes? I let out a sigh and recluntanly nob, already imagening things that might happen in that party.

"Good. I'll be your ride unless you wanna take your car." he said, his voice clearly saying that he wants to take me.

"Why take two cars if we are going to the same place?" I said in a rhetorical question as we stare at each other, knowing very well why he asked the question.

"I'll be going." he said standing up and start to walk out of the porch. "I gotta go to the Mount for a small party." he said in a slightly hush voice, both us knowing what Mount means.

"Don't drink too much." I said with a smirk and he just shakes 'good bye' over his shoulder, slowly making his way towards his car.

**Well that the end of christmas. Ik slow, but what can I do? The story is coming to the end and my ideas are slowly disappearing and replacing themself with the other story ideas. Remember, review and have an awesome day.**


	36. Chapter 34 New Year Eve

**All character of YJ belongs to the DC animation producers and creators. The rest of the characters are completly mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 - New Years Bash<p>

Aiyana POV / 5pm / Near South Beach

"I still can't believe that you convince us to come here." Ciara said as she steps out of her car while jade steps out from the passenger seat as I stand on the boardwalk.

"Hey, I ain't gonna be in that bash all alone and with no protection." I joked with a smile as she playfully glare at me as I slip my hand inside my Avenged Sevenfold hoddie sweater.

"Who invited us anyways?" Jade asks as she takes out a buffle bag full of their stuff from the back seat.

"Uh um eh he he." I start staring at them nervously as I bite in my lower lips, really not knowing how to answer.

"Aiyana Weiss, WHO invited us? Ty?" Ciara said putting lots on emphasis on the who and I let out a small nervous giggle.

"Uh Rooooy." I nervously let out slipping my hand inside my jean, giving them an innovent and nervous smile as they look at me with 'wtf' looks.

"Roy Harper invited us?" Ciara said as she march towards me, her feet slamming on the old wood, which just make me shrink down, feeling uncomfortable.

(I knew I should of talk to them earlier.) I thought as they both stare at me with a bit of anger as a salty wind hit us.

"Okay, I know that I should of told you guys who invited us earlier but I really wanted you guys to be with me and have load of fun." I nervously explain as Ciara stands infront of me with a glare as she cross her arms.

"Why Roy invited you?" she asks as I take in a deep breath.

"I um gave him another chance." I let out, my voice coming out a bit squeaky, my nervous smile widening, as they both stare at me in shock.

"Are you for reals, girl?" Jade asks as she sits on the car, her mouth open in disbelief.

"I thought about it, we talked, and we are very slowly moving." I explained to them, making sure not to spill events when he was Red, as Ciara walks away taking deep calming breath.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Ciara shrieks throwing her arms in the air and I cringe at her voice.

I really should of told them days after the back. Heck, I should of told them the day that everything happened. Oh god, now they remind me that I haven't told Tyler. I scratch the back of my neck and watch at how the girls are acting.

Ciara is tense, taking some step away from me, and with her hand by her face ias if doing yoga, whistling in and out short breath. Jade is still by the car, letting the whole information sink in, really making me glad she ain't acting like Ciara.

"Are you sure about this?" Ciara and Jade, both of them turning to look at me with doubtful eyes.

"Sorta, I'm just letting thing flow." I said as she stares at both of them.

Jade let's out a sigh with a small smile and walks towards me. We stare at each other only for my eyes to go wide when she pulls me into a tight hug.

"I knew this would happen." she said with a very happy voice as Ciara and I exchange confused look over her shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" we ask as she let's go of me and she starts to giggle.

"You know that my mom is a fortune teller, right? Well, I asked her to tell me about our love life with her tarot card and all she said about you is that your love life will be rocky as hell but love will provail." she said rapidly all hyped up as we blink at her rapidly.

"Your mom fortold our love life?" I ask really not expecting this piece of information as she nobs at me rapidly, her hair moving wild.

Ciara let's out a sight and wraps her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to her.

"You do know that at the first let down, I'm gonna put him down, right?" she asks in a very threating way and I nob at her with a smirk but I can tell that her anger has subside . . . for now.

"Don't worry, that's the first thing I told him." I said with a small chuckle as we start to walk down the sand bank.

"You guys took this way to well." I said as we walk towards the location that the school rent for us.

"What's the point on trying to pull you out of the water if you gonna jump right back in?" Ciara said walking ahead of me when she notice Roy pinching up the tent, making sure that it tight and secure.

"What's up Gingeral?" Ciara said throwing her stuff beside him, a glare already on his face.

I know that Roy let's me call him ginger some times, knowing very well that I'm saying it in a joking matter but gingeral is another story. He really hates when someone call him ginger out of the blue and that fact that Ciara knows this, annoys him even more.

"What's up, Four Eyes Snort?" Roy spat back, knowing very well that Ciara hates when people call her foar eyes or when they make fun of her laugh, and in an instant they both start a glaring contest, sparks literally flying around them.

"Come on guys, this is not the time or day to have one of your 5th garde glaring contest?" Jade said making me look at her with curious eyes as she throws her stuff beside Ciara's.

"Fifth grade glaring contest?" I ask standing behind Roy as he ocntinues to glare at Ciara.

"Ciara and Roy know each other waaaay back. When kids they would have huge fight and glaring contest. The first to break the stare out has to the do a dare." Jade said already imagening mini version of Ciara and Roy glaring at each other.

For some reason, I see the whole thing with Roy very a lot of noticable freskle and messy red hair while Ciara is with braces and braded messy hair. Do not ask for the dares I just imagen cause they are nasty.

"If you guys don't brake the contest, I'll eat your bronies." I said, shaking the image out of my head, as they both turn to look at me with gliterry eyes.

"Brownies?" they both ask at the same time, making me laugh at how innocent they look.

"Yes, brownies. So stop bickering, you help Cia put up her tent, and bronies will be given to you later on." I said to both of them and like magic they start to work.

"You really do know how to manipulate them." Jade said as we watch themw ork like the perfect team-mates.

I roll my eyes and start to umpack everything from out bags. All Roy and I bought were some munchies and hang made sweet which were a task to do due to Roy's horrible cooking skills and his never ending tactic of flirting. But Jade and Ciara are another story. Jade literally brough a whole frigde of foot long sandwhich while Ciara brought three six-pack of mix Arizonas.

The beach site slowly start to fill up with junior and senior and they all do the same thing when they arrive, turn to look at where we ate both surprise and shock. Surprise, cause I have no wounds what so ever on my face after the ordeal I went through and shock cause I'm sitting in a semi circle with Ciara, Jade, and Roy acting like long time friends.

"Can I ask you something Roy?" Ciara ask as he take a bite a sandwhich that I gave him and he nob at her as a way to tell her to continue.

"Is this a new start or just a tase to later return to your old way?" she ask as we all look at her surprise, almost making me choked on my chips.

"What the fuck Cia?" Jade asks lightly punching her on the shoulder as Roy swallow his food.

"I thought we were gonna tlak about this later?" I ask glaring at her, still with my mouth ful.

"It's an honest question that has been on my head since you surprise us with the second chance thing." Ciara snap making me roll my eye and when I was about to snap back, Roy put his hand on my shoulder as a way to silence me.

"I want this to be a new start." he simple said, his hand still on my shoulder.

"I know that this will be hard and I accept all the concequence that comes with it." he saidl looking a head when he notice Mirna and Karla, Karla already with a stink face.

"But I will try my best to not return to my old self." he said puliing me close which is a bit wierd how I haven't given him the all clear to be all lovey dovey in public.

Ciara quickly drop the subject, of course after I glare at when when she was about to ask another question, and we continue our meal.

Minutes pass and my breath literally stop when I see Tyler walking down the sand bank with his brother beside him. I quickly shake Roy's arm off me and quickly walk towards him while Karla and Mirna are doint the same.

"We need to talk." I said pulling him by the arm and took him back up the sand bank, leading him towards the parking lot.

"Hello to you too." he joked slightly surprise as we stop on the edge of the parking lot.

"I need to talk you." I said looking over his shoulder, making sure that no one is around us.

"You're with Roy." he suddenly said just when I was about to open my mouth and I look at him with a shocked face.

"How . . . how do you know?" I ask surprise and literally out of other words as he stares at me with a sad smile.

"Signal here is strong enough to sent text." he said pulling his phone out to later ruffle my hair.

"Wait, you ain't mad?" I ask, really not expecting this kind of outcome.

Every since the day in South Shore, Ty has been trying to win me over and he almost gain it but I could never seen him other than a big brother or a best friend. Deep inside I was expecting some rage fill outburst or a mental break down, but he literally slightly okay with it.

"I'm a bit hurt that you didn't told me earlier but deep inside I knew this was gonna happen." he simply answer me, a small hint of pain his voice, and he pulls me into a one arm hug.

"I know that it will be hard for me to see you with him at first but I want you to remember that I will be by your side and you can count on me." he whisper as I hug him back.

"You are too good of a friend." I mumble back at him, really grateful to have a friend like him.

I try to break the hug, really wanting to back to Roy and the girl, but Ty only tightens his grips on me. I lift my head the best I could and from the corner of his cheek I can see a smirk which just confuses me.

"I'm not letting yo go." Ty said in a baby way, making me chuckle.

"We gotta go back." I mumble making him lift me from the shoulder and starts to walk with me in his arms.

"Let go." I said lifting my legs a bit so it won't drag on the sandy ground as he starts to walk down the stairs.

"Baby wanna walk huh?" he jokes making me laugh as he walks towards my group, completly ignoring the jealous stare that Roy and some other certain girl is giving us.

"Yeah, baby wanna walk." I whine as he stops infront of my chuckling friends.

He puts me down, mumbling who know what, and I shove him away with a playful glare. We bid him a quick see you later as he walks towards his brother, finding letting the jock airhead a hand with his part of the camp, and as I watch him leave I check if my Call of Duty beanie is secure.

* * *

><p>*FF* 7pm<p>

"LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" a guy randomly shout, the crowd quickly going to an uproar, and techno music starts to blast all around is.

The girls and I start to dance, the girls showing off the techno steps I taught them a long while ago, while I stay close to Roy as he moves with the beat. His hands suddenly pull me by the hips and we start to dance closer than usual, his head resting on my shoulder.

I know and he knows that what he is doing right now is a very bold move and a smirk appear on my face, thinking what to do right now. Push him off me or continue to dance like that. A shiver run down my back, the humid cold wind hitting everyone with full force, and right there my decision was made. Continue dancing.

I pull him closer, his chest touching my back, and smirk when he froze at my boldness. Roy close his eyes, enjoying our slightly upbeat embrace, but nothing can ever last for me.

"Nice hat." a familiar and annoying voice said out loud, catching almost everyone attention, and before I could turn to the person, my beanie gets rip out of my head.

"What the fuck Mirna?" I shriek glarring at the blonde as she innocently plays with my beanie. Please notice the sarcasmn on the word innocently.

Roy quickly let's go of me and when he was about to walk to get my beanie back, Mirna throws it to Karla.

(This is just what I needed. Karla drama.) I thought glaring at her as everyone stare at me, some already talking about my bald head.

"It gotta feels nice to be friends of the Justice League, with all those special treatments and healing methods." Mirna said with her hands on her waist as she stares at with a defying face.

"Too bad they couldn't fix your slutty ways." Karla said as she start to stretch my hat, the vein in my neck already pulsating out of anger.

"Come on girls. We came here to have fun, not do drama." some random guy said as I ball my hands in a fist and the duet of bitches stand on each other.

I just can't understand the extent of them trying to hog all the attention and trying to ruin the fun of everyone else. Through these months, their possy of populares have lowered big time. Roy is now hanging with me, Ty stop being with them ever since he helped me, and to my surprise Dan left mirna and started to hang some other kids that I later found out to be the drama club. I know Dan Dresdon, the co-captain of the american football team and womanizer in the drama club.

"But we are having fun, right Ai?' Karla asks with a mocking laugh as I let out a sigh, my anger rising,

"Yeah, we are so much fun." I said when I notice three certain someone approaching both mean grils from the back.

Just when Mirna open her mouth to say some kind of junk they gasp when Ty spills a whole cooler ice cold water drenching them head to toe. Ty quickly rip my beanie out of Karla's hand and laugh as Jade and Ciara opens a whole packet of flour, showering both of bullies with the white pouder as they both shriek in anger.

Everyone start to laugh as they throw a full 5 year old like tantrum, shriek and some, even me, are already on the floor with tear os laughter rolling down our faces. Camaras start to flash all around me and they both try their best to cover their faces, trying to avoid more public shame when the photos get posted to Facebook, like that would work.

"Nice make up." I let out between laugh as Roy stand behind me, taking pictures with his cell.

Mirna pushes Karla away, almost falling to the ground, and dash out of the beach, her hand covering her face. Karla, like the loyal dog that she is, follows her in the same way, sobbing even.

"BEST NEW YEARS EVE EVAH!" Ty and I shout at the same time, the music blasting once again, and I stand up with help of Roy.

Ty throws my beanie back, which I caught, and we start to goof around as I put my beanie on. Ciara and Jade are dancing with Ty, sanwich like, Ty being the meat. Roy and I dance beside them, all snuggled up like long time couples, and for some reason our faces inches away from each other.

Hours slowly pass and before I knew it, I was cuddling with Roy infront of the tent that he brought while the girls are with Ty goofing by the shore with some other classmates. Roy lays his head on my shoulder, his arms wrap around me, as I sit between his legs, enjoying his body heat.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna let me be like this with you." Roy whispers making me smirk, knowing very well why he saids that.

"Just enjoy the moment cause it ain't gonna happen a lot." I mumble snuggling closer to him as I watch my friends play around, dancing around each other.

"Oh, is that right?" he said with a daring mocking voice as he lips start to graze my neck, making me shiver slightly.

"Yeah." I said turning around slightly, leaning back, as we lock eyes.

"Wanna bet that I can change that?" he ask with a smirk as his eye start to glitter with mischief.

"Oh, let's see what you got." I said with a an equal smirk as we keep out eyes on each other.

He slowly close the gap between us, his warm covering mine, his arms briging me close. Everything literally tunes out. The firewood crackling, the laughs, the music, everything just disappears. I slowly put my hand on his neck, my cold hand quickly warming up, both of us completly oblivious of the countdown. Roy pulls me closer, holding me for dear life, our simple kiss turning into a super passionate one as the countdown rolls to an end.

Firework start to shot around use, the explosition making us jump away from each other, and we both smirk when different kind of lighting start to sparkle the night sky. I put my head on his shoulder, our hands linking with each other, both of us silently watching the pyrotecnic light up the sky.

Unknown to us that our lives are gonna take a flip. The question is, is this flip gonna be for the best or for the worst?

**Buajajajajaja, yes people this is the end of UNEXPECTED CHANGES. Why? -insert drumroll- **

**There's a sequeal to this story. It's called COLOR BANDIT and just if you are curious, Aiyana ain't gonna be the protagonist but she will take a very important part in the story and I mean REALLY IMPORTANT. I know, the ending is one of those OMG WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S HOW IT ENDS! But believe me, you guys are gonna love the sequeal and you hatred from me will vanish . . . . . . . . . i hope.**


	37. sequel annoucement

Okay guys, I already posted part of the sequel to UNEXPECTED CHANGES and its called SPICY CHERRY. I just posted two episodes cause I want to know how the story is going so far and I want your opinion if it's interesting so far even though it just two episodes out.

PS I'm working on a lot of stories. Here's the list:

Two stories of Bleach

Four stories of Yu-yu-hakusho

One story of Durarara

One story of Thundercats

And two stories of Young Justice, one of them being SPICY CHERRY

So please have patience with me and I'll do my best to upload as much as possible. Please review and tell me what you think and yes Aiyana will appear in one of those episodes, I'm just looking for the best time to add her.


	38. Annoucement

**Hey guys, Kiba here. **

**It came to my attention that a follower notice that I changed the name of the sequel of Unexpected Changes. I know that it was supposed to be called Color Bandit but I had problems with the character and I needed my character to be more of a challenge to Nightwing and to Society. Color Bandit has challenges to society and somehow head but with -drum rolls- Superboy. Yes, Color Bandit character will be Superboy's match**

**But don't worry my dear friends, Color Bandit might come out depending of following conditions and fixes:**

**1- I need to break from my writer's block and somehow molded the story to be the perfect Superboy and OC story. Competition is tough.**

**2- I need to finish my old stories and three other stories that I'm working on. Those three stories are: Spicy Cherry, a Bleach story called Gunner, and a YuYu Hakusho story called Not a Fairytale.**

**3- I need some fan help, my motivation is running really low cause sadly I'm not having a good response to Spicy Cherry, if it something that you guys don't like due to typos or some other reason tell me, I won't feel insulted. Remember a review either good or bad is always ends up as a way to help the writer to fix his or her errors.**

**4- I got less time now 'cause I got a job. YAY! I can't believe I finally got a job and I didn't need to go through an interview or handing in recommendation papers. The guy is my uncle's boss and he got impressed due to my skills when I was giving my opinion on a picture he was about to deliver to a client. But don't fear I will update.**

**Now my dear friends, I know you were expecting a new episode when you got an E-Mail saying AKIBARALATINA JUST UPDATED or whatever is sent to my followers. And this note will be posted in both Unexpected Changes and Spicy Cherry. I just wanted to clear **

**Happy Halloween! Let the ghouls and ghosts brings you loads of tricks and treat!**


End file.
